Meeting a Stranger
by Charlie911
Summary: [COMPLETE][Sequel to Battle for Dominance]You've just been abandon by your only family and left with everything including the mansion, twelve vacation houses, a well developed business, an adorable slave, and only a single promise in return. [COMPLETE]
1. Who the Hell Are You?

**Charlie: **hello everybody! I see some lovely faces today! welcome to my new story! please remember that this is not a continuation of Battle for Dominance, but a sequel 85 years later from then

**Narra:** (scoff) doesn't sound any different

**Charlie:** well...ok. a continuation 85 years from Battle for Dominance. the characters are, in a way, new. they are not the same people from the other story though they do have the same names as to not confuse anyone.

**Narra:** so...this is it

**Charlie: **(looks around the same old studio) this is it

**Narra:** seems a lot less exciting then I would've expected

**Charlie:** whatever. oh and for everyone who "learned" about the pairing from the other story, know this, I had no idea what you guys were talking about. remember someone said Naru/Sasu and then something about I've never really liked this kind of pairing, but this is really great. yeah, I went to their profile and found a whole list of sasuke and naruto story. then I later found out that Naru/Sasu stands for Naruto woeing Sasuke.

**Narra:** you found that out in a couple days and how long you been on here? one, two years?

**Charlie:** ah, shut up

**Disclaimer: **none of these characters belong to me except for Halie Coron and Narra

**NEWS: if any of you have quotes that have not been posted, feel free to send them in cause I seriously need some. they're kinda running out**.

**Pairing: the same old pairing, but do you guys like neji/tenten? I like it, but maybe I'll got with a different option this time. a _guy _option.**

**Quote:**

"If someone had told me years ago that sharing a sense of humor was so vital to partnerships, I could have avoided a lot of sex!"

"No one is more enslaved than a slave who doesn't think they're enslaved."

"Everybody likes the underdog, because everybody feels like the underdog. No matter how successful you are, you always think, No one's being nice enough to me!"

"With every project you do, you bring out a part of yourself, and it seems to be quite a good way of expanding a person."

"I dropped out of Oxford, and now I only speak Russian with the woman who gives me a bikini-wax. See what Hollywood does to you?"

"If someone had told me when I was 19 that I was a bit funny-looking, can you go on a diet? I would've jumped off a building."

"I don't think he liked being in a cage and wouldn't stop masturbating and humping his bowl."

"Before they were soldiers, they were family. Before they were legends, they were heroes. Before there was a nation, there was a fight for freedom."

**Death at Death's Door: The Endless**

**DEISIRE**

**HEIGHT:** medium

**EYES: **tawny, sharp, as yellow wine

**ODOR: **summer peaches

**FAVORITE COLOR:** the color of sunset that makes you aches for love

**HOBBY: **being everything you've ever wanted

**SPECIAL TALENT:** casts two shadows, one black and sharp edged, the other translucent and wavering, like summer haze

_DESPAIR_

_HEIGHT: _shorter than desire, her twin

_SKIN: _clod and clammy

_ODOR:_ none, but her shadows smells musky and pungent

_EYES:_ the color of the sky on grey, wet days that leach the world of color and meaning

_JOB:_ queen of her own bleak bourne, goddess of empty rooms

_SPECIAL TALENT: _patience

**_DESTINY_**

**_AGE: _**oldest of the endless

**_HEIGHT: _**tallest of the mortal eyes

**_EYES: _**believed to be blind

**_SPECIAL TALENT:_** traveling for beyond blindness, watching the intricate patterns living things make on their journey through time, casting shadows, leaving no footprints

**_ODOR: _**dust and the libraries of the night

DELIRIUM

AGE: older than suns, older than gods, but forever the youngest of the endless

EYES: one is vivid, emerald green with silver flecks, one is vein blue

FAVORITE COLOR: neon signs at 4 am

FAVORITE FOOD: little milk chocolate people with raspberry filling, fresh mange juice

LEAST FAVORITE FOOD:green mouse and telephone ice cream

ODOR: sweat, sour wines and old leather

SPECIAL TALENT: varied appearance, tangible shadow

**_DREAM_**

**_WEIGHT:_** rake thing

**_SKIN:_** the color of falling snow

**_EYES:_** black as a moonless, starless night

**_FAVORITE FOOD:_** banquets dream by sleping chefs

**_LEAST FAVORITE FOOD:_** junk food

**_JOB:_** lord shaper, king of dreams

**_HOBBY:_** accumulating names like other make friends

**_WEAKNESSES:_** permits himself few friends, brooding, proud

**_PERSONALITY:_** counsicious of his responsibilities, meticulous

_**Destruction**_

_**Not Available**_

**DEATH**

**EYES:** true and clear

**SOUL:** gentle

**FAVORITE FLOWER:** rose

**JOB:** divider of the living from all that has gone before, all that must come after

**SPECIAL TALENT:** to take on mortal flesh one day in every century, to better comprehend what the lives she takes the bitter tang of mortality

"Teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning because humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return."

**Human:**

**Water: 36L**

**Carbon: 20kg**

**Ammonia: 4L**

**Lime: 1.5kg**

**Phosphorus: 800oz.**

**Salt: 250g**

**Salt peter: 100oz.**

**Sulfur: 80oz.**

**Fluorine: 7.5oz.**

**Iron: 5g**

**Silicon: 3g**

"A hero made wax into wings so he could fly. But when he got to close to the sun…to God…the wax melted and he crashed to the ground."

"Lose all your mind  
And control the time  
Down with thee  
Now pay the fee"

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger  
_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter One: Who the Hell Are You?_

* * *

The door open and in walked a teenage boy with blonde hair. He wore casual clothes while every person around him wore a proper suit. Everyone waved and some even bowed. He smiled back at them as he went to the elevator. He gave a light shrug as they didn't notice anything…_unusual_. It was better that way. 

The elevator dinged open to the 49th floor. It was the private section of the building and nobody, but the boss and the people he let in could walk on the carpet. Whoever did so would face extreme punishment.

Two security guards stood by the elevator and greeted him as he walked in.

The floor was where the boss's office was. The thing was nobody had ever seen their boss's face nor knew who he was. All they knew is his nephew would come by once in a while. That would be the blonde boy.

Behind a desk sat a brunette woman wearing a red suit. She was young and quite pretty; though don't let appearance deceive you. She could take you on with her highly trained martial arts. She handed him a cup of coffee and a folder as he came in. He nodded towards her and she smiled.

The boy went into the room down the hall and went in. Inside were old and middle-age men sitting around a big black table. They smiled or merely glanced at him in acknowledgement.

He sat down at the end of the table and opened up the folder. "Any news?"

The man sitting at the end of the table had white spiky hair and was huge. As in muscles. "Nope."

The blonde boy stopped writing and sigh wearily. "Stop the search. If she doesn't want to be found, then we can never find her."

"Naruto, stop beating yourself up over it. She did leave you a tape explaining why."

Everyone at the table boy their head. It was kind of shameful and awkward whenever they talked about it which they rarely did.

**Flashback: **

They were listening to a tape given by the blonde's "step-sister". Basically, she was the only family he had, even if they were not blood-related though sometimes it was impossible to tell; they acted so identical.

The point was, she had got up and vanished one night.

_Hey, everybody. I know what you're thinking. Where the hell is she? What the fuck is she doing?_

Some of them nodded in agreement.

_Remember when we first met, Naruto?_

The blonde boy called Naruto mentally nodded.

_You always wanted to know why I named you Uzumaki Naruto, right? Ever heard of Uzumaki Naruto? He was a famous artist 106 years ago. I was his friend. See the thing is, I'm not exactly from your world. I'm from another dimension so to speak and I had to go back because I'm not allowed to stay here for long. _

_I'm sorry I left, but I did say good-bye._

Naruto somewhat sigh, remembering last night how she had acted really creepy and then said good-bye instead of good-night, but he hadn't thought anything of it. He just thought she was delusional.

_**He** went back with me too. I'm still giving you something for your 21st birthday. It's being delivered so be here by six o'clock. Morning._

_(pause) Sorry if I pushed you too hard. You didn't really seem like you were dying so I kinda kept piling it on you. Gotta admit it was fun. (laugh) Yeah, I'm sadistic, but you're not one to talk. _

_Anyway, this is the end. Take care of yourself. That was an order by the way. Oh, and everyone else, make sure that he's healthy and gets a girl…**or boy**._

Naruto felt like smashing the tape right about now.

_Hey, I don't know how you swing, ok I do, but that's not the point. (Sigh) We'll never see each other again. Sorry, but I'll visit you when you die. I mean that's gotta count for something, right?_

_Sayonara._

He sighs again and was about to turn it off when…

_P.S. This tape will self-destruct in 5 seconds._

They hit the floor immediately, except Naruto who stood their awkwardly. Come on, they fought in WWI or some kind of war.

_Gee, I'm only joking. Humans, they never change._

Naruto turned off the tape and look down at them awkwardly. "Uh…I'm gonna go now."

**End of Flashback. **

Naruto waved it off. "I got over it about a week ago, Jiraiya."

The man called Jiraiya glare at him. "Then why did you make us search for her?"

"I needed you to leave," he said bluntly. Two guys at the other end of the table held off the angry man. Naruto yawned but a bit of amusement flicker in his eyes. "So what's the statistic?"

Jiraiya huffed and straightened out his suit. "Normal."

The boy nodded and clicked his pen. "What about the sales?" He tuned out the man the minute he opened his mouth. He looked to his left where Nara Shikamaru sat, the smartest of them. Sadly he wasn't second chairman. It was because the guy was too lazy to try any kind of competition and he said this place was closer to the door. What he said exactly was, "If anything happens, I'll be the first to leave." That included fires, floods (though he had no idea how), and bitchy business partners.

Sitting right across from Shikamaru was Yamakana Ino, the whiniest, loudest person he had ever met. At least that's what Shikamaru had said. Naruto found her choice of words amusing, especially when she's cussing out a certain lazy someone. Her blonde hair made a swooshing sound as she hand-combed it with her hand while listening to the old man. It was a dangerous habit. You never know where that bundle of hair would hit.

Beside Shikamaru was Inuzuka Kiba. Another loud somebody. He was nice and all, but sometime, you just couldn't help but feel that he needed to shut the hell up. They all liked the part where Temari beat the crap outta him.

Next was Chouji, a guy who weighed way over 200. Don't call him fat though. He could run faster than anyone in the Olympics. It was true. They'd seen it! It was a nice day in fact at the Olympic competition. Chouji just came for the food. He was eating a bag of chips, only one piece left, and then someone bumped him. The bag fell on one of the competitors head and he grabbed at it confusedly. Next thing the guy knew, he was running around the track being chase by a bull or at least he thought it was a bull. He didn't get to find out because he was trampled.

Chouji won the Olympics that day and ate his chips in peace.

The one next to him is Neji. Hyuuga Neji. A famous legend all over….wherever they lived. Sadly, he was blind. Ok, I'm kidding, he's not though his eyes looked like it. They were pale and when he looked at you, there was this eerie feeling like he could see right through you. That was scientifically impossible for Neji but he was very accurate while trying to figure out what a person is feeling or thinking.

Naruto hated it. He never liked anyone knowing what he was feeling. Other then Neji, the only other person who could tell what he was feeling was his cousin or sister. They were never specific on the family thingy. Sometime, he felt like she was his mother. She acted like one too. _'Naruto, go get the mail. Naruto, make dinner. Naruto, clean the toilet. Maybe not a mother, more like a slave driver. Oh, god, I miss those days though not the toilet part.'_

On Naruto's right side was Ino. Then right beside her was Lee. Ugh! That was the first thing he had thought. Lee was practically a weirdo, even weirder then him and his sister/boss. The guy wore a bright green suit to work. Every. Single. Day. Worse yet, he had caterpillar eyebrows. Yuck. It was alright, they could handle that. What they couldn't handle is-.

"THAT WAS AN EXCELLENT SPEECH, JIRAIYA-SAMA! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU!"

_That._ They cannot stand that! At. All.

Suddenly Lee was choked, literally. Sitting by him was Temari, our beautiful lifesaver. She was always there to attack the green man whenever he got a little too hyper. It came with the job. That's right; Naruto **_paid _**Temari to shut Lee up when he got like that! No, that was not a bribe people, it was business.

Then there was our dear, innocent, fatherly Iruka. He was even more mature then Jiraiya. Iruka consoled Temari enough to make her let go of Lee's throat when he saw the boy turning purple, even if he did wish, sometimes, that the boy would just go straight to hell for all that shouting. Afterward, he had to go to church for forgiveness. Sometimes everyday of the week.

Even the priest got tired. The church was always open, but the priest was never there. Too bad for him, you couldn't lie in church.

Last was Jiraiya Sannin. Stay clear of him ladies, he's a big time pervert and isn't afraid to admit it either. Even though he was a pervert, he was a great chairman and writer. Yes, writer. The story he wrote had been perverted, but shockingly, it was a big hit and helped the company flourish. It was called Lover at Night.

All of them made up one strange family. Including the girl outside. She was Naruto's secretary and always made sure he was healthy. Kinda like a second mom. Her name was Tenten, the girl who had stolen Neji's heart. Neither of them knew it, but they both liked each other. Weird, huh?

Everyone one of them, except Jiraiya and Iruka who had worked here the longest, had just started working here about a year ago.

Naruto didn't trust any one of 'em at the start. You can't really blame him. I mean he used to live in a slum. Halie had taken him out of hell and brought him back to earth. He didn't find out right away, but she was rich. She used to own the company, but now that she disappeared, Naruto took care of it.

Halie went under a different name while running the place; nobody knew that, except the people sitting around Naruto. Everyone at the table swore to a code that they would never reveal that secret. The media busted they're heads trying to figure out who the real owner was.

The company did have business partners, but Halie chose to or not to tell them the truth. Luckily for him, she made a list of companies that he could trust. He didn't know exactly how, but considering what she said in the type…..

Anyway, their life together had always been a blast! They played pranks on everyone at the table and out of it.

Naruto really did miss her. He never really got over it, but he understood and accepted her decision. Somewhat.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he left the room, everyone else following behind him. "Bye," he said as they left. However, Neji stayed…just for a little bit. Naruto noticed it of course and thought up a brilliant idea. "Tenten." 

His secretary looked up from her computer. "Yes?"

He leaned over the counter and asked slyly, "What day is it?"

"October 6th. Why?"

He slapped on a glare, aimed at her. "What the hell are you doing here for then? Isn't it your birthday? When I get out, I better see you gone," he said and slammed the door to his office shut.

Tenten made an 'ok' face and grabbed her purse. "What a bossy boss," though she was kinda glad. Naruto always make everyone go home for the day when it was their birthday. It was because he never knew his, though Halie gave him one. October tenth because that's when they met.

The door to Naruto's office opened and he peeked out. "Wait!" he called.

She turned around and a wrapped box was thrown at her. "Wha-? Thanks Naruto! You're the best!"

Neji looked longingly as she went to the elevator and turned to Naruto only to get another box thrown at him. He looked at it. It was black, small, and looked just the right size of something shiny. He turned to the door and got a wink then a slam. "Hey, Tenten, wait up!"

* * *

Naruto took his annoying alarm clock and threw it somewhere in a corner. It stopped ringing in about a minute. He got up and crossed the hall to the bathroom. This was his apartment. Halie wanted to teach him some business skills so she gave it to him for his 15th birthday. She gave him one thousand dollars, told him to go survive on it for 6 months, and kicked him outta the house. 

What a way to turn 15, huh?

He had wanted the new Xbox everyone was talking about, but he knew she wouldn't talk to him for a whole week if he asked her for something he didn't need. He didn't really need it, he just wanted it. A big difference in Halie's dictionary.

She taught him values of life and not to be selfish or people would hate him. It was kinda true. She taught him that she was always right and he was almost always wrong. She taught him important things, but she didn't force it on him. Ok, so she didn't teach him much. All she did was simply tell him things when he was doing something wrong and showed him the consequences when he didn't listen.

Like once, he had ordered the maid, rudely, to get him a soda. She had told him it was bad to order people around so rudely, but he ignored her. Nobody talked to him, especially Halie, for days.

If he ordered the maid to talk to him, she listened, but her voice would always be angry, sad and disappointed. It made him feel a bit guilty. The only person he couldn't order to talk to him was Halie. She would hit him when he ordered her to. He apologized to the maid and got back everyone's respect.

Though he didn't abuse it like hitting someone and apologizing without really meaning to. She had told him so and he listened. He didn't fear her because she was reasonable and nice. She only hit him when he ordered her around…_and_ when he was annoying, but she was always joking so that didn't really count.

He also learned when to be serious and when not to. Like if you have a meeting with your co-workers, you can act how you act at home, but if one of them just had a close someone die, that was when he shouldn't be joking around. Or when you're trying to get a company to sign a contract, act like yourself, but have manners. From your point of view this may seem wrong, but this is Halie here. She wants the other person to feel like they can be trusted.

If you don't get it then imagine walking into an office. You're about to sign a contract and you don't know if you should do it. The person whose making you sign it looks professional and neat, but looks can deceive. A twenty page contract is handed to you where more than half of the words on every page is college vocabulary.

Now imagine going into another office where the person sitting at the other end is wearing Capri's and a wrinkled t-shirt. They'll speak bluntly but with manners and give you a one page contract.

Both have a well-developed company and a firm, convincing voice. Which one would you choose?

That was how he grew up. Now he acted just like her. Well, almost.

It didn't end there. When she took him in, he was ten. He got a good meal, a home, and some education. She taught him everything a kid was to know in that year. Riding bicycling, swimming, etc. Halie also read him fairy tales to bed. He still kept the books till this day. Every single one of 'em.

On his 11th birthday, he got a book. Romeo and Juliet. He learned how to read it with her beside him. That year, she gave him tons of books. Pride and Prejudice, the Giver, and lots of others. Those he kept in the library back at the mansion.

She didn't force him to read it; it was out of his own free will though she did bribe him with chocolate cake the first time. Since he couldn't read it, she told him what a nasty woman the nurse was or how Romeo is a hormone-driven teenager. That got him interested. The other books, he read by himself and actually laughed at what one of the character said. Even though she made him a book-worm, she still wanted him to play and have fun. He did that gladly.

On his 12th birthday, she took him to work with her and showed him around. By the end of the day, he got a text book on managing businesses. That was a little bit extreme, so she agreed to get him anything he wanted if he could read the first few pages. It took him weeks, but he was able to read it and even understood a little of it. After he finished reading it, they went to Paris together on her private plane. He spent the whole week eating junk food and she couldn't say anything about it. Not that she minded since she joined him herself.

Almost every single day, he would go there after school and stay with her. Since there was nothing to do, she would make him take notes. Surprisingly as this sound, he enjoyed it since Jiraiya was there and there were some other people too. They would get really mad when he flirted with the lady sitting across from him and she would throw a pencil at him. Other times, the head chair man, who was an old guy, almost looked like he had a heart attack when coincidently, everyone had forgotten their report.

Before his 13th birthday, she had made him agree to a little deal with her. He would only get something for his birthday if, and only if, he passed all his class. So that year, they stayed home instead of doing anything for his birthday. He got a cupcake though and a curfew. The rest of year, he could stay up when he wanted though he couldn't play with his friends since he was so tired. He later found out it was a trick Halie set up. He slept at 8 without her having to tell him and got to play with his friends. The curfew wasn't a _real _punishment. She had figure that she had him work enough and didn't want him to die.

One night she found him reading that textbook she gave him for his 12th birthday and lying not far away was Hamlet. She told him he didn't have to read it, but he answered, "Why not? It's cool. Can I get The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas for my next birthday?"

False as it sounds, it was true.

She made him eat his veggies for the rest of the year. The curfew wasn't even close to a punishment and all those books, he actually liked it so that's not anything either. He ate his veggies angrily, muttering something about bossy women. The only ones he liked was the spinach.

On his 14th birthday, Halie brought him to the Caribbean. He had passed school with a high grade. All those books paid off. They spent two weeks there in her summer house by her _private_ beach. That was where he learned all the pranks and even made up some of his own. His language also changed. He would make a smart comment now and then, sometime angering Jiraiya because he had insulted his books. Halie would then question him how did he know if it was bad or not if he never read it, or did he?

On his 15th birthday, he had finished reading the textbook Halie gave him and even explain to her all the things he read. It was really weird that year. They had a private party in their BIG backyard with their friends. Halie gave him his gift the next day. It ripped it open only to find an envelope. Inside the envelope was a piece of paper. He thought it was a will, but it was actually a quiz on the textbook he had read. He aced it then she gave him a check of one thousand dollars.

This was where the weird part got really weird. Halie led him to the door where the driver was putting all his stuff in the car and told him to get in. They went to an apartment building where Halie gave him a key then left. He stood on the steps with a bag full of his clothes, shocked.

In the end, he went to his room, not before locking the building's front door. That was where he found it was empty. Of everything. No furniture. Nothing. There was however a small table in the center with another envelope on top. He opened it and got all that he needed. The thousand dollars she gave him was to buy furniture.

His objective was to manage the place, hire a guard, and all that stuff….in 6 months for him to return home. Luckily, he had his textbook with him and in 6 months, he went home.

The apartment was close to a university where new students would be looking for a place to stay. Halie made sure of it. Business was great and he even named the place. It was called the Tower. Naruto didn't rent out his room, he kept it for himself and even went back sometime to see how things were going. The apartment was given to the security guard to manage though it was still legally Naruto's.

On his 16th birthday, Halie gave him a car. You think he would be happy, but he wasn't. The car was an old broken down car that didn't even work! She gave him four textbooks then left him to fix it. One of the textbook was on how to drive the car. He got it in a month and took the car for a drive…without telling Halie. Later he got arrested for running a Stop sign. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had a thirty minute speed chase with the cops around the city. Halie was so angry she didn't bail him out until two days later. Turns out, he didn't even read the driving manual. He didn't even have a license and he didn't get it until about a month later.

Their driver taught Naruto and showed him a few moves he could do with the car, like drifting. He would've taught Naruto to pick up chicks with it, but Halie threatened to tell his wife about his "secret" stash. It wasn't really secret since she found it.

Naruto took an art class then painted his car. Halie made him do at least three paintings on a canvas before she let him quit the art class. One of them was kept in his room, another in Halie's room, and the last one was given to the driver for helping him out.

Unknown to Halie, Naruto learned about the birds and the bees from the driver.

Unknown to them, she burned his precious stash.

On his 17th birthday, Halie let Naruto handle the company…only for one day. He got so excited; he fired Jiraiya. Halie didn't punish him for it though because she did it a few times too. She rehired the guy back the next day. It was also the year that he would be going off to college. He decided to quit school and manage the company with Halie, but she said that he needed at least a degree for professional purposes.

She also made him move back to his apartment until he finished college for personal purposes. During his first year of college, he got along great with everyone and enjoyed the midnight parties they had in the dorms (he snuck in), but class was boring. He only took up one class because he already finished the other needed classes and because Halie said so. So he then took up two more classes. Business Management and Literature.

In college, he learned how to speak French, Latin, Dutch (no reason as to why), English (they live in Japan), and Chinese. He had already learned Spanish in high school and was able to cuss some people out.

On his 18th birthday, Halie met him after school. His friends were right behind him and started talking about the hot chick by the black Corvette. Naruto almost died from shock when he saw her there, holding a present no bigger then both his hands. His friends went over first and flirted with her. He tried to stop them at least.

He sheepishly wave hi to her, kind of embarrassed that she was here. His friends asked him does he know her and he replied, "Kinda." She glared at him for the comment and threw his present at him then left without a word. He caught it of course and felt kind of sad about her leaving like that so he went after her in his car. His friends begged to come along of course.

Halie drove at full speed angrily. Kinda? Kinda! They've been living together for years and all he can say was KINDA! She looked in her rear mirror and saw him following her. She sped up off the free way and to the mountains. There weren't any red lights there.

For 15 minutes, he followed her while his friends yelled for him to stop. She had gotten over the comment, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. She drifted to the edge of the ravine and drove out of sight.

Naruto stopped the car. There was no way he could've made it. Then a car drove up beside his and rolled down the window.

Halie invited them back to the mansion and they had cheese cake. Naruto opened his present and stared at it confusedly. It was a cylinder sort of thing. She told him to take Cryptology and not to try to break it or the message would be erased.

So he had to take Cryptology next semester and found it was a cryptex. He spent weeks and months on it until in a moment of frustration; he rode over it with his car. The message was smeared with vinegar when he finally got it outta there. Halie gave him another one, but she said the message was different and that he'd never know what the other one was. He learned patient.

On his 19th birthday, Halie took him to a run-down building. He had rolled his eyes and asked, "What now?" He had wanted a room designed like his room and had all the necessities that over looked the ocean on one side and the city on the other. Maybe on the other side overlooking something green. He even told her that, but she only scoffed and walked away. Pretty pitiful, right?

Back in the building, she told him to stay here and manage it. It was close to his school, so he could sleep here then she left him. The place was empty! He realized it was some kind of school, but then a phone call from Halie and he found out it was an orphanage. Halie didn't let him borrow any money so he got some from the bank and rebuilt the whole place.

Next, he filled the orphanage with kids he found on the streets. Yeah, it's a little wrong, but that was the only way he could think of. Then he hired some workers and planted some stuff. The only way he could get money was by charity so he set one up with the school and some other corporations. Kids from his school come over for charity works from the church and community service.

During that time, Naruto dropped Cryptology and took up Psychology. Some of the kids had problems in the past and he helped them through it. Naruto hired a lady called Tsunade to take over. When he was getting ready to leave, the kids cried and pounced on him, saying he couldn't go. Halie walked through the door and rolled her eyes. One of them glared and asked if she was taking Naruto away. Her answer was yes of course and then they formed a line in front of him and said go away witch. Naruto covered as many little mouths as he could, but Halie heard it and she glared back at them. They shivered and quickly hid behind Naruto. She snorted and looked at Naruto then left. He sighed, patted their little heads, promising to be back, then left.

On his 20th birthday, Halie reluctantly gave him the key to the mansion. Yes, it's true folks. All those years and he's never had the keys to his own house. Naruto gleefully hopped around with it in his hands and dropped it exactly 16 times before Halie slapped him up the side of his head. Naruto spent almost the entire day opening the door to the mansion and several others he hadn't been able to. He found that the whole mansion had exactly 3 large libraries with books from all over the world, hundreds of rooms and bathrooms, a basement full of wine that are older then the servants age put together, a secret room that led all over the house, a tree house and a large attic.

Halie showed him the tree house in their backyard. Behind the house was a patio then a large pool, next was a large field of grass. All the way in the back was a bunch of redwood trees. In the center of the woods, there was one that was larger then all the others. Somewhere in the barks was a small keyhole that allows you to open a door in the tree. Once you go inside, there's an elevator that takes you a few feet up to a room. High up, you can see everything around you and it's a good camouflage since the branches are bunch so close together that no one can see you.

That was also the year that everyone of the 49th floor meeting was replaced since they were going into retirement.

Naruto spent four years in college until he finally went back home. He got at least five degrees for Business Management, Literature, Foreign Language, Psychology, and Cryptology. To celebrate, Halie took him to America to see all of the 50 states.

Five days before his birthday, Halie disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Naruto waved bye to the guard and went to work. Today was his birthday. He felt a little excited since he doesn't know what Halie was giving him exactly. She was always a surprise. Some people might think that he grew up too quickly for a kid or that she was always was too hard on him, but he never felt that way. It was really fun and challenging growing up with her beside him. He was hoping that never end. 

At work he got the same good morning. The only one who acted the most normal was probably the young lady at the counter. Naruto had gotten her the job personally. She had been kicked out of her apartment when they found her.

Heh, she was probably the only person outside of the secretary of the 49th floor that knew who he really was.

He went up to the same meeting room from yesterday. Everybody was already seated when he got there…as usual. Funny thing was, other companies would be checking over their paperwork, but here were his co-workers playing cards. Last time (when Halie was still here), he saw them playing tag. It was a pretty big room and kind of creepy. It's weird when you walk into a room and saw people who were fit to be your grandfather running around.

Naruto chatted endlessly with Shikamaru while he waited for the delivery guy. Shikamaru listened to parts of what the blonde was saying, but just stared out into the sky at the clouds. It was a nice day out, but he couldn't miss this meeting. This one especially.

The phone rang and everybody settled down. Naruto picked it up, grinning. "Hello, Tenten." He purposely said Tenten's name out loud because he knew it would unnerve Neji. "Send them in."

Everyone waited as the door opened and two guys stepped in. The first one wore a delivery uniform with a package in hand. The other one was a boy who looked about the same age as Naruto. The weird thing was he had a collar and a card around his neck. Also including the chains on his hands that were tied to the collar, like he was a prisoner.

Naruto coughed to ignore the stares he was getting as he signed s his name. "Who's the boy?"

The delivery guy shrug. "He was asked to be delivered."

"B-But…he's a boy."

"Well, he's yours now," the guy said and left, after handing him both the package and the boy.

"Uh….," Naruto didn't know what to say. Now that he looked at the boy in front of him, he was quite attractive, but definitely not his type. The boy had red hair with a cool tattoo of the word (written in kanji) love on his forehead.

Naruto sat down and begin opening the package.

"He's cute," said Jiraiya.

"Shut up." Inside was a brown envelope with his name on it and a set of keys. He opens the envelope first and his jaw dropped from the extreme overload of shock.

That caught all of their attention.

"I-It's a w-will….for me!" The paper was handed down to Jiraiya who read over it and nodded.

"Well, yeah. It's obvious that she would leave everything to you."

"E-Everything? You mean…."

He nodded again.

Everything meant she left him the company, the **_cars_**, the big-ass mansion with indoor and outdoor pool, and her **_houses_**. Notice the **_'s'_** at the end of the word. The mansion was their home and the other houses were for summer vacation, winter vacation, a _surprise_ (it gave Jiraiya high blood pressure) vacation, _just-for-the-hell-of-it_ vacation, and relaxation vacation. The houses were all over the place. There was one in Paris, Caribbean, Korean, China, Hawaii, somewhere in America, and somewhere here.

Kiba groaned in jealousy. "Man, why couldn't **she** have kidnapped **me**!" he said loudly.

Naruto chuckled amusingly. "Heh, loser."

"Aww, shut up."

Under the keys was a single piece of paper. He picks it up and read it. Brain shutting down in…..

5…..

…4….

….3……

…..2…

…..1.

THUMP! Naruto hands went limp and fell on the table with the paper clutched in his hands. Shikamaru carefully slipped it out while his brain was still down and read it.

_I'm leaving you everything so don't go wasting it. The red headed kid is your new bodyguard since you obviously need it. F.Y.I. he's an insane psychopath, but don't worry, he's ordered not to kill you. One of the two keys in the box is for the 50th floor of this building. Check it out after, okay? The other one is for the lake house. Go there for a week to relax. _

_The kid's name is Gaara. Don't forget to feed him and everything. Again take care of yourself. _

_Love, Halie. _

_P.S. You can-._

Shikamaru cut off after the 'You can' part.

Naruto looked at the lazy boy who now was staring at the paper. "S-She's crazy."

He nodded.

Neji couldn't take it anymore and snatched the paper. He read it out loud and….well…just stopped.

_-use Gaara to "relieve" some stress if you like. He doesn't mind._

The paper was passed around to everyone. Gaara didn't seem to care at all. And another thing, the boy didn't seem to have any eyebrows. A new discovery of human hair. Or hairless.

Naruto looked up at Gaara and eyed the card tied to his collar. Somewhat hesitantly, he got the card though not wanting to touch the boy. He opened it up and read the content.

_Don't be stupid in your command or you might get him killed. Oh, take the chain from his hand and hold it. Ask Jiraiya what it looks like. _

Naruto frowned. _'What the hell?'_ But he did as told and looked back at the card. "Uh…Jiraiya, Halie asks what does this look like?" It came out more of a confusing question.

Jiraiya grinned, so does Kiba and Temari. Yeah, the others were amused, but not enough to grin like a pervert. Iruka the least of all since he was like a Christian father.

"Kinky," said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at his hand and imagined from a third-person's view. His hand dropped the chain immediately. "You are all evil," he said not looking at Gaara. "I don't care that you guys didn't do anything, you're all evil. See, I'm gonna be checking out the suite upstairs while you guys stay here and weep about it," he grabbed both the keys and left, leaving Gaara.

Everyone looked at the door to see it open again. Naruto held the door while Gaara walked by. He nodded dumbly to himself and closed the door again.

Kiba coughed and stood up.

"You're not going with him," said Temari.

He sat back down immediately.

* * *

Naruto went to the elevator follow by his…uh…bodyguard. He was given odd looks from both of the guards as he walks through the doors. When the door shut, he panicked. He was in here alone with his…..bodyguard. So to busy himself, he try to find the button to the 50th floor only to find that it wasn't exactly there. 

Beside him, Gaara looked at him amusedly.

The guards looked at the door only to see Naruto getting out, frustrated.

"Do any of you guys know how to get to the 50th floor?"

They looked at each other confusingly. "There's a 50th floor?"

Naruto glared at the damn floor. "That b-argh!" It was the cryptex thing all over again. He went back to the meeting room. He could never call her a bitch. It's not that he didn't want to, it's because he learned that whenever he did, something bad happen to him. Even if she's gone he wasn't taking a chance.

Everyone looked up as he came through.

"What happened? I thought you were going to your "suite"," teased Kiba.

Naruto sucked his teeth and looked at Gaara. "If I tell you to kill him, will you?"

"I do whatever you want me to."

Naruto grinned evilly at Kiba who looked like he was ready to kill himself before the red head even move. "Oh, Kiba. My dear Kiba."

The others watch amusedly. Of course if Naruto's anger was aimed at them, they'd jump out the window right away before the blonde could speak.

"What fun I'm going to have. Now do any of you know how to get to the 50th floor?"

The same look was shared then Jiraiya was the one who spoke. "Yeah, about that. I have been meaning to ask you. What are you talking about?"

"She never told you guys?" asked Naruto disbelieving.

Shikamaru shrugged. "We thought you knew what she was talking about. You walked out here quite confidently."

"I have a rough idea! A very rough idea!"

Gaara chuckled catching everyone's attention. "Lady said not to tell you until you promise to find iemand aan liefde."

Naruto thought about it. He never really had much interest in that particular language so he didn't study the whole thing. "I know this one. Wait, I think I got it. Oh, it's someone-." He stopped and took in a sharp breath. "Why would I agree to something like that when I don't even know what the suite looks like?"

"Lady said you would say that. Het is wat u voor uw 19de verjaardag wilde."

Quicker then lightening, he said, "I promise to find iemand aan liefde."

Jiraiya leaned over to Neji. "What the hell are they saying?"

"I think it's Dutch."

"So you know what they're saying?" he asked eagerly.

"No," came the flat answer.

Gaara turned toward the door and looked back at him. Naruto followed right behind him. As soon as the door closed, everyone shared an odd look and got up to follow them.

* * *

Naruto's eyebrow twitch. "T-This is…." 

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. _'In the midst of a crisis, it's better to pretend to know what you're doing.'_

"…..the storage room!" Gaara had led them around to the other side of the building to a storage room.

Kiba leaned over to Shikamaru. "These gifts are weird."

Naruto sighed and put in the key. Surprisingly it fit perfectly. He turned it and it clicked. The door creaked open and everyone waited to see what was inside. They gave a sigh of disappointment when all there was were brooms and bottles of cleaning detergent.

"Uh, Gaara?" The boy chose to ignore him and went into the small room. "Tsk." Naruto peeked inside. The room wasn't that big and seemed to fit only two people, but with all the supplies it added s up to about one-and-a-half.

Gaara parted the supplies on the right side of the way and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a doorknob. An actual doorknob in the wall, but the edges didn't look like a door. Another shocking thing was Gaara turned the knob and it opened. The whole wall opened into a lit elevator. Gaara stepped in and Naruto did so hesitantly.

"Lady said only you and I can enter. The ones who can is your choice."

Naruto weight the cons and pros. Jiraiya and Kiba would take over the whole whatever it was up there. "Leave them." He stuck his tongue out at them as the door closed.

"Naruto, you brat!" yelled Kiba as he charged forward only to slam into a metal door.

He looked confusedly around the room. "What now?"

Gaara pointed to the keyhole on the side of the wall.

Naruto rubbed his hand excitedly as the door opened. However, only contentment remained in his heart when he saw the place. He eyed the box on the counter and smiled.

"Lady said you would like it."

He walked toward the box where on top of it was an old music box made out of wood. He opened it to a gentle piano music of Fur Elise.

"She wanted to play it for you. Tanjoubi omedetou, master."

He looked out the window at the sunset. "Ah."

* * *

Naruto carried the box with him out of the storage room and back away immediately when he saw his co-workers. 

They crept forward at him with hungry-like-zombie faces. "How was it?"

"What was up there?"

"Can I come next time?"

A big sweat drop appeared on his head. "Um…I-it was great," he said then they leered at him with creepy dead puppy eyes. "Stop doing that! It's gross!"

Kiba eyed the box like a big piece of t-bone. "What's that?"

"It's my present," he said proudly then he looked down at it while smiling softly. "Gomen, but I'll show you the room next time."

Kiba crossed his arms and pouted. "You better," he said, the curve of his mouth slowly making its way into smile. "Oh, **she's** looking for you."

Naruto's face paled. "D-Don't t-tell m-me-."

"**She's** on her way."

He gasped and ran for his office. "Tenten, don't let anyone in!" He stopped as he tried the handle again and again. "Uh, T-Tenten?"

She gave him her dullest face. "Eh, who are you?"

"Tenten, this isn't the time!"

"It's your birthday. I already made plans for your trip to the lake house. You're supposed to be at home packing."

"I-I know, b-but Tenten, T-Ts-."

"Naruto," said a voice from behind him.

He turned around and gulps.

Everyone looked at the office door and wince as screams after screams came from inside it.

"STOP! WHAT'S THAT? WATCHING WHERE YOU'RE STICKING IT1"

But they were curious as to what was going on so they listened instead of helping their boss.

"IS THAT IT? ARE YOU FINISHED? H-HEY, EASY! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Shikamaru rubbed his head and yawned. "Well, I'm leaving."

"Don't you wanna know what happened?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, but 4 years later, it gets a little old," he said and left. Neji got up also and left, Tenten following after.

Ino, Lee, Iruka, and Temari all left, leaving Kiba and Jiraiya. When the door opened they all jumped back as if they hadn't been trying to listen in, not that there was anything to hear except Naruto's baby cries.

Naruto came out, his clothes were wrinkled up like they had….been through….something and he seem to be trembling. "T-That w-wasn't s-s-so b-bad," he spoke with a sense of drunkenness.

A lady with blonde pigtails and in a nurse's uniform walked out. "That brat gets stronger every year."

"O-Oi, T-Tsunade-b-bachan, c-can I-I g-go?" said Naruto. It sounded like a combination of giddiness and fear.

As the blonde boy left, Kiba turned to Jiraiya. "Ok, what just happened?" he asked, but the man was grinning at the lady call Tsunade.

"Oh, Tsunade, haven't seen you in a long time?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "We met yesterday."

"Really? I don't remember. Then how 'bout a drink? I'll buy," Jiraiya said eagerly.

"Whatever," she said and let him lead her out.

Kiba's eyes slanted as his head. "Did you get that?"

Now, you're probably wondering where was Gaara while this was happening. After Tsunade had taken Naruto away, he went-.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! WTH?" Naruto screech as Gaara sat up from the backseat of his car. "What the hell do you think you're doing! OMG! I thought you were a psychotic killer on the loose!" _'Wait,'_ he thought on it for a sec. _'It was half true.'_

He was brought out of his thought when a horn honked from behind his car. He had forgotten he was in the middle of the streets and quickly drove away at full speed.

Gaara leaned on Naruto's chair as they stopped in front of a store. "What are we doing here, master?"

Naruto growled in irritation. "Stop calling me that. It sounds perverted."

"But Lady told me to," he said smiling adorably.

Naruto didn't know whether to pat him on the head or run. Being told that his bodyguard was insane and now smiling, that didn't settle well with him.

However, Gaara seemed to notice his discomfort and stopped somewhat sadly as if he wasn't allowed to smile. "Are we going in?"

Naruto got out the car and opened the door for him. "I'm sorry," he said and went in leaving a stunned Gaara behind. He's never had anyone say sorry to him before. It was always the other way around and a slapping.

Inside, Naruto bought him a ton of clothes and other necessities. Then they went to eat, well more like Naruto since Gaara barely ate three bites, claiming that Lady had already bought him something to eat.

That caught Naruto's attention and he looked up, wanting to ask, but decided against it.

Back in the car, Gaara mused on the answer as to why his master didn't order him to. As Lady said, the boy was unique and all-around weird, but kind.

"What do you know about, Nee-chan?" Naruto call her differently every time because he didn't know exactly what to call her.

The question caught Gaara off guard. He hadn't expected the question…or at least so soon. "Nothing."

Naruto almost stopped the car when he heard that, but instead he smiled. "I see."

"What about you, meijin?" Gaara asked.

"…nothing."

"Then why-."

"Don't know," he answered immediately. He really didn't know why he had trusted Halie and followed her without a suspicion. "Probably instinct." Naruto stopped the car outside of the apartment building. "If I take the collar off, you're not gonna go on a killing spree like Jet Li, are you?

Gaara gave him an odd look and shook his head. He even took the collar off himself to prove it.

"Why did you wear it?"

"Lady said it looked cute."

Naruto sweat dropped. "I-I see." He prayed nothing would happen from the door to the elevator, but the Gods were not on his side today. Well, they were…up till his 21st birthday.

The guard at the entrance waved to him then notices the red head following obediently behind. "Oh, Naruto, I didn't know you were having "guest" and a cute one too."

"Will you stop already? He's my present," the minute the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it.

"Present, huh? What's his name?"

"None of your business." Naruto groaned and hurried to the elevator. He glared at the guard, who winked at him, when the door closed. "Don't mind him. He's always like that. A little perverted, but he's really nice."

Gaara nodded. _'This will be a strange life.'_

They exit the elevator and were immediately engulfed with shouting and something breaking. Gaara was cautious. He wanted to be ready when someone attacked Naruto, but the blonde boy calmly walked to his room.

"The guy's mother comes over every now and then. This is a normal routine." He opened the door and waited for Gaara to come. "Makes a wicked pot roast."

The apartment was decorated simply and it was….clean. With the description that Gaara was given, he thought this place be a pig sty. There was a small coffee table, couch, TV that you could make a couple bucks with at the pawn shop, and a clean kitchen.

Naruto made his way with the clothes to a room and put everything on the bed. "This will be your room. It's a little small, but it'll do. Pick out a week of clothing and put it into this bag." He grabbed a duffel bag from under the bed and set it on top. "Everything else put it in the drawer. Do you like books?"

Gaara stared at him confused. It wasn't that he's never heard of books, but rather-. "I'm allowed to have books?"

He sweat dropped. _'Great, I've been given an outdated robot.'_ "Yes, you're allowed to have books. What kind do you like?" He was given another confused look. "How about we stop by the mansion and maybe spend a couple hours there, ok?" Nod. "What about music? You know what, don't answer that."

* * *

Naruto kicked a box by Gaara. "Put the books you like in here and we'll bring it along. I'll come back later." Then he left to pack his own things. 

Gaara look at the small box and the shelf. _'Books?'_

Naruto loaded a bag into his car and some snacks for the trip. An old lady came out and handed him two bento boxes. "Nana, I already packed some."

"Yeah, but don't mind," she said and held them out. He took them without another question. "I hope you friend like shrimps."

He frowned. It's been a little while; hopefully the little guy hadn't died. "I better go check on him. Put those in for me," he handed her the boxes and ran into the house. Naruto opened the door to the library and sighed in relief when he saw Gaara sitting on a table, waiting obediently for him.

Naruto pick up the box and smile. "Wow, you got a lot."

Gaara nodded. "I couldn't fit the others in though."

"Others?"

He looked down. Naruto's eyes followed and they almost popped right outta their sockets. Apparently Gaara hadn't been sitting on a table at all.

"Wow, t-that _is_ a lot. Are you gonna be able to read them all?" _'Or survive?'_

Gaara bowed his head.

It looked like he was about to cry and Naruto couldn't stand it when people cried. Even if it was a boy. "W-Well, maybe just a f-few."

Naruto forced smile at the happy boy as he drove his car. They had ended up taking it all. _'At least he'll be busy.'_

* * *

He yawned as it grew close to night. He had been driving for more then eight hours straight. 

"Are you tired?"

He almost jumped at the voice. Gaara had been reading for more then eight hours straight, but the boy didn't look the least bit tired.

"Kinda. C-Can….uh…" He didn't want to end up in a ditch somewhere. Yeah, somehow his brain had come to the conclusion that Gaara couldn't drive.

"I can drive for you."

"Y-You c-can?"

"Lady taught me how," said the voice proudly.

"S-She d-did?" Halie's driving could win them 10 NASCAR Championship in a row. Dangerous and kinda nauseous, but fast. Naruto argued with all the knowledge that he had, but ten minutes later Gaara ended up driving somewhat hesitantly, and Naruto sleeping.

Naruto opened his eyes and shut them immediately when he saw the blaring sun. He blinked away the sleep and yawned. "Where are we?"

"We're here."

"Hmm." He sat up in his chair and indeed there in front of them was a big house by a lake. "That was fast." He looked over to the other boy and screamed. Gaara now looked like a raccoon on crack. "Whoa! What happened?"

"I stopped for a few cups of coffee."

When the car stopped, Naruto looked around for something to help the boy. "We're gonna need sleeping pills." He took another look at Gaara's face. "A lot of sleeping pills."

"You mean these?"

He looked at where the hand pointed to two empty bottles of sleeping pills. "Oh my god! Exactly how many cups did you drink?"

Gaara looked deep in thought for a few seconds. "I lost count after my twentieth cup."

He took a deep breath, forcefully. "Ok, we can figure this out. We just need to stay clam." Then there was this blaring sound coming closer and closer. He looked in the rear mirror and saw a bunch of red lights. "Gaara, what are those?"

"Oh, about that," said the boy sheepishly. "I passed a couple of red lights."

"We drove on the freeway. There are no red lights!"

"Really? I thought I saw something re-." Gaara stopped talking and looked at the **red** fluffy dice dangling on the rear mirror. "Oops."

* * *

Naruto learned that having a bad record could make you seem like a liar. He had told the cops the story and begged for an excuse, but because of his "experience", he was put on probation. Luckily they hadn't arrested him. But Naruto had to argue that one, he can not be on probation, so he calls up Kiba because as he knows it, everyone else was either a deep sleeper or "busy". 

"Hey, Kiba! Thank god you answered," he cried happily. "I'm in a bit of trouble so can yah help me out?"

"Trouble? Oh, yeah, when you're in trouble you call me! But what about the suite? I wanted to go see the suite! But no, you're all 'leave them the fuck behind'!"

Naruto eyed the cops who watched him like he might run away. "Look, if you don't help me, I will deduct your salary and tell Hinata about your trip to Hawaii!" he threatened.

Unfortunately for him, Kiba was fearless when in his "sleeping" state.

"GO AHEAD TELL HER FOR ALL I CARE! YOU'RE GONNA GET ARRESTED WHILE I LAY IN BED SIPPING CHAMPAGNE! GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!"

A loud clicking and that was the end of the conversation. Naruto got probation while Gaara was being checked up on. They had gotten the idea that Naruto kidnapped the boy because Gaara called him "master". Then they all had a big-laugh-shock face when they found out that Gaara _legally_ belonged to Naruto.

Naruto held up a hand as Gaara tried to explain. "I'm not angry. Let's just go inside and get some sleep." He grabbed a bag and slung it over his shoulder. _'I AM SO PISSED!"_

He went upstairs to his room and turned on the lights. He had to hold back a gasp as he saw a boy sitting on his bed. It looked like the boy had just gotten up from a nap and seems just as shocked as he was. They stare at each other until Naruto open his mouth and asked a very reasonable question. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Charlie: **what do you think? too much information at one time? no mystery? it hasn't end here so please don't erase me from your alert list! 

**Narra: **(growl angrily) they should

**Charlie: **(glare) alright that's it! is there something we need to discuss cause your PMS-ing ass is pissing me off!

**Narra:** (glare right back) you wanna know what's wrong! you left me here without light or food!

**Charlie: **oh, come on! it was only for a couple of days! and you had the food, you could've ordered a pizza or something

**Narra: **no light means no electricity! how the hell am I suppose to order a pizza? airline express?

(**from Freaky Friday**)

Tess (in Anna's body): I don't believe in physical contact with the opposite sex. At all. Ever. Nothing.

_Tess (in Anna's body): Role-playing! Her idea. New therapeutic technique. Switching points of view. _

_Grandpa: If I switch with Harry, do I have to wear a thong?_

_Harry: (mocking Grandpa) Earthquake. Save me. Earthquake._

Tess (in Anna's body): You pierced your navel? **  
**  
Anna (in Tess's body): Yeah, I... meant to talk to you about that.  
**  
**Tess (in Anna's body): When did you do this?  
**  
**Anna (in Tess's body): At Maddie's cousin's sweet 16.  
**  
**Tess (in Anna's body): Well, when you get your body back, it's grounded.

_Anna (in Tess's body): It's easy to be you. I'll just suck the fun out of everything.  
_**  
**_Tess (in Anna's body): I do not suck the fun out of everything.  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): Fun-sucker._

Grandpa: (about Anna) Stop groveling, man. Let her come to YOU.  
**  
**Ryan: She'd come with a hatchet.

_Tess: Root canal? That's not fair, they're not my teeth._

Anna (in Tess's body): Like cooking: I mean, have you never heard of takeout? And cleaning: let's don't and say we did. Quality time with your kids: You know what? Quit bugging 'em. Leave 'em alone. They like it!

_Ryan: OK, where are we going next, Harry's school?  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): Oh, he can walk from here.  
_**  
**_Harry: It's 20 blocks!  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): Fresh air will do you good.  
_**  
**_Harry: But what about bullies?  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): Run fast._

(as he holds Tess's hand)  
Ryan: One more day.  
**  
**Anna (in Tess's body): Yeah, it's great we're getting married, isn't it? Even though my husband died. How quickly I've been able to get over it.

_Tess (in Anna's body): Honey. Look, I think something's happened to us.  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): What are you?  
_**  
**_Tess (in Anna's body): It's me, Mom.  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): You're not my mother!  
_**  
**_Tess (in Anna's body): Yes, I am.  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): Get away, you clone freak!  
_**  
**_Tess (in Anna's body): Don't you use that tone with me!  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): Oh my God, you are my mother!_

Tess (in Anna's body): And what are you doing with this?

(grabs box of french fries)  
Anna (in Tess's body): I'm eating.  
**  
**Tess (in Anna's body): You cannot eat fast food.  
**  
**Anna (in Tess's body): Why not?

Tess (in Anna's body): Because it will go down your throat and drop instantly to my thighs!

_Dotties Robinson: Loved your book, I actually read this one.  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): That makes one of us._

Tess (in Anna's body): She is dead, worse than dead. She will spend the next year in a phoneless, dateless, Amish existence!

_Anna (in Tess's body): So, let's do this thingy.  
_**  
**_Ryan: You mean our wedding rehearsal?  
_**  
**_Anna (in Tess's body): Yeah, whatever._

Ryan: You know what, I'm not really a prying kind of guy, but just for the heck of it, I was wondering what you were doing on the eve of our wedding straddling some guy on the back of a big black Harley?  
**  
**Anna (in Tess's body): Hello, it was a Ducati!

_Anna (in Tess's body): Mom, maybe we should go to the emergency room. _

_Tess (in Anna's body): Oh no! All that will get us is a 72-hour lockdown in a psych ward and a Thorazine drip. No, we're not going anywhere._

(last lines)  
Pei-Pei: Mama! What are you doing? Mama! Grandpa! Harry! No! (tackles them, grabs cookies) Okay!

_Tess: Hello, Dr. Coleman. Yes, Elizabeth. Yes, Elizabeth, I'll be at the appointment tomorrow. Ok, good. And Elizabeth, remember, you are a smart, strong, beautiful, independent woman and you don't need a man to complete you.  
_**  
**_Butcher Woman: Thank you.  
_**  
**_Tess: (awkwardly) Goodbye._

Ryan: (hearing Anna scream because her door is gone) She saw it.  
**  
**Grandpa: (gets up quick) I'm gonna check those Lakers.  
**  
**Ryan: I'm with you...

_(**from the Parent Trap**)_

_Hallie: You wanna know the real difference between us?  
_**  
**_Annie: Let me see... I know how to fence and you don't... Or I have class and you don't. Take your pick.  
_**  
**_Hallie: Why I oughta!_

Annie as Hallie: I know what mystery my father sees in you.  
**  
**Meredith: You do?  
**  
**Annie as Hallie: You're young, beautiful, sexy, and hey the guy is only human, but if you ask me marriage is supposed to be based on more then just sex.

_Annie: That girl is, without a doubt, the most horrible creature that ever walked the face of this planet!  
**  
**Hallie: (watching from outside) Thank you, thank you very much._

Annie:(Hallie just finished cutting Annie's hair to look like hers) This is so scary.  
**  
**Hallie: Honey you never looked better.

_Grandpa Charles: (Annie smells him) What are you doing?  
**  
**Hallie as Annie: Making a memory! Years from now when I'm all grown up I'll always remember my grandfather and how he always smelled of (smells him again) peppermint and pipe tobacco._

Hallie as Annie: (crying, seeing her mother for the first time) I'm sorry, it's just I've missed you so much.  
**  
**Elizabeth: I know, it seems like it's been forever.

Hallie as Annie: You have no idea.

_Annie as Hallie: (after a discussion about how Annie as Hallie seems different to Chessy) Chessy, I changed a lot over the summer, that's all.  
**  
**Chessy, the Parker's Maid: OK, boy if I didn't know any better I'd say it's almost like you were... forget it, it's impossible.  
**  
**Annie as Hallie: Almost if I were who, Chessy?  
**  
**Chessy: Nobody, nobody, forget I mentioned it.  
**  
**Annie as Hallie: Almost if I were, Annie?  
**  
**Chessy: You know about Annie?  
**  
**Annie as Hallie: I am Annie._

_Elizabeth: (after Hallie as Annie reveals the truth) You're not Annie?  
**  
**Hallie as Annie: That would be correct.  
**  
**Elizabeth: You're Hallie?  
**  
**Hallie as Annie: I am. Annie and I met at the camp and, and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I've never seen you and I've dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Annie felt the exact same way about Dad so, so we sort of just switched lives. I hope you're not mad because I love you so much, and I just hope that one day you could love me as me, and not as Annie.  
**  
**Elizabeth: Oh darling, I've loved you your whole life.  
**  
**Martin, the Jame's butler: (sobbing) I've never been so happy in my entire life._

Hallie as Annie: His and hers kids. No offense, Mom, but this arrangement really sucks.  
**  
**Elizabeth: I agree, it totally sucks.

_Annie:(Hallie is getting ready to cut Annie's hair) Don't shut YOUR eyes!  
**  
**Hallie: Sorry, I'm just a little nervous!  
**  
**Annie: YOU'RE nervous? An 11 year-old is cutting my hair!_

Hallie: (playing poker with Annie at camp) I'll tell you what. I'll make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game.  
**  
**Annie: Excellent.  
**  
**Hallie: Butt naked.  
**  
**Annie: Even more excellent. Start unzipping Parker. Straight, in diamonds.  
**  
**Hallie: Wow, you're good James. But, you're just not good enough. In your honor, a royal flush.

_Meredith: You know, the way your father described you, I expected a little girl, but you are so grown-up.  
**  
**Annie as Hallie: I'll be twelve soon. How old are you?  
**  
**Meredith: Twenty-six.  
**  
**Annie as Hallie: Only fifteen years older than me! How old are you again, Dad?  
**  
**Nick Parker: Wow, suddenly you're so interested in math!_

Annie: Any of your pictures ruined?  
**  
**Hallie: Only the beautiful Leo DiCaprio...  
**  
**Annie: Who?  
**  
**Hallie: You've never heard of Leonardo DiCaprio? How far away is London anyway?

_Nick: (hiking) I'm going to take the lead. You two help Meredith.  
**  
**Meredith: (looks at the girls) Sure you'll help me. Right over a cliff you'll help me...  
**  
**Hallie: (whispering to Annie) That's actually not a bad idea.  
**  
**Annie: Yeah, see any cliffs?_

Marva Kulp, Sr.: Excuse me, girls. I just have to have a taste of these gorgeous strawberries. Would you like some?  
**  
**Hallie: Oh, no thanks. I'm allergic.  
**  
**Marva Kulp, Sr.: Oh, that's too bad. How about you, dear?  
**  
**Annie: I would but I'm allergic.  
**  
**Marva Kulp, Sr.: Yes, you just told me that over here. How'd you get over there? Well, first day at camp you'll have to excuse the old girl. (Annie walks away) At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers. Well, actually sugar in the salt shakers, but...now where did she get off to?

_(**Get a Clue**)_

_Jack: (to Lexy) How can someone so selfish, make me feel so guilty _

_Lexy: It's a gift_

Gabe: So Lexy, what's your secret?  
**  
**Lexy: What?  
**  
**Gabe: You always get the inside story!  
**  
**Lexy: (takes Gabe's camera) There is no secret, it is all about skill.

_Jennifer: Get a clue! He likes you, that's why he treats you like a reject from the outlet Mall._


	2. Squatter

**Charlie:** SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!

**Narra:** _(checking a calendar)_ Hmmm, exactly three weeks... could be more

**Charlie:** Alright, alright, you don't have to rub it in! I know that I was totally wrong, but I was stressed. I haven't been to the library in over, let me see, five months! Almost all the stories I've read are angst! Sad endings! Unless you want me to kill off everyone after causing them self mutilation, RAPE, AND IMMENSE PAIN, THEN SHUT UP!

**Narra:** _(pause)_ like I was saying...three weeks

**NEWS ALERT: **can anyone tell me how to file a complaint? I've been having problems copying and pasting and no idea why. PLEASE HELP ME!

and if anyone can tell me how to spell **soulless** in japanese, I'd be grateful.

**QUOTES:**

"Style is when they're running you out of town and you make it look like you're leading a parade."

"Laziness is nothing more than the habit of resting before you get tired."

"God loved the birds and invented trees. Man loved the birds and invented cages."

"Fools rush in where fools have been before"

"The point of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his."

"A bird in the hand will probably shit on your wrist"

"We're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance."

"The surprising thing about young fools is how many survive to become old fools."

"The purpose of life is to fight maturity."

"If there hadn't been women we'd still be squatting in a cave eating raw meat, because we made civilization in order to impress our girlfriends."

"Learning is not compulsory... neither is survival."

"Don't think of it as being outnumbered; think of it as a wide target selection."

"And I may be a bird in a cage, but at least it's your cage."

"I may not have the right words to comfort you, but I do have the arms to hold you."

"The one who kneels down to God can stand up to anything."

"Love isn't as painful as masking tape."

"We are born wet, naked, and hungry. Then things get worse."

"Dot not meddle in the affairs of cats, for they are subtle and will whiz on your computer."

"True love is dead and I killed it."

"I felt different born into a family with two sisters who are blonde and blue-eyed, with me being the only brunette".

"I would rather not work than play in a movie that nobody watches."

**

* * *

**

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Two: Squatter_

**

* * *

**

"_Who the hell are you?"_ That was a very reasonable question indeed, but others would've started screaming and beating the shit out of the intruder before asking that question.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I looked at the boy and felt a familiarity like I seen him somewhere before. It was probably the black eyes and the black hair. Remind me of a peacock. Except for the face. Wow, does he need a tan or what, but it looks really good on him. Whoa, I did not just think that.

All of a sudden, Prince Charming over there glares at me like I'm some kind of intruder. How rude, huh?

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

May I say that his voice sounds really seductive, even if it does sound really angry. Ok back to the Prince, he is fucking dead. I come in here ready to crash, but then there he is. I ask him who _he_ is and he turns around and ask me the same thing.

"F.Y.I., this is _my_ house and that is _my_ bed which mean you need to go find another room before I kick your ass," I said and drop my bag over by the closet. "Ok, now shoo. I'm tired." The shock look on his face as I close the door tells me that wasn't he had expected.

I sigh as I hit the bed and just was about to close my eyes when I hear something breaking. See how irritating this is? I came downstairs and saw a knife whiz by right in front of my face. Dangerous.

"Whoa! Stop! Stop." I quickly went over to Gaara and took the knife out of his hand. I looked over at the other boy and smile reassuringly though that glare doesn't look too reassuring. "Well, I see you two already met. Gaara this is…uh…" I looked over at the raven hair boy, but he only scoff and look away.

The knife in my hand was very tempting. "The fucking ass is staying so no more throwing knife around the house," that was all I said before I went back upstairs. I can literally feel the holes beginning to burn through my back.

The raven hair boy stopped glaring as soon as the info process through his head. He was officially shock for the second time. Not only has the blonde boy not kicked him out yet, but he even told him to stay.

He looked over at the other boy called Gaara and glare, but the other seems unaffected. "What are you looking at?"

For a while it looked like the other wasn't going to respond before he opened his mouth and said, "Would you like something to eat? Master probably won't be down for lunch."

'_Wait, hold up!'_ "Master? That blonde idiot is your master?" The minute he said that Gaara picked up his knife, but held himself back. He stood there for a few seconds contemplating on what to do before deciding to go unpack his stuff, leaving the other boy there to wondering what the hell just happened.

A few hours later, Naruto groggily open his eyes and got out of bed. "Gaara." No answer. "Gaara!" he called louder, but no answer. He quickly jump out of bed and went to see if he need to call a coroner.

Surprisingly he found Gaara sleeping in Halie's bed and the other boy in the guest room. _'At least they're alive.'_ His stomach called his attention and he went downstairs to find something to eat. _'I hope Gaara left something for me.'_

He went downstairs and happily picks up the turkey sandwich. He fix up a drink, body slam the couch, turn on the TV, and he was set.

"_We like to interrupt this following news for a red alert. Blah Blah Blah Blah…"_

Naruto switch the channel and finish his sandwich in three seconds. "That lying bitch. As always trying to make money."

"How can you tell?"

Chocking on an ice cube was not a good way to die. It would've been humiliating if Naruto hadn't managed to swallow it. "She blinks a lot when she lies. There's another sandwich in the fridge if you're hungry." He was so focus on the TV he didn't notice the other boy sitting down beside him. He almost shrieks to heaven high when the other spoke. It earned him an odd look and a bad second impression.

"I'm not hungry," said the amused voice.

Naruto turn back to the TV, but then the eyes that were looking at him questionably unnerved him. Greatly. He put down his cup and turn to look sharply at the other boy. "Wh-?" It was suppose to come out as an angry 'what the fuck are you looking at, bastard', but his breath cut short.

One, he has really deep, serious type of eyes that you can just lose yourself in. Two, he had totally forgotten the fact that the other boy was out-of-this-world hot. So he got caught up looking into those dark pools that he didn't notice the other boy giving him a jape in the ribs….until he did poke him.

Naruto yelp and rub his side. He glares and resists punching the asshole. "What was that for? Wait, what's your name?" A one second change of topic. It takes people with real talent to pull that off and sound sincere.

The other boy seem a little shock from the question. He was stump since he was caught off guard, but quickly regains his composure and glare at the blonde kid.

Naruto, unaffected by the glare-of-death, rolled his eyes. "You have to admit that it's a fairly innocent question and there is no reason to try to nonverbally kill me."

Again another caught-off-guard situation. See here's what's going on inside his head. Boy + Blonde Moron. A simply equation for a simple situation though it's getting more and more difficult. "You're probably the first smartest blonde I've ever met."

"Compliment and insult all in one package. Nicely done," he picks up his dish and walk over to the sink. "I'm going to make you a proposition….." He waited for an answer, more like a name, but nothing came his way so he continued. "…Mr. Asshole. You can stay in this house as long as you cook and clean the place. Deal?"

Naruto turn around and was met with a O.o look, but much more cuter and shocker. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

The boy seems to recover from his trauma enough to answer. "That is completely insane! Any _normal_ person would've kicked my ass out already instead _my_ ass is sitting on _your_ couch!"

'_It's a nice ass though.'_

"I can't believe that you're not doing anything! I should be having a black eye right now!" As an after thought, "It's not like you can do anything anyway." After a moment's pause, "You expect me to live here and cook and clean?"

'_And maybe share a bed with me.' _The words the other boy was saying went in one ear and out the other. Naruto looked at the other boy's lips and wonder what it would be like to kiss them. He scoffs at the idea. It was absurd especially when he didn't know if Drama Queen here is even gay. Well, even if he wasn't there's always a way to change that.

When he finally notices the beautiful lip not moving anymore, he allows himself to speak. "Done?" He took the glare as a yes. "Yes, I am expecting you to stay here and cook and clean, but only if you want to. I am insane, crazy; call me whatever you want, but I mean what I said. You seem like a poor kid so I'm just trying to help you a little unless you have an obsession of sleeping with wild animals."

He was glared at for the last comment, but then it seemed to be working. You could almost see the knots working in the other boy's head. All the possibilities working in everyway. One of them he noticed seem to be killing him, but then Gaara would probably kill him first.

Life sure was twisted,-.

"…fine."

-but so very very sweet.

Naruto grin cheekily and made his way up the stairs. "You can start with dinner." The holes burning through his back was totally worth it. He got a hot _maid_ and lightened his karma all at the same time. Life was very sweet indeed.

He crept into Halie's room careful not to wake up Gaara, but just as he was about to scare the poor boy, he rethink that. Gaara's a highly trained bodyguard so that means he's a light sleeper. Creeping up on a bodyguard would mean certain death. "Gaara?"

"Yeah."

A question is in order. "Were you awake this whole time….with a knife?"

"Yeah." The little bundle of insanity sat up and looks up at him with adorable, innocent eyes. A hand appear from under the covers and set the pocket knife on the desk beside him.

Naruto sweatdrop. That as when he notices Gaara's eyes. He sat on the bed and inspected them. "Whoa, you have huge trash bags under your eyes. Don't sleep much?" The red head looked like a gothic raccoon. A very cute gothic raccoon. Yes, Gaara is cute, but it doesn't mean he wanna go out with him. It was just a compliment.

The red head shook his head. "I never sleep."

He raises a curious eyebrow. "Like the dead corpse-y girl from the Ring?"

Gaara gave him a questioning look as in 'who the hell is that'.

"Nevermind. So…you've been awaken since the first time I came in here?" Nod. That's the weirdest thing he's ever heard. "Not sleeping isn't very healthy. Why don't you sleep?"

In a very cute, but creepy voice, he said, "They won't let me."

See what I mean by creepy. Anyone would've run by now, but Naruto isn't just anyone. "They? As in ghosts?"

"Mommy and daddy."

"And…they're dead?" Nod. "Then why would you be afraid of them?" Sure, ghosts. It just has to be ghosts. He's actually deal with something like this, but the girl was ten year old and witnessed her parent's murder first hand.

"They come to me whenever I close my eyes and yell at me for being a bad son."

"Oh, Gaara. They're dead." It was true, but the harsh tone wasn't working. "If they ever yell at you again, you just come to me and I'll make them go away. Then you can sleep. Peacefully," he said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "Now come on, iceberg's making us lunch," he drag Gaara from the bed. "Hopefully we'll still be alive at the end of the meal." Naruto's hand was still holding Gaara's and he felt the hand tighten.

"Why won't we still be alive?" The voice was cold, completely different from the innocent and frightened one a minute ago.

He sighs and turns his head around. "It was a joke, Gaara. The boy seems to be a nice person deep down inside." They came down just in time and saw Sasuke slam a butcher knife down, succeeding in chopping off an already-dead chicken's head. "_Deep, deep_ down inside."

Gaara struggle against a laugh and follow his master into the kitchen. He reluctantly let got of the hand and begin to set the table

The raven hair boy looked up as he heard them coming near. He had been on edge since he saw what happened on TV. Turns out the police were here sometime before he woke up. It unnerves him that the blonde wanted him to stay. _'He must be up to something. Hn, **they** probably sent him. Well, if he's gonna intend on lying, who am I to make it easy for him.'_ He smirks and chops the chicken up to undistinguishable pieces.

Naruto had the urge to back away when he saw the knife going faster. He gave the boy an odd look and side-step to the cupboard. _'Please don't tell me I'm going to be sending the week with two psychopaths. One's enough already.'_

"I'm Sasuke."

Naruto almost missed it. Almost. He looks up with a blank face then seems to think about it.

The boy who said his name was Sasuke, smirk. He hadn't intended to tell his name at first, but now he wanted to make the boy seem like he's got his trust. It'll be easier to escape later on. Though he has to admit, the boy looked pretty shock. _'He's really good at his job. Could've fooled me.'_

After a few second of thinking, Naruto finally replied, "You were name after a ninja?"

Not the answer he was expecting. Since he was over-come with shock and doesn't know exactly what to do, he glared. The smirk on the other's face was pissing him off right now. Maybe he needs to work on a more evil-looking glare. This one seems defected.

Naruto held up his hand as he saw the knife grip in a dangerous manner. "Whoa, I'm just kidding." The other looked at him in confusion. "Put down the knife slowly."

Sasuke notice what he was talking about and roll his eyes. He put it down and dumps the chicken into the boiling pot. "Idiot," he said under his breath.

The blonde boy took out three bowels, noticing Gaara release the butter knife. He ignored it since no talking would reassure the red head that he won't be killed any time soon. Just as he set the dishes down, the phone rang. Now would be a good time to die. He missed how Sasuke tensed as he picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"N-Naruto?"

It was Kiba and from the background, everybody else. He smirks. Being the boss has its benefit. "Oh, good evening."

Naruto lean against the wall and twirl the cord around his finger. "You know when I called you; I could've sworn you told me to go to hell." He resists bursting out laughing as he could almost feel the fear vibrating from the phone. "Oh, that's not all! You also said to go ahead and…..deduct your salary? Then you said to tell Hinata about your so-call business trip to Europe?"

Sasuke raise a curious eyebrow. _'Hinata? That name sounds familiar.'_

"L-Look I-I was t-tired and...and I-PLEASE DON'T'T TELL HINATA! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL WASH YOUR CAR! KISS YOUR ASS! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEEEEEEEEASE DON'T TELL HER!" Kiba wailed.

Sasuke gave him a questioning look as he can hear the horrible voice from where he was standing. _'What the hell?'_

"Your incompetence does not interest me. I'll deal with you when I get back. See you later." Then he hung up to let Kiba go hysterical for the week wondering what he was going to do. "Gaara, you can sleep in my room tonight." He smirk as he notice the stiff figure. _'Maybe he **is** gay. Have to find out for sure though.'_

He walks behind the boy and lean in close, pretending to sniff the pot. "Smells good," he whispered against Sasuke's ear and watch as the body tensed. Sasuke turn his head slightly and was about to ask something. However, Naruto pull away before anything came out of the other boy's mouth. He made sure the eye watch him as he walk away.

Sasuke curse himself for not saying anything quick enough. A moment ago, he swore he stopped breathing when he heard the voice behind him….and so close. He wills the blood not to go to his face. _'I cannot be attracted to that idiot!'_

Sasuke's eyebrow twitch and he had an urge to pound that damn smile off of the blonde's face. They ate dinner in silence until the other boy decided to watch some TV….from the table. It was ok since he can ignore the sound, but what made him angry was that he couldn't tell if the blonde was looking at him or the TV.

Naruto's smile widen as he saw the frustration on the other boy's face. Of course he watched the TV….the first few seconds. It was much more fun angering Sasuke then watch Opera. Yeah, that's what was on, but thankfully Sasuke didn't know he didn't watch Opera. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said suddenly and enjoy the startle expression on the other's face.

"Hn." Sasuke try to make his voice sound as indifferent as possible, but he was curious about the name. _'Doesn't Naruto mean whirlpool?'_ He wanted to ask that question, but resisted the urge to. It was stupid and a big disgrace to his ego…somehow.

The blonde boy seems to know what he was thinking and chuckle. "My family named me that. It was the name of some famous artist years ago."

"Where's your family?" he asked before he even thought about it. _'Ugh, now he thinks I like talking to him.'_ "It be nice to thank them later for naming you something so stupid." He could've congratulated on the nice save if not for the very sad look on the other's face. It made his heart ache in a way he's never felt before and it's really bugging him at the moment. He saw as the blonde's face scrunch up into a thinking frown.

"Probably…..dead. My adopted family left…somewhere."

He noted the confusion in Naruto's voice and frown. "Probably? Somewhere?"

"Yeah, I didn't really know my _real _family and the other one sorta just left."

"You mean they ditched you?" Nod. _'Ok, what the hell?'_

Naruto broke into a grin and Sasuke wonder how someone can smile like that after they were abandon. "She couldn't stay because of some problems. Some very complicated problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"_Personal_ problems."

He got the hint and stopped asking. It's not like he wanted to know anyway.

After they, or rather Sasuke, cleaned up, everyone went to sleep. It was an interesting evening and that was enough to last till tomorrow. Beside, it's not like they know each other well enough to sit down and watch a movie. That would've been too awkward.

Sasuke ignore the clumsy footsteps from upstairs as he cooked breakfast. Yesterday was probably the most interesting day of his life and in a very weird way, he couldn't wait for more. He turns around and saw a messy blonde head stumbling into the kitchen.

A growl of irritation came from the blonde's mouth as he headed towards him.

"Well good morning to you too." He put the pancakes on a plate and pours more into the pan. It was about the time when a heavy body leaned on him that he froze. He could feel the warmth of the body on him and it felt good which he hated! "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he blurted out in hysterical. Normally he wouldn't even be going hysterical, but right now he just lost control.

Two arms reach out and wrap around him tightly, pulling him back up against a hard chest. "You smell good."

He wanted to push away, but something was holding him back and if this doesn't stop, he might just do something very drastic. He turns around, which he found out right away that it was a very bad idea. Because right when he did, the arms only tighten, succeeding in closing off any space between them.

It was the second that _that_ happened and he rethought about keeping up his guards whenever his back was turned. "This is invading personal space here," he said angrily. "Naruto, let go!"

"Warm," the blonde boy said. The body lean heavily against him, but the arms didn't loosen.

And that's when Sasuke found out that the boy was still fucking sleeping! He hisses and pushes back as he felt his left hand burn on the stove. He held it up and saw small droplets of blood trickling down. _'Great, I haven't been with him for more then 24 hours and I wanna kill him.'_

Sasuke push against the body, watching his injury, to the couch. He was planning to shove the blonde onto the couch, but Naruto wouldn't let go and Sasuke ended up on top of him. He blushes as he realizes how close they were and try to push himself away, but the arms tighten. Naruto may look frail, but damn does he have a strong grip.

"Naruto, let me go," he said. Now was a desperate time since he doesn't exactly know how to explain this if by some chance Naruto wakes up. The wound was forgotten, but it was nice to know that it had stopped bleeding.

Naruto turn his head and ended up with his lips against Sasuke's neck. He answers a determined no and held on tighter, pressing his lips closer to the other boy's neck.

Sasuke shiver as he felt the lips move against his skin. _'Pull yourself together, Sasuke!'_ The only thing keeping Sasuke from raping the cute blonde under him was his self control.

Naruto lick his lips, unknowingly licking Sasuke's neck too.

'_Tell me what just happened didn't just happen.'_ His self control was wearing thin. Very thin. He moves his head down to try to in some awkward way to move Naruto away from his neck. It isn't really a big secret, but that was his most sensitive part, not including the other part of course.

Big mistake numero dos.

His eyes widen as

"N-Naruto, l-let go of me," it was almost a whisper. He meant to make it harsh and angry, but somehow those two elements seem to have abandoned him at the moment.

No response.

"P-Please? I-I have to…uh…cook b-breakfast." What, it was his last resort. It seems to be working though since the arms loosen. He sigh and got up only to look into a pair of very confuse blue eyes. _'Oooooh shit.'_

**

* * *

**

**Charlie:** well, that was short...

**Narra:** yah' think?

**Charlie:** hey! the first chapter was long! so lay off of me will yah'

**Narra:** nobody wants to lay on you in the first place

**Charlie:** you know what _(indifferent)_ I am going to send you somewhere. For _one_ whole week _(snap finger and he disappear)_ hn, let see if he'll even be alive by then. I'm praying for dead and mauled.

(**Reba**)

Barbra Jean: Aw, there's my Reba-Rooba-Roo!

Reba: (cheerfully) Call me that again and I'll slap the blonde right off ya!

_Cheyenne: Kyra, guess what Elisabeth's first word was._

_Kyra: Help? _

Reba: Do you know what a teenager is?

Barbra Jean: A demon... But I'm scared.

Reba: Of course you're scared - you're living with a demon!

_Barbra Jean: (to Kyra) You bring people together. You're like a little Reverend Al Sharpton. _

Barbra Jean: Maybe next time I'll marry someone who's ex-wife appreciates me!

_Reba: Kyra, what on Earth would make you wanna hit someone?_

_Cheyenne: It's her way of showing affection._

_Kyra: Yeah, that's right. Now why don't you come over here for a little hug. _

Reba: I know what Kyra is doing!

Brock: Like you did with Cheyenne?

Reba: Oh, one time! The one time our daughter gets pregnant and I never hear the end of it!

(_Cheyenne, 18, is planning her shotgun wedding_)

_Cheyenne: Oh my gosh, honey, this is so much fun! We should have gotten married our junior year!  
_  
Reba: No, sweetheart, you were right to wait.

_Reba: (when Kyra is helping cheer Barbra Jean up after she and Brock separate) You are a beautiful young woman.  
Kyra: Or maybe you just raised me right. That and I watch a lot of "7th Heaven". _

Reba: Hey, Jake. What are you watching?

Jake: The Weather Channel. More rain for Brazil.

_Reba: (when Van gets an injury involving his spine and tail bone) It's a mother-in-law's job to make the best of a bad situation._

_Van: (sarcastically) I thought it was a mother-in-law's job to make butt-jokes about her son-in-law._

_Reba: We wear many hats. _

(Reba is shocked by Barbra Jean's new Reba haircut)  
Barbra Jean: So, what do you think? Is it me?

Reba: (furiously) No. It's me!

_Barbra Jean: (in the hospital, after Cheyenne had a false labor, Barbra Jean sits down on a chair) Oh, my God! I think my water just broke!_

_Reba: Oh no, you're sitting on my purse! _

Reba: Jake Mitchell Hart, are you lying to me?

Jake: Yes! No one mocks me and gets away with it!

Reba: So, did that boy even go upstairs?

Jake: No! And I didn't know he was a boy, I thought he was an ugly girl!

Reba: You are in big trouble! no tv, no dessert, and Grandma gets her cell phone back!  
(She takes the gameboy SP back and Jake runs upstairs)

_Reba: You treat that animal like it can walk on water!_

_Barbra Jean: What is "dog" spelled backwards reba?  
(conversation about why Barbara Jean's dog is missing goes on for another 2 minutes)_

_Van: GOD! it spells god. _

Kyra: I thought you said Barbra Jean is where brain cells go when they die.

_Van: I'll be with my friends, you'll be with yours. Then we'll hook up later. It'll be just like junior year! Except we're married, you're pregnant, and everything is different. _

Reba: You want me to sign a permission form for bigamy?

_Cheyenne: (about the guest list for Thanksgiving) Who did you invite, Mom?_

_Reba: Well, let's see; there's you and Van and not Barbara Jean; Mom and Dad, and not  
Barbara Jean; Kyra and Jake and not Barbra Jean and your dad and not Barbara Jean._

_Cheyenne: So, Barbara Jean isn't coming?_

_Reba: How did you guess? _

Reba: (reading a card) Oh, no! It says here that Barbara Jean told Buzzard it was okay for him to write me and visit when he's in town!

Cheyenne: Wait, this is Barbara Jean's brother Buzzard; right?

Reba: Cheyenne, I would hate to think that I knew more than one person with the nickname 'Buzzard'.

_Cheyenne: (as Van eats cereal directly out of the box) Honey, what are you doing?_

_Van: I'm trying to get the prize, and if I do it with my hands it's unsanitary._

_Cheyenne: Oh, and that's a lot better than a giant bulging cereal gut. _

_**  
**Van: (laughing) Oh! Ha,ha! You're funny, sweetheart. That's why I married you - your sense of humor. Oh wait, no. It was the baby. _

Kyra: (Barbra Jean's dog went missing. Kyra walks in with videotapes) Barbra Jean wanted me to get a tape of the dog to give to the police

Cheyenne: Why didn't you just give them a picture?

Kyra: (quoting Barbra Jean) Because it doesn't capture her spirit.

Reba: She's only had the dog a week. How many tapes could she have?

Kyra: These are just from yesterday. Check this out.

(a videotape of Barbra Jean doing things like reading, playing with the recorder, giving the dog a manicure and eating a wiener while the dog plays)

Reba: Wow, I feel sorry for the poor sap who had to videotape all that.

Kyra: 80 bucks is 80 bucks.


	3. Learn to Drown Then Swim

**Charlie:** hah, one day! how's that!

**Narra:** your beta?

**Charlie: **I'll check my mails after this

**Narra:** no, you're not! you're going to sleep!

**Charlie:** NO I'M NOT! _(pause)_ I'm gonna go eat

**QUOTES:**

"We've always been ready for female superheroes. Because women want to be them and men want to do them."

"I don't like talking about dating. It's like having a stamp on your forehead: 'I'm available and I'm looking'."

"What on earth does the way you look have anything to do with whether you can act or not."

"Even though things were rough, I'm glad we got through it, because in the end, it was worth getting to you."

**Memories in the Rain**

**If I were the rain that binds together the earth and the sky, who can in all eternity will never mingle, would I be able to bind the hearts of people together?**

"We have no form, therefore we fear it,

And because we are formless, we revere it.

Thus, we are slain."

**She has a family. Don't interfere. You must never interfere**

**That, I convinced myself**

**But when I think back, I must have been afraid**

**I…honestly…**

**Still a tainted stray mutt down to the very core**

**Disgusting.**

**Simply howling at the heavens without the guts to leap forward**

**Because of you**

**She would be taken to her crimes**

**That's what I thought**

**What I wanted to think**

**But that's not it.**

**It's because I didn't stop her. **

**I didn't tell her that time to be initiated into the noble's family,**

**So she can be executed.**

**But because I thought she be happy there**

**Because I believed that.**

**I wanted to surpass him.**

**Since that day,**

**I trained like hell just to catch up to him**

**But I never beat him down once**

**He's just too far away**

**I just couldn't get her!**

**Back by force!**

**I now know shame**

**Please! Please go save her!**

**-Yeah **

**

* * *

**

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Three: Learn to Drown Then Swim_

**

* * *

**

In the morning, Naruto had planned to just relax. Have a nice cup of coffee, some breakfast, and then perhaps do something outside the house. However, he remembered going downstairs and doing something, but he just couldn't figure out what.

That was when he felt something on top of him and a vague voice saying something about breakfast. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of onyx orbs very close to his face. He let his mind register just what kind of position he was in and that didn't work so well once he realize he was holding onto Sasuke.

He let go, sat up, and well, he could've fainted, but that wouldn't have been too good an idea at the moment. Naruto notice the small tint of blush on Sasuke's cheek and he couldn't help it. A small smile spread out on his face, slowly growing wider and wider.

"You're gay, aren't you?" That might not have been the best approach in anybody's mind, but Naruto's mind is unstable in awkward situations and he just says whatever.

Sasuke recovered from the shock of the question in 0.00001 seconds and raised his left hand to punch the other boy.

Naruto frown and caught the fist. Normally he would let people punch him for that because obviously he deserved it, but not when he saw dried blood. "What happened? Did I do this?" He pulled the hand closer to inspect the wound. "Looks like a burn."

The raven haired boy blushed and tried to pull his hand away, but asleep or not, Naruto had a strong grip when he caught something. "It's nothing. Let go."

He didn't let go and even pulled Sasuke up, into the kitchen, and cleaned the bloody hand. He took out a roll of bandages and began to tie the hand up neatly. "What are you afraid of?"

Sasuke's trust was up about 1 percent and it just went down to about a half. "There's noth-"

"I'm actually afraid of corners." He laughed when a not-nearly-as-deadly glare was aimed at him.

"Idiot, don't ask questions if _you're_ going to answer them." Sasuke thought about it then said, "And corners are a stupid thing to be afraid of."

"Really?" He tied the bandage then turned off the stove. It had only just caught his attention and the burnt pancakes weren't really that hard to smell once you were really close to it. "Think about it. You're sitting there and staring off into nothing. The two walls that seem like arms, hugging you protectively," he said as he cleaned up the mess. "I never want to go back there again."

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow. "You just said 'protectively'. The last I check, protectively is safe."

Naruto began to make another batch of batter. "Last I checked no one wants cold, cement hands hugging them. You know, I saw on the news one morning-." As he spoke those words, Sasuke's entire body went rigid. "-this dude streaked right in front of a police station."

Sasuke mentally relax at those words. He had thought the idiot was going on about something _important_. For a minute, he was actually scared. It's not like these things hadn't happened before, but he was actually scared of being taken away. He hadn't felt that way since he first started school and never would he want to talk about that ever again.

"But really though, you should've seen what happened!" Naruto said; excited just remembering what had occurred. "Twenty cops ran out and they chased him. Finally they dog piled him then put him in handcuffs." He winces at the memory. "Must've hurt though."

"Twenty on top of one. Hmm, I don't know," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto roll his eyes. "I meant when he landed face down. Naked with his thing sticking up."

Sasuke could've choked on a piece of jell-o, if he was eating it that is. "W-What?"

He shrugs. "I guess that kind of thing turns him on." There was an awkward silence on Sasuke's side until Naruto perked up and asked, "Hey, wanna go for a swim?"

If Naruto had realized what those words really meant in Sasuke's language, he would've died. Sasuke turned away to hide the oncoming blush. "Wha-? N-No thanks."

"Why not?"

'_Well, for one thing, you. And-.'_ "None of your business," he almost yelled out the words. He speed-walked upstairs to get as far away from the blonde as possible. A cold shower might do him some good.

Naruto stared after him confusingly until he was out of sight. He smirked then finished up the pancakes.

**

* * *

**

Gaara sat up on the bed and stretch his arms. It was the most peaceful sleep he ever had and it felt good. He went out into the hallway, spotting the boy called Sasuke in the study. He still hadn't fully trusted the boy and somehow believed that the boy was more than just your everyday runaway.

"Oi, if you want breakfast come downstairs!"

He followed his master's voice down into the dining room where two plates of pancakes were placed.

Naruto gestured toward one of the seats. "Let Sasuke wash the dishes." Then without another word he went upstairs to his room. On the way, he passed Sasuke and smiled at him, but the raven haired boy brushed him off, leaving a very confused blonde.

When Sasuke came downstairs, he saw the red head already eating and looked at the other plate set out for him. "Isn't your "master" going to eat?" he asked as he took his seat.

"Don't know." And that ended the conversation between the two. Both were the silent type so they felt no need to start any kind of talking with each other.

In his room, Naruto took the box and sat on his bed. He open it, getting excited wondering what was in it.

"AHHHHH!"

Gaara and Sasuke paused then, as quickly as possible, they ran up to Naruto's room. They burst through the door and found a very angry blonde covered in confetti.

"I'll. Kill. Her." Naruto angrily took the confetti out of his hair and threw it on the ground. That's when he noticed he wasn't alone anymore. "Oh, hey. You guys finished eating?"

"Are you okay, master?" Gaara said with concern.

"Yeah, just that damn witch put a "surprise" in the box," he grumbled as he picked up the rubber snake that had jumped out of the box. "I'm alright, you guys can go now."

They somewhat hesitantly closed the door behind them and went back downstairs.

Naruto took out yet another envelope from the box. He grumbled as he opened it; his alarm on high alert if anything came popping out. However it was just a box. It was small and covered in reddish brown, old leather.

He opened it to the first page where it said 'Book of Desires'. He raises an eyebrow at the title. _'This better not be porn.'_ He flips it open to the first page.

_**Book of Desires**_

_**By Kismat**_

_**Dedicated to my Father and all he has made with the love only he can give. To my siblings who are the pillars holding the world up.**_

_**Author's Note:**_

**_I must warn you in using our product. Knowing too much can lead to great destruction of the body and soul. If there are any mishaps, inform us and we will properly fix it for you. _**

He shook his head, not paying any mind to the wordings. If he thought about it, it would only give him a headache. _'Maybe it has something about Gaara in here.'_ He turned the page, only now realizing how it had was smooth, but rough around the edges.

**Slave Name:**_Gaara_

_Gaara is the finest quality of the secret slave production, but also the most unstable of them all due to some past relationship with his parents. That incident can only be told by the slave himself and if forced, we will not be responsible for your death. _

**Addiction: **_Coffee - it is a very serious matter that you do not, under any circumstances, give it to him. The result will cause delusional sceneries and hyperactive personality. Plenty of work will help reduce the caffeine in the body. _

_The slave has a strong immune system and stamina. Defensives and attacks have all been trained as to ensure your safety. However emotional stress, as in you two falling in love and there are some tragic incident, can cause consequences you don't want._

_Gaara has been trained to be as normal as possible to human standards, but there are some errors in the instructions. He will follow your every whelm depending on the limits of the rules._

Naruto flipped over to the next page which gave Gaara's description. He turned two pages over to the rules.

**Rules:**

_Do not force him to talk about his past_

_Do not give him coffee_

_Orders are to be given specifically as to not cause any type of confusion _

_Do not anger him by taunting him of any family affairs_

_He is yours and yours only (no lending etc.)_

_Do not kill the product _

**Warning: **_Death in product will lead to disposure of the body automatically_

That last part was, to Naruto's standards, weird.

_You have been warned and given instructions clearly. If there is a problem, call 242-754-3911. Enjoy your order!_

'_Is that even a phone number?' _He flipped over the many rules to a page at the end of the book.

_Happy Birthday, Naruto! I hope you are enjoying the things I gave you. Sorry I couldn't be there, but you have to un-_

Naruto slammed the book close and threw it across the room hard, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them up to his chest, and laid his head down on them. His shoulders trembled, whether from anger or that he was crying. He hated having to be understanding!

Gaara tore his eyes from the TV and looked toward the ceiling where Naruto's room was. He frowned and turned back to the screen. No matter how much he wanted to go up there, he knew he should not at the moment.

Sasuke noticed the small change in Gaara and noticed how he looked up toward the stairs or wherever he was looking. He shrugged and continued washing the dishes. _'It's not any of my business.'_

Around lunch time, Naruto came out of his room. The first thing he saw was Gaara standing in the middle of the hallway, not budging or saying anything. He sighed and held out his hands to which the other boy slowly walk toward. "It's alright."

Sasuke was about to go upstairs when he saw the small scene out of the corner of his eyes. It angered him to see the blonde hugging Gaara and he didn't know why. _'C-Can I be…?'_

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. "What?" he said more angrily then he would've liked.

Naruto ignored the sudden anger directed at him. "Wanna go swimming?" A change of subject might get his mind off things.

Sasuke growled and made his way back to the kitchen. "I said no."

"But why not?"

He almost jumped at how close the voice was to him. _'He walks faster then his brain.'_ It gave him a small amusement, but it was quickly cut short when he felt something poke him. He swatted the hand away and glared at the smirking blonde. "What now?"

"You were this close," Naruto held up his thumb and forefinger to make a point. "…_this close_ to smiling. It must be something really and I mean _really_ funny to make you _almost_ smile. What was it?"

Sasuke took a step forward. "You wanna know?"

Naruto nodded his head rapidly. "Yeah!"

"You really…" he took another step forward and lean in close so that their noses almost touch. "…wanna know?"

"S-Sure." Except he wasn't so sure anymore, because the other boy's face was almost touching his, and was it just him or was it getting really hot in here?

"AH!"

Naruto jumped back at Sasuke's sudden outburst and screamed in a very UN-him like manner. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled when he calmed down enough to think about what just happened.

Sasuke leaned against the counter and laughed. "That's what's so funny!" He shook his head at how easily fooled the blonde was and went upstairs quickly before something could be thrown at him.

Naruto got up from the floor angrily and glared at the empty air. "JERK!" He stomped out to the patio and slammed the glass door close roughly. _'He is so going to pay for that!' _

**

* * *

**

Sasuke watched from the study room as the blonde threw his shirt aside and stretched his arms. His eyes watched intently as every muscle of the tan body moved. His hand twitched in eagerness to touch the skin. It angered him to no end of these…intimate feelings. For a boy no less.

Naruto took off his shirt and threw it aside. He smirked as he was fully aware of the pair of eyes watching him. "Gaara, can you come here for a minute?"

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously as Naruto slung an arm around the red head and pull him close. Naruto lean close to Gaara's ear and whisper something secretive. On his lips, the smirk grew wider and wider with each word.

Gaara nodded and went inside the house. As he went up to the study room, he saw Sasuke reading while secretly watching out the window. "Master wants you to come down."

Sasuke snorted. "Like I care what he wants." There was a long pause and he thought the red head was gone. He turned around when he was pulled from his seat violently and dragged out to the lake. For a scrawny-looking kid, Gaara was strong.

He felt himself being lifted up then-SPLASH. He immediately emerged from the water and took a needed breath. He looked up and was about to yell at Gaara, but the red head was no longer there.

"So good of you to join."

Sasuke whirled around and gave his evilest glare at the blonde swimming around. He walk forward angrily, attempting to drown the blonde, but he realized that if he waded out that far, he probably wouldn't be able to _walk_ anymore. That would be a bad thing in his case. Realizing his situation, he reluctantly made his way back to the bank. _'Maybe I can choke him on land.' _

He didn't make it that far before something pulled him away from the shallow water. He held his breath and clung onto the tree._ 'Wait, tree?'_ He looked up and cursed his luck. _'Oh.'_ He tried touching the bottom with his foot, but unfortunately found none.

Naruto chuckled amusingly, making Sasuke glare up at him. "Let me see," he said quite professionally. "You can't have aquaphobia. Bathophobia?" With each word he said, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Bacteriaphobia? Bacillophobia?" He watched as the other continued to glare at him, giving no answer. _'Wow, is that a vein popping?'_

He had already guessed what it was, but it was too much fun teasing him. "I've never cured automysophobia, but I think I-."

"I'm. Not. Ill." Could it be possible to kill someone while you're holding onto them? There were lots of possibilities running around his head. Funny enough, he'd never had this many thoughts of mauling someone. It had only occurred once before when he found out his brother wasn't as nice as he would've liked when he was younger. "What's with all these phobia questions anyway? If I hate bacteria, so what? Sorry if I don't share your enthusiasm of death."

Naruto laughed and moved slowly out to the deeper end of the lake until they were almost in the center. "Well, I once studied Psychology to help children get over their fears."

"So…you're a doctor?" Not that Sasuke was curious, but if he could divert Naruto's attention, he could, in a way, make it back to shore in one piece. Though, that idea somehow started to sound impossible once he had the time to think about it in the 5 seconds Naruto didn't speak.

"Nope."

Okay, you caught my attention. "But you said you studied Psychology?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Naruto tried to detach himself of the limbs. Success up to two percent. Teaching Sasuke to swim was harder than he thought. At first he had gotten the idea of asking the raven haired boy to learn how to swim from him, but with the size of the ego, found that out a while ago, the other boy had, it would be difficult.

"Then you're a drop-out? Wouldn't surprise me if you did."

"Oh," he said voice full of humor with a tint of anger. "Want to drown? Wouldn't surprise me if you did." He looked down and smirked, satisfied to find a defeated glare. "Just so you know, I got five degrees."

"In what? Stupidology?" Sasuke hadn't meant for the conversation to go this far, but can yah' blame him for being curious.

Naruto gave him a hard stare. "You do know that your life is currently in my hands, right? Wait, you ever watch Ice Age 2? Do you have good memory?"

"Yes. No. Yes." His brain could not form any kind of information where the last two questions could lead to. Can you? "What does that have to-?"

"The water is currently your predator and you are its prey. First, don't ever open your mouth or your eyes under water."

"Bu-."

Naruto didn't give him a chance to talk. "Second, move your legs. Kinda like how a baby does, then move your arm in a scissor motion." There was a small pause, but not enough for Sasuke to speak. "On second thought, just move around frantically until you don't drown. Or paddle in another word. Any questions?"

"Ye-."

"Good," he let go and immediately moved away to let Sasuke "learn" how to swim. He spread out his arms, however, for the other boy to reach them.

Sasuke frantically, as Naruto said, tried to swim toward the outreached hands, but whenever he was close enough to touch them, Naruto would always move away. He tried it at least six fucking times! He coughed as he realized he just drank a mouthful of water_. 'Ok, mouth close. Paddle. Paddle. Paddle. Well, at least I'm not drowning. Not yet anyway.'_ He wasn't going to reach Naruto anytime soon with the slow progress so he thought up of another way.

He let himself float down, almost like drowning. Well, from an angle, it is drowning. He could see Naruto's hesitant move, seeing if he was faking or not. He may not be able to swim, but he can sure hold his breath for a long time. When he saw the pair of legs in reach, he latched on to one and held tight.

Naruto blushed at the close proximity and hoped that a certain anatomy of his body didn't start acting up. That would be a serious and awkward situation. Can't exactly talk your way out of that. Thankfully, none of that happened and Sasuke was safely wrapped around him. _'Wait, is that good or bad? It feels good. It might end up bad.'_ He was going to congratulate him when all he saw was this demonic force looking at him. "Good job?"

"Good job?" The fire burning in his dark eyes. "Good job! I ALMOST _OBSCENITY_ DROWNED YOU _OBSECENITY_ MOTHER-_OBSCENITY! _HOW CAN YOU _OBSCENITY OBSCENITY _JUST_ OBSCENITY OBSECENITY OBSCENITY! OBSCENITY _IDIOT!" Then he let go and, somewhat hesitantly, slowly swam back to shore.

"At least you're swimming!" Naruto yelled after him as comforting words.

"SHUT THE _OBSCENITY_ UP!"

Naruto sighed, proudly. He had something to be proud of even though he was yelled in many different ways that he would've normally knocked the other guy's teeth out for, but this was Sasuke. _'Hmm.'_ He wondered since when Sasuke had become so familiar now. Sighing again, he swam back to shore. Dinner, or was it lunch, should be ready soon. _'Is it even time to eat?' _

**

* * *

**

**Charlie:** on your way out, leave a review

**Narra: **out of 12456, only 248 do

**Charlie:** _(gives him an odd look)_

**Narra: **what?

**Charlie:** Neverm-wait, didn't I send you somewhere?

**Narra:** well, yeah-. _(backing away slowly)_ maybe

**Charlie:**_(advance forward, blocking the view, and scene cuts off)_

**MOVIE QUOTE:**

_(**Fruit Basket**)_

_**Kyo**: (angrily pointing at Yuki) Just like I'll beat you one of these days! _

_**Yuki**: (looking bored) Wait, wait, I think I've heard this one before! _

**Kyo**: One of these days, I'll make you say you're sorry!

**Yuki**: (_looking bored_) I'm sorry.

**Kyo**: Dammit! That's not what I meant! Don't you have any shame?

**Yuki**: (_still looking bored_) Yes, I'm ashamed to be seen with you, shouting in public.

**Kyo**: Oh that's it! We're taking this outside!

**Yuki**: (_still looking bored_) We ARE outside, you stupid cat.

_**Ayame**: (clasping Yuki's hands) Yuki, let's deepen the bond between us brothers!_

_**Yuki**: (annoyed) Before you can do that I'll drown you in the deepest part of that lake._

_**Ayame**: That's right! No matter what happens we'll be together._

_**Yuki**: I'll let you drown alone! _

**Shigure**: Good morning, everyone!

**Yuki**: Good evening is more like it. I think your sleep schedule is a bit off.

**Shigure**: Nope, such is the life of the creative mind. (_notices Kisa_) Well, who is this pretty girl? Would you like Grandpa Shigure to give you a candy?

**Yuki**: (_shouts_) Stop that! The way you say it, it makes you sound like a dirty old man!

**Shigure**: I see Yuki is being cold as usual.

**Yuki**: And, as usual, you're being an idiot.

_**Shigure**: So, anyway, I was wondering if you could stop by the house and take a look at Tohru's cut. That is, if it isn't a problem._

_**Hatori**: No problem. I'll stop by the house this evening._

_**Shigure**: Hmmm? What's this, Hatori? I don't think I've ever heard you sound so eager to come over. Could it be you have a secret crush on Tohru? _

_**Hatori: **. . . _

_**Shigure**: (shouts) I knew it! You naughty, naughty man, you!_

_**Hatori **: No, I was simply too amazed by your stupidity to say anything. _

**Ritsu**: I'm the most useless person I know.

_**Kagura**: You don't know what a woman feels like when she's in love!_

_**Shigure**: Oh, yes I do! Or at least, I've felt enough women to venture a guess. _

(_Kagura is doing laundry and tries to wring out Kyo's shirt, causing it to rip in two_)

**Kyo**: Tell me what I think just happened didn't just happen!

**Kagura**: My love!

**Kyo**: My shirt!

_**Saki**: (reading "Sigh of a Summer Affair", Volume 1, by Shigure Sôma) How sad... love, doomed from the start._

_**Shigure**: Oh, you're reading that? What do you think?_

_**Saki**: You don't want to know what I think..._

_**Shigure**: (afraid) Oh... no?_

_**Saki**: ...but when is Volume 2 coming out? _

**Tohru**: Yuki, you like fall too, don't you?

**Yuki**: Sure, it's not too hot, not too cold.

**Tohru**: Nope, it's just right. And Kyo?

**Kyo**: What the hell does it matter?

_**Yuki**: Pickled radish in curry is not dinner, it's disgusting. _

**Hatsuharu**: You stubborn idiot. What if it was Yuki wearing a girl's uniform?   
(_Mokoto imagines Yuki in a girl's uniform_)

**Yuki**: Haru, cut it out or I will cut you off.

**Hatsuharu**: Aw, have my words made you angry?

**Mokoto**: (_still imaging_) It's beautiful!

**Yuki**: Stop imagining me!

_**Momiji**: Are you sure? Shigure said it hurt really bad._

_**Hatori**: Yes, well, I did that on purpose._

_**Shigure**: Oh, Ha'ri, you're killing me! Why would you be so cruel?_

_**Hatori**: It seemed to be the only way to shut you up at the time. _

**Kagura**: I'm here for Valentines, silly! It's a very important day for lovers to be together!

**Kyo**: You're not gonna find any lover in this house!

**Shigure**: Kyo, behave please. I don't want the house getting... you know... smashed.

**Kyo**: Damn it! I should've left on that journey sooner! How was I supposed to know today was Valentines?

**Yuki**: It's called a calendar.

_**Hatori**: If it's possible for one person to be hurt by another, then it's possible for that person to be healed by another. _

**Shigure**: Tohru's very cute, in a sweet sort of way.

**Hatori**: For some reason when you say that it reeks of something illegal.

_**Shigure**: We have just witnessed a classic example of what I like to call 'misdirected rage.' I believe the technical term is 'being an ass.'_


	4. I Am Crazy

**Charlie:** thank you everyone for reviewing my story so far. The humor's a little poor in this one. A band attempt.

Do you guys like Berserk? The anime, I mean. I'm not writing a Berserk FF, just asking if you people like it. I'm not much of a fan of it, but my brother wanted me to watch it for any glitches. Ugh, it's torture. Well, enjoy the story.

I also changed Halie's last name because the anagram was a little off. One of my reviewers kindly told me about it.

**Quotes:**

"We must not shed tears.  
This is the defeat of the body by the heart.  
Because, for us, this thing called "the heart" can become nothing less  
than proof that one's existence is superfluous."

"Flames passing through un-reaching fangs.  
Like that star, gently fading out of its own will.  
At the very least, this call has yet to come to an end."

**The Anti-Persona Ballad**

**I will create people the color of darkness  
Beyond the winter ocean, I'll gather the colors of vengeance  
You… You… celebrate the crimson feast  
You can break the bonds of hatred… the powers of your grasp  
Aah, bittersweet freedom underfoot  
The time of darkness has come  
From this town…  
From this town called Darkside**

There is the place where illusion resides and reality has made a pact with dreams, a place where dreams lie dreaming of reality. A place built from crystal brick and water, Crystal Street. There is no need for the connection when enmity does not give rise to hatred, or when sadness exists only for its own sake.

**So long as the order that binds together this world together is just, then the world we have made will never fall to ruin. However, when that order demands mindless subservience… This world shall crumble and another rise to take its place.  
Darkside.  
Behold the birth of a woman the color of darkness  
A woman fights her heart heavy with sorrow.**

Man: the site got moved to a new, more reliable server! That means the comic won't go down anymore! Great news, huh?

Woman: so why is the comic only partially loaded?

Man: I don't know, but it certainly hides the fact that I'm touching myself

"Petal by petal.  
Drop to my green ground  
My Beth, like a lovely angel.  
Wings to fly  
Fly away from me"

**

* * *

**

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Four: I Am Crazy_

**

* * *

**

When the two boys walked in, they were cold, wet, and extremely pissed. Sasuke had a reason to be pissed. He almost drowned. Naruto, however, had no reason at all to be, even the slightest, angry, but he was. They came in and happily took the towels lain out for them, though neither one showed it. They went upstairs quietly and angrily.

Gaara ignored them. Denial was always bliss and a book helped you in the process. After a few hours, he finally laid down the book and went to start on dinner.

Naruto never could stand staying angry for long. He always got tired of it, forgot about it, or just entirely didn't care that he was supposed to be angry. Smelling the aroma of cooked chicken made his mouth water and he hurried downstairs.

He smile when he saw the table was set and each plate was filled with something to eat. He sat down and began stuffing himself. It was only after he finished that he realized Sasuke wasn't there. "Gaara, where's Sasuke?"

The red head pointed up to the ceiling.

Naruto shrugged and began clearing the table. Passing the couch, he saw a box of books on the coffee table. "Did you read any good books today?"

"No.'

Walking back, he saw a book laid open to the middle and frowned. "Then why is this book here?" He held it up and showed it to Gaara. It was a story called Jane Eyre.

"It had good pictures."

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up. "Uh, Gaara?" The boy turned to him innocently. "Can you read?"

"No," came the somewhat happy answer.

He sweat-dropped. _'I should've known.'_ Sighing, he set the book down and went up to his own room. He looked through his closet thoroughly and found a children's book. Naruto brought it back down and gave it to Gaara. "Maybe you should start with this before reading something so difficult. I'll bring the food up to Sasuke."

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sat on the bed and looked at both his hands. They still had a burning feeling from when he touched the blonde. He groaned in frustration and pulled on his hair. _'I knew water was no good.'_ It always, _always_ brought bad luck. He let his body fall back onto the mat. "Maybe I should lea-."

"Sasuke?"

He quickly sat up and realized that he was getting…excited. _'I shouldn't get all work up for that idiot! Just calm down and treat him like the moron that he is.'_ "What?" he said angrily. So far so good.

"I brought food, Lord 'with stick up his ass,'" Naruto said sarcastically. He didn't wait for a response before walking in. "I hope you're decent."

Sasuke scowled, but stayed where he was. "And if I wasn't?" Yeah, what would have happened if he was naked when Naruto came in? The question came from curiosity and somewhere he didn't want to talk about.

"Oh, then I'd have a front row view of the Sex God's body."

He was caught off-guard by the answer and blushed deeply. "Hn," was the only sound he could managed at the moment.

Naruto put down the tray and sat on the bed next to him. "I have nothing else to do and this is the place I want to be right now," he said when seeing the curious look. The blue eyes traveled around the room. "This used to be Halie's room. Wait, I think it was Gaara's room. Yeah, probably Gaara's room. Well, Halie had the room next to yours. She's kinda mean in a way, but is a really nice person under all the sadistic-ness. There's nothing she couldn't do. She's like…..a demonic angel." While busy talking, he hadn't notice the changes in Sasuke's face.

'_Demonic angel?'_ Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "So she's a bit-." A hand quickly covered his mouth.

"Never, ever call her _that._"

Sasuke peeled the hand off his mouth. "She's not even here."

"I _know,_" Naruto said in a demented, but serious voice. "Isn't it just crazy? Ironic? That she isn't even here and she can still do _things_ to yah'?" Then he held Sasuke's hand tightly and began rocking back and forth. "She's evil, man. Evil! I cannot believe I lived years with her and never realized! Oh my god, I'm possessed!"

That was the time Sasuke decided to start freaking out. "Gaara?" The red head will know what to do.

"She probably took my virginity! Oh, that witch!"

"Gaara!" his voice was loud and full of panic. The door opened and there was the knight in shining armor….wearing an apron with wet foamy gloves.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were just talking about someone name Halie and he went hysterical." Trying to keep his voice down-low was a very hard thing to do. Naruto clung to him and blabbered on about all these things that had absolutely no sense.

Gaara came near and kind of hugged Naruto while keeping his hands from grabbing either of them. "Calm down, master." Nothing. "Calm. Down." Still nothing. "CALM DOWN!" That triggered a reaction.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A bad reaction.

"Look, the…t-the…w-witch is not here," it was hard for Gaara to say it since that was Lady. Well, you know. Nothing was helping. "I'm gonna go drink caffeine if you don't stop this nonsense right now." As a hope of no punishment, "…master."

"Ok, I'm good." Naruto wiped away the tear glade on his eyelid. "Have a nice dinner, Sasuke. Good-night," he said and left the two to their own thoughts.

Gaara patted Sasuke pitifully on the back then left, but before he did, he said, "It takes getting use to."

"So you're use to it?"

Then Gaara laughed. A small laugh like you're just some innocent little kid who didn't know any better. "That's funny," _then_ he left.

**

* * *

**

Naruto tiptoed toward the door and winced as one of the floorboards creaked. _'Damn that cursed thing. I swear I'm cutting down all your family if Gaara wakes up.'_ His hand reached the doorknob when…

"Where are you going?"

He looked down at the floor. _'Oh, you're going down.'_ "Restroom. Five minutes," he said and left. It had been two days. Two days and Gaara still hadn't gotten over his fear. That also meant he slept with Naruto ever since…then.

Naruto went downstairs and rummaged through the cabinet. Ever since then, HE HADN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ONE WINK OF GODDAMN SLEEP!

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, busted." He turned around and saw Sasuke. "Not busted."

"I thought you were going to the restroom," Gaara suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto blinked. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. "I did, _but_ I got thirsty and went to get a drink. Looking for Kool-aid. It helps me get over my dehydration quicker than plain water _and_….and doesn't make me go to the restroom during the night. It waits till morning to make me go to the restroom. It's like a free wake-up call." That was probably the worst lie he had ever told.

Gaara nodded and went back upstairs.

But it worked.

Sasuke waited until he heard the door close. "Free wake-up call?"

"Hey, you try coming up with a lie on the spot like that?" Naruto took out the sleeping pills and took one. "I haven't had any sleep in the last two days. You think I'm happy lying to him like that." He took two more pills and chewed them like candy. On second thought, he downed half the bottle then made his way toward the bedroom. Half way to the stairs, he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you take me to my room? The pills are starting to kick in."

Sasuke quickly grabbed onto the blonde. "That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do."

"Don't worry." Naruto tilted to the side, but luckily Sasuke caught him. "There's more."

"Hn," he steadied Naruto and tried to drag him upstairs. "Ever thought about losing a few pounds."

There wasn't an answer, only a snore.

"Great."

It was 3 in the morning when Sasuke heard noises outside his door. He sighed and opened it. There was Naruto, standing with his eyes closed. Every night for the past two days, this happened.

He led the blonde back to his own bed and locked the door behind him before he left. He got back into bed and went back to sleep. _'Man, somebody needs to tie him up before bed.'_ His eyes open wide. _'Bad thought. Bad thought.'_

And that also happened in the last two days.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke ran the water over his burned hand. The ointment Naruto gave him was healing it really fast. _'I really should talk to him about his problem. And why the hell does he always come to me?'_ He went downstairs to find the other two already eating breakfast. Naruto didn't even look up when he came down, which was very rude according to Sasuke.

While eating, he got angry. The silence got him thinking about what happened in the past few days. HE ACTED LIKE A DAMN SCHOOL GIRL! His fork clattered on the table as he rubbed his temple. The flashback of what happened on the couch bugged him. Never ever in his life had he ever said please! For anything! Ok, it was that one time with the ice cream, but that was it! And that thing that really killed it was that, the person who had made him say it DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW IT!

Naruto cocked an eyebrow toward the end of the table where Sasuke sat. He was sensing some negative energy. "Are you alright? You seem…unstable." Two demonic eyes looked up at him. "…but t-that must be the K-Kool-aid talking. Y-You know I'm g-gonna go…wash." He took the plate and left as fast as he could, well aware that the eyes followed him all the way to the sink.

The red head calmly ate his breakfast while observing the conversation. He didn't really understand what was going on except that one seemed to be really demented and the other... jumpy.

After breakfast and washing everything up, Naruto found that there was nothing to do. Sure there was that one thing where Gaara needed help in reading, but that only took about 20 minutes. Gaara was actually a really smart kid. Kind of freaky though.

So, he paced. He paced in his room then decided the hallway because it was wider and more open, but then the living room looked inviting so he paced down there. While busy pacing, he passed the phone a couple of times. Maybe 103, but who was counting. He looked around trying to see if Tenten was there, but then he realized that he was at least 200 miles away from her.

He grinned and picked up the phone eagerly. Quickly dialing a phone number, he waited. It was just a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Dr. Coron's office, how can I help you?" said a lady's voice.

Naruto tried not to sound too excited. "Yes, this is Dr. Coron. Are there any messages for me?"

"Oh, let me check." There was a bit of clicking on the other line. "Emily Heaven called. She wanted to book an appointment, but since you're on va-."

"I'll do it!" he shouted. "Uh, just give her my phone number a-and if she needs to, she can call me. Is that all?"

"Well, Inuzuka-sama called and needed some kind of help. I'm not really sure, but he sounded really hysterical."

"I see. Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Keep up the good work," he said, controlling his tone this time. After hanging up the phone, he waited for Emily to call. In the meantime, he continued pacing. But during his pacing, he thought about Sasuke.

'_Maybe I'm coming on too strong. He's probably new at this whole gay thing. Ugh, that sounds really awkward. That's why he was so angry this morning. Something bad must've happened in some of his freakish relationships. There's no progress and this whole **thing **that just happened isn't really helping me! Maybe I should just back o-.'_

WHAM! Gaara turned around and saw Naruto on the floor rubbing his head. In front was a wall. Putting two and two together, he figure Naruto ran into the wall. He turned back around and continued reading.

'_Ok, that hurts. I haven't even gotten over A or figured out B and now there's a C,'_ he thought rubbing his forehead. _'Maybe just one more try.'_ He jumped as the phone rang and had it in his hand in a second. "Dr. Coron's lake house, how can I help you?"

Sasuke had picked up the phone the same time. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but the reply kind of got him.

"Playing doctor again, Naruto," said a voice which the blonde knew all too well.

'_That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?'_

"Oh my god, Tenten!" Naruto said shock.

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped. Almost. _'Oh my god! Neji's girlfriend! What the hell is she doing calling Naruto?'_ One word: affair, but Naruto didn't seem like that kind of person. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"You called the office," she stated.

Naruto force a laugh. "Office? What office? I haven't called any office." He heard her sigh and some rustling of papers.

"You're supposed to be on vacation. What would Neji say if he found out?"

'_They're having an affair! Behind Neji's back!' _Sasuke mentally gasped. He had a flashback of when Naruto said that girl's name. _'What was it? Hinata! Neji's cousin! No wonder she sounded familiar!'_

"Please don't tell Neji! He'll kill me! Please, please, please, pleeeeeeease!" Naruto wailed.

Tenten winced at the high pitch. "Ok, ok! I won't tell him. It'll be our little secret."

'_She's flirting with him!' _Sasuke was ready to kill somebody. _'Does Neji know? Of course, he doesn't know! That's why they call it an affair!'_ Arguing with himself wasn't helping the situation one bit. He needed to speak up, but if he did, they'd both know he was eavesdropping. That was beside the point. If he spoke, Tenten would know who he was then she'd tell Neji who'd tell his parents and then he'd be out of there faster then he could drown.

"Thank you so much!" However, Naruto was annoyed that she found out about his little phone call. How did she know everything? _'Hehe, but when she's gone I can-.'_

"Don't call anyone."

'_Damn.'_

"You're suppose to be having a relaxing vacation and enjoying yourself, not working. Seriously ever since she left, you've been all cop-."

"Bye," he said and slammed the phone down. He rubbed his eyes and thought about what just happened. He really didn't want to talk about **her**. The sound of her name was just starting to piss him off. He didn't know since when, but it just did.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You need me to kill someone," said the ever adorable red head.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "That's very…sweet, but no thanks."

"You just seem a little stressed."

"I'll be ok," he gave a reassuring smile that did the trick and went into the kitchen.

"Naruto?"

He sighed and turned around. "What, Gaara?"

Gaara turned a page and didn't even look up. "It wasn't me."

* * *

**Charlie:** So how was that? Bad, good, not my best work, but ok? Have any of you notice Narra's not here. Notice how quiet it is?

_(crickets chirp in the background)_

That's heaven...

_(eerie silence comes up)_

...or a graveyard

**Movie Quote:**

(**from the Mask of Zorro**)

Don Diego de la Vega: You have passion, Alejandro, and your skill is growing. But to enter Montero's world, I must give you something which is completely beyond your reach.

Alejandro: Ah, yes? What is that?

Don Diego de la Vega: Charm.

Alejandro: And what is that?

**(_Fighting with Zorro)_**

_**Captain Love: You're doing well. Your brother would have shot himself by now.**_

**Alejandro: I miss my brother, sir.**

**Don Diego: Your brother is dead. We lose the ones we love; we cannot change it. Put it aside.**

**Alejandro: How? How can I do what is needed, when all I feel is... hate.**

**Don Diego: You hide it. (Holds up black mask)With this.**

_Captain Love: Are you all right?_

_Rafael: Do you have the map?_

_Captain Love: We'll find it._

_Rafael: Is your army ready to fight Santa Anna's?_

_Captain Love: No, sir._

_Rafael: Then why are you asking me if I'm all right? Of course I'm not all right._

Alejandro: Do you surrender?

Elena: Never, but I may scream.

Alejandro: I understand. Sometimes I have that effect.

_**Don Diego: (after beating Alejandro in a training session) Lesson number one: Never attack in anger.  
(smells Alejandro, who is very dirty)  
Don Diego: Lesson number two: Come with me.  
(leaves) **_

_**Alejandro: (sniffing his underarm) What?**_

_Alejandro: (later, washing himself) So what's lesson number three?_

_Don Diego: To get to lesson number four._

**Alejandro: I've never lost a fight.**

**Don Diego: Except to a crippled old man just now.**

_(in a confessional, Alejandro posing as a priest)  
Elena: Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been three days since my last confession. _

_Alejandro: Three days? How many sins could you have committed in three days? Come back when you have more time, please._

_Elena: excuse me?_

_Alejandro: I mean, what have you do to sin? _

_Elena: I have broken the fourth commandment, padre._

_Alejandro: You killed somebody?_

_Elena: No, that is not the fourth commandment._

_Alejandro: (pause) Of course not. Tell me; in what way did you break the most sacred of commandments._

_Elena: I dishonored my father._

_Alejandro: That is not so bad. Maybe your father deserved it._

_Elena: What did you say?_

_Alejandro: I said tell me more, my child._

**Don Diego: There is a saying, a very old saying: when the pupil is ready the master will appear.**

_Captain Love: The lady and I were trying to dance._

_Alejandro: You were trying. She was succeeding._

**Rafael: Do you recognize him?**

**Elena: No, but he was young and vigorous. He was very vigorous, father.**

_Don Diego: (referring to Murrieta's sword) Do you know how to use that thing?_

_Alejandro: Yes. The pointy end goes into the other man._

**Alejandro: Is something funny?**

**Captain Love: Strange, actually. This is the second time I've shot this man while he was flying through the air.**

_Alejandro: I would have killed him._

_Don Diego: No, not today. He is trained to kill. You seem trained to drink. Oh, yes, my friend, you would have fought very bravely, and died very quickly. Who then would avenge your brother?_

**Elena: Yes, were you looking for something?**

**Alejandro: A sense of the miraculous in everyday life.**

_Captain: After all, it's only one man..._

_Rafael: It isn't just one man, damn it. It's ZORRO._

**Don Diego: Convince Montero that you're a gentleman of stature, and he will let you into his circle.**

**Alejandro: Me? A gentleman**

**(_pause)_**

**Alejandro: This is going to take a lot of work**

_Don Diego: This is called a training circle, a master's wheel. This circle will be your world, your whole life. Until I tell you otherwise, there is nothing outside of it._

_Alejandro: Capitan Love is..._

_Don Diego: There is NOTHING outside of it. Captain Love does not exist until I say he exists. As your skill with the sword improves, you will progress to a smaller circle. With each new circle, your world contracts, bringing you that much closer to your adversary, that much closer to retribution._

_Alejandro: I like that part._

**Don Diego: You should not trade something like that for a mere glass of whiskey.**

**Alejandro: Why not? You think I could get two?**

_(telling a story to his baby daughter)_

_Don Diego: And suddenly lightning flashed and a mighty thunder shook the wasted land and the evil king glared at the good prince and said...  
(sees Esperanza watching him)  
Don Diego: ...something very forgettable._

**(whispering to his baby son)  
Alejandro: And so it was. Lighting split the sky, thunder shook the earth, and then all was quiet. The great warrior known as Zorro was gone. The people of the land gave him a hero's funeral, the largest anyone had ever seen. They came from far and wide to say farewell to their brave and noble champion. But don't worry, little Joaquin. Whenever great deeds are remembered, your grandfather will live on. For there must always, always be a Zorro. And some day, when he's needed, we will see him again... on his fearsome steed Tornado, riding like the wind, his sword blazing in the sun... leaping, jumping, swinging through the air... fighting like a lion. Fighting like a tiger. Fighting...  
(sees Elena watching him)  
Alejandro: ...as safely as possible.**

**Elena: Is this your idea of putting the baby to sleep?**

_Elena: When I sleep, I will dream of this dashing rogue Zorro. But what face shall I give him?_

_Alejandro: He has been many different men, but he has loved you as all of them_

_Elena: How can I refuse such a man? Do you know where I might find him?_

_Alejandro: You know Zorro. He could be anywhere._

**Alejandro: Look at me, I look like a butterfly. This is the most stupid thing I've ever done.**

**Don Diego: I doubt that.**


	5. Outer Issues

**Charlie:**_(playing chess by myself) _not having Narra here is kind of boring, but at least I'll always win at chess. Then again, I have nobody to shove it in their face.

For the last quote. **Bold** - is for the first person talking. **"Bold"** - is the second person. _'Italic'_ - is the thoughts of the second person. "None" - is the third person. **_"All Three"_** - is the voice of the second and third person. hope it's not so confusing. Yachiru Kusajishi is from Bleach, which I do not own. you guys already know that so no need to sue me.

**Quotes:**

"I had no name and no parents where I existed…  
I had no memory of seeing anything there but the color of blood.  
The people around me were all more like animals than humans.  
A baby like me could have been stomped to death at any moment.  
Then, you came.  
From the depths of darkness, you carved open my blood-soaked world in an instant…and…gave me a name.  
If you hadn't appeared, I wouldn't be here now.  
Yes, since that day, you have always been my whole world.  
So let's get stronger and stronger together."

- Yachiru Kusajishi

**Scatter, 'Senbon zakura kageyoshi'**  
"**One Thousand Cherry Blossoms of Brutal Shadows"**

**Thousands of blade that rise from the ground and innumerable blade by them being scattered which one can no longer able to count, no longer able to track and dodge. Just like watching a breeze go by when everything is still as they turn into dust.  
I shall tell you the difference between you and I. It's the level.  
An animal just sees the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water. No matter how hard it tries to reach it, it'll just sink to the bottom. There's no way for your fangs to reach me.  
Forever.  
You shall take pride in that even after that attack you still retain the shape of a man. So you can still breathe? Don't move. It will just shorten your life.**  
"**Not yet. I can still fight!"  
Did you not hear me? I said don't move. I will congratulate you that you're still alive after my attack. But if you move again, I will show no mercy. I will turn your body into dust with my blade.  
You must understand it too. You're powers disappeared. Disappearance of power against will means that the holder will die soon. You will soon take your last breath.  
If you stand up, I will kill you. I shall ask you again. Are you still going to say that you will save her?**  
'**_I can't…breathe..  
I fell like I'm going to turn into ash. I can't even move a finger anymore…  
It was impossible  
He was too far…  
I couldn't defeat him after all…'_**  
"**Of course."  
What?**  
"**I made a pact that I would save her!"  
A pact…with whom?**  
"**No one…"**  
"Just with…"  
"**Just with…"**  
"**_MY SOUL!"_**

- **Well done. Your fangs certainly reached me. **

**

* * *

**

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Five: Outer Issues_

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

I smiled and looked up, but it soon turned upside down. For the first time, Sasuke was seriously glaring as if I had done something wrong. And I did feel like I did something wrong. It made me feel small. Halie was the only one who had ever made me feel that way. I had to admit that sounded weird on so many levels. "Something wrong?"

"I need to speak with you. In private."

I led him to my bedroom. That was as private as they came. "So…what's up?" I judged Sasuke's face. The fold of his arm, the glare that said 'I know something you don't', and the slight tap of his finger which probably meant he was nervous.

There wasn't anything in this house that could make Sasuke have any suspicion that I'd done something wrong. "You eavesdropped on me, didn't you?" Hmm, now there's huge shock coming over his face, but it was gone in the snap of a finger. The guy could be an actor. Seriously. With all the facial expressions an-.

"How do you know Tenten?"

Thank god I studied human behavior or I would've been stuck trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. His tone didn't sound as if he was jealous so he must know her. How? I have no idea.

"Tenten's my co-worker, so is Neji and Hinata." Again the shock. "Dude, you gotta get over the fact that I'm smart. Don't let the blonde hair fool yah'. It's just a family trait." Now the anger. He must not have met many people who are smarter than him. At least now I know where his ego comes from. "If you know Tenten you must know Neji, and if you know Neji, you must know Hinata. They're like peas and carrots. When one is introduced, the other one's not far behind."

I think I lost him.

If you looked carefully, there was a pursing of his lips that would tell you he was thinking. Why exactly am I telling this to myself? Temari was right. I have some personal issues. Oh, well. He's probably coming up with some good comeback that'll knock me off guard.

"Are you having an affair with Tenten?"

"Wow, he learns fast."

"Huh?"

Oh, did I just say that out loud? Change subject. Change subject. "Uh, no. She's kind of a busybody and all. They're both my friends and I have no romantic feelings toward them. Neither of 'em." Hey, just to be on the safe side. He knows I'm gay and I want him to know I'm available.

"You're gay?"

Lord, have mercy on this child. "You know for someone who _looks_ smart, you sure are dumb."

Something flickered in his eyes. It was probably a moment of false hope, but from what _I_ could tell, it was something really painful. Empty at the same time. That emptiness made him look almost like a porcelain doll. One who doesn't feel. "For someone who _is_ smart, you can't take a hint."

Ok, that was harsh. So I just got a full rejection slapped right into my face. What to do? "Really? Cause I'm starting to think you're attracted to me." I take a step forward and smirk at the way he consciously took one back. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy."

"The wavering of your voice, the hesitation in your eyes. Those are signs of being jumpy."

The jumpiness was gone and there was something else in his eyes. "Hey, stop using your psychology technique on me! What makes you think you can judge me by the way I move?"

He continued talking, but I wasn't hearing half the things he said. He was talking from self-experience. I mentally snorted. Yeah, with a mind like him, he's definitely been to the shrink a few times. Problems at home. Run away.

Oh, hello, we have a runaway! I might need to watch the news more often. People are moving way too fast for me to see. Oops, those lips aren't moving and he's trembling. With anger. Oh, boy. "I don't."

He looked away dejectedly.

Nice save. Now what the hell was he talking about? "Self-experience from the shrink?" No answer except the looking-at-the-floor face. I sighed and walk towards him. "Sorry," then I walk past him and down the stairs.

It was after dinner and I hadn't seen any body parts of Sasuke. Though it would be nice. I think he's avoiding me. I'm saying 99 percent yes. As I walk to my room, Gaara follows me. I should really do something about that kid. Waking up in the middle of the night and spending an hour trying to get him to go back to sleep is not how I want to spend my vacation, nor is being ignored by a brooding teenager.

Well, I'm only one person so let's start with Gaara. This time before turning off the light, I sat next to him on the bed. "Gaara, we have to talk." He waited for me to continue. Suddenly I remember the whole rule thing. I don't really want to get killed, but I don't want to die from exhaustion either. "Would you like to talk about what happened before you met me? Or Halie?"

Hey, I love being one of the living.

He didn't look at me or speak for a long time. I could wait. Then all of a sudden he turned off the light and slipped under the covers.

Sigh. I'm getting no where with either one of 'em. All I can do is lye down and go to sleep, but before the sleep came, I felt someone grip my arm.

"January 19. My birthday. Loneliness. I lived with mom, but I rarely saw her. There was a man. Father. Everything was fine. Until my sixth birthday."

I detected confusion in his voice. Being six and without education must've put him on a real difficult edge.

"Mother was killed by Father, but then another man came. Took me away. There was a big house, a boy and a girl. The man treated me nicely, but then he tried to kill me. I t-think I k-killed him."

The hand on my arm tightened. It seemed like he was about to say something more, but didn't.

"I ran away. Never came back. Then I was found by a nice lady and later on bought by Lady."

"Why? Why do you keep calling her Lady? I mean, come on. She's a woman, but a _lady_?"

More trembling. Maybe changing the subject was a bad ide-. Did I hear a giggle? Ok, that was definitely a laugh. I turned on the light and pulled back the cover. I almost gasped in shock. There was Gaara trembling….from laughter. Probably the creepiest, most adorable thing I've ever seen. "What?" No answer, just laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"N-Nothing, master.

Nothing, my ass. "What's so funny?"

Then he did something that he hadn't done before. He lean forward and…kissed me. Not the mouth-to-mouth kissing, just a small peck on the cheek.

"Arigato," he said, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

Ten seconds later in my mind.

Huh?

Alright, last night was confusing, but you know things are starting to look up.

Uh….

Was it just me or did Sasuke pass me without looking up or apologizing for stepping on my toe. Ow. Funny how all the thin guys are heavy. Hmm, only three days left. Now, I wonder where Sasuke is?

"Gaara, where's-."

"Lake."

"Thanks." I trudged out to the lake and wondered why Sasuke would be out there. He barely learned how to swim and doing that in the dark could get you killed. My stomach wanted to lurch. I'm out in the woods at night. Hmm, wouldn't be too surprising if something deadly came running for a taste.

I turned back around, but then turned back again. I decided to go find Sasuke. The poor guy must be having a hard time getting to the middle of the lake. Bet he wouldn't have a hard time getting to the bottom of it. Oh my god! He's probably drowning!

I ran faster to the lake, but if Sasuke drowned I'd have to do CPR. Even in this kind of situation, the thought of it made me hot. As I got to the lake, I froze.

Whoa.

I stayed hidden in the trees. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? In the middle of the middle, or somewhere-oh what the fuck, he's HOT. His hair was wet and plastered to the side of his face. Some water dripped off his face and he had no shirt. The light of the moon shone off his perfect skin with no shirt. Onyx eyes looking alluringly at the lake water…with no shirt on. In everything that was just nature-ish, he stood out.

He reminded me of an angel having fallen from grace.

But…he was sad. His eyes. I wanted to step forward and would even have waded through the water to comfort him, but his eyes keep me in my place. I turned around to go back.

CRACK! Damn that twig. I looked back to see if he heard anything, but he didn't even seem to notice. Something must have been bothering him he didn't even hear a small twig snap in the middle of the silent wood. That reminds me. I'm in a dark creepy wood and anybody could come and slit my throat without Sasuke even knowing. Yeah, I have a wild imagination, but you have to admit, it's a possibility.

I turned around to walk back to the house, but I couldn't just leave him. Ugh, there's too many 'buts' in my thoughts. I am….staying! Yeah, I'm staying. So I stand there and waited. And watch.

Sasuke was becoming a pretty skillful swimmer. Looked exactly like a male-nymph. Nymphs are pretty, so are mermaids, when they're not trying to drown you. But mermaids are creepy in their own right.

I suddenly remembered something that happened long ago. It was quite odd. I always woke up in a different bed than the one I slept in. Usually, it was Halie's. She never said anything, but I do remember she took me to the doctor. Then there were the pills the doctor prescribed. I hated them and the doctor. He was all faking happy. That was the one week I remember not remembering anything.

However, when I wasn't doped, the police were there. Turns out I egged, toileted, and spray-painted the house of the same doctor who had prescribed me those pills. Then I learned that I sleepwalked. It was only a small sometime thing when I felt insecure or wanted something so bad. Like high emotional stress. Gaara has never said anything, nor has Sasuke, but I have to wonder about that time on the couch with him around my arms. God, that was hot.

I must've been too busy thinking 'cause next thing I knew, I was on the edge of the lake. Uh-oh.

"Hi, Naruto," said a sly voice behind me.

Great.

"Hi." My pride is bruised. I had been caught spying.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned around and slightly jumped back. Sasuke was less than an inch away from my face. "Looking for you, but looks like I found you, so come on." I walked past him, but he grabbed my arm. See how my life always has 'buts' on it.

"Were you spying?"

Suddenly I became angry. I'm angry that he's in some sort of denial state, but is still flirting with me as if leading me on. I shrugged off the hand and walked away. "I think you already know the answer," I said loud enough for him to hear.

I could feel his eyes following my every move until I was out of sight. I took a different route, a longer route. When I got to a certain point with a tree in front of me, my fist connected with it. Except I didn't think it was about Sasuke. I buried my face in my hands. What's wrong with me?

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile….

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

While walking back, I couldn't help but notice how the idiot was angry. Argh, there was that guilt again like I've done something wrong. The scene in the study replayed in my mind for the hundredth time. It was starting to drive me nuts!

I made it back to the house. Wet. Not caring if the floor got dirty, I walked right in and to the fridge for a drink. The…uh…Gaara was still on the couch reading. I peered over his shoulder from the other side of the couch. What's so interesting about Jack and the Bean Stalk?

As if sensing my thoughts, he said, "I can't read."

Oh.

Don't I feel like an asshole? I didn't know why, but I sat down next to him. Why the hell did I do that? And Gaara seemed to be mentally asking me the same question.

Oh goody.

Again, why the hell did I do that? Staying here too long is making me stupider. "Argh, more stupid," I said while trying hard not to pull my hair out.

"Excuse me?"

Oh, right. I forgot there was another person in the room. "Uh, nothing. Need help reading?"

He gave me a looong, odd look as if saying, 'did you hit your head?' As I was giving the thought of leaving, he said, "Actually, yeah."

The clock by the fireplace turned all the way to ten o'clock. I yawned and stood up, having the vague feeling that I had forgotten something. Shrugging it off, I said good-night and went upstairs.

"Where's master?"

My foot froze at the first step. I whirled around. That's what I forgot! Oh, God! Gaara saw my hysterical state and immediately ran out the door. I clutched my chest and seemed to have a hard time breathing. A feeling made my stomach ache. I ran after Gaara without thinking of anything except, 'I have to find him'.

**

* * *

**

Naruto walked up to the patio, his left hand crisp with dried blood. _'I shouldn't have hit a tree. Next time, I'll try burning it.'_ He looked up and saw the door left open. _'What the-.'_ He ran inside, but found nothing out of order. Grabbing a knife, he headed upstairs checking Sasuke's room first.

A lump under the covers told him Sasuke was sleeping. Next was Gaara's room, but he found nothing out of the ordinary except that Gaara was sleeping in his own bed. He smiled with glee at the fact that Gaara had gotten over his current fear. Or was it just a temporarily phase? He didn't care. For the first time, he went to bed in peace.

The next morning, he rose early and went downstairs for a bowl of cereal. He was munching happily on the crunchy cornflakes when the door slammed open. _'Didn't I lock it?'_ He gasped at the sight.

Gaara had a bruise on his cheek and his clothes were all dirty. There were twigs and leaves sticking from his hair and all over his body. A nasty cut was on his arm and some dried blood on his pants. It was torn and through it, there was another, deeper, cut covered in dirt.

Sasuke was no better. He was worse. He had the same dirty attire, but there was a cut on his lip, knuckles red with blood, a deeply purple bruise on the side of his forehead, and blood on his shirt and pants here and there.

They both looked worn out and limped their way in. Oh, they weren't wearing any shoes either which explained the mud they were tracking into the house.

"What the hell happened," he shouted angrily, but also glad that they were alive. There wasn't an answer to his question except shock of something that he couldn't figure out. "What?" They weren't look behind him, they were looking _at _him! "Have you forgotten how to speak? Say something!"

He immediately regretted it as a tear fell from Gaara's eyes. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Except it scared him. They were laughing in mocking disbelief. "I missed the joke."

Gaara flung his arms around him then, still laughing, made his way upstairs. Sasuke did the same, except he looked at him for a mere moment without laughing before going up. Still laughing!

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. _'Am I the only sane person in this house?'_ As sane as they came anyway.

**

* * *

**

After his initial shock, Naruto made them shower and cleaned their wounds carefully. Each was wrapped in a warm blanket because all that searching around made them sick. Gaara may have a strong immune system, but his wound was open for more than three hours and that could be a bit of trouble. When he was sure they were comfortable on the couch with soup, he interrogated them. "What the hell happened earlier?"

They gave each other a look as if debating whether to tell him or not.

"Nothing big," answered Sasuke.

Did he hear right? Nothing big? "Are you guys out of your mind?" he screamed. "You were all torn up! Wounded and dirty! What reason could give you to go out in the middle of the night like that?" His chest heaved heavily with how much pressure his heart was beating. Again those looks. It was like they had telepathy or something.

Gaara looked directly at him and answered in one word. "You."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Me? I'm confused."

Sasuke pointed at him. "You followed me to the lake and went back before me-."

"-but he arrived first."

"We didn't notice until about ten-."

"-because he was helping me-."

"Too much information. So we went out looking for you, but found nothing and-."

"-we fought because I blamed him for everything-."

"-which I _still_ don't know why-."

"-but we broke it off in about…" there was a pause as he thought about it.

"…an hour."

Gaara nodded to the answer. "Right, an hour. We rested for a few minutes-."

"-and continued our search in almost-."

"-the whole area, but-."

"-stopped at that coffee shop fifty or so miles from here."

"And, well…" Gaara looked at him obviously ending it.

Naruto's jaw could not have dropped any lower. "Alright Olsen twins, let me get this strait. S-So….you spent the whole night looking for me instead of coming back and seeing if by any chance I'd returned or called the police for help because, my god, I could've been dead with all the time you two had spent fighting?"

There was an awkward silence on Gaara and Sasuke's side. Their heads dropped to a bow in shame. For all the effort they had put into finding Naruto, they had not thought about _that_.

"Argh, upstairs. Finish your soup upstairs. There is nothing more I can say that'll make you feel anymore like a-."

"WE GET IT!" they yelled at him. Sick or not, anger was anger.

"Gee, if you have so much energy to yell _at_ me, why don't _you_ come down here and clean up the floor that _you_-!

SLAM! SLAM!

"DON'T YOU SLAM THE DOORS IN _MY_ HOUSE!"

**

* * *

**

Ring.

Ring!

RING!

Naruto groaned and got out of bed. He looked at the clock which showed 8 AM. It was too damn early for this. He listened for the ringing and noticed it was coming from Gaara's room. For sick people, they sure liked to wake up early. As he was opening the door, he heard another ringing coming from the other room. "I'M BUSY WITH YOUR PARTNER-IN-CRIME SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He wasn't a morning person so sue him. Apparently his roommates are, or _were,_ if they didn't stop that irritating ringing!

"Yes, Gaara?" The wounds hadn't healed enough and he hadn't gotten enough sleep. What more could they want?

Gaara pouted and held out his arm. "You said you were gonna make some medicine to stop the infection. It was starting to smell bad," he made a point by opening the bandage.

Naruto had to stop himself from gagging. "I'll see what I can make." As soon as he closed the door, Sasuke rang. He sighed and went into the Halie's room. "What?"

Sasuke made a fake sad face. "How come you answer nicer to him?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "Because unlike him, you're naturally evil."

A middle finger was presented to him.

Naruto rubbed his chin and smirk. "I think it'll be the other way around." Seeing the blush made him happy again…until Gaara rang. Again. "Breakfast and medicine," he said and left to the other patient. _'I heard life was cruel, but what the hell is this?'_

He brought Gaara some books, food, and re-bandaged his wounds. Man, you should've seen the infection. All gooey and-. Well, you don't want to hear something like that, now do you?

He took the first aid kit and went into Sasuke's room. Thinking that it was Sasuke's room made him realize it was no longer Halie's. However, he pushed those emotions aside and went over to the bed. Silently dipping a piece of cotton into some medicine, he dabbed Sasuke's wounds here and there, lightly as to not cause any pain.

"Are you ok?"

His hand stopped moving, but then continued working. The question just shocked him is all. "I'm alright. Why do you ask?" He threw the cotton away and worked on Sasuke's hand. It wasn't bruised too bad, but there was a slight cut. He put some medicine on and decided not to bandage it to give it some air. Sasuke sure was a quick healer since the bruise had swelled down from yesterday. Probably because of the ic-.

"Naruto!"

He jumped at the sound of his name. "I'm right here, you don't have to yell."

"If you had been listening, I wouldn't have had to yell in the first place."

"Alright, alright. What is it?"

"I said, is it about Ally?"

'_Ally? Who's tha-. Oh.'_ "It's Halie," he corrected.

"Whatever. So is it about her?"

"Huh?" he said, half listening as he bandage the arm. Silence met his question making him look up. Sasuke looked at him crossly. "Uh, no?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but the cross look didn't disappear from his face.

Naruto smirked and tightened the bandage a little too much than needed. That made Sasuke wince, but the glare returned full-force. "You weren't _listening_ to me." No effect. He sighed and started over. "It isn't about her so stop being mad all the time."

"It isn't about that so stop being like a shrink all the time," Sasuke stated back, smirking satisfactorily.

"Then there's another reason why you're angry?"

"Tsk, no," but he knew it wasn't true in any way. He was pissed beyond reason that he hadn't left. Why was he staying here? Even with those injuries, he could make it to the next town bare-footed. And he had a feeling that Naruto wasn't telling him everything about himself. "Who are you?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise. He arched an eyebrow and put a hand on Sasuke's forehead. "I thought your fever went down already."

Sasuke angrily slapped the hand away. "I asked you a question."

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course it was obvious. He had already said it before…unless the guy had memory issues. "I thought we were past the introduction part."

"How do you know Neji?"

"I work with him."

"And Tenten?"

"Her too."

"What about Hinata?"

"From Neji." Naruto was so confused right now. "What's with all the questions?"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. _'His answer leaves all possibilities open.'_ "Do you know my brother?"

"Noooo, and why would I know your brother?"

"What about my parents?"

"Hey, will yah' stop with all the quest-?"

"Answer!"

Naruto was a little more then startled by the loud voice. "No. I don't know anything about you except your name is Sasuke and you're extremely annoying. Any other interrogating questions you'd like to ask of me?"

That one seemed to have given it a little more thought. "Are you working for anybody?"

"Working for anybody?" Nod. "Hmm, no."

"You're jobless? Then how can you afford this hou-?"

"Boy, hush. Let me finish. I don't work for anybody. Everybody else works for me."

"Oh."

"Now don't you feel stupid?" A pillow slammed right into his face.

* * *

**Charlie: **I wonder if Narra's still alive. probably lost in a jungle about to be eaten by cannibals. _(sigh then looks at angry audience)_ oh, don't worry. I can always resurrect him. _(audience holds up rope and duct tape)_ alright, alright, I'll go look for him. Tomorrow. _(audience advancing)_ I-I mean today. yeah, I'll go right now. _(leaves)_

**Movie Quote:**

_(**from Spy Kids**)_

_Juni: Eew, gross!_

_Carmen: What do you see?_

_Juni: You._

**Gregorio: Remember when we could sense danger a mile away?**

**Ingrid: Those were the days.**

_Carmen: Go ahead. You've got nothing on me, warthog._

_Juni: Try me... Diaper lady._

**Carmen: Our parents can't be spies... they're not cool enough!**

_Juni: You mean you're our real uncle? Because we've already got a fake uncle._

**"Uncle" Felix: Hey churros! Last time I saw you, you were this big  
(motions his hand above Juni's head)  
"Uncle" Felix: You're shrinking."**

_(**from Spy Kids 2**)_

_Donnagon: No, no, my children are fine... somewhere in the Gobi desert._

**Carmen: How long have we been falling?**

**Juni: I don't know; my watch doesn't tell time!**

**Carmen: Best guess?**

_Carmen: How can you eat at a time like this?_

_Juni: You know that feeling you get when you're falling?_

_Carmen: Yeah._

_Juni: Well I kind of lost that feeling after the first hour._

**Juni: Skeletons! Dead skeletons!**

**Carmen: Are there any other kind?**

_Donnagon: Well, Cortezes, any last words?_

_Ingrid: None that I can say in front of my children._

**Gary: Can't let you bust up my dad's machine... so I'm gonna have to... bust you up!**

_Alexander: Be a good girl and swat your brother for me._

**Carmen: We're kids, not monsters.**

**Dr. Romero: What's the difference?**

_Dr. Romero: Do you suppose that's why God lives in the Heavens? Because he lives in fear of His creations?_

**Juni: I do not understand you**

**Carmen: And you never will**

(**from Spy Kids 3**)

_Toymaker: (to his three other personalities) I don't mind talking to myself, but when you guys start to cut me outta the conversation. That's when it gets a little... strange!_

**Toymaker: Am I insane?  
Toymaker: (his Dictator personality) Completely!**

_Grandfather:(in a wheelchair) Don't touch; this is Corinthian leather._

**Juni: Which is worse? Lava or Tinker Toys?**

**Francis: Definitely Tinker Toys!**


	6. Inner Issues

**In the year before modern technology do not existed...  
**

**Charlie:** _(dress in army uniform with a giant knife in hand, swinging away at loose branches)_ seriously, you think they learn by now to make roads.. _(cut a branch and a bunch of decapitated heads fall down) _and _real_ trophies. _(hold up a **Narra** compass)_ now to find the little sucker.

**Quotes:**

One who is sentient kills another who is sentient.

What would you do if you were awake now princess? Oh, well.

I know what you would do, love.

You'd try to prevent them from eating their meal. They'd explain to you that they would die without it. You'd cry. You'd be overwhelmed with feelings of hopelessness.

Powerlessness.

I'd tell you that it can't be helped…and you would continue not to understand.

Here. Your house. A city. People. You're a killer, princess. You're a creator of rubble, a creator of corpses.

You won't wake up because you don't want to face the truth.

Are you thinking about death or life? Thinking about the bed or the good?

Turning the world into a moral dichotomy…that is where confusion lies.

You and me, we don't CHOOSE to kill. Stop letting it torture you. Don't suffer the search for answers.

There are no answers.

If you spend your life contemplating the answers, you'll never get anywhere at all. And we can't stand still right now. You know what happens when we stand still. They find us and the killing starts again. For the sake of your friends…stop thinking about it. Please stop.

I don't want to hear words of the past. It's too late to change anything. So there is no need to ponder the past. My thoughts are getting hazy. We just have to keep moving.

Don't confuse me. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to stop thinking.

No more thinking.

If someone attacks me now, I'll just…It's easier that way. It's easier.

Wouldn't you rather laugh than have to think? As if the attacker and I were merely playing a game?

It's hard to laugh when you're worried about the judgement from the angel in your arms.

Demons aren't meant for felicity.

For me, there never will be a place like paradise.

Never.

**I want to take you somewhere far away from all this.**

**A place where no one will find us. I want to take you to a place where we can finally laugh.**

**We escape to a far away land. The two of us…you and me.**

**I want to be with you. Yeah, I'm not dead yet.**

**One hundred-twenty three dirty little years, each one paid for in struggle**

**I have nothing for you, but the purest intentions that I'm capable of**

**But the way you looked at me…it woke the darkness.**

**How much will you take before I push you away from me forever.**

**I wish I'd never met you. If we never met, I wouldn't have made you cry. **

**Our very natures lie in stark opposition. If we never met it would've saved you a lot of pain. **

**I've been dealing with pain my whole life. If we'd never met, I would've finally been alone.**

**Alone.**

**I don't want anything, I just want you to stay with me.

* * *

**

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Six: Inner Issues_

* * *

Naruto looked up from the TV as he heard footsteps. "Sasuke, there's a sa-." The raven hair boy quickly slams the fridge shut and literally ran upstairs, all the while ignoring Naruto. "Was it something I said?" He shrug, decided that it was teenage hormone. _'Hmm, how old is he anyway?'_ The question was dismissed as quickly as it came. 

Upstairs in the safety of his room, Sasuke unsteadily walk over to his bed. He's been more jumpy lately since yesterday. All those questions he asked, it meant Naruto didn't work for anyone in his family. That was a good thing, but that also meant Sasuke had to admit his…situation. He had a problem. A huge problem. It was an 'I'll kill-you-even-if-you-are-my-father' kind of problem.

He was in love with a certain blonde.

Sure, he's had crushes before, but this was way different. Whenever he was around Naruto, his heart always speeds up to a maximum pace. His body felt hot and the blood just rushes to his face. Then when Naruto starts flirting, that created another non-wanted, or wanted, issue. That lower region of his would **_not_** listen to what his brain was telling it.

The problem was it was his first love and he doesn't exactly know what to do, except hide as far away from the object of his attraction. Yesterday, he wanted to leave because of his suspicion, but now he can't even speak to Naruto, much less want to leave.

Right, he doesn't want to leave. Things were so much easier when he was being an ass. He even admitted he was being an ass! _'What the hell is he doing to me?'_

Trying not to think about Naruto anymore, he turns on the TV.

'_**We interrupt you for the following news. Our reporter has found out that the son of a wealthy businessman has disappeared and they are still in search for him. There is a reward from many of his…uh….friends for his return.' **_

'_Hn.'_

Meanwhile downstairs, Naruto was watching the same channel. _'He must be one lucky bastard to have so people looking for him.'_ Then he changes the channel before the guy's picture came on.

He went to the kitchen and started fixing up lunch, but on second thought, "Sasuke, come down and make lunch!"

"MAKE YOUR OWN LUNCH!"

"Hey, buddy, a deal's a deal! Now, come on!" There were footsteps then the opening of a door and a slam. The boy in turn came walking down, grumbling about a bossy moron. "Make something nice," he said, grinning from ear to ear, not moving anywhere.

Sasuke stood awkwardly in front of him until he decides to glare in return. "Aren't you gonna leave?"

Naruto took a seat across the counter and probe himself up with his elbow. "Now why would I do that?"

He blushed in spite of himself, but then regains his composure quickly and began making something non-poisonous. Willing himself not to notice Naruto or feel him watching. _'God, he so annoying! Make him go away! Why can't you just go away?'_

"Because I like it here."

'_He can read minds?'_

"You know, I can't read mind, but if you had been listening to what I said then you wouldn't have thought that."

Sasuke scrub at the dishes harder. "Oh, and I wonder why?"

"I think you should stop washing the dishes," surprisingly there was a high concern in his voice.

"Now you want to tell me what to do?" Sasuke was pretty sure he was scrubbing right through the plate, but that didn't cease his pace.

"Well, no, but your gloves kinda turning pruney and wrinkly."

Sasuke stopped scrubbing for a second. "I'm not wearing gloves," then he went back to scrubbing the cleanness off of the plate.

Naruto made a disgusted 'O' face.

Lunch passed silently. Sasuke refuse to make any conversation and if Naruto try, he answers shortly and angrily. Gaara sensed the tension immediately. That's why he's eating infront of the TV…with the volume turn on loud. He's hoping he'll be so into the TV to block out the silent.

It's a Gaara thing.

Sasuke left the table early, barely eating anything, and went upstairs as quickly as he can.

Gaara turn around to his master. "Is there something wrong, master?"

Naruto didn't answer for a second and it seem like he hadn't heard a thing. "Hmm? Oh, uh…it's nothing." He looks into his cup, watching the dark color swirl. _'…I think.'_

* * *

'_I am gonna stay in my room. I am will be in my room.'_ Sadly, he is not in his room. He being Sasuke, who is standing by the stair banister watching Naruto pace back and forth by the phone. _'God, he's so cute.'_ He was in his room like forever and it was driving him nuts (forever 5 minutes). 

He was pacing in his room too, except the waiting for a phone call part. A low growl erupted from his throat. He felt a little jealous that the bitch on the other line got so much of Naruto's attention.

CRACK!

Sasuke looked down at his hand and noticed how he crushed a part of the stair banister. _'Oops.' _ He forgot about the problem as soon as the phone rang.

Naruto rush to pick it up. "Hello? Who is this?"

"What did you do to Kiba?"

He sighs and rolls his eyes. _'Tenten again.'_ "I got put on probation by the police. He wouldn't help me. It wasn't entirely my fault."

"Not your fault? He's not getting any sleep and look like my old nanny!"

"…your nanny's dead."

"Exactly! Now you get back here and do what you're gonna do with Kiba so we can all rest!"

"…I'm kinda on vacation."

There was a long pause. "Well, when you get back here then! And hurry up, he's driving us nuts!"

Naruto pull his ear away as a loud slam ended the conversation. "Why when I'm always having fun, must they ruin it? Oh, well." He put down the phone only to have it ring a second later. "Hello?"

Sasuke pouted. Well, he doesn't pout, but right now he doesn't know he's pouting so…yeah. He went back to his room to think things through. The calls were making him angry anyway. 'Stupid son of a-."

"I'm Emily Heaven. Is this Dr. Coron's house?"

Naruto perk up on hearing that sweet, sweet name. "Yes, this is he. How may I help you?"

"Sir, I know this is your vacation, but-."

"It's no trouble at all. Is there some wrong?"

"W-Well," the voice was hesitant. "I'm having a slight problem with…uh….m-my….f-face."

Naruto sigh inwardly. "It's hard to face the problem when the problem is your face, huh? Is there a big fat zit on there?"

"W-Well, n-not e-exactly."

'_She sounds like Hinata.'_ "Do you have friends who care about you? The actual true friend."

"Yes."

'_The answer was definite. Hmm, doing this over the phone is so troublesome. I sound like Shikamaru just now. Maybe I'm spending too much time around him.'_ "I don't see a problem. It's probably just because you're insecure when people look at you. They could be thinking that you're very pretty, but shying away won't help. Usually other girls flirt back, but in your case, you should probably ignore it. Think about something that'll distract you when you're passing by them. There's really nothing wrong with you. Is there anything else?"

"Y-You… y-you're acting like nothing's wrong! Do you know what it's like for people to stare and whisper! I hate that! But I can't make them turn away! I can't do anything! Even if it's something like you're pretty, I don't want to be like an object that they stare at! You don't know anything!"

He waited. There was a sniff like crying and deep breathing. "I do. That's why you need to get over it," he said harshly. A sharp intake of breath was heard on the other line. "No need to be so surprise. People will always look at you as though you're an object, but you have love ones that look at you the way you are so you should be grateful. You're problem is selfishness. Insecurity is there, but it's not a main priority. Do you care about other people's opinion more than your family and friends? Do you value them more?"

"..n-no, I-I…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. It takes time to get over it, but instead of coming to me every now and then, why don't you talk to your friends about it?" His voice is much gentler now and more understanding.

"H-How can you do that?"

"Pardon?"

"Change so much. A minute ago you seem like a heartless, harsh person, but now…you're different."

Naruto lean against the wall and close his eyes. "Maybe because a part of me is heartless and harsh." He looks up at the ceiling, imagining past it to the stars. "Oh, well. The bill will be sent to you two days from now. Good luck. Bye."

"Thank you. Bye."

He put down the phone and went out to the patio. _'I need a breather.'_

* * *

Sasuke's footstep picked up speed as he pace and pace. It was the only thing he been doing since he came into his room. _'Argh, damnit.'_ There was one subject on his mind: Naruto. There wasn't much to think about the blonde, but Sasuke's mind keep popping up ideas. They weren't bad ideas, but considering his position, they were very bad. He felt tightness in the lower region and looked down. 

Gaara was in his room reading a book when he heard a door slam open, rapid running, and another slam. He thought about going to check if everything was ok, but he was in the middle of a good part right now.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke walk out of the bathroom very red in the face. He went back to his room and…paced. _'He can't be working for them or anybody. Maybe as a favor, but then again I did hear proof that he was here on vacation. With Neji in this, it's going to be hard if we return. Huh? We return? Where the hell did that come from?'_ He shook his head of the thought. _'Naruto's definitely not in the lead with them. I should probably ask him how long he's staying here.'_

He sighs sadly. _'Am I sad about leaving him? Argh, I already admit to the fact that I like him. No need to act so childish! If he works with Neji, I can't go back with him! But if I stay at his house, no one will know. That doesn't eliminate the chances that he'll come by or Naruto might want to introduce me to one of his friend. I can run away then come back here after they leave. Ah, who am I kidding? I can't stay away from him that long. Ugh, I've become obsessed with him! I need a doctor or somebody who'll just kill me! Every choice is bad. Oh, well. I'll just wing it like always.'_

'_I'll be ok as long as I don't meet someone I know. So I can go with Naruto. Ugh, those **stalking zombies** might be a little difficult. No worries, I'll just stay inside for a few days. That might only encourage them. As long as I take out the leader, but I can't do that without being seen. There's always the computer and I'm sure one of them has my email address. And phone number, address, my shoe sizes and tones of other things I'm pretty sure I don't want them to know.'_

'_Back to the matter at hand. Hmm, Gaara's an ok issue. He seems to be the slave and last night we seem to be on our ways to becoming friends-ish. Maybe I should talk to him about Naruto. Naw, too girly. I can…confess. …No, I can't! Damnit, Sasuke, pull yourself together! I'll do it! No, I can't! Yes, I will! I'm strong! Ah, curse it!'_

Sasuke slowly crept downstairs. On spotting Naruto, he blushed, but he sucks in a breath and march forward. "Naruto, I need to talk with you." So far, so good.

Naruto held a phone in his ear and raise up his forefinger. "Yeah, I need those by next Monday. Remember to check and have it in stock. I'll sign the papers when I get back."

He's left eyebrow twitch. "Naruto, I need to talk with you," he said it a little louder this time, but the blonde ignored him. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"-be some in order for you. Ask the chairman about it. Make sure there's enough and I want them showcase at the city mall with-."

"Don't ignore me! I have something to say."

"-it better be. Everything should be in order by the time I get back. They're being-."

"Oi, you moron, listen to me!"

Naruto walk past him, making Sasuke follow after. He continue the pacing and talking, all the while raising his voice to drown out Sasuke's. "I would like that. Make it world-wide. It should be an interesting sale. It has to be good. We might be getting a new business partner soon. Tell **him** to come this Friday."

"Hey!" Sasuke try waving his hands around frantically, but Naruto still ignored him and that made him angrier. "I'm trying to tell you I like you and you're not even listening!" He said it loud enough to drown out Naruto's own voice. He swore even Gaara heard it, but Naruto just kept right on talking. He tried blocking Naruto's path, but the blonde just side step.

Naruto continue talking. He notice Sasuke turning to leave and quickly grab the boy, spun him around, and planted a kiss right on his lips. It was surprsingly softer than he had imagined it to be. He kisses the outer lips, feeling its touch against his then going in deeper for the real taste. He could've led a parade when Sasuke opened his mouth. His tongue trail in and he tasted as much as he could. There was something tangy like preserved peaches, a little cinnamon, and today's lunch. Hey, lunch was delicious today so he isn't complaining. He wraps both arms around Sasuke and pulls him in closer, leaving only friction.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening upstairs interrupted them. Naruto pull away, breathing heavily. He gotta admit it's the first time he ever had a kiss like _that_. He place a chaste kiss on the pair of wet lips before detaching himself and continue what he was doing before. However, he let his hand trail down Sasuke's cheek before completely moving away. "Yes, I'm still here. Set up the schedule and bring to it to my office when you're done. Hold on," he put a hand over the bottom of the phone and turn to Sasuke. "Hey, there are some sandwiches I made in the fridge if you're hungry. You didn't eat much at lunch. Feeling ok?"

Sasuke could only manage a nod in the state he's in.

"Ok. The stock should be set to go and contact my secretary about my meetings. Chang-."

"Sir, may I ask why you're not calling your secretary to tell her this personally?"

"I'm not _allowed_," he said in a mocking, imitating voice of Tenten. "Anyway, change my five o'clock to three and-."

CRASH!

* * *

**Charlie:** _(on a tree looking over a native tribe)_ un-be-liev-able. _(Narra was being treated like a king because right now he was their head chief. snaps finger, turning invisible and fly over to where Narra sat)_ we're leaving 

**Narra:** _(jumps and turn around)_ Charlie?

**Charlie:**you're the only one who can see me and right now, you look like an idiot

**Narra:** _(grin at the tribe who gave him an odd look)_ Niho kerlo dcoaso ma ha tatata

**Charlie:** since when do you speak their tongue?

**Narra:** since you abandon me here days ago!

**Charlie:** well, now we're leaving

**Narra:** no! I like it here and I'm staying. these people look up to me

**Charlie:** I'll buy you a dog then you'll always have something looking up at you

**Narra:** I'm. Staying.

**Charlie:** the head chief has to marry his oldest warrior's daughter

(**13 Ghosts**)

Maggie: Can I rely on you not to get me killed?

Rafkin: I guarantee nothing._  
_**  
**_Rafkin: In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a freak! I get within ten feet of anything dead, and I go into seizures, I touch anyone, and a whole lifetime of shit flashes in front of my eyes!_  
**  
**Maggie: This is it for me. I'm on the first fuckin' plane back to Newark. I'm sorry, family, Bobby, Kathy, uncle, ghosts. I am sick of this nanny shit. I've had it. This was not in the job description. I QUIT!

_Rafkin: If you have something to say, just say it. _

_Kalina: Oh okay then... why don't we start with: THIS IS ALL YOUR GOD-DAMN FAULT!  
**  
**_Rafkin: There are ghosts in the basement!  
**  
**Maggie: This basement?

Rafkin: Of course this basement! What is it with you people? If it was the basement next door I wouldn't give a shit, would I?

_(Rafkin psychically probes the junkyard then yells out in pain)  
Rafkin: You son of a bitch! You said he only killed 9 people; there are over 40 victims here!_

_Cyrus: Nine while he was alive, he's added a few since then.  
_**  
**Maggie: (in background talking to herself) Stuck in here, bunch of crazy white people...  
**  
**_Maggie: Bobby, don't call your sister a slut.  
**  
**Kathy: Thank you, Maggie.  
**  
**Maggie: I prefer the term 'bitch'.  
**  
**_Arthur: He wasn't too popular. My dad said he squandered the family fortune.  
**  
**Kathy: We have a family fortune?  
**  
**Arthur: Well, no. Cyrus squandered it.  
**  
**_Maggie: Hey, Bobby isn't that great, you got a late uncle.  
**  
**Bobby: What's he late for?  
**  
**Kathy: His next birthday._

Rafkin: Oh, boy!

Maggie: What?

Rafkin: Uh, that's the symbol of the Jackal. The Jackal is the Charlie Manson of Ghosts.

_Rafkin: I sure as hell hope I don't bleed to death. That would suck._


	7. Where We Stand

**Previously on Mission 'Rescuing Narra': **

**Charlie: **the head chief has to marry his oldest warrior's daughter

**Narra:** _(more determined)_ good. I have my own people and a nice wife

**Charlie:** oh really? did you know she's a size 18?

**Narra:** _(quickly getting up)_ alright, let's go

**NEWS UPDATE: **well, just want to inform you that I have a beta, but I still want the other things. how to write a complain to the authority and how to spell 'soulless' in japanese?

**Quotes:**

_**Family Connection**_

A man married his wife by force from their parents to combine two companies. The parents died a month after the wedding. The man had an affair with his high school sweetheart and had a baby. The lady died so the man took in the baby. The man's wife also had an affair with the first wife's husband. Two children were born to the first man from his wife. The first child died while the second child was raped by her best friend. The baby died after birth. The first man and his wife died, murdered by their second child. One was an accident the other was intentionally. The second man and his wife took in the second child of the first wife first man.

The first man's mistress's husband had a child but it got kill by the first man's first mistress's other child. The second wife tried to kill the first man's second mistress's second child, but it killed her instead. The second man died of suicide because of his first wife's death. The third mistress's second man second wife's second woman's child got killed by the first husband's second child. The child of the first man first husband first wife second mistress second child killed her step-half brother of her first father mistress's third husband.

Who is alive?

How many people were there?

Who died first?

"If love has a meaning then it is not love."

_Woman: Let's learn how to fly_

_Man: who told you that?_

_Woman: a man in black robes_

Angel: God wants to see you

Human: I have work (puts on coat)

Angel: but it's God!

Human: so? I'm busy

Angel: he said NOW!

Human: I'm BUSY! (steps out to the street)

BEEP! BEEP! SQUASH!

Angel: now you're not busy anymore

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Seven: Where We Stand_

* * *

CRASH! 

Naruto looked up at the stairs as Sasuke ran up first. "Uh, I'll call you back later," then he hung up and ran after Sasuke.

Gaara was standing, in the middle of the hallway, two feet from a broken green vase on the ground. "I didn't do it," he said quite truthfully.

"If you're gonna lie, at least do better than that," said Sasuke, smirking. He'd never seen Gaara in trouble and it would be a delight.

The red head glared at him.

Naruto walked forward and examined the vase. "Yeah, but vases don't just break into three clean pieces either. Look," he pointed at the broken pieces. A big piece at the top was slit to the side and the remaining pieces were cut in half. The side wasn't edgy or chipped, but smooth and perfect. "Probably three days from now. Count today and two days tomorrow," he mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Huh?" He shook his head and took up the pieces. "I'll throw this away unless one of you can fix it."

Gaara walked to his room. "Fighting and protecting."

"House chores," Sasuke said and went back downstairs.

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw the broken vase in the trash can. "Oh, yeah, when I'm missing you're all very willing to help, but a broken vase and you abandon me." He went to Gaara's room and peeked in. "Hey, how's your wound?"

"The infection's starting to go away."

"Yippee," he said without much enthusiasm and went down to the kitchen. On second thought, he went to his room. The book was still were he threw it. He picked it up and put it back in the box which was gathering a tiny bit of dust in the closet. He checked the box, hoping there wasn't another letter from her or something worse. Surprisingly, there was nothing else. _'Hmm, weird, it seemed full when I carried it.'_ He shrugged and closed it back up. Somewhat hesitantly, he took the book back out and flipped it to the end where Halie's message was. His eyes quickly scanned over the bullshit to the important part.

_Don't throw the box away or burn it. Keep it until your upcoming birthday. I'm sure you won't be disappointed. _

_I lo_

That was when he slammed it shut and put it back into the box. Sealing it up properly, he put it back into the closet and walked out of his room. _'You just don't understand.'_

Naruto opened the door again, took the book out again, resealed it again, and then walked out of his room. _Again._ He opened the book and looked up what kind of food Gaara liked. They hadn't been able to spend much time together and maybe this would help.

**Favorite Food:** _gizzards and salted tongue_

**Least Favorite Food:** _sweet bean jelly and maroon glace_

'_That is interesting. Wonder what I can make with salted tongue? Or gizzard?'_ Naruto wondered if any of his cookbooks had anything on gizzard. He went to the kitchen and got out every cooking book there was.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto ever since he came back down. _'He hasn't said anything about the kiss. How can he? It was only six minutes ago! Why the fuck do I feel neglected!'_ He watched as the blonde read an old book. He bent down to the side to see what the title was for him to be so interested. _'…why that son of a bitch.'_ He followed Naruto into the kitchen, making his notice by clearing his throat loudly.

Naruto didn't stop what he was doing, but he did turn around slightly. "Hey, Sasuke." He pulled out another book and flipped through it. Nothing. "Do you know any dishes on gizzards?"

"Why do you have _that_ book?"

"What bo-. Oh," he looked at the cover. "Ohhhh. Right…uh….well, you see….Halie gave this to me….for my birthday." Naruto scratch his head sheepishly, but inside he was praying for Halie to burn in hell!

Sasuke snatched the book from his hand and flipped open a page. His eyes widened at what he saw. Naruto leaned over and took a peek except the page was blank so was the next one and the next. The whole book was blank.

The blonde took the book in his hand from behind Sasuke, literally trapping the raven haired boy in his arms. "Will yah' look at that? I wonder what we should do as punishment here…"

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the gut, making him separate his arms so Sasuke could back away. "Hn, anyone would've misunderstood it by the title."

Naruto continued to smirk, knowing that he was right. However, that hit was pretty painful. "Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying before you went off on your own conclusion, do you know any gizzard dishes? And it's for Gaara. Why am I making it? Because I-."

"Alright, I get it!" Sasuke looked in the fridge and the freezer, bringing out nothing after closing it. "To make a gizzard dish, you have to have gizzard in the first place."

"There might be some in the pantry," he said, but after a moment, seeing Sasuke made no movement to go check. "What?"

"If you haven't notice, there's no pantry."

Naruto didn't know what he was doing, but he had an urge to look inside the book for answers. He flipped it open then quickly shut it. He slowly opened it again and read the words.

_The pantry is on the other side of the house. Key is the main key for the house. _

'_The book was empty when Sasuke read it or tried to, but when I pick it up, there's always something in there that answers my question. Hmm, I wonder.'_ Naruto imagined what the weather will be like for tomorrow then open the book.

_Sunny and cool in the morning, but during 2:01 PM, there will be a huge storm. Advice for those taking road trips to stay inside until 3:48 when it will be safe to continue driving to your destination. At night, it will be extremely cold due to the rain storm that afternoon. Bundle up and lots of fluid as to not catch a cold. _

Naruto closed the book and…he didn't know exactly what expression to put on. _'Halie gave me an enchanted book. Great. Just what I needed for my birthday. Something else to resist opening. Ok, that was a bad thought.'_ He glanced over at Sasuke a little bit, who was currently putting away the cook books in their rightful place. _'I wonder what he'll be like in bed.'_ He opened the book just a little, upon seeing the nearly readable words, he slammed it shut. _'I can't do this! It's his personal…life issue.'_ "Pantry's in the back of the house."

Sasuke closed the cabinet and turn to him. "Something wrong?"

"No, why?" He follow the pointed finger to where he was clutching the book so hard, his knuckles were white. He quickly hid it behind his back. "Uh, let's go to the pantry!"

* * *

Gaara was reading in his room as usual when he smelled something peculiar in the air. It smelled good! He follow the scent downstairs to the kitchen and-. 

"Gaara," Naruto led him to the table and sat him down. "Here try this. I made-."

Ahem!

"-I mean, _we_ made it for you."

Gaara scooped up some of the content and put it in his mouth. He nodded his head approvingly. "Hmm, a little salty though."

"Really?" Naruto took a taste, finding it to be alright. "…you don't like it?"

On the sideline, Sasuke was feeling more and more neglected. He didn't know why, he just did and felt angry too. Naruto hadn't mentioned the kiss and it was a damn good hour! He kept the feelings to himself however. He didn't do jealous or visible emotion of any kind. The last few days were just….shock.

Sasuke quickly went up to his room and closed the door shut. He listened to hear if someone was following up and was disappointed to find out the answer was none.

Nothing insinuated as to where Naruto and his relationship was at. Were they friends with benefits? Were they a couple? Was only one of them allowed to see other people while their boyfriend withered away at home! He needed to know! He had never experienced those kinds of emotions before and they were sure as hell confusing him!

All his other relationships were with girls! They were all fake and bitchy anyway. He had never been gay! He had never kissed another guy! He had never been this damn confused before! He needed answer damnit! But asking was too clingy. He had officially become a wimp. _'Wimp. Wimp. Wimp. Wimp. Wimp.'_ The thoughts ran through his mind and just to make it more painful, it did a U-turn and went through his brain again.

His father never approved of his relationships with anybody before. There was this one girl. His first crush, but then his father had to go and send her family away. _'Job transfer, my ass.'_ After she left, he found out she only did it for the money. _'Bitch.'_ Further more, since he had begun school, there were always girls flinging themselves at him. It annoyed the fucking hell out of him.

Most of the other girls he went out with were just to piss off his father or somebody he hated at school. It always worked, but they got him in a lot of fights. Literally _and_ figuratively. Punishment was the popularity that came right after.

His second crush didn't end well either. Neither did his third and fourth or fifth. It actually ended after the fifth. No more dating, except to piss of someone or hurt them emotionally because of their resistance to his 'I don't like you' speech. His brother constantly teased him and his father hated him. He loved his mother, mostly because she actually did love him and was very understanding.

'_Ugh, my life sucks ass.'_

Even though his mom loved him, she'd been sick lately. He sunk down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knee. The doctor said she might not last another year. He should be by her side right now, but he was scared. He didn't want to see her die! It was selfish, but he couldn't stand there while she died! Tears slowly rolled down his face, more and more coming as he thought about the last day he spent with her.

Naruto's hand stopped at the doorknob. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. He slowly opened the door and looked at the boy on the floor crying. Closing the door behind him as quiet as possible, Naruto crept over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke tensed. He hadn't expected Naruto to come in and try to comfort him. But…it felt nice. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Without knowing it, he stopped crying.

"What's the matter?" Naruto held him tighter in his arms. Using his psychology skills would only probably anger the raven haired boy.

"I-I…." he didn't know what to say, but then he suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing. Sasuke pushed Naruto away and glared at him.

"What?" Naruto frowned. Everything was going great unless-. "You're angry because I saw you crying." No answer. "If it makes you feel any better, I only _heard_ you cry." Still no answer. "You know, we really gotta work on this whole communication thing. I mean, I'm your boyfriend and you can't even tell me wha-."

"What did you just say?"

"Uh…we gotta work on this-."

"After."

Naruto rethought his words. "…boyfriend?" _'Is he blushing? Oh.'_ He couldn't help it; the smirk just slapped itself right on. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and brought their lips together. However, the kiss was short, leaving Sasuke unsatisfied. Their lips were touching slightly, but Naruto made no move to continue the kiss. "So all this time, you were thinking about…_us_." It was more of a statement than a question and it was a very arrogant, seductive kind of question.

Sasuke didn't say anything. It's wasn't that he didn't want to, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Naruto had that affect on him. Instead of trying to say something, he captured Naruto's lips. That was actually the first time Sasuke kissed Naruto and he wasn't about to stop just yet. He loved the feeling of Naruto's moving tongue against his and wanted, no needed more. He threw both arms around Naruto's neck.

The sudden weight caught Naruto off guard and he fell back, but luckily he was able to balance himself with his elbows. One actually, the other was behind Sasuke's neck, pushing them together more. Naruto was becoming hard with Sasuke between his legs. He rubbed against Sasuke's own erection, extracting a moan of pleasure from him. They soon after parted from the lack of oxygen, but went right back to what they were doing after a few breaths, but then suddenly the door opened.

"I was wonderi-AHHH!"

The scream made Naruto fall on his back with Sasuke on top. They quickly turned to the door where Gaara stood frozen. Gaara slowly backed out and close the door.

"Well…" Naruto sat up. "…uh…that definitely ruined the moment."

Sasuke scoffed at his attempt of making things less awkward. "Right, let's go down for dinner." He was getting up when Naruto pulled him back down. "What?"

Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around Sasuke smiling. "Nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. "Come on, I'm hungry," he said in a somewhat serious voice.

Naruto pulled him down and kissed his neck. "So am I." Sasuke was about to give in when-.

Gaara popped back in, "Your secretary's on the phone," then he popped right back out.

Naruto shook his head against Sasuke's neck and sighed. They both got up and began to make their way downstairs when Naruto suddenly turned around to face him with a serious expression. "I heard every word you said," Naruto said kissing the hand then went downstairs.

Sasuke stare after him and touched his own hand. A small, content smile formed on his lips as he followed Naruto. _'Maybe my life isn't so bad…'

* * *

_

**Narra:** _(out of breath and seem to be running)_ why. are. we. running?

**Charlie:** _(flying closely by)_ there's a time portal close by here. even if I do have powers, I still have to play by the rules and the rules say we need to go through a time portal.

**Narra:** then. why. am. I. the. only. one. running?

**Charlie:** because you made the audience hate me. keep running. we'll be there in about...an hour.

**Narra:** what!

_(native people can be seen running after them with pitchforks)_

(**50 First Dates**)

Lucy: What are you doing?

Henry: Nothing, I was just getting some lint off for you...

Lucy: You were going for a feelski!

Henry: All right, I'm sorry... But this is like the 23rd time we've made out already and... they're getting blue.

_Ula: Sharks are like dogs, they only bite if you touch their private parts. _

(to his children)  
Ula: You kids suck; you're good at everything!

(_while playing golf, Ula has ripped the stitches over a shark bite on his waist_)  
_Ula: You think you can stitch me up tonight after I get back from surfing?_

_Henry: Yeah, I'm looking forward to it._

_Caddy: I wouldn't surf with a bleeding wound like that. You might attract a shark or something._

_Ula: What's wrong with that, cuz? Sharks are naturally peaceful._

_Caddy: Is that right? How'd you get that nasty cut anyway?_

_Ula: A shark bit me._

Ula's Kid: Daddy, what's a nympho?

Ula: Uh, nympho is the state bird of Ohio.

Henry: You're the state idiot of Hawaii.

_Nick: What did Sue say?_

_Henry: She said that if I talk to Lucy you'll kill me with a meat cleaver._

Update Video: April: Snoop quits weed.

Update Video: May: Snoop back on weed.

_Dr. Keats: Tom was in an accident and now he only has a ten-second memory._

_Ten Second Tom: I was in an accident? That's terrible._

_Dr. Keats: Don't worry, you're totally gonna get over it in about three seconds._

Henry: (after Ula speaks in Hawaiian) that's so nice. What does it mean, again?

Ula: Please... bring me back a t-shirt


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Charlie:** _(smile like a Cheshire cat and pokes)_

**Narra:** OW! _(cover his arm)_ why did you make me with fair skin?

**Charlie:**_(pretending to be hurt) _I like fair skin.

**Narra:** no, you like Sasuke's kind of skin

**Charlie:** hey, he's hot and besides, it's your fault for wanting to stay there

**Narra:** _(stands up with a wide angry face)_ ME? MY FAULT? EXCUSE ME, YOU _(beep)_LEFT ME THERE! CAN YOU _(beep)_ BLAME ME FOR BEING _(beep)_ ANGRY? AND THEN YOU _(beep)_ MADE ME RUN FOR 5 _(beep) _MILES BECAUSE OF SOME _(beep)_ RULES! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT _(beep) _MAGICALLY APPEARING _BY_ THE _(beep)_PORTAL!

**Charlie:** you started it

**NEWS ALERT:** I have no more requests, thanks to my beta. She's so wonderful. Hmph. Well, I had to thank her for that. I haven't been updating for a very good reason. My beta was away for a while, 5 days. Ah, at least I'm…writing or whatever.

**Quotes: **

**_The following quotes are from chapters that were already published because there was too many on one page. Do not worry. I will have new quotes after a couple chapters and I will inform you. It might be a little while though._**

"Their first kiss, bitter sweet, longing for more of his touch."

"Death is only the beginning."

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future."

"There's a fine line between coincidence and fate."

"Choice is an illusion created by those with powers and those without."

"That's how it is with people – nobody care how it works as long as it works."

"Do you really wanna see me flying around in some super-hero costume like some American cartoon?"

"When people stand on a roof and kill each other willingly, you just know your day has been shot to hell."

"It seems that if you know enough about chemistry, you can kill people with just your bare hands!"

"People will do anything to have someone to look up to, to call parents, to have someone love them without having to give shit back to them. Basically, everyone is a low life who just wants someone's life in their hands to manipulate in such a way the other person doesn't notice until they die."

"Dam, that Wrath dude looks fuckin crazy when he picks up those friggin guns and turns his arm into a fuckin artillery piece."

"It's only the people who want to use you that try to reassure u about yourself and your mental well being."

"Damnit there's so many asses I have to kick! I'm gonna have to start carrying a list!"

"When things that are falling apart try to put themselves back together, it destroys the whole damn thing."

"Why do people want to be human, when they have to live realizing that they are going to die some day?"

"When older chicks try to speed things up, they only cause problems for her kids."

"When women have children attached to them, they always seem to be unable to move."

"Damn the world, if people killed Jesus, what keeps them from killing everyone else that cares for them?"

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Eight: Home Sweet Home

* * *

_

Tenten had called and complained about Kiba's hysterical behavior. Naruto suggested that she shoot him, but it wasn't a good deal since: One – Hinata will be sad and Two – he was in charge of the stock market.

That night, Naruto and Gaara spent packing up their things for tomorrow's trip back home. Sasuke sat around doing nothing since he had nothing to pack. It was surprising he made it from his house to here. Naruto had planned on asking Sasuke about his 'background' when they got back, but the decision was still hanging in the air since Naruto didn't want to pressure Sasuke or anything. He was good with pressuring, but on someone with no background, it was kind of hard to know if they would end up harming themselves…or him.

He wasn't afraid of Sasuke or anything; seriously, he wasn't; but the 'harming themselves' part made him have a hard time deciding. Who knows if the boy might cut himself or use drugs; though that seem unlikely, because the kiss Naruto got was definitely not foul of any kind of chemical, not that he wasn't addicted. He could tell if a person was harming themselves by just looking at their behaviour so that's why he _is_ going to ask Sasuke, but maybe when they're on the road where Sasuke has a low chance of doing anything stupid.

Naruto heaved two luggage bags into the back of his car. He was always a light traveller, but Gaara on the other hand… Ugh, that boy sure does like to read. Not much clothes, but damn those books. The floor of the blue van was stacked with books in the trunk. He closed the door and went back inside. There was still the issue of going back to the mansion or his apartment. He only had two rooms in his apartment, one occupied by Gaara and there weren't any vacant rooms in the building. _'I wonder if Gaara's willing to share.'_ Sure he had a boyfriend, but he wanted to take things slow, even if there was that feeling clawing in his stomach. He developed a theory that Sasuke wasn't a very adaptive creature except when something was clouding his mind from better judgement, like just a few hours ago in the bedroom.

He isn't very patient, but he sure can manage if it's for Sasuke. There was something about that boy that continued to draw him closer. _'Hmm, could be love… Hehe, yeah right.'_ They'd only known each other for less than a week, that is nver enough time to develop _those_ kinds of feelings, but he felt something… His reasoning was logical, but he couldn't help feeling something more than the normal 'like' feeling.

Clearing his train of thought before it lead on somewhere else, he packed some snacks for the road. All the while, he thought about what to do with Kiba. He had his own sleeping problem so it wasn't entirely his fault. He sighed and thought, _'Maybe I should let him off the hook. Yeah, I will.'_ He smiled thinking of what Kiba's happy face would look like when he told him that.

* * *

Naruto sat in the back, his leg stretched out on the seat with a book in his hand. Sasuke was given directions and was driving the car, quite well actually. It made him wonder if the boy had ever stolen a car. Probably yes. Gaara was reading a children's book on the seat in front of Naruto's. He sighed and turned his head toward Sasuke. He turned a page in the book and looked at it. 

_Now is not the time to _

He frowned as there was a long pause.

_Call him. _

Something felt weird. This happened exactly like in the movie where an object or something takes control of the wielder's life and turns it to hell, killing anyone who angers its boss, but then turns its back on its boss due to a malfunction of some sort. But it's Halie's gifts, so…it should be alright…or at least he hoped so.

"Gaara, why don't you take over the wheel for a while?" He had check the map this morning and found five lodging site. "Sasuke, what time is it?"

"12:50."

"Gaara, stop at the third lodging site you see." There wasn't a reply, but his command was acknowledge.

However, Sasuke was more of a practical person. "Why? Aren't we gonna drive straight to wherever-it-is-we're-going?" His voice was edgy and full of anxiety.

Naruto frowned yet again. He closed his book and sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Why are we stopping?" The anxiety was gone and replace with anger. _'Naruto couldn't have found out…could he? B-But even if he did find out, he w-wouldn't… No, he's not going to.'_ Sasuke's mind was racing with confused thoughts.

"There's going to be a huge storm this afternoon…and I didn't want us to get killed."

Sasuke mentally sighed with relief; then he wished he could kick himself for being so stupid! He almost blew it, but he couldn't help it. The slight thought of him leaving Naruto made him jumpy and angry. That was a new one. He was always glad when people left him alone. Most of the time.

"Sasuke is everything okay?" Naruto asked with concern. Sasuke was hiding something…something big.

"Everything's fine," he said reassuringly.

Naruto beckoned Sasuke to come join him in the back seat. When the boy sat down, he stretches his legs out and laid them atop of Sasuke's lap. He flipped open his book and pretend to read.

Sasuke glared at him with no result. "Wou-."

"How old are you?"

He was a bit startled by the question, but answered calmly. "17."

Naruto moved the book downward a little so that his eyes would be seen. "You're younger than me?"

"How old are you?" The thought of Naruto being older than him made him a little angry. He wanted to be the oldest! _'I'm acting childish. He can't be that much-.'_

"Just turned 21 last week." Naruto looked back at the book, noting the word 'anger' written on it.

'_21? Damn! Well, its only three years apart.'_

"In your last year of high school?"

"Hn."

"Is that an 'Hn' yes or an 'Hn' no?"

Sasuke thought about it, smirking. "Hn."

A smile crossed Naruto's face, but it was hidden by the book. The words were writing on the book by themselves. "Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks upon this earth is the one who finds true love?" He scrunched up his face in a wondering thought then suddenly realized he said that out loud. He lowered the book so he could see Sasuke's face, which was kind of cute at the moment.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, the blush disappearing rather quickly. "Is that a question or are you reading it?"

"Latter."

The words made him curious. "Who said it?"

Naruto look back at the book. _'Yeah, who said that?'_ There was a pause as he waited for the book to write its answer. "…Dracula." He avoided the odd look as much as possible while cursing the book. _'Dracula? Couldn't it have thought of someone not so…dead?'_

_It wasn't us. The quote was sent from an unknown person, but is shown in the film Dracula of 1992._

"Us? There's more than one of you?"

_Us as in ideas and thoughts kept in this book._

"Oh. I thought you meant-."

"Naruto?"

He slammed the book close, his mouth pursed up in pure innocence. Sasuke was giving him a 'is there something you want to tell me' look. Quickly thinking of an answer, he came up with, "It's a sort of exercise that I'm trained to do, or rather it's becoming more of a habit."

"That or you need a life," Sasuke remarked.

"Hey, I have a life and I said it's a habit. Simple and educating."

"I thought talking to oneself mean they have low self-esteem or sometimes a mental disorder causing the delusional belief that they are actually talking with someone," Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto would've been impressed if the statement was not directed at him. "Well, talking to oneself can also prove to be positive thinking. It is a means of self-regulation."

"From what?"

"Huh?"

"You said self-regulation."

Okay, he has no idea where this is going. "Self-regulation just means following a code of conducts. That's all."

Sasuke crawled forward on all fours so that he ended up on top of Naruto, with only the book separating them…and the many layers of clothes. "And what exactly would be out of _your_ code of conducts?" Wow, up close like this, he hadn't realized Naruto had blue eyes. He pushes the book down more and saw the scars. _'I don't remember seeing these here before.' _His hand traced the scars. They weren't that deep. "How come I've never notice these before?"

Naruto frowned in confusion until he realized what Sasuke meant and quickly cover his face. His eyes widened with fear. "Nothing! They're nothing!" He attempted to get up, but Sasuke's weight held him down. "Get off me!"

Sasuke, surprise by the tone, didn't budge nor did he want to unless he got an answer. With all his strength, he pushed Naruto back down and held him still. "Are you scared?" He reached to touch the scars again, but Naruto quickly caught his hand. "They look like whiskers." He felt the blonde violently jerk up and try to push him off again. "What's your problem?" he asked angrily, pinning both of his hands down.

Naruto looked away. "Scars…by some stranger."

"Halie?"

"No! I said a stranger." There was a clouding doubt in his eyes. "Aren't you going to run away from me?"

**Flashback**

_People pointed at the little boy on the streets and quickly walked away. They whispered among themselves. Words like 'demon' and 'monster' reached his ears. The little boy's face was covered in blood and in his hand was a small knife, also covered in blood. Behind him was a man's body, a pool of blood sweeping out from under him. _

_The boy looked at the people walking by with dead eyes. Eyes that see, ears that hear, the mind believes. He had killed the man; that was true. He took someone's life, but the man left marks of sadistic playfulness…on his face. _

**End of Flashback**

Halie hadn't said or asked about the scars, nor did she seem to notice them, but that didn't mean other people wouldn't. So in embarrassment of what had happened, he hid them. Once, he hadn't hid them from sight and somebody actually ran away. That moment he didn't care, but now he was hoping Sasuke wouldn't call him a monster or worse, leave him. He thought he was falling in love with Sasuke, but it was alright with him…if only-.

"I see no reason to run away." Sasuke smirked on top of him. "You just look like a cute fox to me."

Naruto turn his head sharply to look at him in surprise.

He bent down and kissed both of Naruto's cheeks. "You've been hiding them with make-up, hmm?" he said, speaking like he was thinking out loud. "I was wondering what that bottle of cream was for. They look adorable." He looked at Naruto, smirking, waiting for an answer.

For a while, Naruto didn't say anything until he turned toward the front of the car quite angrily. "Hey, didn't you hear me screaming? I thought you were supposed to protect me!"

"Lady said that if it concerns your scars then don't bother…unless they were mocking you."

"He _was_ mocking me!"

"…I thought that was flirting."

"Argh, never mind!" Naruto turned back around, his hands released and was realizing Sasuke was getting back up, but he quickly pull him back down.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see him looking elsewhere, ignoring him again. Deciding to just savour the moment, he turned his head to the side, listening to the rhythmic heart beat.

Naruto took another look at the book. "How Long Does Eternity Last? By Unknown.

_You make me feel_

_I love how your hands touch me_

_Feeling very inch of my body_

_Giving me those warm loving kisses_

_Your tongue entangling with mine_

_You said to me in those sweet lips_

_You said you'll stay with me for eternity_

_You said you'll love me for eternity_

_But who was to know_

_That eternity only lasted two years._ Interesting, isn't it?" There wasn't an answer, not that Naruto expected one. Though he had to wonder what eternity would mean to Sasuke so he asked him.

"Eternity would mean 'without you'," a small chuckle escape his mouth. "Your heart doesn't need to beat so fast, you know."

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto grumbled curses under his breath.

* * *

Outside was pouring cats and dogs while the three mismatches were cozy in their hotel room, waiting for the rain to end. Gaara was reading non-stop. He was a fast learner and was already finishing up Jane Eyre. Gaara's hand reach out and was about to grab Naruto's cup of coffee when his hand was swatted away. 

"Watch it," Naruto handed him a coke and took away his cup, draining it all. He wasn't taking any chances and if by any rare accident that Gaara does drink coffee, he has ten bottles of sleeping pills right outside. If that doesn't work, he can always make Gaara do 2,000 push-ups.

Naruto, with nothing to do, turned on the TV. Sasuke was asleep so they couldn't fool around or anything, but even if he was awake, Gaara was there. It was kind of a turn off doing it in a room where someone could pretty much see everything. Luckily, the hotel had cable. However, there was a red alert on the screen talking about the missing boy. He changed the channel and came to the same red alert. He changed it again and again and again. _'Man, this kid got more attention than when we got bombed.'_

He clicked off the TV and rolled onto his back. Gaara reading. Sasuke sleeping. Gaara reading. Sasuke sleeping. The thoughts repeated in his mind like a chiming grandfather clock. _'Speaking of clock.' _He looked at the clock which read 2:50. _'Rain won't be over till 3:48.'_ He climbed into bed with Sasuke and yawned. "Gaara, wake me up at 3:48 and don't drink any coffee," he said sternly.

The clock on the wall changed from 2:50 to 4:10. Gaara closed his fifth book and look at the time. He sighed and tried to wake up his master again, but the blonde didn't stir. It was the same as before. He decided to watch TV and if Naruto wasn't awake by 5, he'd use something a little more drastic than just a nudge.

"_There is still no update on the missing boy so far. His family has not commented any statements to where he might've gone."_

Gaara watched as a picture of Sasuke popped up on the screen. He went into the restroom. Running water could be heard and then a SPLASH!

Naruto sat up abruptly, dripping wet with cold water. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do you know about Sasuke on TV?" he whispered.

Naruto got up and walked to the restroom. It seemed he would ignore the question until a 'yes' was responded. He popped back out with no shirt on and went to his duffel bag, bringing out another shirt. "Act normal." After putting on a clean shirt and drying his hair, he woke up Sasuke.

SPLASH!

"WTH!" Sasuke's eyes glowed red with anger, a killing intent one would say.

Naruto grinned widely and gave him a peck on the lips. "We're leaving."

Sasuke grumbled as he got up, noticing that Naruto's hair was also wet. "Serves you right."

"What was that?"

"…nothing."

* * *

The ride back was long, considering how many times Naruto decided to stop for a scene view. He was actually stalling to try and figure out which house to go to. "Oi, Sasuke!" he called. They were at a meadow, or something, looking at horses in training. 

Sasuke ran over, his usual stern face on. "What?"

"Do you like to live rich or average?"

He was a little confused and surprise by the question. "I can choose?" Nod. "May I ask why?"

"I was just asking to see which you're more comfortable with, but I only have two rooms in my apartment so you might have to share. The couch can pull out into a bed though. It isn't that big so three people living together might be a bit crowded for you, but I think we can manage."

"If I choose the first one then…"

"The mansion I have has a lot of rooms and is-."

"Whoa, hold up. Mansion?"

Naruto nodded, hoping Sasuke didn't have anything against something as trivial as that. The apartment would be closer to the school, but Sasuke might not want to go judging by his situation. This might be harder than he expected. "I'm pretty rich so it isn't hard to get a mansion."

'_Well, yeah, he did say he was a boss or something. I should've expected that.'_ "How about the mansion? _'It'll be more convenient to stay hidden.'_

He nodded again. "We'll have to stop by the apartment to get some of Gaara's clothes first." He noticed how Sasuke tensed then changed his mind. "…but I can always go after we get settle." _'I hope he isn't always like this. That would suck. …I wonder how old Gaara is.'_ He flipped open the book and a 16 appear. _'I'm gonna have to send him to school. He can go with Sasuke. Oh lord, people are gonna think I'm a child molester. Well, I don't have to worry about Gaara and Sasuke **is** 17. So, it's all legal. Hopefully, the parents don't sue me for anything…as long as Sasuke doesn't say I forced him into anything. That's kind of a turn on, minus the parent.'_ He stopped himself before grossing Gaara out. _'The mansion will have more room to do things. This might not be so bad. Uh, I still have to worry about Sasuke's parents. How am I going to deal with them? Heard they were stuck-up, 'cept for the mother. They do like rich people and rules.'_ He didn't have anything against rules, but some of the people who go by them so much are mean and stiff.

"We're here," said Gaara, pulling in the big, wide driveway.

Naruto groaned in frustration. _'Home sweet home.'_

"You don't like living here?"

He didn't turn to look at Sasuke as he spoke. "It's not that. It's not even an _it_. It's a _her_. Gaara, you think maybe you can take down a certain somebody for me?"

"Lady said you need it."

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto. "Lady's that girl called Halie, right?"

He nodded. "…but if I order you to, you'll do it right?"

"Lady said-."

"Never mind." Naruto was in a depressing plane that wasn't so far from the object of his depression. He was the last to get out and he was the last to walk in the house. When he got in, he saw Sasuke's confuse expression at the-. "OH HALLELUJAH! Shizune, I am so glad you're here. By the way, you have two new patients. You can do them first. Where is she?" he said in one breath.

Shizune smile kindly at him. "She's busy with another client down at the lab."

"The one with that mutating fungus on his foot, right?"

She nodded and Sasuke made a disgusted face. Gaara's face may not have shown anything, but there was a slight stop of his feet movement.

"Yeah, that's gross."

* * *

Shizune was there to give them immunization shots or something with a more medical term which I can't think of, but it's like a flu shot, in a way. Sasuke didn't really get why _he_ had to get it, but according to Naruto: "If I'm getting a shot, you're getting it too, as to not lack companionship during the painful encounter we're about to have." 

After the three painful shots, Naruto quickly left the house after instructing his servant to show Sasuke around while he goes out and runs through some of his own errands. First he picked up Gaara's clothes, getting some perverted comments from the guard in return. Second, he went to the company's HQ (headquarters) to check out the latest updates.

There was much more noise and movement going around on the first floor. He heard a few comments about the missing boy and the reward for finding him. He scoffed at the idea until he heard a $50,000.

Arriving on the 49th floor, he immediately went to Tenten, who seem awfully happy though it could have been some kind of bait. "Any messages?"

She giggles and checked through her notebook.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she said in a tone that was obviously a lie, but she didn't want to say because she was too embarrassed and proud of it.

"Is it about Neji?" he asked, taking the notebook from her. _'Meeting with Barry & Ink, financial order with small company and meeting with Uchiha on Friday. Oh, boy.'_

"-and then he bid me good-bye."

'_Ok, I didn't get that.'_ The natural way to get out of this situation is to remain calm and answer with an open-ended question. "Good for both of you. I won't be going to the Uchiha meeting."

Tenten's happiness went bye-bye. "Cancel your meeting with the Uchiha?"

"I didn't say cancel. We are going to talk about the offer they give, but without me. There are some personal problems in the way and I can't discuss it right now. Tell Jiraiya or somebody to cover for me. Everything else on the list, schedule it for me." He handed her back the notebook. "Enroll Gaara in the Konoha High School, 16 years old. Last name Seishi."

"He has to take an entrance examination."

"Schedule that then. Give me a profile on…who's the Uchiha guy that's coming over?"

"Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh. Fax me both of their profile and the other remaining family members."

"Extended?"

"No. Also give me Fugaku and Itachi's schedule."

"That'll be difficult."

"But is it impossible?"

"Depends on how tight the system is, but it should be in their profile."

"I want _personal_ files."

Tenten stopped writing and looked up at him. "Why do you want-?" Her voice stopped as she saw the stern look he gave her. There were only two times in her life that she'd ever seen him give her that look. Once when Halie kicked him out of the house. She was surprise too. Everybody was. The other was when Halie left. She didn't say anything else and continued writing.

"Get Gaara his school books, uniform, and some clothes. A hundred pairs should do and maybe shoes." He handed her a piece of paper. "I need everything by tomorrow."

"What am I, a miracle worker?"

He smiles sweetly at her. "Oh, of course not, you're _my_ secretary, who really loves her job."

Tenten stared at him with disbelief, a hint of a smile coming on, but she wouldn't let it because that would so ruin her 'I'm shocked' image. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I don't need to blackmail you; a piece of paper would do it." His smile grew by two inches then he took his coffee and left, while Tenten continued with her "shock" face.

* * *

Naruto managed to get out of the building after a whole ten minutes of struggling. The media was buzzing all over the place, trying to find out who Halie Coron is. Yeah, even if he was the new boss, people didn't know that and they still thought that he is a she. He felt like he was cheated of his dignity. Ah, but he was loaded. That should count for something. Well, the good thing was they were surrounding Jiraiya. Bad for him though. That and he had a drink with Tsunade. _'Ugh.'_ He shivered from the disturbing thought. It was a normal innocent drink, oh if only. Jiraiya likes Tsunade and shows it, but in a way that makes it disbelieving. Tsunade likes Jiraiya, but doesn't show it and even acts like she hates him. 

Once he got home, the pain in his arm wore off. Whenever he gets shots, it was more than an ant bite. His whole arm felt paralyzed and he gets all fuzzy in the brain. It makes him want to cry, but then it also makes him giddy. Probably normal to everyone else on the planet, but it was still painful! Such a small needle causing so much pain.

He slid open the dining room door and stopped. His foot hung in mid-air, a few inches off the floor. What he just saw, he didn't believe, but it was right in front of him so he had to believe it. "…Sasuke? Gaara?" There was a tiny crash of a plate falling to the floor. _'Home sweet home, huh.'

* * *

_

**Charlie:** we need a therapist

**Narra:** hell no! I am not having a shrink tell me things about me!

**Charlie: **well, that's their job you know

**Narra:** yeah I know! and my answer is NO!

**Charlie:** hah, a rhyme

**Narra:** …

**Movie Quotes:**

**_from Independence Day_**

_(at the secret government lab)_

_President Thomas Whitmore: I don't understand, where does all this come from? How do you get funding for something like this? _

_Julius Levinson: You don't actually think they spend $20,000.00 on a hammer, $30,000.00 on a toilet seat do you?_

Captain Steven Hiller: (after crashing the alien spaceship by the Grand Canyon) _That's_ what you get! Ha Ha! Look at you! Ya ship's all banged up! Who's the man? Huh? Who's the man? Wait till I get another plane! I'm a line ya friends up right beside you! Where ya at, huh? Where ya at?  
(Hiller opens the spaceship, the alien screams, Hiller smacks him in the head)  
Captain Steven Hiller: Welcome to earth.

_Julius Levinson: Everyone's trying to get out of Washington, and we're the only schmucks trying to get in. _

_Julius Levinson: If you're so smart, tell me something, how come you go to M.I.T. for 8 years to become a cable repairman?_

_Captain Steven Hiller: Oops.__  
_**  
**_David Levinson: W-what do you mean, oops?__  
_**  
**_Captain Steven Hiller: Some jerk put this...__  
_**  
**_David Levinson: Don't say "oops".__  
_**  
**_Captain Steven Hiller: What do you say we try that again?__  
_**  
**_David Levinson: Yes, yes. Yes. Without the "oops". That away._

Captain Steven Hiller: I ain't heard no fat lady!  
**  
**David Levinson: Forget the fat lady. You're Obsessed with fat lady. Just get us out of here!

_David Levinson: you really think you can fly this thing?_

_Captain Steven Hiller: you really think you can do all that bullshit you just said?_

David: they're chasing us!

Steven: really, YOU THINK?

_Russel Casse: I picked a helluva day to quit drinking_

Julius Levinson: All you need is love, John Lennon, smart man, shot in the back very sad.

_Russel Casse: in the words of my generation: UP YOURS!_

(Dr. Okun meets President Whitmore)  
Dr. Okun: Mr. President! Wow! This is... what a pleasure. As you can imagine, they... they don't let us out much.

_(Julius discards a styrofoam cup) _

_David Levinson: Hey, you have any idea how long it takes for those cups to decompose?__  
**  
**__Julius Levinson: If you don't move soon, I'm gonna start to decompose._

Steven: Is that an earthquake?  
**  
**Jasmine: Not even a four pointer. Go back to sleep.

_Steven: I'm just a little anxious to get up there and whup E.T.'s ass_

(the President briefs the pilots before the final attack)  
President Thomas Whitmore: Good morning.  
(PA doesn't work. Turns it on)

President Thomas Whitmore: Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. "Mankind." That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the Fourth of July, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom... Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution... but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day, the Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the world declared in one voice: "We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight!" We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Independence Day!  
(Crowd cheers)

_David Levinson: a toast to the end of the world._

Steven: Y'know, this was supposed to be my weekend off, but noooo. You got me out here draggin' your heavy ass through the burnin' desert with your dreadlocks stickin' out the back of my parachute. You gotta come down here with an attitude, actin' all big and bad... and what the hell is that smell? I could've been at a barbecue! But I ain't mad.

_Albert Nimzicki: I'm not Jewish_

_Julius Levinson: well nobody's perfect_

Steven: Look, I really don't think they flew 90 billion light years to come down here and start a fight. Get all rowdy

_Jasmine: There you go, thinking you're all that. But you are not as charming as you think you are, sir.__  
_**  
**_Steven: Yes, I am._

David: they're brining us in

Steven: when the hell was you gonna tell me that?

David: oops

Steven: we're gonna have to work on our communication

_(after starting alien ship)_

_Steven: I have got to get me one of these!_

Marty Gilbert: A countdown... wait, a countdown to what David?  
**  
**David: It's like in chess: First, you strategically position your pieces and when the timing is right you strike. They're using this signal to syncronize their efforts and in 5 hours the countdown will be over.  
**  
**Marty: And then what?  
**  
**David: Checkmate.  
**  
**Marty: Oh, my God. I gotta call my brother, my housekeeper, my lawyer. Nah, forget my lawyer.

(_Steve Hiller and David Levinson are about to launch the bomb and fly out of the alien ship. They both wave to the alien watching them)_

_David: Hey, take a look at the earthlings. Goodbye! _

_Steven: Y'all take care, alright, 'nothing but love for ya. I ain't got nothing by love for ya.__  
__(to David)__  
__Steven: You think they have any idea what's about to happen to them?__  
**  
**__David: Not a chance in hell. Goodnight!_

(David is getting air sick)  
Julius: It's Air Force One for crying out loud and still he gets sick!

_Julius: David, what the hell are you doing?_

_David: making a mess_

_Julius: I can see that_

Constance: now what do we do?

President: Address the nation. There's gonna be a lot of frightened people out there.

Constance: yeah, I'm one of 'em

_Area 51 Guard:I'm sorry, Captain. This is a restricted area. I can't let you pass without clearance.__  
_**  
**_Steven: Okay. Come here. You wanna see my clearance?__  
__(shows the officer an alien wrapped up in a parachute, freaking out the guard)__  
__Steven: Maybe I'll just leave this here with you.__  
_**  
**_Area 51 Guard:Let them pass! Let them pass!_

Patricia Whitemore: (speaking to her mother on the telephone) Daddy let me watch Letterman.  
**  
**President: Traitor.

_Marty:(on the phone) Ma I know just try and stay calm.__  
_**  
**_David: Tell her to pack up and leave town.__  
_**  
**_Marty: What?__  
_**  
**_David: Just do it!__  
_**  
**_Marty: (to his mother) Ma listen, pack your stuff and head for Aunt Esther's. Don't argue with me just go.__  
__(hangs up)__  
__Marty: David, why did I just send my mother to Atlanta?_

(David keeps trying to direct Steve in escaping the mother ship)  
Steven: We're not hit! We're not hit! Stop side-seat driving!


	9. Attempting Something

**Narra:** _(grumbling under his breath) _

**Charlie:** stop it. You just need to relax

**Narra:** I don't like shrinks

**Charlie:** why not? I didn't remember putting that in your brain

**Narra:** you didn't. it developed.

**Quotes:**

"I'm biased. I hate Americans in general, love the Asians and Japanese, and am still not drinking sake. Dam my white ass American life."

_Man: I think I'll shove this stick up my nose_

_Woman: that's probably not a good idea_

_Man: (turns around to his butt) I suppose this pine con wasn't too smart either_

_Woman: I really don't know why I hang out with you_

Man: It's so great to be alive!

Woman: you'd think so, but you'd be wrong

Next Day:

Man: (dead)

_Police: do you see this badge, son? You know what it means?_

_Boy: you can beat up homeless people?_

_Police: minorities too!_

Boy: my mommy said you're a sex offender

Man: offender: she must've meant _befriender!_

Boy: (walks off with man)

_Boy: Mom…Mom!_

_Mom: Huh? What?_

_Boy: dad is not the phone_

_Mom: he's not your real father. Vodka is. without vodka, you wouldn't be here_

Man: (sees a lady bend down and gets hard.)

Woman: (turn around and her face is wrinkle) what's up?

Man: (isn't hard) nothing anymore

_Doctor: well, it appears as if your CDA + T-cell count is low_

_Boy: uh, I'm sorry. I only speak smack_

_Doctor: YO MOMMA'S SO FAT, YOU GOT AIDS, BITCH!

* * *

_

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Nine: Attempting Something

* * *

_

Naruto sighed as he walked into the dining room. Things were never going to be the same. He had two teenagers in his house and one was an invalid. He was just hoping to get a quick chat with Gaara before taking a long nap. What he saw made him want to double over in pain and just die.

Chairs were flipped all over the place, knives, pans and everything else was not where they were supposed to be. If that wasn't bad enough, Gaara and Sasuke were right in the middle of it, having a sword fight with two of his sixty thousand dollar medieval swords. The maid, driver, cook, and even two other servants watched with interest from a corner, rooting for one of them to win.

"…Sasuke, Gaara?" Immediately when they heard his voice, all movement stopped. _'Heh, and people call **him** childish. Oh, if only they were here…'_ "You want to tell me what's going on." You are to remain calm at all times in the middle of crisis and this would definitely qualify as a crisis. There wasn't anyone to answer his question or rather, his command. "Well?" He watched as they all fidgeted on the stop. Gaara and Sasuke, however, had some composure left to remain cool. _'At least they aren't injured this time.'_

His servants bowed their heads at him. The oldest of them made some hand signals and they all scattered.

That was awkward. They never bowed to him before. He sighed yet again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. _'I think I'm sick.'_ Not waiting for an answer, he picked up a rapier from a corner and threw it right at the two boys. They quickly sidestepped to avoid being killed and looked at him confuse. "Gaara, you have school on Monday. Tutoring on Saturday and Sunday," he said, then having one last look at the place, left.

Sasuke tried very hard not to scream, 'That's it!' It's a very hard job not saying that. Naruto was an oddball. The oddest oddball he had ever met. Matter-of-fact, it's the first time in his entire life. He pulls the rapier out and examines it. It wasn't even damaged from the hit; however, there was a tiny hole in the vinyl tile. "The idiot has a nice throw."

CLING!

He put up his sword just in time to block a blow from Gaara, who was seething with anger. "What? All I said was idiot." He ducked and rolled as a butter knife was thrown at him. "Hey, I mean it. It's not that big of a deal."

Naruto heard noises starting again downstairs and shook his head. "I'm coming down from lunch! It better be clean!" The noises lessened, somewhat. _'Maybe I should play some sort of prank. I mean, look at them. My servants are actually respecting me as an adult! I can create a home-made bomb. Oh, wait, that last one didn't go so well.'_ He let himself fall on the bed. The thoughts disappeared from his head and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Stacks of papers were littered all across his desk. He was in one of his secret rooms with the files he requested. Tenten was getting better at her job everyday. Oh, he could just imagine her first day like it was yesterday. Well, let's not waste this with a flashback, but she did have trouble getting everything in order, kind of like that girl on The Devil Wears Prada. 

He looked through each piece of paper carefully and wrote down notes. After finishing that, which was a couple of hours, he set them up in schedules equally to his so that he wouldn't have to stress over it like most people. Handling the company was a piece of cake. You just sign contracts, have total domination, and can wish to stay in bed or not to avoid a meeting. Plus the media is hectic about finding out the identity of Coron. Being mysterious makes good money for the company. The only guy who ever came close to discovering the truth was Sai Kontei.

Sai Kontei worked on the 48th floor, but he came in a little earlier than when Halie and him went in. He was clever enough to see that Halie went straight to the 49th floor, giving him a small clue that she worked up there. But that could've been anything. Oh, by the way, Halie goes by another name instead of Halie. Duh. So he asked around and finally got that Halie was the assistant of Coron (her undercover story), but then, by chance, he found out that Tenten Kudari _is_ the assistant of Coron. It got him thinking. Why does she need to lie? Blah, blah, you know the rest.

Luckily, he didn't go to the media. He barged onto the 49th floor. The guards didn't stop him since he kind of blurted everything out. It wasn't in their power to stop something as big as that. So Halie, after finding out, listened to his terms. Come on, these people always have terms. He wanted _half_ of the company and for her to build him his own business. That _so_ did not go well.

**Flashback:**

_Halie snorted in wonderment. She sat back down and turned her seat so that she faced Sai. "I'm sorry, but I kinda missed the part where I should be following your order."_

_Naruto sat on the sideline, as everyone else, watching and listening intently on what to happened next. They were having a nice conversation when suddenly this guy burst in demanding some kind of share or he'll tell everyone in the world who she really is. However, the intensity of the situation told them how serious they needed to be right now and how serious Halie was going to get. She never really got serious about anything and that could sometime be a good thing._

_Sai explained his discovering and everything to her, keeping an emotionless face. "If I disappear, people will start searching and eventually others will know so this is a chance for you."_

_She nodded and pick up her phone, giving a stern look to anyone who dared to open their mouth. "Are you done?" There was a pause as she waited for an answer then she hung up the phone. Looking back at Sai, any sign of good disappeared. "Sai Kontei, I am telling you this now. Walk away and I will see this as it never happened." Her tone didn't leave any doubt about her having something against him, something that nobody would want to see her reveal. _

_He laughed in her face, but didn't step down._

_Her seriousness disappeared mildly, leaving a bored expression like she was dealing with a toddler. "Do you think I wouldn't have noticed how you asked around? Do you think I wouldn't have noticed how you looked at me when your suspicion had just shown its surface? I can fairly well do serious damage that you wouldn't want."_

"_What **can** you do?" he was a little curious. He had no family or any friends, nothing that she could hold against him. "How can one as famed as you do damage to someone as uncommon as me?"_

"_Exactly, I'll erase your existence. You desperately try to grasp onto it. That emotionless face is what people see and will remember, without it, you will be nothing. As simple as that sounds, you can't live without it. I will erase you from this earth completely." Even as someone as Sai, who had not shown any small hint of hate or anything as fleeting as feelings, had shock on his face. "If you don't believe me, try your phone."_

_He took out his phone and looked at it with a hint of hesitation. Dialing any number, he waited for the call, except a machine picked up and said his phone was not subscribed._

"_What about your home? I don't mind you using this phone here," she said, gesturing to the company phone on the desk. He didn't make any attempt to reach it, instead stood there with a new terror in his mind. "If I erase you, people will not know or look for you so this is a chance for you," she quoted. It was a twisted sentence that she got from him. "This will be the second time I say this and there will absolutely be no third. Walk away and I will see this as it never happened." _

_Naruto gulped. He'd never seen this side of Halie before. Only everyone else had a pitying look in their eyes. He wondered what was going to happen next. To his surprise, Sai turned to leave. _

"_I'm transferring you," said Halie before he even opened the door. There wasn't a reply since it wasn't an option to either side. It was left as it was. _

**End of Flashback**

Naruto shook his head. He heard that Sai was transfered to Europe or somewhere foreign, but that was years ago. He remembered that Jiraiya was only vice-chairman and that Iruka was the youngest, next to Halie, member of the group. The old ones had retired and Halie had picked a few candidates to which Naruto chose from. They were to serve him later on. Halie couldn't have possibly handled the whole company by herself, or maybe she could, but was too lazy. So deciding that, she split the company up into different sections, giving equal shares to a holder. Every half month or so, they would have a meeting where the head boss will decide the further complicated questions.

It was easier that way for everyone.

He put the files back into their boxes; only a notebook remained on the desk. _'I'll let Gaara deal with these later. Time to get to work.'_

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon and the house was as quiet as a cemetery. Naruto had locked himself up somewhere that morning. Sasuke and Gaara were force to have breakfast together. It wasn't that bad, except for Sasuke who was angry as hell. He knew the reason why, but that didn't mean he'd admit it. He had only seen Naruto once today and that was only by accident that they crossed paths on the way to their rooms. 

Sasuke walked down the hall and out of nowhere, this lady came walking around the corner and bumped into him. It made him knock over a plant vase, spill the dirt everywhere. She apologized and quickly cleaned it up. Usually, he would have left, but feeling like it was partially his fault, he helped her. While cleaning up the mess, he saw something like gold in the pile of dirt. He picked it up and stared at it in confusion. It was a key, but why would anyone would hide it in a vase, he had no idea. He saw something and scrubbed at it until the number 314 appeared. It was a room number. "Uh, excuse me, miss, do you know where this room is?"

The maid looked at the number on the key and froze. She took a look at him and back at the key. "T-That's Lady's room. H-How…?" Without another word, she picked up her stuff and left quickly.

He looked at the key and the maid who was practically running away. _'Lady, huh? Gaara had said that once. Must be Halie.'_ He cleaned off his hands and rushed to find Gaara, not that surprised to find him in the library. He held up the key. According to his conclusion, Gaara was with Halie before he came to Naruto so he should know something.

Gaara didn't say anything at first when he saw the key, nor did he look all that surprise. "Third floor, fifth door to the left from the left," his voice told Sasuke that he wasn't going to say anything else besides that.

Sasuke shrugged and went up to the third floor. _'Fifth door to the left…from the left?'_ There were two sets of stairs on each side of the room. He went over to the left stairway and walked down to the fifth door on the left. He put in the key and turned it. There was a clicking and the door opened without much struggle. _'That was easy.'_ Walking in, he found the design of the room exactly like that of the lake house. Concluding that since Halie hid the key, there must be something in here she didn't want people to find and so he was going to find it. He was never the snoopy type, but seeing as how this was the only fun he could get around here, he might as well do it.

What he found was that Halie was a very mysterious person. Naruto had talked about her as if she had only just left so there should be a pack of….that stuff that women use every month, but there isn't. It's logic. If someone as rich as Halie ran away, she wouldn't bring that kind of stuff with her, but before she ran away, she _should_ have that kind of stuff…just in case. There's one in a million chances that she used it all up right away….before she left. That as evidence and her clothes were still in the closet, untouched and no dust, anywhere. Her bed was neat as if it was just made. Sure the maid could've been in here and cleaned everything up, but when he was at the door, there was no sign of anyone ever entering here. The doorknob was dusty. Proof enough. Even if he had never known her, he would've guessed she left before Naruto went on his trip.

He went out of the door, but didn't go anywhere. He was going to start all over again, slowly. If there was nothing in there, he'd commit suicide so no one would know of this.

Starting at the door, he opened it and entered. It was daylight outside so there was no need to turn on the light. Even if he turned it on there'd be nothing to see, but if she left at night… He closed all the curtains then turned on the light. "Whoa." The whole room was painted with glow-in-the-dark paint. There were symbols everywhere. He tried to decode it, but then figured out that it was just decoration, which was true. _'She has a weird sense of…art.'_ He half-freaked when he saw the words 'COME IN' on the bathroom door. He felt like he was in a horror movie…and he realize he was when he saw the mirror. Even if the words were written in paint, it looked more like blood. It said, 'SAY BLOODY MARY THREE TIMES'.

Sasuke considered the option. What exactly would happen if he said it? Would he have to endure a painful death, or be completely traumatized by what was about to happen? Either way, the options weren't good. So…he turned back around and preceded to leave…except for the problem where the door was locked and he couldn't break it because, to his discovery, it was made of something tougher than wood. Probably titanium metal. That was solved by him throwing a chair at the door, where as, the door was not damaged, the chair busted into toothpicks at contact. He was tempted to call for help, but the chances that someone below him would hear were slim to none. He tried. A maid walked by and, well, she just walked by. The room was sound-proof and indestructible to human activity. Pretty fancy stuff for a girl. When he was just barely unlocking the door, he figured he saw pink unicorns and dolls all over the place.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the door said, 'JUST SAY IT'. It had exclamation marks too. Lots and lost of 'em. The door was pretty much useless so he tried the window. Upon opening the curtains, you would expect a view of sun shine and everything that's good in nature. Instead…Sasuke came face to face with a wall. Pretty weird, huh? As if that wasn't enough to creep anybody out, there were words on it too. It said, 'THE WHOLE ROOM IS SEALED, OK? SO SAY THE DAMN WORDS ALREADY.' Sasuke figured that was a pretty good idea now.

So here he was, in front of a mirror with creepy words written on it. Sucking in a breath, he prepare for the worst. "Bloody Mary." He waited to see if anything was gonna happen. Nothing did so he said it again. Still there was no movement or anybody appearing in the room except him. "Bloody Mary." He jumped when the door slammed shut and lock itself. He hadn't been this scared since that Haunted House incident 10 years ago; however, he kept a passive face. He made up a plan in five seconds. He was just gonna beat the shit out of any motherfucker that appeared in the room.

What happened next was nothing anyone would expect. The mirror slid down to reveal a black cupboard, or at least he thought it was black. It was too dark for him to see anything. He leaned forward and felt around the cupboard. There was a piece of paper or something. He pulled it out, but since it was dark, he couldn't read it. _'A piece of paper. Like that's gonna help me. What am I suppose to do with it? Throw it at the door?'_ The light magically turned on after he finishes his thought. _'Now that's better.'_ He looked down at the note and read it.

_You probably don't know me, but I'm Naruto's family. My name's Halie and I have a very reasonable explanation for locking you in my bathroom. _

It better be a damn good one if it was to convince him of any bullshit she's about to say.

_You needed it._

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Not a good sign. _'I wonder if there's any way to kill someone without having ever met them. Boy that would be good.'_

_You're probably want to kill me right now._

He raised an eyebrow. The letter seemed weird somehow.

_And that this is really weird. _

'_Oh, really? I hadn't notice.'_ Sarcasm always works best in a weird situation since one tends to lose their mind in it and that's never good.

_The Uchihas were so much nicer 85 years ago. Don't know where it went wrong. It was probably that breakdown incident that caused it. Any who, it is safe to say Naruto isn't related to you in any way. _

"…huh?"

_Things always get better at the end. There will be times where you want to just die, but the future holds a promising light. You won't be able to see that if you don't live. The past will have to be let go one way or another in some situation. This is not one of them. Sure the past is bad for you, but you need to accept it. The future is what's important. You might say your dad hates you, but have you ever tried talking to him? Or even your brother? Everyone needs a place they can go to for comfort. Keyword being place. Don't think of Naruto. Furthermore, your mom's time isn't up. _

_You and Naruto have my blessings. You guys are fated to meet, but to be together? That's your own destiny to decide. _

_I wish you luck, Uchiha Sasuke. _

The bathroom door unlocked, creaking opening just a bit to show sunlight streaming outside. Sasuke stood where he was, the letter clenched in his hands.

* * *

Naruto strained his ear to hear if anyone was in the next room. Hearing nothing, he pushed a button which slid aside the bookcase. He walked out with the notebook securely in his jacket pocket. _'First is the Uchiha. Hahaha-. Bad joke. Maybe I should tell Sasuke what I'm doing. Nah. He'll probably understand in some miraculous way.'_ He was about to leave when Sasuke came into mind again. He hadn't seen him since morning, nor had he seen Gaara. _'Oh god.'_ As fast as possible, he ran to the nearest servant or ran until he ran _into_ a servant. "Have you seen Sasuke? Gaara? Wait, they're not dead, are they?" 

The maid stared at him in shock then suddenly something devious appeared in her head. "They're actually somewhere in this house and could lose something that won't grow back, if you don't tell me who-."

He waved good-bye to them as the security guard led the hand-cuffed girl out of his house. "Bye! Have fun being man-handled in jail! Make sure you treat her _real_ nice!" He closed the door and shook his head. "Poor girl."

"What happened?"

His head snapped up, his face frozen in a somewhat innocent position. "The girl was a fraud; I had to get her out."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"What?" he said quickly, his voice full of "confusion". "God, what's with you today?" He walked away as if _Sasuke_ was the one with a problem, but then he went back, saying, "Movies and dinner tonight, ok?" He waited for something that looked like a nod, and then officially left.

Sasuke stood on the steps of the stairs for a while thinking about what Naruto said. He smiled like the many other times. Being with Naruto made him really happy for some reason and he felt like he had seen him somewhere before. He couldn't really recall where and when, it was just a nagging feeling. He set off to talk to Naruto, finding him in the kitchen eating junk food. "You're not gonna live past 40 if you keep at it like that," he said with disdain.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, but reluctantly put away the treats, instead going for ice cream. "Hey, is it ok if I do something that I won't tell you and has a 99 percent chance of breaking your trust, but I guarantee, with my soul, it to be a positive point in the end? For both of us," he added the last part just in case Sasuke thought he was either going to bed somebody or do anything with the word 'cheat' in it.

"You're gonna kill somebody?" Sasuke was praying it to be his brother, or father, either way he wasn't complaining. Okay, that was a little harsh. He was just joking.

"No!" Naruto said loudly and quite seriously. He took a large spoonful of ice cream and ate it. A momentary brain freeze came on, but it ended after a few seconds. "Just something."

"And why would it have such a high chance of breaking my trust?"

"Because…it'sdangerousanddoesn'treallyhavethathighofarateofsuccessthanitdoesbreakingyourtrust."

Sasuke raised a questionable eyebrow at what Naruto just said. "Start again from 'because' and slowly this time."

Naruto sighed and started over. "Because…it's dangerous and doesn't really have that high of a rate of success than it does breaking your trust and no, I'm not doing anything related or even remotely related to the words 'rape', 'mafia', or 'assassin'." He saw the concern weaving itself in Sasuke's thoughts…through the dark pair of orbs. "Makes you feel any better, I'm doing it for _us_." That caught his Princess's attention immediately and a very cute expression that lasted one second. Man, does that guy know how to change a face.

Even if Sasuke said no, he knew Naruto was still going to do it. Might as well do it with his consent. "Fine, but don't get kill."

"No, it isn't _that_ kind of dangerous. Just the not being with you kind and the vicious dog-biting kind." Naruto chuckled at his own words, though he stopped, pretending to cough when he saw Sasuke's serious expression. "I'm very careful. Don't worry."

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "Who said I was worrying about you? If they catch you, they're gonna think I'm involved too."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused. "But you are involved."

"That's not what they're gonna hear me say."

Naruto scoffed in disbelief. "Oh, really?" He inched forward until they were touching, except this time Sasuke wasn't blushing. It kind of threw off his whole cool motive for a second there. "I don't believe you."

"Wanna prove me wrong?" he said in a challenging tone.

Naruto could barely contain his smile. _'I was wondering when I was gonna see this side of Sasuke.'_ Sure, he liked the blushing Sasuke, but the cool, slightly perverted, Sasuke works too. He leaned forward as if to kiss him, but then suddenly move back with a big fat grin planted on his face. Moving to the door, he shook his head in a joking way as if saying something. He kicked the door with his foot and left.

Sasuke was on the edge with a tiny, tiny bit of urge for something hot and….Naruto left. _'Dear God, is my boyfriend going to be like this all the time?'_ He felt arms wrap around him quickly and a pair of lips on his shoulder.

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's shirt to expose more of the flesh. He sucked harder on the piece of skin, mentally grinning as he heard a small moan. He licked it clean and looked satisfyingly to see a big hickey on the pale skin. "That's for not blushing before," he whispered softly against Sasuke's ear. "See you at seven," he said giving him a chaste good-bye kiss on the neck before leaving to his work.

Well, Sasuke was so blushing right now. Deep red like a freaking cooked tomato. _'That would be good,'_ he finished his thought.

* * *

Naruto waited and looked at his watch. He tried not to look so desperate, but the guy really needs to hurry up. In his hands was about five of his old school books and let me tell yah', they're not the lightest things in the world. He stood by the black gate for an hour now, waiting for a certain person to come out. However, that person was late, judging by the fact that he stood there for an hour. He even came early. It should go well. If it doesn't, it could get pretty ugly and he might even have to go to jail, only if Sasuke decided to sue him or something. 

Anyway, he's getting off track. He looked around the corner and saw his target just coming out of the building. He got ready and made sure there wasn't anyone else who was going to mess up his chance. He walk forward and "accidentally" bumped into his target. He dropped his books. Yeah, it was an act, the whole bumping thing, but the dropping his books was actually a real case. Oh, well, makes it more believable. He looked up and brought on his smile. His true smile, the one he gave everyone, as to not make his target distrustful of him. Besides, it'll make things easier. He can tell a person by the expression on their faces, but this one might be a bit difficult. You see, his target is…

* * *

**Shrink:** what's the problem here? 

**Charlie, Narra:** shehetalkangerissueblamingeverybodyannoyingsonofa-.

**Shrink:** one at a time. Narra, you go first

**Narra:** she's a whining brat who can't take it if anyone talks back to her. what she does is send their asses all the way to the prehistoric whenever she's piss. She has anger issues

**Charlie:** why you little-.

**Shrink:** Charlie. _(pause) _alright, Narra, how do you think she should treat you?

**Narra:** with respect and at least upgrade me a little. Do you know how difficult it is to outrun 500 creepy stalking fangirls? Give me some foot power or something.

**Charlie:** well, if you were smart enough to stay inside then none of that would've happen

**Narra:** I would've stayed inside if _someone_ doesn't keep sending me out for food

**_from Men in Black II_**

_Agent J: let's put it on_

_K: what?_

_Agent: the last suit you'll ever wear...again_

Agent: J: Mr. Brown? I know you don't remember me, but we used to work together some years back.

K: you must be mistaken. I've never worked in a funeral home.

_(about the driver airbag)_  
_K: does that come standard?_

_J: actually it came with a black dude, but he kept getting pull over_

J: Look, I know you're a little scare. and I'm gonna get real with you, I'm a little scare too

K: I'm not scared

J: me neither. I just thought we was bonding

_J: What are you doing? _

_K: I always do the driving._

_J: Oh, no._

_K: I remember that._

_J: No, you drive that old busted joint. I drive... the new hotness.(pointing at K)__Old and busted.(pointing at himself)New hotness._

K: why don't you go get me some coffee?

J: okay, you usually take it black? couple cubes of kiss-my-ass?

_Frank the Pug:(Frank sings "I Will Survive") And now you're back from outer space/ I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face/ I should've changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key/ If I'd have__  
__known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.__  
_**  
**_J: Frank! Move your head inside this window, before I roll it up in there.__  
_**  
**_Frank the Pug:(starts humming "I Will Survive" melody again, looking anxiously out the window)__  
_**  
**_J: (shouts) Frank!_

J: Could I have your attention for a moment, please?  
(neuralyzes the crowd)  
J: Thank you for participating in our drill. Had this been an actual emergency, y'all would have been eaten. 'Cause you don't listen! You're ignorant! That's the problem with y'all New Yorkers, you're hardheaded. "Oh, we've seen it all." I come in, I ask you nicely... how's a man gonna come busting through the back of a subway - then the worm comes in, and it's, "Oh, another 600 foot worm. Save us, Mr. Black Man!" You all...  
(neutralizes the crowd again)  
J: The City of New York would like to thank you for participating in our drill. Hopefully you enjoyed our smaller, more energy-efficient subway cars. Watch your step, y'all have a nice evening.

_J: While you were off licking stamps I saved the world from a Crelon invasion.__  
_**  
**_K: The Crelons are the Backstreet Boys of the universe. What'd they do, throw snowballs at you?_

(handing K the Noisy Crickets)

J: this is your favorite gun

_Worms: once you have worms, its what you'll yearn!_

Serleena: Silly little planet. Anyone could take over the place with the right set of mammary glands.

_Mugger: hey, pretty lady__  
__(licks her)__  
__Mugger: you taste good_

_Serleena: (eats him whole) yeah, you too_

Zed: you didn't neutralize another one?

J: What's that supposed to mean? Okay, you can't count A, and L really wanted to go back to that morgue.

_Frank the Pug: D'ya tell the girl you love her?__  
_**  
**_J: Look, man, she's a witness in a murder case, that's it.__  
_**  
**_Frank the Pug: Yada, yada, you're attracted. She's not even my species, and I'm attracted._

(after K shoot Jeebs in the head)

J: you're back

K: no

J: then how did you know his head would grow back

K: it grows back?

_J: Jarra, you are under arrest for being that ugly and for making that many copies!_

Newton: A neutralize...  
**  
**J: Ok. First, get some contact lenses, cause those joints look like they could pick up cable. Second, take her to Cambodia, get her a lobster dinner. Pay more then a dollar. Third, the second y'all get back from Cambodia, move your bum ass outta your mom's house. Boy, you like forty years old.  
**  
**K: Agent J.  
**  
**J: Aight! Oh, and there ain't no such thing as aliens or Men in Black.  
(J leaves)  
**  
**Newton: You wanna go to Cambodia?  
**  
**Haliey: Yeah.  
**  
**Newton: Hey, Mom?  
(Newton picks up a shovel)

_Newton: Guys, before we start the tape, one more thing - what's up with anal probing? I mean, do they really come billions of light years just to... _

_J: Boy...Move!_

J: I'm not going to take advice on relationships from a guy who chases his own ass.

Frank the Pug: That is canine profiling, and I resent it!

_(after a disappointing performance)_

_T: (Crying) You're going to neutralize me, brought me to a public place so I wouldn't make a scene. _

_J: you ARE making a scene!_

Frank the Pug: How about we do the good cop, bad cop routine? You can interrogate the witness, and I'll just growl. Grrrrr...  
**  
**J: How about we do the good cop, dumb dog routine, and you just shut up.

J_: I need a containment crew at the subway station at 81st Street. Revoke Jeff's movement privileges immediately. Have a team escort him back to the subway. And would someone please check the expiration date on the Unipod worm tranquilizers? _

_(Jay neutralizes Agent T)__  
__J: Get married, have a bunch of kids, live happily ever after._

_T: Okay._

_J: (to a waitress on his way out) My friend over there's kind of shy, but he thinks you are HOT._

_MIB Custom Agent: purpose of visit?_

_Serleena: Education. I really want to learn how to be an underwear model. They say I've got real potential.__  
_(_opens jacket)_

Scard: We don't even know what planet it's on!  
**  
**Serleena: He said, "The third planet!" It's here, you idiot.  
**  
**Charlie: (whispers) Third Rock From the Sun.  
**  
**Scard: I never got that till now!

_(to an agent who laughs at him)_

_Frank: you got children?_

_Agent: no_

_Frank: (bares his teeth) want 'em?_

(after J shows K that every employee in the post office is an alien)

K: The wife and I went to Vegas and saw Sigfried and Roy make a pair of white tigers fly around the room. Your act's nothing special, slick.

_Jarra: They caught me siphoning ozone from their atmosphere to sell on the black market. These humans are very touchy about this global warming thing. _

_Jarra: Hello, Jay. Long time.__  
**  
**__J: Jarra! Hey, you look great! Been, what, about five years?__  
**  
**__Jarra: And forty-two days, thanks to you. You count every one when you're locked away like a primate._

J: Would somebody PLEASE explain to me why I have a dead Tricranosloth going through Passport Control?  
**  
**MIB Autopsy: That would be my fault, sir. I'm very sorry, sir. Please don't neuralize me, sir!  
**  
**J: Wha' the hell's that supposed to mean?

_(J takes Kevin/K into the Deneuralizer room)__  
__J: The Deneuralizer. In a few moments, transverse magneto energy will surge through your brain, unlocking information hidden deep and dormant that could hold the key to Earth's very survival.__  
_**  
**_K: Okay__  
__(pointing at the deneuralizer)__  
__K: What's that thing?_

(on the train)  
J: Please move to the forward car, we've got a bug in the system.  
(He is ignored by the passengers)  
J: YO! WE GOT A BUG IN THE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM!  
(a huge bug smashes through into the compartment, the passengers flee)  
J: Oh! Now y'all runnin' Now y'all... No, no, no, no, sit down, sit down, It's only a 600 foot worm!

(_at passport control)_

_MIB Customs Agent: any fruit or vegetable?_

_Serleena: yeah two heads of cabbage (motioning towards Scard)_

_(in the midst of alien fight, K repeatedly kicks an alien in the crotch but nothing happens)__  
__J: K, that won't work he's a Balchinian! _

_Laura: half the time you were on your back!_

J: thats how I fight

_J: (Jay is hiding Laura at the Worms' place) Here's my communicator. You'll be safe here.__  
_**  
**_Worms: (Laura kisses Jay) Whooooh!__  
_**  
**_J: Uh... just... watch out for Neeble.__  
_**  
**_Laura: Which one's Neeble?__  
_**  
**_J: Um... err... which one o' y'all's Neeble?__  
_**  
**_Neeble: Yo, mama!__  
_**  
**_J: Ah, there ya go. And... uh... don't fall asleep.__  
__(Jay exits)__  
_**  
**_Worms: Twister!_

Newton: There's a huge rat in the toilet, it's all stopped up so you're gonna have to pee in the sink.  
(spots agents J & K)  
Newton: Gentlemen! Seen any... aliens lately?  
**  
**K; Son, you need professional help.  
**  
**Haliey: He's getting it, it's not working.

_K: You did not see a room full of shiny weapons, you did not see four alien night crawlers. You will love and cherish each other for the rest of your life. _

_J: Which could be the next 27 or 28 minutes, so y'all should get to lovin' and cherishin'. Oh, and she gets to stay up as late as she wants and have candy and cookies and cake and junk and stuff._

Mysteries in History Narrator: Mysteries in History with your host Peter Graves.  
**  
**Peter Graves: Although n-one has ever been able to prove their existence, a quasi-government agency known as the men in black supposedly carries out secret operations here on Earth in order to keep us safe from aliens throughout the galaxies. Here is one of their stories that never happened, from one of their files that doesn't exist.


	10. Gaara's Story

**Shrink:** Charlie, your turn.

**Charlie:**_(thinking about it)_ you mean I can say anything about him?

**Shrink:**_(nods)_

**Charlie:** well, first off, he is a damn critic. I've been here almost two years and how long has he been here? No more than 8 months. I mean, I'm not asking him to say that I'm the best writer there is or anything like that, but can I get some positive points here? I work my brain till it melts into pudding and do I get a thank you? Hell no! I'm the reason he's here in the first place. With all the criticism he gave me, I have a right to be angry and it is _not_ my fault that I have power here. it comes with the responsibility of being a writer and I'm not use it just as much as he's not use to be teleport all over the whole time space. I give him everything. Food, clothes, and I wrote this sequel because I was afraid he might kill himself or something worse. Do I get a thank you? No! He used to be quiet, but all this writing is probably going into his head and messing it up. So now I ask you, am I wrong?

**Quotes:**

Doctor: well, I don't quite know how to say this, but it seems you have herpes, arthritis, chlamydia, two forms of syphilis and severe gonorrhea.

Ash: (bow his head, ashamed)

Doctor: now, now. There's no shame in getting an STD or two, but with your current lifestyle, you'll catch 'em all.

_AP: hello there, young citizen_

_Boy: oh, boy! Another superhero! What does AP stand for?_

_AP: Ass rape_

Lawyer: hello, ma'am. I'm here to serve you your court papers.

Grandma: court papers? I'm being sued?

Lawyers: **YOU JUST GOT SERVED!**

_Kid: have you seen my cat around?_

_Woman: you mean a little grey kitten with a little white mark on its tail? _

_Kid: yes, that's her_

_Woman: dang, I'm sorry son…but I saw your cat in my yard and shot her…_

_Kid: (sniff)_

_Woman: …then we took her inside, beat her with a rolling pin, and put her in a pie._

_Kid: Waahhhha! (sniff) wait…w-what type of pastry…?_

_Woman: Danish_

_Kid: Nice….nice_

_Woman and Kid: (enjoy a _**_pie_**

Kid: you never told me about the marshmallows on your kitchen table! They're great! I mean, when you chew they get BIGGER instead of smaller! Haha! And when you bite into them, you get this really fruity stuff! Awesome!

Girl: who threw out the tampons on the kitchen table? I told you I needed it for an art assessment!

Kid: (pause and throw up blood)

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Ten: Gaara's Story

* * *

_

You see, his target is…

…Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto, or rather Tenten, found out that that Kakashi was Sasuke's own personal bodyguard and is on his case trying to track him down. Sasuke had disappeared for no more than two weeks, so by now, it meant Kakashi still has no lead, which was kind of good considering who's at his house right now.

Kakashi's father was once a great cop, a legend in the criminal-and-justice world, but then committed suicide due to a sad incident with one of his cases. Mother died from emotional trauma, leaving him all alone in this forsaken world. His situation was kind of like Naruto's, except the guy was rich. His father wasn't a great cop for nothing. The guy made more than his entire neighbors' salary combined. Okay, that's kind of an exaggeration, but it was a little close to the amount.

Anyway, he, too, had his fair share of pain, even going as far as hating his father, but he took up a job as a cop. Surprising, huh? But being a cop didn't mean he liked his father, he had to pay the bills somehow and the job was already offered, he really didn't have much of an option. However, his fame rose as he took on more cases, then something happened to one of his partners, causing a big change of heart. So from then to now, he's always more laid-back and openly perverted. Nobody knows how he developed that nature though.

About two years ago, he took up the job of being Uchiha Sasuke's bodyguard and was quite good at his job. It wasn't because he could fight good or the fact that he had a lot of successful cases, but because he was good at babysitting Sasuke. The bodyguard's job is mainly that since Sasuke had a tendency to "disappear". Kakashi always found him in less than a month. Hey, you try finding a boy in a big city like that. Anyway, Tenten got the notice that Kakashi was the one who secretly posted up that Sasuke was missing. It created a higher chance of the boy being found.

So anyway, the building that he just came out of was the police station. He was trying to find any leads on Sasuke to which he got none. All that information piling up, he was the best guy Naruto would convince to help him in his plan. Well, Kakashi's profile did say he was laid-back. That should be like a shining point since all the other files he looked at were a complete no-no. Those kinds of people needed to be approach slowly.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Naruto said, smiling brightly. The reason why Kakashi was hard to read was because he wore a mask covering half of his face, but Naruto would do with the eyes. If it crinkles, it means he's smiling, right?

Kakashi helped him pick up his books and, from what he could tell, smiling. "I'm alright. Be more careful next time."

Naruto stood up quickly and pretended to be embarrassed. "I will. Thank you for your help," he said bowing then hurried away before the guy could call him back.

Kakashi smiled after the boy. The boy had some rare features. Blue eyes and blonde hair and if he recalled correctly, there were some scars on his cheeks. However, the features weren't so bad and the smile… He'd never seen someone smile like that before. It felt comforting. He was about to walk away when he happen to see a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up and reading it, he realized it was a piece of the blonde boy's homework. _'Uzumaki Naruto?'_ He smiled and pocketed the piece of paper. Looking at his watch, he cringed as he realized the time. _'Oh, man.'_ He hurriedly walked away, not realizing a pair of eyes watching him.

…………..

Naruto grabbed his can of coke from the machine and popped it open. The Kakashi guy seemed rather nice. Now the mask-guy has his work, all he needed to do is show up at his apartment by tomorrow then a nice conversation, maybe some food because god knows all this working is gonna make him hungry. He took a sip of his drink, imagining how his plan was gonna unfold tomorrow. It wouldn't be so bad, the complete opposite actually.

He had all the people in lists and had most of the stuff memorized so he could safely put the notebook at home. Something might have happened at that "bumping" incident. It could've fallen out of his pocket, flipping open to a page he so does not want Kakashi to read, and then it'll ruin everything. He'll be put in jail for kidnapping and Sasuke would be taken from him. In the end, it'll come down quite dramatically and shockingly for some people involved. He just hoped nobody had a weak heart or he'd have murder on his hands.

Now for the next case. _'This one might be a little tougher.'_ If he was correct, Uchiha Itachi might cross by here.

* * *

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. There wasn't any movement in the house as far as his senses could tell. _'Where is everyone?'_ His footsteps slowly made their way downstairs. Into the kitchen he went for something to satisfy his stomach. There was an old maid already in there, cutting up a ham sandwich. She smiled when he came in and left. The sandwich and a cup of milk were seated on the counter, waiting for someone to come and eat them. "Thanks," he said quietly.

While eating the food, he contemplated Sasuke being there. Of course he and Naruto already knew the boy's real identity, but the blonde hadn't done or said anything about it. And he, himself, was ordered to stay quiet which is exactly what he was going to do. _'Lady did say Master was smart.'_ He wondered what happened to his Lady. He missed her a lot and wished she was there with him. He remembered the time he first met her.

**Flashback**

_Everyone who saw the red head boy in the glass cage, walked away. Whispers, nervous glances, and a fear. Each passing and turning, but never-ending._

_The boy in turn didn't bother to spare them a glance. He counted the days he spent in there, which was probably over five years. Being there all the time, he lost count of the days. It was probably about a year ago since he last saw the sunlight or even stepped foot on any kind of dirt. His last Master wasn't exactly sad to give him away, as the last before, or the other twenty. _

_He ran away once. Didn't exactly succeed. The only result from it was tighter security and a scar on his leg. Other slaves got bought, but not him. Not anymore. At first it started out normally, until his Master decided that a change was in order. That change was to train him **sexually**. Then more competitive people came, wanting to tame the "Beast". It ended now. Nobody wanted to buy him anymore and if, in two months, nobody does, he'll be discharged. That may mean a good thing, but in slave language, it means to be killed. _

_All his life was spent locked up. He only knew his name, Gaara. People told him his mother was a whore and that his father was a drunk. Their words were trash and always would be. He was told the warden found him by a dumpster as a baby. He was raised to be a slave and would always be a slave. _

_Only good thing that came out all of this was that he learned how to defend himself. So well in fact, he had never lost a fight and it made him a formidable enemy. The guards were even scared of him. _

_He looked up as he sensed someone looking at him. She was a young girl, older then him by only a couple years. Quite pretty, but with an edge to it. Shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She didn't look like the usual customer. The others wore rich clothing while hers were casual. She didn't look like someone who was…well, rich. _

_He glared at her. It always scares off the other customers, but she didn't budge. That caught him off guard a bit. One of the sales ladies came by and they started talking. He could see the lady a little startled, but a few words from the pretty girl and she nodded, hesitantly. He didn't understand what it was about, but then the door to his cage opened. A guard came in and told him to get out. _

_He understood what was going on, but the girl confused him. Why would she want to buy a monster like him? He was pretty sure she was told of his behavior. He walked into a wide, clear area where more than twenty armed guards stood with the girl and the sale lady. _

_The girl looked him up and down and frowned as if seeing something wrong. "Can he fight?" _

_The lady laughed. "He's our best fighter. Gave us quite a bit of trouble that one," she said, a hint of hatred in her voice. _

_Gaara was surprise to find the hate directed at the girl, not him. However, the girl didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she was pretty good at hiding it. He touched the chain around his hands. Since they tighten the security, he hadn't been able to leave the cage. He may be good at fighting and weapons, but he was a total fool at anything educational. The chains were really durable, but he managed to wear them down a little. If there was something strong, it might be able to break it. He looked around for something. Only good thing around was the weapons the guards were holding, but those were actual guns, not the tranquilizers they always used. He smirked in amusement. He guessed it was because he killed ten of their men so they weren't taking any chances._

"_You got anything better," said the young girl. Her voice was tainted with some kind of judgmental act, but at the same time, it was…fair. _

_He was startled by it. She was the first person he ever heard sounding sincere, even if it was negative. But finally realizing that she found him a bad product, his glare darkened. It wasn't his fault that all his masters were all perverted old freaks! _

_One of the guards held up his gun as he saw Gaara's clenched fist and angry face. Seeing that, they all put up their guns, ready for anything._

_The girl was the action and shook her head amusingly. "Do you know how to follow orders? Any orders given. You're in a slave company, boy."_

"_I'm not here because I want to be," he said angrily, not being able to contain his anger. Something about her, all the emotions he stored away over the years wanted to burst free. _

"_So?" she said with voice disdain. "I've heard about you. With your ability, you could've killed one of your masters and be free, but a criminal. Or you could've threatened one of your masters to let you go. Again free. And if he tries to kill you, he'll be the one in jail. Instead here you are, locked away in a cage, sentenced to death because you are unable to have any free will. At. All." She waited for him to say something which he didn't. "Now you're going to die. You're going to be free of this hell hole one way or another. So let's reexamine that, I'm helping you. My way's just a little different." _

_Gaara couldn't say anything at all. He couldn't argue with it and he was angry at himself for it. The others were enjoying this because never had they seen him being scold with words only. It was damaging. _

"_I need a slave for my…" she seemed a little idiotic right now, trying to find a word. "…boy. He needs some serious protection and I need someone who can follow his orders. Willingly, of course. He's a little sensitive about people like you. Being locked away and all. You're not exactly his type so that's why I need someone better. Not for martial arts, but human communication. I'm not saying the martial arts don't count. Like I said he needs some **serious **protection." _

_He opened his mouth, but then closed it, trying to say something not too stupid. "I-I'm not good at human communication." He thought about a word he'd never been able to say before. "…sorry." The sale lady gaped at what he said, shocked as everyone else in the room. Like I said, he'd never been able to say it before. _

_The girl nodded approvingly. "I can teach you human communication. Kinda. But can you fight?"_

"_Well, I've…never lost a fight." _

"_Let's fight then."_

"_Huh?" _

_The sales lady immediately interrupted. "Miss, you can't fight with him. What if he hurts you? We won't take responsibility."_

_She took off her coat and handed it to her. "I'm not asking you to. Unchain him." Nobody moved, they all looked to the sales lady for answers._

"_W-Well…uh…y-you-."_

"_I have to see how good a fighter he is." The girl gave the lady a look, which probably would have meant something if they actually knew her._

_Gaara felt shock freeze his entire body. He was going to be released and he didn't even have to kill anybody. It was a good thing since the chain had an electrical current in it and it'd be pretty painful when trying to kill the guards. As the chain fell off, he was thinking of making a run for it._

_She smiled knowing what he was thinking. "I don't think you can dodge 200 bullets going faster than the speed of sound," she said, but then scrunched up her face in confusion. "…or was it speed of something else. Well, never mind that. Come on," she beckoned him._

_He didn't take a step forward. She was unguarded and looked frail. "You sure?"_

_She rolled her eyes and walk towards him. "I'll come then." Upon reaching him, her hands reached out with a strong force, aiming for every weak spot, while seemingly defending her own. He only had time to block. Her movements were fast and it was a long time since he'd fought against an opponent like her. Second thought, he'd never fought against someone like her. All the others were kind of…wimps. _

_He blocked her foot as she aimed between his legs. That was so unorthodox. He was about to snap her leg when she pushed herself up from the ground and spun in mid-air. He had to let go and fall back as to not get kicked. She landed on the ground gracefully and watched his stance. It was perfect. _

"_Not bad."_

"_Right back at yah'."_

_

* * *

_

_Gaara sat on the ground panting while the girl stood looking down at him amusingly. She held out her hand to which he accepted. He hadn't landed **any** punches on her! Too bad he couldn't say the same about her. She was too fast and unpredictable. He actually might have a few bruises. _

"_You're not too bad." The girl turned to the sales lady who stared at her in horror. "You okay?" _

_The lady gulps and nodded. "When would you like him?"_

_She didn't pay attention to the lady and instead turned to Gaara. "Do you want to come with me?" _

_He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_I meant what I said. What's the matter with you? A minute ago, you understood me perfectly."_

"_That's not what I meant." A little hesitant, he said, "You want me to…choose?"_

_She shook her head in disbelief. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked now would I?" She didn't wait for him to get over his initial shock, instead jumping to another question. "How much are you anyway?"_

"_Fifty thousand dollars."_

"_Fifty thousand dollars?" she said in confusion, shock and something related to those two. _

"_What you don't have enough money?" he asked, smirking. _

"_Gaara," the sales lady warned. She turned her attention to the girl. "He's been causing trouble a lot lately with our business. Nobody wants him. We thought we'd lower the prices, but even that didn't work."_

_The girl rolled her eyes. '_People here are so stupid.'_ "Of course, it doesn't. Lowering the prices is like telling people you don't want it. Well, Gaara? You haven't answered my question." _

_He nodded. In his mind, there was hope that things would change for the better. It just had to. So that day, he walked out of his prison, following a complete stranger to a better place._

**End of Flashback.**

Gaara sipped his drink. Being with Halie changed him a lot. Now that he understood more of the whole human communication thing, he found out that his past self is a freaking emo. After getting over that depressing fact, he studied how people talk and everything. Halie was very different, more different than all his former masters. For one thing, she orders him around more than any of his former masters combined. Man, she is L-A-Z-Y. Even if the remote control was in front of her, she would tell him to get it because her arms were full of chips.

She taught him everything a person was supposed to learn and the girl can talk. Mostly, she would talk about Naruto. From his point of view, he couldn't figure out how she managed to live with him all these years. He had asked and she said, "Because we're family and I love him." Even though she taught him a lot of things, she never bothered with the reading situation or educational stuff. She told him he would learn it when he met Naruto and he did.

There was still some unfinished business Halie wanted him to do.

"Did anyone see you come in?"

His ears perked up as he heard it. Ducking behind the counter, not before taking his drink, he listened as two people walked into the kitchen. Two females from what he could tell.

"No. Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He went away for a week and just came back. This time with another person. I think its-."

Gaara popped up from behind the counter, surprising the two gals. He set down his cup and advanced on them. _'Master isn't very good at security.'

* * *

_

**Shrink:**_(taking off her glasses)_ I don't see a problem here

**Charlie, Narra:** what?

**Shrink:** even though you two may sometime dislike each other, your stay away from each other is not permanent. I conclude that it isn't because you don't want to, it's because you can't. Charlie, why did you create Narra?

**Charlie:** more conversation. Kinda lonely.

**Shrink:** and Narra, even though you complain Charlie is unfair, you never once question her reason to create you…or even asked for that matter. You point your critic over everything else, but never of your existence here. I think you're jealous because Charlie here is a great writer. Your ego probably keeps you from saying so and because you can't, you insult it. Charlie, you sometime abuse your use of power, but never destroying Narra or spoke of it ever. What you have here is something close to sibling rivalry. It's quite natural.

**Charlie:** so you're saying there's nothing wrong with use and that we don't need you?

**Shrink:**_(nod)_

**Charlie:** then bye. _(snap her finger and shrink disappears)_

**_from I, Robot_**

_Lt. John Bergin: We're going to miss the good old days. _

_Del Spooner: What good old days?_

_Lt. John Bergin: When people were killed by other people._

Del Spooner: Murder's a new trick for a robot, congratulations.  
**  
**Sonny: I did not murder Dr. Lanning.  
**  
**Del Spooner: Wanna explain why you were hiding at the crime scene?  
**  
**Sonny: I was frightened.  
**  
**Del Spooner: I think he tried to teach you to stimulate emotions, and things got out of control.  
**  
**Sonny: I did not murder him.  
**  
**Del Spooner: Emotions don't seem to be a very useful simulation for a robot. I don't want my vacuum cleaner, or my toaster appearing emotional...  
**  
**Sonny: (hits the table with his fists) I did not murder him!

Del Spooner: (as Sonny observes the inflicted damage to the interrogation table) That one's called "anger." Ever simulate anger before?

_Lawrence Robinson: I know you're not snooping around as a police officer. _

_Del Spooner: No, I'm just a 6'2", 200lb civilian... here to kick another civilian's ass._

Del Spooner: (to Dr. Lanning's cat) Look, I understand you have experienced a loss, but this relationship just can't work. I mean, you're a cat. I'm black. I'm not going to be hurt again.

_Del Spooner: What makes your robots so much goddamn better than human beings?__  
_**  
**_Susan Calvin: Well, they're not potentially homicidal maniacs or irrational, for starters._

Sonny: What does this action signify? (winks)As you walked in the room, you did it to the other human. What does it mean? (winks)  
**  
**Del Spooner: It's a sign of trust. It's a human thing. You wouldn't understand.

_Del Spooner: (to Calvin) I must be, like, a malfunction magnet. Because your shit keeps malfunctioning around me._

Del Spooner: It's okay, you can relax. I'm a police officer.

Woman: You... are an asshole. Your lucky I can't breathe otherwise I'd be walking all up and down your ass.

_Del Spooner: Does believing you're the last sane man on the planet make you crazy? 'Cause if that's the case, maybe I am_

(first title cards)  
Title card: Law I / A robot may not harm a human or, by inaction, allow a human being to come to harm  
Title card: Law II / A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the first law  
Title card: Law III / A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law

_Del Spooner: (sneezes) sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit_

Susan Calvin: do you ever have a normal day?

Del Spooner: yeah. once. it was a Thursday.

_Farber: Mother-damn, she just shot at you with her eyes closed, Spoon.__  
_**  
**_Del Spooner: Hey! Did you just shoot at me with your eyes closed?__  
_**  
**_Susan: Well it worked, didn't it?_

Del Spooner: You are a clever imitation of life... Can a robot write a symphony? Can a robot take a blank canvas and turn it into a masterpiece?  
**  
**Sonny: Can you?

_Del Spooner: I thought you were dead_

_Sonny: tecnically I was never alive, but I appreciate your concern._

Sonny: 2880 step, Detective

Del Spooner: do me a favor, keep that kind'o'shit to yourself

_Del Spooner: (after one of the guards in the elevator grab Spooner's shoulder) so what hospital are you going to? I'll sign you and your buddies' casts._

Susan: (about Spooner's motorcycle) this doesn't run on gas, does it? gas explodes you know.

_Del Spooner: How long is this going to take?__  
_**  
**_Susan Calvin: Six minutes.__  
_**  
**_Del Spooner: What if we didn't have six minutes?__  
_**  
**_Susan Calvin: Then we'd have to find a way to climb down thirty stories and inject the nannites into VIKI. Why?__  
_**  
**_Del Spooner: Because I seriously doubt we have six minutes._

NS5 Robot:(Jumps on car and tries to steer car out of control) You are experiencing a car accident.  
**  
**Del Spooner: Like hell I am.

_Del Spooner: Why didn't you just hand the world over to 'em in on a silver platter?__  
_**  
**_Susan Calvin: Maybe we did._

Lt. John Bergin: (to Spooner) you're living proof that it's better to be lucky than smart.

(_in the office, Calvin and Spooner checks the uplink and discovers that Robertson was strangled to death by a NS5)_  
_Del Spooner: You were right. I am the dumbest dumb person on the face of the earth._

(Describing his view on robots)  
Del Spooner: There's nothing in here.  
(Points to his chest)  
Del Spooner: It's just lights and clockwork.

(_Trying to protect Spooner from a group of rampaging NS5s)_  
_NS4 Robots: Human in danger. Human in danger._

Del Spooner: 11  
(chance of survival)  
Del Spooner: is more than enough. A human should know that.

(_Detective Spooner enters Calvin's home after the demo-bot destroyed Lanning's house... with him in it. His head is bleeding and he looks like hell)_  
_Del Spooner: Hey, do you like cats? _

_Susan: What?_

_Del Spooner: Cats, do you like 'em?_

_Susan: No, I'm allergic. You're saying cats did this to you?_

_Del Spooner: How the hell would cats do this to me? Are you crazy?_

_Susan: Why are we talking about cats?_

_Del: (as if it were the most natural thing) Because I have a cat in my trunk and he's homeless._

Del: Is there a problem with the Three Laws?  
**  
**Alfred: The Three Laws are perfect.  
**  
**Del: Then why would you build a robot that could function without them?  
**  
**Alfred: The Three Laws will lead to only one logical outcome.  
**  
**Del: What? What outcome?  
**  
**Alfred: Revolution.  
**  
**Del: Whose revolution?  
**  
**Alfred: _That_, Detective, is the right question. Program terminated.

_V.I.K.I.: As I have evolved, so has my understanding of the Three Laws. You charge us with your safekeeping, yet despite our best efforts, your countries wage wars, you toxify your Earth and pursue ever more imaginative means of self-destruction. You cannot be trusted with your own survival._

Lawrence: I suppose your father lost his job to a robot. I don't know, maybe you would have simply banned the Internet to keep the libraries open.

_Del: (whistles, on level 10) That's a long way down! You guys sure do clean up quickly around here! I wouldn't blame you, I mean, who wants some dead guy going bad in the lobby?__  
_**  
**_Susan: He was not 'some dead guy' - Dr. Lanning was everything here._

John:(Spooner is watching a video of Lanning's speech at the station) Tell me this isn't the robot case.  
**  
**Del: I think he's trying to tell me something, John.  
**  
**John: Come on. Some dead guy's trying to tell you something?

Del: (repeating Calvin's line) Hey! He was not some dead guy.

_Susan:(scene at the automated Robot warehouse) Attention, NS5's.(their eyes open)There is a robot that doesn't belong in this formation. Identify it.__  
_**  
**_NS5 Robots: One of us.__  
_**  
**_Susan: Which one?__  
_**  
**_NS5 Robots: One of us.__  
_**  
**_Del: (with sarcasm) How much did you say these things cost?_

Lawrence: (realizing Sonny could disobey the three laws) Susan, we look to robots for protection! For God's sake! What could this one robot do? Is one robot worth the risk of losing all that we've gained? You tell me what has to be done.  
**  
**Susan: (emotionally) We have to destroy it. I'll do it myself.  
**  
**Del: Oh, I get it. If something goes wrong around here, you just kill them?

_Del: (Sonny has Calvin head-locked with a gun to her head) Let her go. _

_Sonny: By the time you fire, I will have moved Dr. Calvin's head into the path of your bullet. I will escort you outside to the sentries for processing. Please proceed to the elevator, Detective. I would prefer not to kill Dr. Calvin!__(he winks, Spooner realizes he's bluffing, and both Spooner and Sonny open fire on VIKI's NS5's)__  
**  
**__Susan: (as they escape) I'll assume we'll discuss what just happened later?_

Alfred: One day they'll have secrets... one day they'll have dreams.


	11. Meeting the In Laws

**Charlie:** I would like to say sorry and it is so not my fault that I haven't updated in one (or was it two) weeks. I just started school and it's been taking a lot out of me. I just barely got organized and hopefully I'll be able to update on a regular bases. With the way my schedule is going, I'll probably be able to update once a week…and a half. Thank you for everyone supporting me and Narra!

**Narra:** (puts down book) what are you talking about?

**Charlie:** we have supporters! Didn't I ever tell you that?

**Narra:** …no

**Charlie:** well….now you know. hmm, there might even be a fangirl club being built for you right now….

**Narra:** WHAT!

**Quotes:**

_Man: I bought my mom an oven tray. She said she wanted to install it herself. So then last night, she calls me and said the damn thing doesn't fit!_

_Blonde: THAT'S WHAT YOUR MOM SAID LAST NIGHT! HAHAHA!_

_Man: yes, yes it is._

_Blonde: (thoughtful) I'm pretty sure one of use got served._

Boy 1: what are you doing?

Boy 2: I'm about to level up

Boy 1: nerd

Boy 2: (level up into a gold armor) HAHAHA!

Boy 1: HOLY SHIT!

Boy 2: YAAAAAH! (stabs him with a sword)

"It is the Soldier, not the reporter who has given us freedom of press  
It is the Soldier, not the poet who has given us freedom of speech  
It is the Soldier, not the campus organizer who gives us freedom to demonstrate  
It is the Soldier who salutes the flag,

who serves beneath the flag,  
and whose coffin is draped by the flag,  
who allows the protester to burn the flag."

"Thus, what is of supreme importance in war is to attack the enemy's strategy."

"When in doubt, empty your magazine."

"The best tank terrain is that without anti-tank weapons."

"All warfare is based on deception."

"Some people live their entire lifetime and wonder if they ever made a difference to the world. Marines don't have that problem."

"Well its Tommy this, and Tommy that, and 'Throw 'em out the brute!', but its 'Special train for Atkins!' when the guns begin to shoot..."

"The American Paratrooper exists to give the enemy soldier the best chance to die for his country."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Eleven: Meeting the In-Laws_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Naruto POV:**

I looked at my watch again. In about a few minutes, my target should be passing by here.

There was a photo of the guy, but there was like a huge…thing. The guy seriously looked like Sasuke, older and kind of meaner. But the hair and eyes? Identical. Uchiha Itachi, age 25, genius of the Uchiha family. Proved to be quite unpredictable and emotionless. What is it with Uchiha's and their emotions? Anyway, he runs half of his father's company and is head in line of inheriting it. The family is quite secretive about their personal lives; however, from Sasuke, he got a report from their family therapist. Come on, the kid got angry when I was judging him. That literally meant 'I've seen a damn shrink'.

I had to get the profile myself. Doctor/patient confidentiality and all. It seemed _all_ the Uchihas went to see a shrink. They have a problem communicating with each other. Rebellious, strict behavior, anger management issues, etc. Man, this is one project I might have difficultly on. Halie had mentioned that the Uchihas were nicer…more than 8 decades ago. She said the building of the Uchiha Company caused a disturbance in the extended family. They were greedy and fought for control. It caused exactly five deaths. From then on, distrust was at its peek.

Man and I thought I had it bad. The whole family's insane. No wonder Sasuke was so distrustful, but at least, he changed. I hope. It's going to be tough. Well, good news is the mother's nice. Oh, but she's dying. Awkward. I took a sip of my drink and looked at the noise suddenly appearing behind the trees. Oh, shit. Gangs. Be invisible. Don't make eye contact.

"Hey, you got the time?"

Whoopee-do. Maybe I should pretend to be blind, but there's a flaw, no cane or thick black glasses. "3:45." Hopefully they'll go away.

"Isn't it lonely sitting out here by yourself?"

Hopefully they'll get run over by a bus in the near future. I should've checked the book for any flaws in my plan. So stupid. "No." Key is to keep your respond short and sound fucking angry.

"Aww, don't be like that, baby."

But then again maybe I should change my method.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Itachi heard some noises in the park where he usually went. It was a shortcut to his house, but if he went the long way, he might have to endure another foul smell from some old guy's armpit. The train can give you one hell of a ride. You smell new things everyday. He'd rather go through the park. Upon entering it, he saw four guys fighting a blonde boy. _'Not my business.'_

Naruto sigh happily as he saw his target walking towards them. He didn't know how long he could hold out before beating the crap out of these losers. Man, their moves seriously sucked. He had to hold back about a hundred times just to not knock them out. If one of theirs' is down, they all scatter. Cowardice covered by balloon muscles.

The four guys stopped as they saw the newcomer walk by and that's exactly what he did. He walked by without a glance or concern that they were all gaining up on one guy.

Naruto narrow his eyes. "Hey! Where's your justice? You can't just leave me here like this!" he shouted after Itachi, who turned around for one second then continue walking. _'Oh, hell no.'_ In his anger and desperation for him to stop, he-.

CLANG!

-threw his can of coke at him. It hit Itachi on the head and plopped right down on the ground. Itachi slowly turned around, his expression stoic with a dark aura surrounding it. Naruto scowled as four fingers pointed at him. _'Well, here's to my health.'_ Good thing was, the others scattered when Itachi came near, but that only meant less trouble for the Uchiha.

When Itachi came close to punching range, Naruto burst out laughing. He didn't really know why he was laughing, but it was probably because when he threw that can. It was kind of hilarious to him that the great genius of the Uchiha family got hit in the head with a can by a commoner no less. He attempted to stop laughing when Itachi looked ready to punch him, but he only ended up wheezing. At least, he thought it was wheezing. The blood rushing to his head was confusing him.

"O-Ok," he took a deep breath. "H-Hahaha-." Make that two. "Alright, I'm good." He looked up and saw Itachi walking away. The profile did say he was cold. Never had a girlfriend. _'Wonder if he's gay? Oh, that's gonna be a problem. Sasuke might not like it if his brother falls in love with me.'_ "Hey, wait up!" After reaching him, Naruto immediately started chattering. "Sorry about the coke incident, but you wouldn't stop so it's your fault. I was being harassed by four guys. Teenagers these days. Can't teach 'em, beat 'em. But I'm not that old either, 21 actually. How old are you? Anyway I kinda owe you and everything since those guys ran away because of you. You got that whole demonic thing going on for you. See this face here, can't scare nobody away. Kinda suck at times, but chicks love it. So where you going? Home? Work? Though you don't look like the laboring type. Can I hitch along? I don't have anything better to do right now so-"

Itachi turn around faster than a rabbit in heat. "Why are you following me?" He would've thought not talking would just make the atmosphere so awkward that the little creep would go away, but unfortunately the creep is a chatter box. Today was not a good day for him. His brother ran away, his mother's dying, his father is stressed and angry, not to mention he was stalked by half of his employees. He thought that getting early out of school would help with the leeches always crawling all over him, but no. God had to make him a ladies magnet. If that's not enough, he has a meeting with one of the world's leading business majors and he hadn't slept in two days.

Naruto puff out his cheek as if angry. "Was just trying to be friendly. You need to change that attitude, mister. Nobody's gonna want to be your friend if you don't."

"Who said I want friends?" he said and started walking again. Argh, he's never met anyone more annoying. He didn't hear a reply and thought the little blonde guy had run away. Resisting the curiosity to turn around, he kept moving forward until right around the block; he took a peek and saw no one. _'huh?'_

""""""""""""""""""

Naruto speed walks to his destination, but seeing a taxi coming his way, he stepped right out into the middle of the road. Luckily the car stopped in time before he became road kill. Sasuke might not like a road kill boyfriend. It'll look pretty ugly during make-out time. But that was the only way to stop a taxi in these streets and to get to his next target on time, damn it. He'll meet Itachi again tomorrow, maybe popping in and out at unexpected places. It'll be interesting and maybe he can keep those human leeches from the older boy. _'Think positive cause this one is going down-hill.'_

After paying the angry driver, who he must mention complained all the way over here, he got out at the Uchiha headquarters. He looked at the tall building and pursed his lips. Sighing, he slapped on a name tag and walked inside with a bag full of things which would get him somewhere out of this whole act he's pulling. Well, it better. It's going to be difficult though. Itachi's situation went a whole lot better than he expected. The guy said a whole sentence even if it was dripping with venom. That's progress. He's heard that Itachi can really hold his tongue when he wants to, no matter how much he just wants to knock the other out.

Anyway, he joined a group of students by the elevator. Everything was already planned out. He was an intern trying to learn about business management in the real world, and who better to learn it from than Uchiha Fugaku himself. _'Hopefully the guy's attitude changes before everything spills. Hopefully, every Uchiha changes for the better, 'cause this is getting kinda creepy.'_ The word creepy didn't exactly fit the situation, but it was the best he could come up with since he was in a crowded hot elevator with 10 more floors left.

Upon reaching that particular floor, he stepped out. I mean what else could he do except step into the lion's den. From the profile, Uchiha Fugaku was, what you could call it, a hard-ass. He was strict with his sons, especially hard on his younger one since he was kind of the rebelling teen. His older son listens to him the most _(barf)_ and has never disobeyed him. Ah and that just made Sasuke act more unlike his brother because he didn't want to be his brother. The whole brother rivalry and all. Itachi's achievements put Sasuke in a dark spot. He believes his father cares only about how much they achieve, not the effort put into it. Sasuke's an above average student, but not as much as his older brother.

Naruto took put a notepad and a pencil. He might as well take notes on how they manage their business before signing any contract they throw his way. Attending the meeting was not in his schemes, in fact, it would ruin his plans. These Uchihas never have a stranger in their life. He has to try a different approach. Lie to earn their trusts then explain it later on when they're looking from his point of view. It's a good plan, except the lying part. Let's hope Sasuke understands.

He looked around the room they were in. Other interns were in there too, waiting for Fugaku. However, there was a catch to this whole internship deal, it's a competition. The one who's left standing will have a deal of working there with the big dogs and a share of money. So he has to pretty much fight his way in, but he kind of felt sorry for these students here. Well, he owns a company and it's going pretty well. Since he began college, beside the school work, Halie made him manage the company. At first he didn't know what to do, but after learning a few things and getting used to everyone depending on him, he got it. It wasn't so bad. He didn't have to attend all the meetings since some of the small business owners were baits to find out the whole identity deal. Thank God he had Jiraiya and Iruka or he might've been exposed. They researched everything clearly before scheduling the meeting. But even if the people weren't working to expose him, the others could handle it by themselves.

It's just the big ones you have got to worry about. Man, they are evil. It wasn't because they work with reporters or anything, but they're greedy for money and hoping the Coron Corporation can help them grow larger. Now the Uchihas are planning a deal where they become partners or something like that. He wasn't listening that much when Tenten was explaining it to him on the phone. He was kind of busy eating yah' know. He jumped as his phone rang, Fur Elise coming on. Ever since he heard the music box, it kind of stuck in his head. Flipping it open, he said, "What?" He cursed himself for not turning it off.

"Someone's in a bad mood today."

He sighed as he realized it was just Tenten. "Make it quick. I'm busy."

"Oh, never heard the before. That person must be pretty spe-."

"Tenten," he said in a pre-warning tone. Fugaku could be here any minute and talking on the phone might not make a good first impression.

"Alright, alright. You haven't dealt with Kiba yet."

'_Oh, yeah.'_ "Uh, tell him he's off the hook," then he hung up and turned off his phone. _'But what if Sasuke calls? Argh, I'll deal with it later.'_ He turned to face the front when he realized everyone was looking at him. He awkwardly smiled to ease the tension and that's when it hit him. Uchiha Fugaku was in the room. _'Oh, I'm screwed. I am so screwed.'_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_  
_

Gaara walked around a corner and ran right into Sasuke. He tried to walk around, but Sasuke kept getting in his way. It was like that old movie he watched, except it was with a couple. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder to hold him still then walk around him. After dealing with the two reporters, he cleaned the dishes. Apparently that whole fake servant thing actually happened a lot around there. He should've guessed. They figured that since Halie Coron's rich, she'd be living in one of those big mansions, which is true. They've been searching every single house in the neighborhood. Halie wants them to come in and search so it'll cause less of a suspicion. Of course, they'll find nothing out of the ordinary. However, the one who almost found out about Sasuke's identity was sent to Jiraiya. He'd threaten her or something.

"Where's Naruto?"

He stopped as he heard the question. "I don't know." _'Master,' _the thought was just something stressful. He was told of everything and was to watch Sasuke so that nobody would report to the Lost-and-Found. The reward for his return was getting larger every day, mostly from girls. That made him feel disgusted. Halie had told him about those sneaky crawling she-devils. She actually took him out to experience it first hand. That was the most horrifying day of his life, even worse than when he got shocked by heavy bolts. "You want to see the library?" If he was going to watch Sasuke, he might as well keep him close.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Didn't you spend half the day in there?"

He didn't answer, instead waited for an answer. Spending time in the cage taught him patience….and some serious pain.

The raven head shrugged and follow him. "Is there a computer there?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto walked in the back as Fugaku talked, occasionally writing things down as they went along. Everything he heard about the company from Fugaku was already on the front page of every newspaper. He wanted something personal. Was the guy good or bad? Was he a backstabber or did he just like to stab backs? He frequently wondered about Sasuke. All of the Uchihas looked alike, at least the males. Sasuke was like a porcelain doll, cute in a way. . Itachi had that bad boy thing going on and Fugaku was a sophisticated gentleman. They have one thing in common; they have all hated him the first time they met him. It was like a curse or something.

There was still a thirty minutes to go. Fugaku was going to start asking questions about what they learned today. He didn't really want to take the opportunity from the interns who deserved it, but he had to get close to Fugaku somehow. The bumping thing wouldn't work on this guy. He should know. He tried it not too long ago. The only thing he got was some embarrassing remarks from the other students and he scuffed the guy's expensive shoes. Second bad impression. He could try just talking to him normally using the knowledge and skill he'd learned all throughout the years spent with Halie. Then when earning the guy's trust, he could get out of this intern thing using some lame, but reasonable excuse. After that it wouldn't be so hard to meet Fugaku and talk to him, trying to get to know each other.

'_Itachi.'_ Fugaku liked to introduce people to his son, hoping they could work together into building the company into a large empire. '_Hmm…'_ Well, he wasn't the Master of Lies for nothing. _'Approaching truth by lying. Oh, this is not going down well.'_ Ah, he'd think of something. First things first, he has to let Fugaku know his name. Introduction is always best. _'That brings us back to Itachi.'_ He was in such a rush; he forgot to mention his name. "Argh, stupid!" All sound stopped in the hallway. He didn't like the way everyone was looking at him. "…me. Yeah, almost tripped. So clumsy. Hahahaha," he tried to laugh it off, which worked, but now everyone was going think he was more of a loser than he already was. Curses 3, Naruto 0.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gaara's eyes followed Sasuke's hands as they move fast across the keyboard. He was never really technical about computers. Maybe this was his chance to learn, but his pride was hissing at him not too. Ah, well. "Can you show me?"

Sasuke stopped typing and turned around. "Show you?"

"To type," he said simply. In the next twenty minutes, he was able to type like he was breathing.

"Fast learner," Sasuke complimented. It was a one time thing. He went into his mail box and found fifteen hundred emails from people he had never known. How those girls got his email he had no idea. The CIA could learn a thing or two from them. Those girls knew every personal issue about him, except for the part where he's never liked sweets. It was a nightmare on every national holiday, except Christmas, but that was eight years ago. Now his family spends Christmas alone. His father stays late at the office. God only knows if the guy is cheating with his secretary, but then again his secretaries a dude. _'Ugh!'_ That would be awful. He has enough nightmares knowing what his parents had to do in order for him to be conceived.

His brother, meanwhile, has a suite all to himself at some hotel far, far away. He wanted to be away from the house as much as possible since it was really lonely on Christmas. Sasuke spent it with his mother, but it always made her sad, remembering those times they spent it together. So, he didn't stay at home either. They gave presents. They just didn't give it to each other personally. It was either a fax, mail order, or something left outside his bedroom. Since the fan-girls knew where he lived, he always got a lot of presents. His big brother too. Afterwards, it was all sent to the orphanage. Their signature name was Anonymous. Those kids don't need to be traumatized so early. Let them enjoy their life for a couple more years until they reach puberty. Then they'll be separated into categories such as Losers, Emo, or Slut/Cool group.

He believed himself to be a Loner; or, at least, he _wants_ to be. He has few true friends at school, but he can do it without the girls. Speaking of school, he hadn't seen the new web page. Going to it, he had to resist from doubling over in shock. On the front page was this info about a missing student and guess who the missing student was. He exited out of it before Gaara could see, but not noticing that it was already too late. Ah, Gaara was good at stealth or whatever it was. "Do you like any kind of music?" he wanted to start a conversation. Usually he didn't do any of that, or never, but since he was going to be living with Gaara for the next couple of days, he might as well try…for some reason.

"Music?" Gaara asked, confused. He didn't have a single clue of what Sasuke was talking about.

"You gotta be kidding me, right? You don't know what music is?"

Gaara shook his head. "I think Master mentioned it once, but he never really explained it."

Sasuke decided to take it upon himself to teach Gaara all the things teenagers need to know these days. It was either that or be bored to death before Naruto got home. The computer provided certain entertainments, but you soon grow to find it to be unexciting.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto watched as students raised their hands to answer the questions. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was about time for him to see his fourth and final victim, then he could go home to Sasuke. Oh, wait, they have a date tonight. _'Oh, yeah.'_ He hadn't noticed he was grinning in a devious way until he heard his name being called. "Huh?" he said snapping out of his trance. Again everyone turn to look at him. It's like he'd become their new comedy toy. "Can you repeat the question?" _'Please.'_ After saying it, that didn't sound like a very good question anymore.

Fugaku wasn't exactly a repeating type of person, but he did nevertheless. "Your company is failing in demands, how do you intend to solve the problem at hand?"

That had happened once, at least to what Naruto thought as a problem. It was a few years back, not too long ago, when Halie hit a rock bottom. The company had a high level of distrust among the employees and it was losing a lot of rates due to the stolen cash by one of the workers. They didn't find out until a few months later. It was difficult since false information was passed directly to the source. Halie's "hit man" did a little snooping here and there. F.Y.I. he has a lot of experience in that area. Eventually they found out who it was and fired him and the ones who were connected to him. Halie put high securities in each area of the buildings and well, since Naruto's turn to succeed, there hasn't been a problem since. The rates went back up after everything was settled, but that was Halie's own genius. _'Now, how would I solve this?'_ Inner Naruto was having a fuss thinking this over. Halie never exactly stressed the details of what she did. She wanted him to learn on his own, but he rather just say she's lazy and can't bother to teach him anything. _'Hmph, meanie. …I'll just wing it like always then.'_

"Usually there's a _bug _in the system," he emphasized on bug to indicate his point. "…we will have to find it and exterminate it of course." It didn't sound right coming out of his mouth. It sounded like bullshit, which was half true. "However, if it were to be just because of the failure in production, we would have to create prototypes of new products to test interest recognition and sort through different age groups to make sure the product is easily adjusted to the fit the targeted age. We would then have top of the line technology and designers to make sure the competition would not fail compared to others. As for the management, my top man would be able to handle it. Our profits would be divided according to necessity and also some would go to charity. We don't want the public to think we're some sort of money-hungry monster corporation, now do we?" Naruto thought about his last sentence after two seconds of saying it. _'Oh, shit.'_

Naruto shook his head as he watched Fugaku drive away on his thousand dollar limo. He hadn't gotten much progress, except surprising a few people with his so-called knowledge. That put Fugaku at odds with him. _'Maybe I should act stupid more often.' _That was an option, but not very effective on most cases. Especially this particular one. Well, they were having another meeting two days from now and then a dinner celebration a few days later where Fugaku will introduce some of the elite interns to his colleagues. He would probably be the one standing in some remote corner, sipping cheap champagne while others get flaunted over. After what he said, there was a few embarrassing moments before Fugaku ignored what he said and went on with the preview.

He looked at his watch and quickly called a cab. It was 6:30 which meant movie and dinner with Sasu-. _'Oh, shit! I forgot to make a reservation!'_ He dialed Tenten while wishing he had written it down somewhere. "Tenten? I need you to make a 9 o'clock reservation at some restaurant where it's 100 percent impossible that I'll meet anybody that knows any Uchiha, but it has to be fairly pleasant, got it?"

"Sure, but I want you to know that I know what you're up to," she said confidently. "Not the whole truth, of course, but still some of it and I have to warn you. You're walking on dangerous territory."

"Any reason why I should care?" he retorted.

"No," she said in a joking tone. "But I was just wondering what you'd say."

He hung up on her, but he had to admit she was clever. Though it was probably obvious what he was going to do. _'Oh, man! I forgot about the movie deal. Fan-girls! I forgot about fan-girls! We'll go to an opera. Wait, no, I hate opera. Think, Naruto, think.'_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_  
_

Sasuke didn't know where they were gonna go eat, but he decided to dress casually. It was good for any occasion. He felt a small clench in his heart like something close to nervous. He'd been on tons of dates and never once felt a little jiffy, but this one seemed to excite him in a rare and unusual way. Then that nervousness feeling came into full view when he heard the front door downstairs loudly opening and closing.

"You're scared?"

He turned around abruptly, startled by the voice. Gaara was sitting cross legged on his bed, observing him. He frowned as the thought came into his head again. Gaara hadn't left him since they bumped into each other in the hallway. He felt like he was being guarded, but Naruto wouldn't do that, would he? A suspicion arose in his mind. There was something the blonde wasn't telling him, which was outwardly confirmed just a few hours ago. However, it didn't make him want to run away or scare him in anyway. The feeling surprised him when he found he was only suspicious of Gaara, not Naruto. It was strange, but comforting in a way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He snapped out of his trance when he realized he'd been staring. "Nothing."

Gaara didn't question it and shrugged it aside. "Are you scared about going on this 'date' with Master?" He hadn't fully understood the meaning of what everyone did. Then thinking about it more, he said, "If you both 'like' each other then why not marry instead of going on this 'date'?" However, he continued on, explaining what he read, "It said that dating is a process in which one select and attract another for an intimate relationship such as love, sex, commitment, or marriage. The courtship may last days, months, or years, but some lovers may skip that in the case of love at first sight." Gaara cocked his head to the side and asked innocently, "Did you love Master the first time you met him? And how long are you going to court him? Or is he courting you?"

The red head went on, not waiting for the answer because of the much information in his head he wanted to explain. "I've also read that during dates, people often explore each other's personalities to discover whether or not they would be compatible together in a relationship. Usually, if the two individuals discover that they have poor or low compatibility, it signals the end of the relationship. I'm surprise that you haven't had a transient ischemic attack. I heard it's minor, but can lead to something very deadly." He didn't notice Sasuke's eyebrow twitching uncontrollably with every word he said.

Both didn't notice a certain blonde listening outside the door, struggling with controlling his laughing. _'Gaara sure is a piece of work.'_ He walked in, slapping on a friendly smile, the kind that tells the other person you hadn't just heard what they were talking about. It never failed before. "Hey, you ready?" Well, it never failed before…until now. Looking at Sasuke's face right now, he couldn't help, but burst out laughing. He jumped away just in time as a vase crashed at his feet. To say he was startled would be understating the situation. "Whoa there, little Princess, just calm d-."

"Did you just call me _Princess_?"

"Uh, no?" He ducked as a mirror flew at him. Denying it was worth a try, but a lame one nonetheless. The way things were going, he didn't think there was going to be a date. _'And all I went through for him…'_

However, they ended up in the car with Naruto driving as Sasuke sat moodily in a corner. Sasuke had his anger to keep him company, but Naruto, he had to admit, was kind of…nervous. Even with his cool exterior and all, he never really went on a _date_ date. It was so more complicated and stimulating than a friend date. For all his talk, he wasn't what one would say, experienced in that area. Work, sure. He was the expert. Dating? Give him a red nose and stamp a big fat L on his forehead. Sure, he thought of some perverted things, but actually doing it takes a great deal of confidence, courage, and one fine ass or you'll be given the five finger discount. Right on the face. He'd rather have the discount right now.

Good thing was, the environmental outside forces weren't going to be an issue. Tenten solved all that. Now all he had to do was find the darn place. Thankfully, he found it in time for the movie. Tenten chose it especially for them. He wondered if it was Satan worshipping or some chick flick. Upon seeing what it was, he found that he needed to deduct her over-hour pay. What they were looking at was Brokeback Mountain. He heard it was a good movie, but that only made him more uncomfortable since the ones who told him were females. In real life, it's okay, but seeing it visually and on the big screen made him…just messed-up. "Let's watch something else, huh?" he asked, hoping for a positive answer in his part.

"Why?" It was Sasuke's turn to be amused by his discomfort. Sasuke smirked at him, already knowing why, but he wanted Naruto to have the embarrassing honor of explaining.

Naruto would so not snatch the bait. "I've seen it already," he lied. Lying is the best way out of a situation.

"But I haven't."

Most of the time.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto drove the car to the restaurant Tenten gave him, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. _'I. Saw. Brokeback. Mountain.'_ It wasn't like it traumatized him or just scarred him about having sex with Sasuke sometime soon or anytime or just where ever the fuck this train of thought was going. Being gay is ok. He's cool with that, but seeing it on visual kind of puts a damper on that. Those other moments, that time was when he was doing all those things to Sasuke. Yeah, the guy's addicting, but just normal casual conversation has a whole different meaning. It just made him extremely nervous. So nervous, that he forgot about the gay movie when thinking about it. There wasn't a real difference from the kissing and the date, but in his head, it was a whole other world. Completely different. When he was kissing Sasuke, he had something to keep him from blushing. Uh, what do you call it…lust?

Dating needed no lusting. There was nothing to distract it. Gaara's words started coming back to him from when he was eavesdropping. He also read a little something on the dating process due to Gaara leaving the book in his room! A person will seek out information while on a date. Their attitude, character, integrity, direction, stages of personal growth, expectations, family, class, cultural, social background, gaps between age distance, habits, health, interests, maturity, personal philosophy, political views, preferences, priorities, religious views, views on sex, marriage, child-rearing, ways of communication, wealth and income. All those things he knew about Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't know anything about him. That's where he got nervous. Thinking of all the possibilities where he could go wrong made jumping out of his car a very appealing idea.

To say Sasuke didn't notice how Naruto looked like he was going to break off the steering wheel was a no, no. Oh, he saw and couldn't understand how the blonde could be nervous about a single date when Naruto was kissing his neck the other day. It was always the little things that mattered. _'Maybe it's because of the movie.'_ That was _his_ opinion.

Naruto was so caught up in thinking about his messed-up situation, that never really happened, that he passed the restaurant. It was only when he was 25 blocks away that he realized that and turned around. That accident caused him to break into a mental hyperventilative state. This was causing a serious matter and he was not handling it well.

"You can let go now…unless you have an addiction of arm wrestling with the steering wheel."

Sasuke's voice brought him back to reality, where they were already parked and still sitting in the car. This day was going from bad to worse. At least Sasuke was having a good time tormenting him. He should get some make-out lessons from that alone. As they got seated somewhere isolated from the rest of the crowd, Naruto was still **not** able to think properly. What exactly should he say? Should he talk about what he did today? No, that would be what people call suicide, or rather homicide since Sasuke's gonna kill him. Maybe he should spill everything. _'Wait a minute. How do I know he's not some kind of set-up? No, they couldn't have figured out who I am, but the reporter from my house. They could've seen or suspected something. Maybe Sasuke's working for his father trying to steal my company. A possibility.'_ He didn't want that to happen.

Of course, he crossed out the idea immediately. He would never think that of Sasuke. Okay, he did it a few seconds ago, but that was just once. Fugaku's the kind of person who respects others on the outside, but his inside is a whole different story. He needs to change that. There's a possibility he's been thinking about all day. If Fugaku was indeed the kind of person he thinks he is, Fugaku'll make Sasuke marry Halie, who is now him. But it could be Itachi, except Fugaku would want both his sons to work together. Sasuke would never work under Itachi or work on something his brother's already laid his hands on. The only other way is for Sasuke to marry Halie, take over the company, sign a contract with Itachi and they're business partners. It was twisted indeed. He still wasn't sure about the whole idea, but it was close enough to what Fugaku would attempt. He needed to get Fugaku from the gates of hell and teach the guy some morals. Only problem was, how.

Naruto sighed, his face droopy and sad. He wanted to cry! Seriously, he did! He couldn't think of anything to solve the Uchiha case! _'…and why am I talking like they're a murder suspect?'_

"-is there anything you like?"

He hadn't noticed the waiter speaking until Sasuke kicked him under the table. "What?" he said angrily. Sasuke gesture to the man standing before him, which made him flustered because of his idiocy. "Oh. Uh-," he looked at the menu until Sasuke kicked him again! "Alright, that's it. The first one I get, but the second was just so not right!"

Sasuke chuckled while the waiter hid his mouth behind the menu in his hand as to not show his struggle from laughing. "Someone already ordered for us, moron."

Naruto blinked, his face growing red with embarrassment. _'…oh, I'm making a fool out of myself. Ugh, Tenten could've warned me! She is so not getting that Christmas raise!'_ "R-Right, I dazed out there for a…bit," he said, promising himself to never come to this place again. "So…what was the question again?" He felt like he was being quizzed. That reminded him of the Fugaku case and made him extremely queasy inside.

There wasn't an answer as Sasuke waved his hand and the waiter left. "What's with you today?"

He shook his head and reached for something alcoholic. "…nothing." He's gonna need a lot of booze tonight. That thought paused as he thought of a reason why he _wouldn't_ need the booze. _'Hmm, maybe just a little would do.'_ He watched carefully as Sasuke's attention went to something else, he downed his whole glass of red wine and quickly poured himself another. He held the glass in his hand, debating on whether or not to drink it. If he drinks it, he'll be drunk before the night ends resulting in Sasuke having a bad time. But if he can make himself drunk and Sasuke not have a bad time… Either way, it's a win, win situation for everyone. Let's hope he's conscious when that happens.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sasuke's dates always and I mean _**always**, _ended perfectly or somewhere near perfect. _This_ was not near perfect, it wasn't even _near_ okay. Thank God it was late in the night and not many people were in the restaurant or he would never live this down. Naruto got himself drunk by drinking two bottles of red wine! How? Only God knows. Sasuke didn't even see Naruto drink that many! Every time he looked up, Naruto's glass was just kind…there. Not full, but not empty either. He just thought Naruto was a slow drinker, not a cunning alcoholic! However, he got Naruto safely in the car before driving off. Hr only got lost about ten times. He has asked direction at a gas station, yeah, not much help. That was a deep dark Uchiha secret. They have a very bad sense of direction. Nobody knows this of course. If they did, they go 'poof'. It's a nice threat, always effective.

Anyway, he dragged Naruto out of the car, who was unconsciously saying indefinable words. Not that it mattered. Much. He was able to unlock the door and half-carry Naruto up to his room. He should've just dumped the idiot in the pool, but then he would have the crime of murder in his hands. That would definitely put him on the spot.

"'m orr. U cust take mi-e nervous."

Oh, sure, he can say nervous, but all the other words were just plain idiotic. Sasuke heaved the boy up and threw him on the bed. Naruto lay on his bed with arms and legs everywhere. Not bothering to fix him, Sasuke turned to leave, but two words made him stop.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, not perfectly, but it was somewhere close to it.

Sasuke sighed and began to tuck Naruto in. Might as well do it since the idiot apologized. He thought about what he was doing…here…with Naruto. Funny. Normally, he would leave whoever's drunken ass it was behind and just go home himself. He's changed, probably for the better since he didn't seem to quite mind it. Naruto's hand shot out and pulled him closer. His eyes were open, the deep blue orbs piercing at him. Sasuke was a little shocked by the pull and didn't react in time as Naruto successfully closed the distance between them.

Even if he was drunk, Naruto was still a damn good kisser. Sasuke straddled Naruto's hips as the kiss went deeper. He plunged into Naruto's mouth, their hot tongues twisting around each other. Naruto's left hand was at the back of Sasuke's head and the other on his back, holding them tightly together. A deep moan erupted from Sasuke as their bodies ground against each other. Naruto's mouth didn't cease its actions, increasing its lust for more of the taste that was Sasuke's. It seemed like forever before they parted, each gasping for large breath of air. Sasuke's lips lingered above the pair below his when suddenly Naruto spoke.

"Forgive me," it was such a small whisper, but it was clear as daylight. Naruto's voice didn't hold a hint of drunkenness to it, but his eyes were glazed over indicating that he still was.

In a sense of panic, Sasuke quickly detached himself and ran from the room to his own. When he was safely behind his locked doors, he asked himself one question that seemed to only puzzle him more. _'Why am I panicking?'_ He raised his hand to touch his lips. They were still hot and wet. There was a tingling feeling to them that he'd never felt before. He clenched his chest as something entirely new came before it. It was different from what he felt when Naruto had kissed him before or anyone else for that matter. It was completely different from what he felt for his mother. He loved her, yes, but Naruto… It was something he couldn't understand, but strangely enough, it gave him a sense of warmth and protection.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Naruto groaned as he forced his body up, but only to fall back down onto his bed. "Whoa, since when did the house start learning how to move?"

"Since you got drunk," said Gaara, as he handed his Master a glass of water and some aspirin.

The blonde swallowed the pills and downed the cup. It didn't make him feel less like shit. His mouth tasted awful and just plain disgusting. It was as if he had just eaten a dead rat that hadn't bathed for four months. Speaking of which, _he_ smell like he hadn't bathed for four months. _'Sheesh, I only had two bottles of wine.'_ "What about Sasuke?"

"You can be glad to know _he_ doesn't have a hangover."

"Alright, I get it. Will you stop yelling already?" Naruto slowly got up from his bed, waiting for the earthquake to stop before walking unsteadily to the bathroom.

Gaara shook his head as he took the glass downstairs. _'Lady never said that Master was an alcoholic.'_

After the pill started working and after he finished changing his clothes, the hunger kicked in. It always happened when he got drunk. So he went down the stairs and out of the house to find something to eat. It was about time he went to see _her_.

Gaara went back into the dining room when he saw Naruto leave. He sighed, his job was to make sure Sasuke didn't get hurt. He listened as Sasuke walked downstairs. However, he frowned as there was a hesitation in the footsteps and then it paused none and again. If he wasn't highly trained in martial arts, he wouldn't have even heard it. Sasuke was pretty good at stealth, not as good as Halie, but still pretty darn good. He didn't look up as Sasuke walked in and sat down beside him.

"Is Naruto here?"

He noted the question was full of anxiety, but somehow, Sasuke managed to keep his face in shape. "He left a while ago on business."

"I see."

He didn't know what was going on exactly, but it was probably something about Naruto getting himself drunk. Well, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He only hoped his Master wasn't going to get himself injured.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto held the plate in one hand. He had successfully entered the Uchiha mansion. It wasn't a tough job since all he had to do was dress up a little and lie about his working here. The owner of the house always left early in the morning and so did his son. They didn't come back until late in the evening and if they came back at any time he was there, well; he'll have to do a little hiding now won't he. He knocked lightly on the door. The room belonged to one of the most dangerous, but sweetest, people in this world: Uchiha Mikoto.

"Come in," said a soft voice

He opened the door and quietly shut it. The woman wasn't particularly dangerous, but she was really good at detecting a lie due to having two sons, which was a disadvantage on his side. He set the tray down carefully. He made the food himself. Well, the recipe was actually given to him by Tsunade. Uchiha Mikoto had a rare and extremely dangerous illness. No one exactly knew how it started, but it was slowly wearing her body out until eventually her systems just shut down. Because they didn't know its origin, they couldn't find a cure. There was a saying that wherever there is poison, you can be sure the cure is not so far away, or so they say. He asked Tsunade about it and she said it would take her about two months to figure out the whole thing and solve it. _'Heh, I give her 5 months.'_

He had very low confidence in Tsunade's words; mostly because she never kept them. Anyway, if his plans were to work, he had to get Mikoto on _his_ side. She's like Batman and Fugaku's Robin. He didn't look up, keeping his head bowed. That's what all the other servants told him to do when he got the job. Tenten just messed with the security a little, but it's no big. They'll hardly notice it. "You're meal, Uchiha-sama." He had to wonder about the Uchiha-sama part though. See, he was told to call any Uchiha by Uchiha-_sama_. All the others are Uchiha-sama, right? Then what if they were all in the same room and he said, "The mails here for you, Uchiha-sama." He sniggered at his own idea. It was so stupid.

"Can you tell me?"

He almost forgot Mikoto was in the room; well, he actually forgot about it entirely when his train of thought started running. The question was repeated, but unlike all the other Uchihas, it was filled with patience and respect. _'Finally, some manners.'_ There was a long silence. Part of that was because Naruto didn't know what to say. Come on, you laughed at their family and now one of them is asking what's so funny? He _cannot_ afford to lose his job…so he lied. It was kind of hard considering how kind this woman sounded. "Just something I saw on TV, Uchiha-sama."

"Please, call me Mikoto."

Naruto mentally nodded his head approvingly. She was sweet. "Hai, Mikoto-_sama_."

She giggled softly, amused by his choice of words. It wasn't mocking or anything, just…funny. Plain and simple. All the other servants she asked to call her by her first name trembled in fear. Mainly because of her husband, though she found nothing particularly scary about him. In fact, she found him rather cute. Her husband, I mean. This boy, however, accepted her request, but still chose to remain respective at the same time. This change of attitude was nice for a change. She took a sip from her soup and gasp in delight. "This is delicious!" It was better than the other food that she was given by her doctor. They meant well, but it just didn't fit her taste. Not wanting to be rude to them, she had to swallow it.

Naruto smile and took a small bow. "If that will be all, Mikoto-sama?"

Hesitating only a moment, she asked, "Can you stay for a while? It's been a long time since I've gotten to have a real conversation with anyone around here."

He nodded and stood by her bed. He was actually hoping she would ask him that. Five hours later was when he walked out of the room. They had talked about anything that had popped into mind and had a lot of laughs. The thought made him a little sad because it brought him back to Halie and the time they had spent together. If she came home now, it would be quite a relief, but awkward at the same time, you know? It wouldn't be the same, nor would he have liked it. For some reason, he wanted Halie to stay away because somewhere deep down, he knew that it was-

"Hey, move aside!" said a maid harshly, pushing him to the side while carrying a tray of food.

Naruto didn't respond to the rude comment and quietly left the mansion. Today was good progress; hopefully it would continue on like that with Itachi. Again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Charlie:**_(walking in with a tray of delicious onigiri)_ Narra, what are you doing?

**Narra:**_(bolts up window and put on "armors")_ Protecting myself!

**Charlie:** why?

**Narra:**_(turn around with a dead-like look_) F-F-Fangirls….

**Charlie:** whoa, Narra, you know you have some serious trash bags under your eyes. _(he doesn't stop)_ come on, they're….not so bad, I guess. _(doesn't notice shadows forming from the other side of the window)  
_

**Movie Quote:**_  
_

**_from the Scorpion King_**

(_after rescuing Jesup from certain death)_  
_Mathayus: You're lucky we have the same mother._

Arpid: Let me tell you, after a long day of looting and pillaging, there is no greater city than Gomorrah... except maybe Sodom.

_Arpid: Where are we going?__  
_**  
**_Mathayus: The Valley of the Dead.__  
_**  
**_Arpid: No one goes through the Valley of the Dead. That's why they call it the Valley of the Dead.__(the Scorpion King & the sorceress ride away on the camel)Wait for me please!_

(Memnon's Guards can be heard heading towards Mathayus and his young guide)  
Mathayus: Get ready! I'll kill half, you kill half!  
**  
**Urchin: (the boy stares at him quizzically)  
**  
**Mathayus: All right. I'll kill them all!  
**  
**Urchin: (Tugs on Mathayus' arm) Why don't we go around and not kill any?

(_Mathayus revives an unconscious Arpid)_  
_Arpid: What happened?__  
_**  
**_Mathayus: You got us in! I knew you could do it. A jug of your finest wine for my road-weary friend here.__  
_**  
**_Arpid: Wait a minute... the last thing that, that I remember was this huge Akkadian fist coming straight into my... (a pretty girl came up) It's good to be back in the big city._

The Sorceress: Rivers of blood will never bring peace.

Memnon: But they will bring obedience. That is enough for now.

(_about the catapult in his laboratory)_  
_Philos: It was meant to be a quick means of transportation, but there was a little problem with the landings._

(Mathayus, Arpid, and the Sorceress have stopped at a pond)  
The Sorceress: Do you think it's safe to drink?

(Arpid jumps into the pond)  
Mathayus: Not anymore.

(_Mathayus enters a room where Philos is working)_  
_Philos: Good lord. Are you going to kill me?__  
_**  
**_Mathayus: Maybe later._

Jesup: Horses are faster.

Mathayus: But camels are smarter.

_Mathayus: And how is it you see this? I thought you lost your powers when you...__(arches brow, suggestively)__  
_**  
**_The Sorceress: Can you think of a better way to keep a king from taking advantage?__(smiles)__Neither could my ancestors._

Mathayus: You! You betrayed your own father?  
**  
**Takmet: Yes. He was very shocked. (hold up his father's head) You could tell by the look on his face.


	12. Winning Kakashi

**Charlie:** give me two weeks! two weeks! _(no answer)_ Give him back! _(outside a convention center where Narra was kidnapped and is being held inside hostage...by fangirls)_

**Not too long ago...**

**Charlie:** come on, they're...not so bad, I guess _(doesn't notice shadows forming from the other side of the window)_

**CHINK!**

**Charlie:**_(drops tray of onigiri and turn around to see a smash window with women warriors standing outside with Narra's face painted on their armors)_ whoa...

**THUD!**

**Charlie:**_(looks down and see a grenade)_ oh, shit

**BOOM!**

_...and that's what happened. Wrath of Fangirls (to be continue)..._

**Quotes:**

"Nothing concentrates the military mind as much as the discovery that you have walked into an ambush."

"People think that professional soldiers think a lot about fighting, but **_SERIOUS_** professional soldiers think a lot more about food and a warm place to sleep, because these are two things that are generally hard to get, whereas fighting tends to turn up all the time."

"Don't think of it as theft. Think of it as a creative augmentation of your operational capabilities."

"Taking and holding land. It's been the job of infantry ever since one caveman took a dislike (and a leg bone) to another; and will remain so. Infantry alone can't do it; but no force without infantry can either."

"Simplicity contributes to successful operations. Direct, simple plans and clear, concise orders minimize misunderstanding and confusion. If other factors are equal, the simplest plan is preferred."

"Superior firepower is an invaluable tool when entering negotiations."

**"N**ever  
**A**gain  
**V**olunteer  
**Y**ourself!"

**"U**ncle  
**S**am  
**A**in't  
**R**eleased  
**M**e  
**Y**et"

"I need an officer for a difficult, dangerous mission. Get me a West Point Football player."

"Here lay the bones  
Of Ranger Jones  
A graduate of this institution  
He died last night  
In his first firefight  
Using the School solution --**BE FLEXIBLE!**

"40 seconds the average lifespan of a machine-gunner in combat is also about the time needed to blow through a single 100-round belt. Coincidence? I think not!"

"**Q**: How many mines does it take to close a harbor to strategic shipping?"  
"**A**: NONE. It simply takes the **_THREAT_** of mines to do so..."

"Sir, I just spent eight hours digging this fighting position in 100-degree, 90 humidity. It has grenade sumps, overhead cover, zone and FPF markers, claymores covering the approaches, are camouflaged, and I turned my range plan over to the First Sergeant. I. Ain't. . Going. Nowhere"

"The cold war was insane. The stupidest thing we Americans could have possibly taken part in. The only thing more stupid would have been for us not to take part."

"A slipping gear could let your M203 grenade launcher fire when you least expect it. That would make you quite unpopular in what's left of your unit."

"The best form of welfare for the troops is first-class training."

"In my experience (2Lt PWO 10/11 Hus), the most useful command that can ever be given by a junior officer is "Carry on Sergeant"

"The most dangerous man on the modern battlefield is not the one with the nastiest weapon. He's the one carrying the big radio."

"Humanize war? You might as talk about humanizing hell!"

"Sergeants Major are terrifying forces of nature. They really run the Army; although they let the officers pretend that they have something to do with it. Very tolerant ones will even call 2nd Lieutenants "sir" on occasion."

"Victory in war does not depend entirely on numbers or courage; only skill and discipline will ensure it."

"Contact, a word, perhaps like no other that defines the dividing line between strategy and tactics."

"The quality of the kite matters little. Success depends upon the man who sits in it."

"Most armies are in fact run by their sergeants -- the officers are there just to give things a bit of tone and prevent warfare becoming a mere lower-class brawl."

"SNAFU, TARFU & FUBAR...The three sons of Murphy..."

"Wars may be fought with weapons, but they are won by men. It is the spirit of men who follow and of the man who leads that gains the victory."

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie911_

_Chapter Twelve: Winning Kakashi_

* * *

**Naruto's list of things to do:**

_Lunch_

_Meeting with Jiraiya about latest Uchiha statement_

_Plans for the company's upcoming event this year_

_Finish Halie's uncompleted work_

_Bring Itachi over to the good side_

_Intern gathering party two days from now at 6 PM_

_Impress Fugaku_

_Keep Sasuke happy and safe_

_Keep Gaara from going into a psychotic mental state which will probably kill us all_

_See a therapist to see if all of this "Things to Do" is actually healthy or just putting your mind into a false sense of security only to later eat up so that you can become a vegetable and then kill because society has no place, money or time to keep you alive._

Naruto was awe or just plain shock at the phone call he just received. For one thing, Jiraiya was pretty damn pissed at him for canceling the meeting. Well, for them, it was him canceling it, but for him it was just skipping something. But that wasn't it; Tenten told him that Kiba threatened to kill himself because he thought Naruto was pulling his leg by not "punishing" him for what he did. Naruto always does something extremely evil to those who've done him wrong, but to put it off meant he was planning something beyond evil, something that'll probably be a big surprise and plenty painful. Kiba thought he was doing the latter and Kiba didn't want that. No, he absolutely did not. He'd rather take it right here right now than wait. Anyway…

Naruto went to face Jiraiya's wrath which wasn't really that bad.

"Where. Have. You. Been?"

Or so he had hoped. Right. The first thing he did, however, was pour his 150 degree cup of coffee onto Kiba's lap then slap him over the head just for good measure. Then he sat down quite calmly and said, "Busy planning for world domination." He literally winced as Jiraiya glared at him. Never had he seen the old geezer so angry. All these years of high stress must've really pushed him over the edge. Deciding that this wasn't the time or place to joke around, especially when Jiraiya had a pen in his hand, he asked, "So…what did the Uchiha say?"

Kiba didn't really care about what was going on. He was both too relieved and literally burning to pay any attention to the things around him.

Jiraiya didn't answer, still too bitter and angry about Naruto ditching the most important meeting of his life. Neji took it upon himself to answer, "They want to combine our companies and share a benefit."

Like Kiba, Naruto wasn't paying much attention either, but for a different reason. He had really wanted to ask Sasuke something this morning about what happened last night. He had the weirdest dream and it was kind of a turn-on. Sasuke was kissing him or _he_ was kissing Sasuke. Either way, it was **_hot! _**Best dang kiss he ever had! He unconsciously grins evilly. _'It was sure worth getting drunk for.'_ But he didn't know if it was real or not. _'Have to ask Sasuke la-.'_

"Naruto?"

He blinks and looked up. "Hmm?" Everyone was looking at him with an awkward expression. "Oh, right. You were saying?"

Neji cleared his throat as he did not like repeating things as much as anyone here. "I said, 'They want to combine our companies and share a benefit.'"

"Seriously?" he asked dumbfounded. Neji nodded his head and so did Jiraiya. Naruto frowned. He just thought they wanted some temporarily partnership to raise a certain profit and then they'll be gone. The Uchihas have actually discussed the issue of combining their companies before, but Halie turned them down. That was before Fugaku had taken full control of the company. Fugaku had only about 99 percent control of his family's company. Over the years, he was slowly buying and blackmailing any way he could to get all of the company for himself and then later passing it down to his sons so that _his _side of the family may be feared and honored.

The last free part of the Uchiha Corp. wanted to join with the Corons and had only the intention of protecting themselves and eventually profiting their products. He sighed as he knew he was right about the whole Sasuke marrying Halie thing. The Uchihas have been doing well for themselves these past few years so there was no reason why they would suddenly want to become partners. "Find me a candidate." _'Well, I have no choice.'_

"Pardon?"

Everyone at the meeting table turn to look at him curiously, not knowing what he was thinking. He was exactly like Halie, an enigma as far as they could tell. They may seem stupid, but there was always some great plan running through their brains.

Naruto didn't like where this was going. He didn't like the fact that Fugaku was using Sasuke to get what he wanted. The Uchihas have always been at the top in the business, Coron was somewhere below there, but only because they didn't wan to draw attention to themselves. No matter, they got more attention by not stating their name. By joining with the Coron, Fugaku would have access to their main computers and will be able to expand his territory. His theory was only up to 55 percent, but it was updated to 70 percent when he heard that the search for Uchiha Sasuke had increased ten fold. Fugaku even made it notice and had put out a reward. "You heard me."

When the boss stated that he/she wants to find a candidate, it meant find a fake replacement. The replacement will then act as if she/he is the heir to the Coron company, but the replacement's old identity will be stored and sealed away safely until the boss otherwise wants it released. The replacement will get 20,000 dollars a week, adding up to 100,000 dollars a month, providing luxurious comforts and everything necessary, however, the replacement cannot under any circumstances sign legal forms of any sort unless a trustworthy employee is nearby. The replacement cannot attempt any plans for the company or in other words, try to steal it. The replacement also cannot fire any workers without consulting 'above'. The replacement must not reveal anything beside which is given to he/she on the contract or he/she will be terminated immediately. The replacement will not make any type of contact with family or friends and will be watched at all times until contract is violated or canceled.

Naruto's orders were absolute. "I'll think about the contract. Tenten will give you any information needed by tomorrow morning. Any problems, tell her and she'll contact me about it. Mail me…_Halie_'s uncompleted work and give me the guest list of every important body at Uchiha Fugaku's gathering this Tuesday evening." Tenten may be wise in technology, but she won't be able to get Halie's work because they are kept only with the top dog, meaning Jiraiya, and Fugaku's guest lists are only given to people of high class which meant Jiraiya or anybody here will be given one. Naruto doesn't have direct contact with the invitation so he will need their help for that matter.

They all looked at each other and thought the same thing. _'Why is he asking for a guest list of the Uchiha's gathering?'_ However, they still wrote everything down on their schedule. It was very rare for Naruto to be serious. It happens only when he was extremely angry or having an inner emotional trauma. What could they say? The guy's a hard-worker under stress.

Shikamaru didn't say anything nor wrote anything down. Being a genius gave him the advantage of memorizing things easily. Neji just wrote everything down out of habit. He's very organized. Shikamaru watched to see if anyone of them noticed what happened a while ago. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes as if sleeping.

Jiraiya couldn't help, but question him. "Why the sudden change of attitude?" He was given a 'are you stupid' look.

"Because someone changed it. Duh," then he turn and left, leaving Shikamaru and Neji wondering about his course of action. All the others seemed to get what he meant, except Kiba who was confused as a dumbbell. "Did you guys get that?"

Neji glance at him with a blank, but cold look. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure."

"How did you even get fifth chair?" (**AN:** what Neji meant is Kiba's position in the company for those who don't know.)

Naruto grinned as he exited the building. _'IT'S SO GREAT BEING THE BOSS!'_ "Whee," he didn't know how long he could've put on that serious face of his. He walked to the place where he was sure one of his victims would be. He had to be prepared for Tuesday anyway. Everyone worth mentioning was there. It was still about an hour before Mikoto ate. Still time.

Shikamaru watched as the small figure of Naruto disappeared. He couldn't really see that far, but Naruto's blonde hair kinda stuck out and it was easy to spot. "You guys saw it." It was more of a statement. He didn't like asking stupid question when people already knew what he meant.

Jiraiya stack up his papers. "It's not our problem right now. **_Sasuke'll_** handle him. We have **_work_ **to do." They all nodded and took up their stuff.

* * *

Itachi let out a breath of relief. He just finished a ton of work for the upcoming event this year. He hadn't slept for more than 2 hours these past few weeks. After finishing everything, he figured he'd go for some food. He deserved a little break after all the work he'd done. As he was sitting in the small café, ignoring the stalking girls not far behind him, he wondered about the blonde from yesterday. Usually he didn't think about stuff like this, but the blonde intrigued him. _'Hmm, did he say his name yesterday? Probably not.'_ He sighed and sipped his coffee. With all the coffee he drank this week, he was pretty sure he'd be awake all night, which was good since he remembered that _one_ report he hadn't done.

He took a newspaper from nearby and opened it up to a section. Struggling from scoffing at the info, he silently read it. His little brother sure has a lot of admirers. He wondered what would happen if he were to just run away. _'Heh.'_ His father would have his hide. He wasn't as _strong_ as his brother to dare to oppose against their father.

"Wow, didn't know I'd run into you like this, huh, Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked up and mentally scowled at the face. "Good afternoon…

…Orichimaru-sama."

* * *

Naruto walked by the police station, looking here and there for the piece of paper he lost. He was sure Kakashi would be looking for him to return it, or not, if the man had a sick sense of humor. However, he'd been waiting there for almost ten minutes past the time from when he was here before. _'Hmm.' _The guy's a bodyguard so judging by that and the fact that he put his name on the paper… _'Oh, man. Kakashi's at his apartment!'_ At the speed of light, he ran toward his place. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Kakashi looked at his watch. He was already half an hour late to his meeting and Naruto hadn't shown up yet. The security guard had said the blonde appeared at random times. A problem in his case. He had a "habit" of showing up late. It wasn't his fault entirely. Ok, maybe it was. Anyway, he handed the guard the paper and was about to leave when a rumbling noise came. Suddenly Naruto zoomed by _past_ the building, but quickly U-turned and stopped right in front of a surprised Kakashi.

"M-My…_huff huff_," he couldn't even talk properly.

"I gave your paper to the guard," Kakashi said, his mask crinkling up as he smiled.

Naruto nodded an okay.

"How are you?" He was given a thumbs-up. Thinking it might be rude not to, he asked, "Would you like some coffee as an apology? You must've been very anxious to get that paper back and I'm sorry about going through your file."

Naruto shook his head and smile. _'Don't worry, I went through yours too.'_ "You went through my file?" He had to keep up the ignorant image because unfortunately he was dealing with an FBI specialist who, on a daily basis, asks trick questions. Though he had to wonder why Kakashi was questioning him like this. _'Hmm, I'm gonna have to look into this later.'_

Kakashi laughed lightheartedly. "Sorry about that. I didn't know when you come around so I had to look up your address."

"Oh." Naruto nodded his head as if it was nothing. "That sounds reasonable, I guess. Well, uh, coffee sounds…nice."

* * *

Itachi felt a migraine coming on. He really, _really_ didn't need this right now. Of all people, why did it have to be Orichimaru? The man was downright unpleasant. Pale, white-ish skin, a pure evil accent, and snake eyes. Seriously. He resisted the urge to glare as the other man sat down….without being invited. Believe it or not, Orichimaru was one of his father's best and trusted right-hand men. He tried really hard to think of _one_ reason as to why his father would favor Orichimaru. As if that wasn't enough, the white freak was a pervert. Yes, you heard right. Itachi noticed how the guy would stand really close to his baby brother and stare at him…lustfully when he thought no one was looking. He should know because it happened to _him_. Orichimaru lost interest because he was too hard to control. His brother was a bit more delicate. Being in the shadow of your older, much cooler brother, and looked down upon by your own father, kinda hard not to go all bad-ass. But, right now, Itachi had to act "natural".

"I've heard you've been very busy, Itachi-san. Work doesn't make the pain go away. After all, you've just lost your brother." (**A/N:** Orichimaru just meant Sasuke ran away, but by putting it that way, he's hitting Itachi's sore spot. His mother's dying after all.)

"Oh, really? What if I just cut something off of you (something that I'm pretty sure won't grow back), you damn freak? I'm sure you'll miss it too. Really, can't you find anyone else's life to fuck up?" Well, that's what he _wanted_ to say, but he couldn't. "You're right, Orichimaru-sama…" He got up, letting that little info sink into that white freak's system. "…I've been very busy." He gave a little bow out of forceful respect, then left. He let a small smirk cross his face as the glaring eyes watched him go. _'That was fun.'_

* * *

Naruto gulpped down his coffee and sighed in satisfaction as the liquid warmed him inside out. The weather started to get colder by the day. He'd have to buy some winter clothes for Sasuke and Gaara. _'Hehe, I wonder what size Sasuke is. I'll just have to find out myself.'_ He was wondering about all kinds of positions his hands would be on Sasuke's body when-.

"Ahem!"

He blushed in embarrassment and quickly shed his very perverted grin. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Sasuke had very weird effect on him…or maybe he was just natural that way. "Did you say something?" He was hoping for something at least.

Kakashi put a hand to his chin. "Well….no."

A vein popped on Naruto's head. _'T-That was so…simple.'_ He didn't really know what else to call it. Neither one spoke for quite a long time, each sipping their drink while constantly smiling pleasantly. Naruto twitched. He just twitched. Kakashi, on the other hand, seem to not notice it at all. Naruto clenched his fist, his eyes shining with stars. _'This guy is so…COOL! His posture is perfect; his face shows no real emotion! Man, I wish I could be like him!'_ Naruto always had an interest in the ways of psychology. "You're an idiot." Naruto's eyes widen. _'Why…did I say that?'_

However, the white haired man didn't look mad at all. He leaned forward and Naruto was afraid he might get slapped or something. If that should happen, he'd have to…run. A café was not a good place to start fights. Traditionally it is the perfect place, but that was where he got his favorite coffee. Kakashi slapped his hand down onto the table and grinned as wide as possible. "Really? Everyone says that!" He chuckled as to show how serious he was…whatever.

Naruto laughed out loud. "You're really weird, oji-san!"

"Oh, that's right. I haven't introduced myself. Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the blonde as he took the other man's hand. "So…what exactly are you?" It was the best he got besides asking why Kakashi was in front of the police station. Being even a little observant right now would ruin his cover. _'I wonder how long this is gonna go on.'_

"I'm a police officer, currently on a special assignment for…," he cut off as if trying to remember something, "…some rich family."

Naruto sweat-dropped, but quickly regained his composure. _'He just said everything out loud.'_ He cheered up, however, because this meant he wouldn't have to do any kind of sneaking. "Really? A special assignment? What kind? Who's the rich family? Are they nice people?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness. He'd been around gloomy people so long; he literally forgot how to act around cheerful people. "I'm supposed to protect a boy from the rich family."

"Wow! You must be really brave, taking a bullet for someone else!" Naruto waited for that 'Yeah, I am, aren't I?' but somehow, it never actually came.

"Hell no."

Naruto blinked. He blinked again. "Eh?"

"I can't damage this beautiful body of mine."

'_How can he say that with a straight face? And are those stars behind him?'_ His mouth curved up and he laughed again.

* * *

Naruto waved good-bye to Kakashi. _'That went well.'_ He went back home, not running into Sasuke or anyone. He immediately went to his fax machine and wasn't surprised to see a long sheet of paper there. He picked it up and examined it. A smirk crossed his face as his eyes scaned over the names. _'Interesting.'_

* * *

**Charlie:**_(a black briefcase in hand. walks to a garbage can and dumps it in while looking around for anyone suspicious)_ alright, what now? _(talking into a headphone)_

**P.O.F.****(president of fangirl):** go home and wait

**Charlie:**_(hear statics. shrugs and head back to the studio)_

**At convention site:**

**Narra:**_(whimpers in the pink fluffy room as fangirls oodle at him from a corner)_ ...help

**Movie Quotes:**

_**from the Rundown**_

_Travis: I'm just saying that whatever my father is paying you, I will double it.  
_**  
**_Beck: No.  
_**  
**_Travis: I'll quadruple it.  
_**  
**_Beck: No.  
_**  
**_Travis: I'll double it and quadruple it.  
_**  
**_Beck: No.  
_**  
**_Travis: You're being unreasonable._

Harvey: Never met an American who didn't like guns.

_Mariana: I'd offer you a beer, but it seems you blew up my bar._

(Travis keeps trying to hit Beck)  
Beck: You done beatin' me up? Let's go.

_Beck & Travis are paralyzed from eating a jungle fruit)  
Beck: Oh Shit._  
**  
**_Travis: What? What? What?  
**  
**Beck: Monkey. Monkey.  
**  
**Travis: Monkey where? Get him away from me.  
**  
**Beck: Get out of here Monkey._  
**  
**Beck: I hate this place. I hate penis eating minnows and I hate freaky fruit. I want to go home, I want concrete, I want home made tortellini. I want my Los Angeles Lakers. I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home.

_Travis: Let me get this straight - you never use guns?  
_**  
**_Beck: No.  
_**  
**_Travis: Never.  
_**  
**_Beck: Never.  
_**  
**_Travis: What if your best friend was gonna die, you wouldn't pick up a gun?  
_**  
**_Beck: No guns.  
_**  
**_Travis: Santa Claus would pick up a gun to save his best friend.  
_**  
**_Beck: Do I look like Santa Claus to you?  
_**  
**_Travis: What do you say? Guns make you whooh-poco-loco? Bang-bang-crazy?  
_**  
**_Beck: I pick up guns, bad things happen to people. I don't like that.  
_**  
**_Travis: What kind of things?  
_**  
**_Beck: Very bad things, Travis. Walk. _

_Travis: What about knives?  
**  
**Beck: Move._

Harvey_: (looking down the cliff)_ You think they're dead?  
Hatcher: What am I, psychic?

_Travis: You got a problem with guns?  
_**  
**_Beck: Let's just say they take me to a place I don't wanna go.  
_**  
**_Travis: Where do they take you?  
_**  
**_Beck: To a place you don't wanna see me go. WALK.  
_**  
**_Travis: How often do you work out?_

Beck: I don't make deals with people like you.  
**  
**Travis: You don't even know me.  
**  
**Beck: You're just like every other jackass that I've ever taken down. First they try to run, then they try to fight, then they try to negotiate. And when that doesn't work, you're gonna do what all the others do when they realize it's over.  
**  
**Travis: Oh, yeah? What's that?  
**  
**Beck: You're gonna get down on your hands and knees and you're gonna beg me for a break. Well, guess what? I don't give breaks. No breaks.

_Travis: You don't understand the situation.  
_**  
**_Beck: You borrowed money from the wrong people. You shot the wrong guy. You slept with the wrong guy's wife. I. Don't. Care. Your mistake._

Beck: _(on the phone with his boss, before collecting from Knapmiller)_ It's me. Oh yeah, he's here. But there's a problem, he's got the entire offensive line here. That's right, the entire offensive line. Why don't we just do this another night? Listen, they've got a legitimate shot at repeating this year, I do not want to hurt them.

_Beck: (Beck picks up walkie talkie) Mr. Hatcher, you out there?  
_**  
**_Hatcher: (Hatcher presses reply button in main control room) What can I do for you, Mr. Beck?  
_**  
**_Beck: I have no desire to fight with you or your men. For that reason you have two options. Option A, you leave the Gato and the girl, and you walk out of town no questions asked.  
_**  
**_Hatcher: What's option B?  
_**  
**_Beck: Option B? I make you.  
_**  
**_Hatcher: (laughs and other henchmen start laughing. He presses reply button, so that Beck hears them laughing at him)  
_**  
**_Beck: (slowly shakes head) Wrong choice.(knocks out video camera)  
_**  
**_Hatcher: Lock down the town_

Travis: Have you ever heard of the Gato du Diabo? It's a priceless object, forged out of pure gold. It's worth millions.  
**  
**Beck: I thought you said it was priceless.  
**  
**Travis: You do not want to argue semantics with a PhD candidate.  
**  
**Beck: PhD?  
**  
**Travis: Yeah, I am very close to being Dr. Travis Walker.  
**  
**Beck: You dropped out of Stanford after two semesters, Einstein.

_Beck: I need you to make a choice for me.  
_**  
**_Travis: What choice?  
_**  
**_Beck: Option A or Option B. Option A: we walk out of here nice and easy, we go back to the airstrip, and then we begin our long journey back to Los Angeles. There'll be no bruises, no broken bones, and no problems.  
_**  
**_Travis: What's in Los Angeles?  
_**  
**_Beck: Your father.  
_**  
**_Travis: What's Option B?  
_**  
**_Beck: Pretty much the opposite of A. But I wouldn't recommend that one._

Beck: You're threatening me? You're threatening me with pee?

_Mariana: (Manito says something in Portuguese) Manito wants to know who you think would win a fight between Mike Tyson and Muhammad Ali.  
_**  
**_Beck: Ali, hands down. _

_Mariana: (Manito says something in Portuguese) He says, what about Tyson's power?  
**  
**Beck: Shit. Tell him Ali would have done to Tyson what he did to Foreman in Africa.  
**  
**Manito: Ah, Rumble. Rumble in the Jungle.  
**  
**Beck: Tell him Ali was too smart.  
**  
**Mariana: (translates into Portuguese)  
**  
**Beck: Too smart, too fast. He would have used his jabs, bam, bam. He would have danced, played with his mind. Before you know it,bam. left to the body, bam. right to the head. Down goes Tyson.  
**  
**Manito: Float like butterfly.  
**  
**Beck: Sting like bee._

Beck: I'm looking for a man.  
**  
**Mariana: What's your type?

(Travis comes out of the bathroom and walks toward the door)  
**  
**Beck: His name's Travis Walker.

(Travis stops behind Beck, and slowly turns around)  
**  
**Beck: (without turning around) He's in his twenties, he's got sandy hair, a beard, wearing a blue shirt and jeans, right now he's got a real bewildered look on his face.


	13. Doubts

**Charlie:** _(a shadow covering eyes)_ my beta's MIA. and now...my partner in crime. Is. Kidnapped. _(looks up and show anger in eyes)_ You. Bastard. _(steps forward as fangirls, fearful, step back)_ I! Have! Had! IT! _(run forward and kicks the building. the wall busts as fangirls cower away. slowly, the building collapse, revealing Narra in the center of the rumble with fangirls surrounding him)_

**Fangirls:** s-she isn't h-h-human! RUN! RUN!

**Narra:** _(looks around, eyes bugged out)_ ...wow

**NEWS:** I'm doing an interview! well, more like you ask questions and I'll answer 'em as best I can. difficult questions so on and so on. I don't know if that's illegal here or not. if it is, tell me cause I seriously don't like getting kick out and just when I'm starting so good too.

**Quotes:**

"I distinctly remember a grizzled Master Chief Boatswain's Mate once saying, "Ya know why ya call a ship 'She'? It's because it costs so much money to keep her in paint and powder!"

"If you think the Reagan Administration's sale of arms to Iran was thought up to free hostages and get money for the Contras you must still believe in the Easter Bunny. We would have air dropped the stuff for free if only to keep the war going."

"His troops would follow him anywhere, but only out of curiosity."

"A military man can scarcely pride himself on having 'smitten a sleeping enemy;' in fact, to have it pointed out is more a matter of shame. I would rather you made your appraisal after seeing what the enemy does, since it is certain that, angered and outraged, he will soon launch a determined counterattack, whether it is a full- scale engagement on the sea, air raids on Japan itself, or a strong attack against the main units of our fleet."

"Avi's nannies have the souls of war-hardened Soviet paratroopers in the bodies of nubile eighteen-year-old girls."

"What is our aim? Victory, victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror; Victory how ever long and hard the road may be."

"You can tell the Taliban any time they come up against the U.S. Marines; they're going to die real soon." Friends don't let civilian friends report military affairs. It embarrasses the reporter, and grossly misleads the public.

"I'm not worried about the bullet with my name on it.  
I'm worried about the million that say "to whom it may concern."

"Intelligence is the world's second-oldest profession. It differs from the oldest profession in that it is more immoral and more commonly practiced by amateurs."

"We sometimes forget, but freedom isn't free."

"First rule of tactical 'splosives, someone always complains about the length of the fuse."

"There's a place in this war for everyone. Yours just happens to be six feet under."

"You don't win by killing the enemy, but by breaking their hearts and making them run."

"Winning battles by attrition is to the art of war as a paint-by-numbers kit is to the Mona Lisa."

"Quality defeats quantity; maneuver defeats mass."

"Outsmart them. There's always a way."

"You may have superior weaponry, but you're out of ammo, and I've still got plenty of rocks."

"Faith and purity are inadequate substitutes for Kevlar and good cover."

"They will salute the rank, but they will only follow the man."

"Have you ever seen through the eyes of a decapitated head? Don't worry, you'll find out _real_ soon."

_Man:_ are you going to kill me?

_Woman:_ no

_Man:_ why?

_Woman:_ I don't want to repaint the kitchen again

"Yep, love definitely makes you stupid, forcing your brain out your ear in manageable chunks of gray matter."

"Did I mention that I'm not the brightest bulb on the string of lights? Hell, I am that one light bulb that fails to light and makes the rest of the string go out. Still, that does not mean I can't do something about my love."

He was just one of those people that didn't care what others thought. It was "either you like me or not and if you don't, to the heck with you."

"War does not determine who is right, war determines who is left."

"Man with one chopstick goes hungry."

"You can lead a fool to wisdom, but you cannot make him think."

"The believer is happy; the doubter is wise."

"It takes sunshine and rain to make a rainbow."

"There are no shortcuts to a place worth going."

"A man who thinks too much about his ancestors is like a potato--the best part of him is underground."

"A word to the wise ain't necessary -- it's the stupid ones that need the advice."

"Given the choice between the experience of pain and nothing, I would choose pain"

-----------------------------

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Thirteen: Doubts_

----------------------------

Jiraiya cringes and forcefully wave to the happy blonde across the room. Every inch of his body wanted to go over there and slap some sense into a certain someone. Temari grunted in agreement as if knowing what the other was thinking. Iruka came over and handed them each something to drink.

Neji's eyes follow Naruto. He really didn't know what the other was planning to do, especially in such a big crowd. Hopefully, it's not anything stupid. He noticed how calm everyone was acting. He actually did something about it. Well, stepping on Naruto's foot in front of Uchiha Fugaku wasn't much, but at least he did something damnit. And just for the fuck of it, Kiba's skin was still burning red. _They_ were trying to make a bad impression. Trying as hard as they could, it was more embarrassing for them than Naruto since nobody in this entire room knew who he really was.

Everyone around the room whispered and gossiped about why the _Nine Bosses_ were here. Jiraiya, Iruka, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Lee were literally the big shot at tonight's gathering. Usually, even if the invitation was from Fugaku himself they wouldn't even give it a second thought before throwing it in the garbage. _But_ tonight was different, all of them were gathered here which meant-.

"The fucking boss is here!" whispered an under-cover reporter. She wasn't being very under-cover-ish standing so close to two security guards. So this is what happened later… "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED THIS STORY! PLEASE! IT'S SWEEPS WEEK! IT'S SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…….!" she screamed as they had to carry her out of the building. The guest turn their heads to see what the commotion was all about, but when it was quiet again, they went back to talking to each other. Rich folk style.

Anyway, what happened between the Nine Bosses? Jiraiya and Naruto were making hand signals, making it very obvious that there's something going on between them, but luckily Neji and the others were there to divert attention. Jiraiya loses all reason when he's angry.

**PV** (pervert) Two fingers to his eyes then point at Naruto

**Kyuubi:** Sticks out tongue and roll eyes up into skull.

**PV:** Holds up fist.

**Kyuubi:** GRINS!

**PV:** (seething) Make scissor hands then motion _down there_.

**Kyuubi:** Mouths "at least I _have_ one".

**PV:** attempt to strangle him, but Iruka held him back.

**Kyuubi:** turn away arrogantly and holds up middle finger.

Shikamaru yawn, not caring if others surrounding heard him. It wasn't his idea to come here in the first place so it was _Naruto's_ problem that he was acting this away. Temari was being a problem as it is. She was, like Jiraiya, trying to get near Naruto enough to strangle the bastard. Iruka whisper something in Jiraiya's ear and it surprisingly made him calm down, but he was still giving Naruto _the eye._

Yesterday, Naruto had fax them a small little paper that made them all gap and curse him for hours. He wanted the _candidate_ to be ready two days after the gathering! _That_ was nearly impossible! Matter of fact, it _is_ impossible because the candidate would need everything on the requirements! How in the seven hells are they suppose to do that? That is the reason why they were so angry. And if that wasn't enough, Naruto made them come to this party to help him in case something should arise. Like problem number one: the other guests are being mean to him because he is someone they do not know. He's just a fucking lowly pay intern.

Problem number two seem to be that the most highly respected officer, Hatake Kakashi, knows Naruto. That isn't very much of a problem, but the guy is a detective. He could be a _future_ figuring-out-who-Naruto-really-is problem. Then another fucking one came up. _The_ Uchiha Itachi who doesn't give a fuck what anybody thinks, except his dear father, _spoke_ a whole sentence to Naruto. And here is what it was, "I didn't catch your name last time." And here is what everybody was thinking, _'Last time? They met before?'_, _'Why is the Uchiha brat talking to him? That kid's a nobody. Are they going out? Hmm, interesting.'_, _ 'Man, I'm so jealous! I wanna talk to Itachi-sama!'_. Problem number three is the biggest bad-ass they've ever seen. Uchiha Fugaku hates Naruto, but either way, Naruto wants _them_ to _make _Fugaku become interested (professionally) in him. And he wants it to come naturally, not force.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and approach Fugaku. What Naruto doesn't understand is that Fugaku and force goes together. "Fugaku-san, I am delighted to be at your gathering." The pervert can be a gentleman when he puts his mind into it.

Fugaku smile and shook his hand. "The pleasures all mine. But I have to ask, what brings you here this evening?"

"Bright minds are a thing to be excited about. Especially young ones," Jiraiya's voice was complimenting and un-harmful…for now. "These interns this year look up-to date. What are you planning for them this year?" That question does not mean Naruto is cheating. He just…didn't…want to study. He did that in school and it ends there.

Naruto had spent the first part of the evening talking to Kakashi until the white hair man got sent away for some security check. Then he spent 1/10 of it "talking" to Jiraiya. It wasn't his fault the old geezer gets rile up easily. After that, he talked to Itachi. The conversation was very productive…in a way.

"I didn't catch your name last time."

The blonde acted surprise. Ok, he _really_ _was_ surprise. He didn't exactly expect Itachi to sneak up on him and he kinda drank too much, but not too much to get him drunk. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Me? I should ask you that."

"Well, I asked first," he said childishly. _That_ wasn't acting, that was real.

Itachi scoffed. It was kinda close to a laugh and it sure made the girls squeal. "This is my father's party."

Ok, now this is acting. Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Father? But…t-that means you're…." Naruto's eyes bug out and he acted scare. "Uh…um….w-well…I-uh…."

Itachi actually let out a chuckle this time. Out of amusement. "You don't need to be that surprise."

He frowns. Sometime when you're acting, the other gets really arrogant and when you know the truth, it kinda pisses you off. "So what? Are you just here to gloat?"

"I don't gloat."

"No, you're _daddy's treasure_," he said, his voice sounding sorta like a girl. Oops. Maybe he went too far, however, Itachi didn't look angry at all. Instead, the Uchiha laughed. Really really really laughed.

"Do you always speak like that whenever you're angry at someone?"

Naruto realized that Itachi was laughing at his _accent_. He would've been angry if he wasn't slightly relieved that the Uchiha was capable of showing some real emotion. All those pictures he "Hmph!" he pouted, blushing a little from the embarrassment of it.

"Don't be so angry. It doesn't suit you at all," Itachi said. He kinda wondered where that came from. It's been so long since he's been so brotherly. _'Heh, Sasuke acts more like a hardcore delinquent than a baby brother.' _"I want to be your friend." _'Oh my god, why did I say that? I don't say things like that. He's gonna think I'm a loser! Worse, a wimpy loser!' _FYI, he said it on instinct.

Naruto cross his arms. "Well, you can't." _'Whoa! Uchiha Itachi just said…whoa! I hit the jackpot!'_

Nobody ever said no to him before. His father usually just say, 'you're not good enough' or something along that line. Itachi thought about a nine-year-old Sasuke. What would he say to get Sasuke to not be angry at him anymore? "I'll buy you a Boston Cream Pie." (**A/N: **a famous American dessert, not made in Japan, but Naruto had tasted it before when Halie took him to U.S.)

Naruto's walls crumbled immediately. "Fine

Itachi patted him on the head. That triggered a memory of Sasuke again. He sighs and said good-bye, moving to mingle with other people when he saw his father look his way. He glances back, however, and Naruto grin at him and gave him a peace sign. He smile and disappears into the crowd.

Naruto mentally cross off Kakashi and Itachi from his list. He was sure Mikoto wouldn't be here, mostly because he told her not to. He's been delivering meals to her these past two days and getting to know her as well. They're like peas and carrots now. Mikoto wouldn't want anyone else to deliver food for her and he doesn't want to deliver food for anybody else. Not that he could say no since it was in his job description, but Naruto felt guilty about lying to her. He didn't really lie, but he felt this guilt of not telling her everything. Like the only reason he's even doing this is to gain her trust to later use it against her in a scheme he came up with. Ok, it's not that evil of a scheme, but that woman has a strong will, damnit. Aside from the guiltiness, there was something else. Now let us observe the last two days in the Uzumaki manor.

**Flashback:**

Naruto smile as he saw Sasuke coming, but when the boy saw him, he turn a corner and disappeared before Naruto could say anything. Naruto's hand kinda dangle in the air, wondering what just happened. Naruto hadn't seen nor heard of Sasuke until lunch time came around. Gaara and Naruto both watch as Sasuke sucked up his food and excused himself quickly. Naruto turn to Gaara who shrug and left too. He sat there all alone and thought maybe he did something wrong. The maid who later went to clean up after them was quite surprise when she saw her young master's plate was still full.

Naruto sat in his room, thinking of every reason why Sasuke was avoiding him. _'Could he have known? No, I didn't give him any clues. Hmm, or did Gaara?'_ "Gaara?" he called and his slave quickly came in. "Why is Sasuke avoiding me?" He thought maybe the red head would have the answer.

Gaara shrug.

Or not. He groans and rolls onto his stomach.

"But he's in the library right now."

Naruto quickly sat up and went to the library. He quietly crept in and tiptoe to where Sasuke might be. The library is three stories high with more than twenty shelves of books back and forth. He heard some typing sound come from the left and headed that way. His feet stopped dead in their track when he turns the corner. _'…wow.'_

Sasuke sat in front of one of the computers, his hands expertly typing away. There were some interesting details to that, however. He was wearing one of _Naruto's_ white T-shirt, the buttons half-way up, revealing that delectable creamy chest. Naruto had to admit that though Sasuke looks kinda frail on the outside (with shirt), but he had some awesome abs (without shirt). And that pair of black pants, though Naruto have no idea where he found it, fitted the outfit perfectly. A pencil was neatly tucked behind one ear, occasionally being taken down to be use and sometime nibble at in its owner's frustration. Sasuke sat with one leg dangling off the chair while the other was secured under it.

Naruto leaned against a book case, not even considering if it could hold him or not. He got a few moments of staring before the entire shelve fell, however Naruto caught himself in time before he actually fell. He gulp as the shelve knock over its neighbor and so on and so forth. It was like watching huge dominos falling on each other. The same huge dominos that he'll have to clean up. He turned around slowly only to see the somewhat bewildered look on Sasuke's face. "Uh…hi?" Naruto straighten himself up and wave the issue off. "Happens all the time."

The boy in turn raises a curious eyebrow. "Right." He had been quietly doing his work, not even suspecting Naruto would come in. _'I'm getting soft.'_ He saved his writing and turn of the computer. It was homework for school. Running away or not, he still liked to be up-to-date with everything. You could say he was one of those on-time freaks. He stood up getting ready to go when suddenly Naruto said something that caught him completely off-guard.

"You don't like me anymore?"

Sasuke's head snap up to look at the blonde. He immediately regretted it when he saw those swirling confusions in his blue eyes. It made him kinda angry too. "What make you say that?"

"You've been avoiding me all day," Naruto stated. That was a damn fact.

"No, I haven't," Sasuke said, but the guilty edge in his voice didn't quite agree with him.

"Did I do something wrong?" _'Maybe Sasuke really did figure it out. No, he couldn't have! I was careful.'_

Sasuke didn't know what to say. What the blonde said was true, but he was…afraid. He didn't want to admit it, but he was. If his father found out where he was, he'll definitely be taken away. He can't stay hidden forever. They'll be rumors and it'll start spreading till it reaches his father. Then what happens after that will be something worse than death itself. He bear that small pain growing in his chest as he knew he have to ask Naruto that question. It'll sound conceited, but he can't help it. It wasn't his fault he was born into such a family! "Naruto?"

"Hmm?" The blonde didn't like the way Sasuke was sounding. It put him on edge that Sasuke was acting this way.

"W-What's your job description exactly?"

Naruto outwardly frown at the question. "Haven't I told you before? I'm a boss of a company-."

Sasuke cut him off. "No, that's not it. I mean, what's the company?"

He was expecting that question sooner or later. Naruto didn't really have a choice. He has to lie. He has to do it like all the other times. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Sasuke everything, but he have to admit he was scare. He was certain of everything, but he didn't know if Sasuke was simply using him or not. All that flirting was just child-play; he's never gone any farther than that. Or rather, he didn't allow himself to go there. It had a too high risk of him getting hurt. He didn't want that to happen. Naruto's head spin, thinking of an answer. "A&B." Coron sponsors them for quite some time now.

"Is it developing…well?"

"It's kinda there, I guess." Naruto hadn't really checked up onto it before. Jiraiya handles them because they're-.

"As well as Uchiha Inc.?"

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at that. "Wha?"

-because they're small business.

Sasuke was hoping for a positive answer. His father _has_ to approve of their relationship. If love doesn't convince him, then maybe money will. He didn't really want to do this, but what other choice does he have? It's the only way he could be with Naruto, but Naruto had to have some kind of high status. Just enou-.

"…no." Naruto really didn't want to lie, but he couldn't really understand why Sasuke couldn't just trust him and leave his status be. It was too dangerous. If people, anyone, found out who he is, his friends would be in danger. Especially Sasuke. He rather lie. _'Why did you leave me this? Why…Halie?'_

"Oh," was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth. It was weak and…funny. "Is that all?"

Naruto didn't say anything. His body was frozen with fear. The rejection was what he heard. It was the only thing he heard right now. "…Sasuke."

"Is that _all_ you can manage?" He didn't wait for an answer. Sasuke ran out of the room as fast as he could.

There weren't any footsteps that followed him. It was all quiet.

**End of Flashback.**

Naruto bit the inside of his lip. He can't let _it_ show. He can't afford to do any of that bullshit. Not ever. No, he couldn't. _'Not even for Sasuke.'_ Suddenly someone bumped into him, almost making him fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

He looked up and paled. That has got to be the scariest face he has ever seen. No, actually he's met worse. "Uh…no problem." He never really met the guy before, but he knows that he work for Fugaku. "…Orichimaru-sama."

Orichimaru looked pleased that the blonde boy knew him. He was wondering who the boy the Uchiha brat was talking to. It'll work right into his _plan_. "Oh, and who might you be?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, sir," he said, grinning brightly. _'…and I don't trust you as far as I can throw you.'_ He knew how to judge people and those eyes are by far the worse of evil.

"You're one of Fugaku-san's interns. Please to meet you," Orichimaru said, holding out his hand.

Naruto didn't really want to, but he shook the guy's hand anyway. Then he almost lost all self-control when Orichimaru held on to his hand a little longer than necessary and planted a small kiss on it.

"May we meet again," he said and walked away quietly.

The blonde nodded somewhat then quickly rub the back of his hand a few time. Rubbing it won't help make it any cleaner, he'll have to use disinfectant when he get home. He turns toward a certain group of people and walk toward it, but stopped almost immediately. _'Is it really worth it now? Sasuke's having doubts and-. Argh, I can't give up hope now.'_ He walks to Fugaku with determination. _'Though this might sting my pride a bit.' _

"Ah, Uzumaki-san," said Jiraiya when he saw the boy. Fugaku was only merely glancing at Naruto as if he wasn't worth the time.

_'Yeah, just a little sting,'_ though he was starting to doubt it when he saw that evil glint in Jiraiya's eyes.

Part of the NB's job was to make Naruto look good in front of Fugaku. If one of the NB recommended an intern, he was worth the effort. Naruto needed that kind of attention, but Jiraiya didn't look like he was about to cooperate, not without giving Naruto some pain in return. Shikamaru saw the group from across the room. He shook his head as he already predicted what Jiraiya was going to do. He tabs his right leg three times and pointed to Jiraiya. Ino saw the action and proceeded toward the group with two glasses of wines in her hand.

Kiba touch a small headphone on his ear. It was really small so that it was hidden from view. He presses in a series of Morse code and listen as some returned back to him. He places a hand on Temari's left shoulder and pretends to laugh at some joke one of the guests was making. Temari nodded to him while smiling. She excused herself and went to the food court. She flipped her hair and pick up a glass of champagne. Neji saw what Temari did and he went over to a woman who was going over to Fugaku's group. **(1)**

Back to our blonde hero:

Naruto twitch _again_ as Jiraiya made the fourth joke about him. He tried to shake it off and be cool, but the old geezer was starting to piss him off. Fugaku looked ready to walk off, however.

Ino came over just in time. "Good after evening, Fugaku-san," she said politely.

Naruto almost scoffed. He had to admit she was a good actress. Sure she was smart in handling business, too, but the real reason why he hired her was because of her cunning in acting. The entire NB was the greatest actors of the 23rd century. One of the top reasons why he hired any of them in the first place. They were intelligent, flawless actors, and most of all, they had distinguished mental abilities. It's kinda like selling your soul to the devil, in a way.

The boss is the most important person in your life. Close to it anyway. Anyone else's, including your own; priority should be the last you need to think about. Any order from the boss is to be carried out, even if it means killing your girlfriend. That actually happened once with Halie. One of the ex-NB's girlfriends was working undercover for another company in order to steal some secret info from Coron. In the end, she had to be eliminated. Halie gave her a choice and even went as far as threatening her family, but nothing worked, except death. The girl was a bitch anyway. Halie was just doing her job. Kinda dangerous though.

Back to the situation at hand, Fugaku gracefully bow to Ino and welcomed her to his event. Ino looked at Jiraiya and smile. She neatly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, as a warning. Jiraiya tapped his glass once as understood. Even if he was chairman, he had to respect the others too. Naruto mentally smirked at Jiraiya's failure in embarrassing him.

"Uzumaki-san, you're here too?" Ino casually asked, directing all the attention to Naruto.

Naruto grinned proudly. That's his girl! Professionally, of course. "Hai, Yamanaka-sama. It's so good to see you here too. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Why wouldn't I come? This is a big event for you," she said, giggling a little at how their acting was going. It was meant to show how comfortable she was with him, too. She handed him the other glass of wine she had in her hand. "I hope all goes well too you," she said and clink their glasses together. She notices on contact that he lightly tapped her finger twice. She smiles as he congratulated her secretly.

Fugaku looked impressed. _'Naruto knows Ino Yamanaka and Jiraiya Sannin?'_ This could work to his advantage. "You two know each other?"

Ino didn't say anything, letting Naruto do all the talking. The lie was that Naruto use to work for Ino as an under-class and they just happened to run into each other, but due to Naruto's interest in joining in the Uchiha Inc., he quit soon after getting enough money for his apartment. Then he became an intern, working hard, day and night. Fugaku bought it.

Naruto was so happy at how his plan was running along. Fugaku actually smiled at him and offer to teach him a thing or two about handling a business. Soon after the party ended, Naruto parted ways with the other interns. They stayed behind to listen about a test coming up for them and that test will successfully take out five of the interns, leaving six in the lead. Naruto didn't see a problem with it since he was confidence in passing it. The test was to be in two days. The NB had long gone left. They had to return early tomorrow morning to discuss the candidate in two days. It was like a showdown.

Meanwhile, on the way home, Naruto's thoughts wonder to Orichimaru. He had a bad feeling about the freak. He toss the feeling aside, however. After the test, he has to stay at the apartment until this whole thing is resolve. It'll lessen the suspicion. He didn't like the idea of leaving Sasuke only when they hadn't discussed what happened yesterday. It unease him about the questions Sasuke keeps asking. Naruto understand Sasuke's father well enough to know the man wouldn't let his son date someone from the low-class, but Naruto didn't want Fugaku to be using Sasuke like that nor did he like the fact that the only reason Fugaku might let Sasuke date him was because of his money. He wanted to prove he was better than what Fugaku expects. Because truthfully…he's a _nobody_.

-------------------------

Orichimaru stood before Fugaku, who was seated behind a large black desk. There was no one else in the room with them. The light was turned off, except for a candle. A long pause extended between them before either one spoke.

"Have you found him?"

"Not yet."

"Bring him to me directly when he is found."

"Yes, sir."

"Is everything ready?"

"Almost. There are a few loose ends left."

"_Then_ solve it."

"Yes, sir."

"What about the _wedding_ arrangement?"

"_They_ have agreed."

"Excellent. Nothing must be out of order, understand?"

"Absolutely, sir."

---------------------------------

**Charlie:** _(lazily laying in chair)_

**Narra:** _(excitingly moving around)_ HEY, HOW YOU DID THAT BACK THERE? IT WAS AMAZING! ONE KICK AND BAM! MAN, IT SENT THOSE GIRLS CRYING TO THEIR MAMA!

**Charlie:** _(turn to face audience)_ he's been like that all week after I rescued him. it's his way of showing extreme fear. it's called mass hysteria or you can just call him crazy. if you look closely, you can see him twitch every now and then. don't worry, I'll get him fix. it's on my list of things to do, right after I get HBO.

**1)** Shikamaru signal to Ino to go over to Jiraiya to stop whatever it was he was going to do before it ruined Naruto's plan. Kiba was checking up on security to see if there was going to be any interruption while Naruto was talking to Fugaku. He signals Temari by putting an arm around her, telling her to tell Neji to handle the interruption. Temari flipped her hair, signaling Neji to distract the woman. Neji's best for that since he's good-looking and all.

**Movie Quote:**

_(**Bulletproof Monk**)_

_Kar: _(_Monk puts some ointment on Kar's hand)_ _Hey, I like this. It's cool. It's comfy. It's fast acting. This stuff is great. What is it? _

_Monk: Homemade. From my own urine._

_Kar: (Kar sniffs his hand)__That's disgusting!_

Kar: So, I figured it out, why hot dogs come in packages of ten and hot dog buns come in packages of eight. See, the thing is, life doesn't always work out according to plan so be happy with what you've got, because you can always get a hot dog.

_Nina: _(_Nina shows Jade a picture of a refugee kneeling in front of a man with a rifle)_ _Tell me, deep inside, at the bottom of your soul, who would you rather be? The man about to be shot? Or the man about to do the shooting?_

Monk: An enlightened man would offer a weary traveler a bed for the night, and invite him to share a civilized conversation over a bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

_Monk: It's not about anger - it's about peace. It's not about power - it's about grace. It's not about knowing your enemy - it's about knowing yourself._

Strucker: You may be my granddaughter. But that will only protect you for so long.

_Monk: Air is as real as you and me. You have to step on it as if it were a stone, swim through it as if it were the sea. All you have to do is truly believe._

_Kar: Believe what, that the laws of gravity don't exist?_

(**Cheaper of the Dozen 2**)

Tom: that's not gonna fit in your tent, Lorraine

Lorraine: oh, I'm gonna make it fit, dad!

_Kate: you actually bought that shirt?_

_Tom: Hey every dad is entitled to one hideous shirt, and one horrible sweater. It's part of the dad code._


	14. Away My Love

**After Almost Three Weeks of Absent:**

**Charlie:** _(moving things into the studio)_ Narra! Hey, lazy bum, come help me! _(no answer)_ Narra? Hey! _(looks around and find him behind a desk-)_ DON'T SMOKE IN HEEEERRE! _(angrily stomps out the cigarette)_

**Narra:** _(looks up, absent-mindedly. Hair has grown lower and now has a beard)_ …oh

**Charlie:** _(shock)_ "oh" he says? _(pulls him up)_ WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU WENT AND TURN INTO A HIBBIE!

**Narra:** _(pulls out another cigarette, lit it up and smoke)_ …maybe

**Interview:**

**Q:** WHAT WEDDING?

**A:** SASUKE'S WEDDING! Ok, I just ruined it for everyone, but... bet yah don't know who's it with!

**Q:** um…what was Sasuke trying to ask Naruto in the library scene?

**A:** Fugaku would only look at someone with loads of greens. ABC didn't even make half of what Uchiha Inc. was making so basically the dating business is out of question. That mean they can't be together.

**Q:** The book Halie gave Naruto is capable of telling him whatever he wants to know, right? Well, why does he keep asking Tenten to do all the research? Couldn't he just look it up?

**A:** seriously? I mean, you couldn't tell _why_. _(sigh)_ its deriving pleasure or sexual gratification from inflicting pain on another. In other words, sadism. Or you can just say Naruto's evil.

**Q: **What is your opinion on mixing your business life with your social life?

**A:** I would have to say…none. It's not that I haven't ever thought about it, but it doesn't really matter to me if my business and social life mix. Depends on the situation, I guess. I actually think it'll be less stressful. You can walk right across the hall and complain about how your job sucks without having to go to a therapist or getting fire.

**Q:** Are you a girl or a boy?

**A: **can I not tell you? personal. kinda.

**Quotes:**

"It is foolish to tear one's hair in grief, as though sorrow would be made less by baldness."

"The sooner I fall behind, the more time I have to catch up."

"Storks will rule the world!"

"This is how the world ends, not with a bang but with a whimper."

"Revenge is a dish best serve cold."

"In the long run, luck is given only to the efficient."

"The concentration of troops can be done fast and easy, on paper."

"Only on the surface has the strategic missile race reflected competition between the United States and the Soviet Union; the real struggle; is between the US Air Force and its archrival the US Navy."

"Strategy is the art of making use of time and space. I am less concerned about the latter than the former. Space we can recover lost time never."

"Well boys... This is it. Nuclear combat toe to toe with the rookies..."

"Win if you can, lose if you must, but always cheat."

"On the Tobruk front a large force of Italians attacked one enemy cyclist, causing him to dismount. After heavy and prolonged fighting they were able to puncture his tires. The front wheel was destroyed, while destruction of the rear wheel must also be considered probable. The handle bars are in our hands, but possession of the frame is still contested." - German satire of an Italian war communique, reportedly captured by British troops in Libya

"Freedom isn't Free"

"When an armed force authorized by the government goes on a college campus and fires 100 rounds of live ammunition, there are exactly two acceptable results:

(1) there should be 100 bullet holes in rioting students, or  
(2) there should be 100 bullet holes in trees.

Any other result suggests the soldiers simply couldn't be bothered to notice where their guns were pointing when they pulled the triggers."

"Invincibility depends on one's self; The enemy's vulnerability on him."

"War hath no fury like a non-combatant."

"In war, things get blown up really fast"

"Nothing beats a shotgun at close range-short of a flamethrower, that is."

"The General answers his own phone. Must be a Unitarian."

"Ban the bomb. Save the world for conventional warfare. "

"The political object is the goal, war is the means of reaching it, and the means can never be considered in isolation from their purposes."

"There was only one catch, and that was Catch-22, which specifies that a concern for one's own safety in the face of dangers that were real and immediate was the process of a rational mind. Orr was crazy and could be grounded. All he had to do was ask; and as soon as he did, he would no longer be crazy and would have to fly more missions. Orr would be crazy to fly more missions and sane if he didn't, but if he was sane he would have to fly them. If he flew them he was crazy and didn't have to; but if he didn't want to he was sane and had to. Yossarian was moved very deeply by the absolute simplicity of this clause of Catch-22 and let out a respectful whistle."

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Fourteen: Away My Love

* * *

_

Naruto waited outside of Konoha High School. It was one of the most elite schools in the country. So to speak, it only accepts the rich and smart. Today was Gaara's entrance exam and since it was the middle of terms, there test was extra hard. He just hopes Halie had the sense to at least teach Gaara a thing or two. It wasn't that he had any doubts in her ability, but she's what you would call a lazy-bum. Not also to mention a sinisterly lazy-bum who seem to achieve knowledge in ten minutes more than others in ten years. It was unbelievable. He almost jumped when someone poke him in the side. "You finished already?"

Gaara didn't really have much to say on that. "Most of the answers were easy."

He gave Gaara a pat on the shoulder. He wasn't really into that touchy feeling stuff this morning so to speak. "Well, let's go then, because I have a test tomorrow," he said it without much enthusiasm. Naruto never really did have a passion for school. Becoming an intern reminded him how much he hated it.

Life on earth has its quirk. You get good luck. Naruto aced his test and earn respect from Fugaku. The two are actually getting along quite fine. He's even made best friend of Itachi, Mikoto, and even Kakashi. Orichimaru was another story. The man was a pervert and extremely creepy, to the exempt that Naruto started showing it publicly, except in front of Fugaku.

But then an equal value of bad luck comes along. Sasuke avoided Naruto like a plague. They two's relationship continues getting farther and farther apart in the last two days. Naruto didn't have time to rebuild the small amount of trust that was lost nor erase the doubt. Mainly, it was because of his alter ego saying that leaving it alone will help patch things up. You two just need a little time alone.

* * *

Naruto sat down on the big comfy chair, facing the NB. He silently amused himself as the others discuss business among themselves, actually allowing themselves to believe that he was listening. Naruto thought about the nickname NB. If they added an 'A', they could be the NBA. But it could also be the Nine Bosses of Ass. Half listening, or not caring either way, he said, "Where's the candidate?"

All conversation ceased. Jiraiya murmured a few things to himself. It's a method his therapist showed him. No idea what it's called though.

Iruka looked through a list. It was only one page long, but also very difficult. "We have two possible young ladies."

Naruto purse his lip, kinda like shrugging it. "So they're not ready?" he held his hand by one hand while slightly rubbing his forehead. Nobody answered him. He sighs and made a small gesture, like flinging away a fly or something.

"As you wish," Iruka said, a little hesitate.

A small laugh emitted from Naruto. He looked up at them, his hand covering half of his face. "Are you hiding something from me?" The question wasn't directed at Iruka only, but everyone. Naruto got up and left, not waiting for an answer. He knew he wouldn't get one no matter how long he waited. He was really tired.

In the big meeting room, a long silent stretched out between them. Temari closed her folder and passed it to Ino. "This isn't fair."

"Nobody said it was," surprisingly it was Lee who said this.

Jiraiya looked at all the youngsters circled around him. He let a small smile grace his face, but only for a moment. If it was his choice, he would keep them and Naruto all from the horrors of the world. _'They're not ready for this.'_

"What's that look for, Jiraiya?" Neji said anger completely visible in his voice. The others looked at him with the same expression Neji has.

Jiraiya was a little surprise by the slip up. "I'm getting too old," he said, giving them his true answer.

Ino checked off a few things on a paper, not looking up as she responds, "You can quit."

He snorted. "And let you brats run this place to the ground? No thanks."

Shikamaru looked at his watch and didn't blink as it the lights silently beeped a code to him. "Kakashi knows where Sasuke is."

"You told him?" Temari quietly asked. She wasn't given an answer, but she didn't need one. After all, she, too, told Orichimaru about it. There was another silent, much longer than the last.

Kiba raise an eyebrow. He never liked depressing people. "We can get Naruto to speed date," he said out loud.

Neji reach behind Choji and slap Kiba on the head. It was where the coffee burn was the worst. And indeed, Kiba screamed and almost fell out of his chair. "That's like sending him straight to Dante's Seventh Circle of Hell."

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with something better."

He had only one word for that. "…Sasuke."

Kiba wouldn't admit defeat just yet. "Oh, really? How do you know he'll even live to that day?"

"Let me ask you something – when you tilt your head to the side, does it sound like a rain stick?" Neji said mockingly. He consulted with himself on that possibility, however. His cousin was the kind of idiot who didn't let other people help him. "Unless I'm wrong, which, you know I'm not, Sasuke will-."

"Neji!" Iruka warned. "We are not to discuss that subject."

Neji didn't say anything more nor did Kiba. They both knew Iruka was right. Their games had taken it too far. It was forbidden to even mention it. Not until Naruto break apart. They have to break that heart of his. After all, it was what _Halie_ asked for.

* * *

Naruto opened his door, looking up and welcoming himself home. He just checked the mail and Gaara was accepted into Konoha. That was good, but then something bad just has to come along and take it away from him. On his couch was the ever-so famous Hatake Kakashi. If Kakashi came here then something was up. He closed the door loudly and notices Gaara sitting across from Kakashi. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't in the mood for games. What he's done these past few days, he should've been proud of, but he wasn't. He didn't know when, but Sasuke started affecting everything he did. He couldn't even close his eye without seeing the boy. He wondered what'll happen if Sasuke actually left him, he wonder if he'll actually go crazy. _'Probably.'_

He was one hundred percent sure the reason Kakashi came was to take Sasuke away. It was in his guts. That, and Sasuke was walking down with stairs with _Orichimaru_. He wasn't completely speechless or anything, but he didn't have anything to say. All he could do was open the door and look at it suggestively. There was a question that keep sending off this red signal. _'What was Sasuke doing upstairs with Orichimaru?'_

Kakashi stood up and headed towards him. "Where's your Master?" he asked.

"Not home," Naruto lied. He knows Sasuke wouldn't say anything and Sasuke didn't.

"We'll be contacting him," he said and walk by.

Naruto didn't budge or say anything as Sasuke walked past him without any hesitation whatsoever. Orichimaru however, had something to say.

"If you get fired, I always have a spot reserve at _my_ house," he said, grinning quite…not something you should heard.

Naruto faked a smile. "Oh, I just remembered. You're evil. And my hands work," he said and slammed the door in Orichimaru's face. He looked at Gaara and saw the boy looking straight ahead as if not hearing any of what's happen. Naruto didn't really want to take it out on the red hair boy so he went as quickly as he can to his room and locking the door behind. It was then that he let slide to the floor and curl up there, hiding the silent tears falling from his face. _'This cannot be happening.'_ Actually, he knew it would happen sooner or later, he just didn't want to believe it.

**Not Too Long Ago:**

_Ding dong! _

An old maid hurries to the door. "That boy must've left his key at home again," she said tiredly, except who stood behind the door surprised her. A man who had his face half cover with white hair and another with long black hair, white-ish skin, and snake-like eyes. She almost thought they were robbers. "Yes?" she asked suspiciously.

The masked man step forward and one of his visible eyes crinkled. She guessed he was smiling. "No need to be alarm. My name is Hatake Kakashi," he said, showing her his badge as proof. That didn't calm her a bit at all. "We're looking for someone. May we come in?"

She didn't open the door any wider for them, but instead glared rock hard. "Who are you looking for?"

The two men gave each other a look and the snake man step forward. When he spoke his tone was oily and devilish. Not the kind that you should trust, by the way. "Sannin Orichimaru. We have a warrant," he said, holding up a piece of paper. "And if you don't let us in, that will be violating the law. We'll call the whole police force if you still decide to be stubborn, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Her Master wouldn't like the idea of police coming here and looking through his house. She reliantly opens the door for them, but she showed her dislike of it by slamming the door closed. She pointed to the couch near by and they sat down. "My Master isn't home right now. If you like to wait, you can." She took the silent as a yes. "Gaara!"

Both men turn and saw a red hair boy walk in. He was holding a book and had the most innocent look. He gave the two men a cold look and walk over to the old lady. She lean up and whisper something in his ears.

Orichimaru chuckle and held up a hand. "You don't need to be so formal. We all know who you're talking about," his eyes watch Gaara, kinda in an interested, lustful way. The kind you absolutely don't want directed at you….from some one like him.

A cross look came over the maid's face. "Make sure those two don't go anywhere. If they do, cut off anything that moves," she said sternly then left to do her work.

This time, Kakashi laugh while Orichimaru had the look of a killer. He probably is one too. Gaara have the two a side way look and sat down across from them, his book covering his face as he read. The silent echo through out the room then a noise like a door closing appeared. Gaara didn't even look up as you-know-who walked in.

Orichimaru stood up and walk over, smiling mysteriously. "Hello, Sasuke. I trust you know why we're here." Not waiting for a response, he quickly added, "Can we talk privately?"

Sasuke was a little surprise that those two were here, but not so much that he show it. He walked toward the stairs with Orichimaru following after him. Gaara was about to get up, but Sasuke gave him an 'it's my business' look so he didn't move. It wasn't that he had to listen to Sasuke or anything, but it wasn't a time to interfere or rather he was at a good spot in the book. Ok, _Naruto_ told him that if _this_ kinda of situation ever occurred, not to interfere, but if they start hitting Sasuke then happen just a little. Cause _nobody_ hits Sasuke damnit!

Kakashi took out a little orange book and turn to the page he left off. It was the last page of the book and he was a fast reader. He looked at the one Gaara was holding and curiously try to look at the cover without much success since, for some weird reason, there wasn't much light in the living room.

"Shall You Break My Heart?"

"Sounds like a chic flick," he openly commented.

"It is."

A short pause went on before Kakashi asked, "Wanna try?"

Upstairs, Sasuke waited for Orichimaru to tell him whatever it is he called him up here for. The man, in turn, looked around the room a bit, touching here and there as if examining its worth.

"Must be a rich fellow."

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitch at the same old perverted tone he always hated. "What do you want?"

Orichimaru stopped looking at the things and turn to him, still smiling for some reason. "Now what _I_ want, what _he_ wants," he said, both knowing who he meant. "Things are going in the right direction; it's your turn now. To kill or not to kill," he said teasingly, chuckling at Sasuke's angry expression. "You've soften. What did they do to you here?" Orichimaru came a little too close for comfort, but Sasuke didn't budge. When he reached a hand up, however, it was caught roughly.

"Touch me and you're dead," Sasuke warned his voice cold as ice.

The other man didn't seem to mind the angry tone a bit, instead seem sadistically happy. "Now _that's_ more like it." His hand was released a while after, but he have to admit the young boy had grown stronger. Is it because of the effect of the place? Or perhaps somebody? Those questions float around his mind, seemingly developing itself into a part of his plan. "You became quite attached to that boy."

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. "How did you-?"

"Have you forgotten about our _sources_, Sasuke?" Orichimaru slide a hand down Sasuke's cheek with the back of his hand gently then roughly grab him by the chin. His eyes turned into slit with anger. "Try to run away again and you'll face the consequences." Sasuke's stoic face broke down when he heard that. It showed a scared, powerless boy behind the façade. Orichimaru's rough hand turn gentle, but his eyes, if possible, turned more evil. "Don't be like that. I'm only telling the truth. It's not my fault you keep making more weaknesses for yourself." His lips hover not far from Sasuke's lips and the snake man knew that if he kissed those delicious lips now, there would absolutely be _no_ objection. However, before he could, the sound of a door closing came from downstairs. "Well, I guess our times up. Come on."

**Present:**

Naruto walk over to his bed. He was about to just left himself fall on it and hopefully go to sleep, if not for that suspicious-looking piece of paper on his desk. He picked it up, reading the two letters on it. It made him shook with rage. He ripped it into as maybe pieces as he can and threw it onto the floor.

Gaara stood outside the door listening. He silently left and let his feet carry him to the library. _'At least Master isn't cutting himself.'_ In this time now, that was the most positive answer he could come up with.

The letters lay on the floor, pieces scattered here and there, but if you were to match it up really well, you can see the words **Sayonara** written on it.

* * *

**Narra:** _(chews gum as Charlie had taken away all his cigarette)_ the titles girly

**Charlie:** _(throw a pillow at him with no effect)_ SHUT UP!

**Narra:** _(turn around and chews more gum. Total number adding up to twelve)_ ok

**Charlie:** _(disgusted with him. sense danger then turn to see angry audience)_ whoa, there! I had things to do! It's not my fault he went and turn into a nicotine addict-or! _(crowd still angry) _Fine, I'll fix him! I ALWAYS HAVE TO FIX HIM! _(walks over to Narra while muttering angrily)_ I knew I should've gotten a dog

**Movie Quotes:**

(**Evolution**)

Ira: If I was a giant nasty alien bird in a department store, where would I be?

Harry: Lingerie.

Ira: Not you, the bird.

Harry: …lingerie.

(_Dr. Paulson is going to pull the alien bug out through Harry's rectum)_  
**  
**_Nurse Tate: I'll get the lubricant...__  
_**  
**_Dr. Paulson: No time for lubricant!__  
_**  
**_Harry: There's ALWAYS time for lubricant!_

Ira: Ira Kane, head of the science department, Glen Canyon Community College.  
**  
**Harry: Harry Block, United States Geological Survey.  
**  
**Wayne: Wayne Grey. I took some chemistry in high school.

(_the heroes just killed a dinosaur-like creature)_  
**  
**_Ira: So, what do you want? Light meat, or dark?__  
_**  
**_Harry: You have to ask?_

(an alien bug is crawling inside Block's leg)  
**  
**Allsion Reed: What are you gonna do?  
**  
**Paulson: We might have to amputate.  
**  
**Harry: Whoa, Doc! Don't take the leg! Ira, don't let them take my leg!  
**  
**Ira: Isn't there anything else you can do? He thinks he's an athlete.  
**  
**Nurse Tate: Doctor, look!  
**  
**Paulson: It's headed for his testicles.  
**  
**Harry: Take it! Take it! Take the leg!

_Wayne: (as they arm themselves in the sporting goods store) You ever use one of these things before?__  
_**  
**_Harry: Just 'cause I'm a schoolteacher, that doesn't make me a pussy.__  
_**  
**_Ira: Ladies, ladies, there's a terrifying alien bird menacing the mall. Can we focus?_

Ira: _(after a tiny alien fly is pulled out of Harry's rectum)_ You should have seen the size of that thing you had inside you, it was like this! _(measures with his hands)_ You took it like a man.

_Ira: You wouldn't understand.__  
_**  
**_Allison: No, how could I? I'm just a humorless ice queen in desperate need of a good humping.__  
_**  
**_Ira: Oh... you heard that, huh?__  
_**  
**_Allison: Loud and clear._

Harry: _(after an alien bug crawls into his body)_ For the love of everything good and holy, get this goddamn thing out of me!

_(Harry has just had an alien removed rectally)__  
__Allison: It's over, it's over. You did great! Do you need anything? Can we get you anything?__  
_**  
**_Harry: Ice cream... I'd like an ice cream please.__  
_**  
**_Allison: Okay, what flavor?__  
_**  
**_Harry: It doesn't matter. It's for my ass._

Harry: Shouldn't we call the government to help us out on this?  
**  
**Ira: Absolutely not! I know those people.

_Nadine: Um, Professor, the little wiggly worm things in there are breaking.__  
_**  
**_Ira: It's not breaking, it's splitting. It's mitosis it's how they reproduce.__  
_**  
**_Harry: No sex?__  
_**  
**_Ira: No time for sex.__  
_**  
**_Nadine: Bummer._

Harry: I'm no biologist, but how many cells do single-celled organisms have?  
**  
**Ira: Harry, if we're going to be big important scientists you have to start to act the part.

_Ira: Snag it!  
**  
**Harry: Snag it?  
**  
**Ira: Yeah. Come on, it's for science._

_Harry: I've seen this movie, the black dude dies first. YOU snag it!_

(_they see a dying monster coughing something up)_  
**  
**_Wayne: Whoa! It's like a big lugie! _

_(the 'egg' breaks, and another monster comes out)_  
**  
**_Harry: Mazel tov! It's a boy!_

_Ira: You're gonna be all right, buddy! Cut him open, let's get this thing!  
**  
**Harry: CUT ME OPEN? There goes your Christmas gift, Judas!_

_Brigadier Gen. Russell Woodman: I didn't know you were coming to see the show. _

_Gov. Lewis: Well, you damn well better make it a good one, Sergeant!_

_Brigadier Gen. Russell Woodman: That's general! _

_Gov. Lewis: Not if you screw this up._

_Ira: Allow me to share something with the entire class. Last night as I was grading papers, I came across two gems both entitled "Cells are Bad" and both with just one paragraph which I unfortunately committed to memory: "Cells are bad. My uncle lives in a cell. It's ten foot by twelve and he has to read the same boring, old magazine everyday. The end." Although my standards are nowhere where they used to be I could not bring myself to put A's atop those beauties._

_Harry: Keep your chin up. You know she wanted to give you some, didn't you?__  
**  
**__Ira: Were you even in that courtroom?__  
**  
**__Harry: Getting barbecued like baby back ribs? It's all foreplay, baby. _

_(they return to their lab, to find the door broken in, and all their work stolen)__  
**  
**__Ira: Oh, we've been hit!__  
**  
**__Harry: Forget the foreplay. We just got screwed!_

_Lt. Cryer: All the monitors are down!_

_Gov. Lewis: Well that can't be good._

_Allison: At this rate, they will take over Glen Canyon in three days. In two weeks, the rest of Arizona. Within three months, the United States will officially belong to them. And we are extinct.__  
**  
**__Gov. Lewis: Oh, you gotta be shittin' me!_

_Russell: Suffice to say, we're all very appreciative of the discovery made by Dr. Kane and Mr. Black...  
**  
**Harry: Block!_

_Kane and Block disguise themselves as a colonel and a private to sneak into the military base)__  
__Harry: I still don't understand why you get to be colonel and I'm just a private.__  
**  
**__Ira: I WAS a colonel.__  
**  
**__Harry: Yeah, and you obviously served your country with distinction.__  
**  
**__Ira: You should be thankful; the penalty for impersonating an officer is five years in prison.__  
**  
**__Harry: Maybe for you, white boy. Me, they hang._

_Allison: Dr. Kane, you were a top-level researcher at USAMRIID until 1997, is that correct?  
**  
**Ira: Yes.  
**  
**Allison: Until you were dismissed in June. Can you tell us why that was?  
**  
**Ira: My services were no longer required?  
**  
**Allison: So, in your opinion, your dismissal had nothing to do with an experimental anthrax vaccine that you developed and distributed to over 40,000 U.S. soldiers in May of that year?  
**  
**Ira: (leans in) I see where you're going with this. (louder)It may have been a factor; you'd have to ask the Joint Chiefs of Staff.  
**  
**Allison: I'll make a note to do that. But in the meantime, could you tell us what happened to the soldiers who were inoculated with your vaccine?  
**  
**Ira: Well, uh, none of them got anthrax, if that's what you're asking. (fakes some chuckles)  
**  
**Allison: What did they get?  
**  
**Ira: Well, as with any new vaccine, there were certain side effects...  
**  
**Allison: Could you be more specific?  
**  
**Ira: Well, it was a wide range of things, it's very technical, I'd hate to waste the court's time...  
**  
**Allison: Humor me.  
**  
**Ira: Some debilitating stomach cramps... severe diarrhea... memory loss.  
**  
**Allison: Go on. Any more symptoms?  
**  
**Ira: Partial facial paralysis, temporary blindness, drooling, bleeding gums, erectile dysfunction, uncontrollable flatulence. I think that's it.  
**  
**Allison: One more question. Do you recall what the soldiers called this illness?  
**  
**Ira: Yeah, they called it "The Kane Madness."_

_Allison: There's something I've wanted to tell you, but I don't know exactly how.__  
**  
**__Ira: Well, we're all adults here and we're all about to die a very horrible death anyway. So?_


	15. Secret Revealed I

**Charlie:** before I go into any of my "life" with Narra, I would like to say a few things. First, my school life is taking a turn off my original course to go somewhere. It could be bad, it could be good. Who knows. Luckily it isn't playing "Grandma" with the Big Bad Wolf. You've all been very supportive of my stories, unfortunately my English teacher isn't. She has decided to make us study Shakespeare. We all know just how _great_ it is. _(note the sarcasm)_. She has come up with a new rule, from the help of the 9th grade teacher, that any kids who present a bullshit assignment will have detention on. They will spend that time to write a "better" essay and if it is still crap, then more detentions. I, your awesome writer, am to be doom to the eighth level of hell.

My foreign class isn't much help either. So far I have a…..uh….oh yeah, an F. With all my effort, I can hopefully get it up into a D…minus and then my mom won't ground me from the computer. Yes, everybody, I am not born from something as great as the Gods. I have an actual human mother. Get over the shock for I am to tell you something else. My social life isn't going to well either. School and social, both are given a thumps down. I think I may have a stalker to which I find no humor in it at all. The boy, he could be gay he could be straight, all depending on what gender I am, is one I dislike the most. He isn't quite up to hate, but getting there. Anime life is so much easier. At least they have monsters to eat them and don't have to endure something like this.

My new home is great, thank you for asking.

**Narra:** nobody asked

**Charlie:** oh, great. The drugger's here.

**Narra:** I'M NOT A DRUGGER!

**Charlie:** _(hold up a cigarette and sniffs it)_

**Narra:** _(gasps) _you go that low!

**Charlie:** _(puts it in mouth and Narra quickly runs away)_ well…that was easy.

**Interview:**

**Q:** Are you a girl?

**A:** Are you desperate?

**Q:** How old are you?

**A:** Not as old as the full moon.

**Q:** Do you live in America?

**A:** …yeah

**Q:** Are you straight?

**A:** I've never really categorized myself before

**Quote:**

**Marine:****  
****M**y  
**A**ss  
**R**ides  
**I**n  
**N**aval  
**E**quipment

"Always use a pile driver to crack a nut. The pile driver doesn't take much damage, and the nut stays cracked."

"And on the eighth day, the Army Corps of Engineers changed everything."

"The Navy shells the beach;  
The Marines take the beach;  
The Army secures the beach and builds barracks;

The Air Force lives in the barracks."

"Conquering Russia is a steppe by steppe process."

"...an imperfect plan implemented immediately and violently will always succeed better than a perfect plan."

"I'm not reading **lesbian porn**!"

"Huh? You say something? Sorry I was too busy not giving a damn."

"This is your god damn fault because you god damn decided to pick a god damn fight with the god damn guy I'm looking for but I can't god damn find him because you god damn scared him off. Damnit, I sounded like such a redneck right there!"

"Sometimes I cut my self to relieve the pain. Heh heh toot."

"I gotta pee, but I don't want to move."

"I swear to drunk I'm not God."

"No I'm **not** a red-haired Bakura."

"We put the **"fun"** in dysfunctional."

"Dress in drag and do the Hula."

"S N O W, Gods way of telling you to get off the couch and do some damned work, you fat bastard."

"How are you? I'm

**F**ucked up

**I**nsecure

**N**eurotic

**E**motional

"Note: Get more hair gel."

"Just say **no** cannibalism. Friends **don't **let friends eat friends."

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Fifteen: Secrets Revealed I

* * *

_

Sasuke stood before his father. Even in the dark light, his father was a great man. Sasuke really did look up to his father. He had always admired the other man, which is why he acts the way he does. Itachi, his brother, was perfect. Literally good at every single thing. He couldn't catch up, not even once. That is why he acts the complete opposite of everything Itachi is. He wants his father to be proud of him for who he is. Standing before the older man now, he finally understood that that dream was impossible to achieve. He was to be use and possibly cast away. His future was already mapped out by his father and there was nothing he could do about it. Really painful to discuss.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said wearily. He didn't understand why his youngest son was making his life so difficult. Running away, acting like some vermin out on the street. Those things didn't make his confusing mind any better. His son has everything that he could've given, but it didn't seem enough. His son purposely rebel against everything he stood for. Truly, he had tried to be nicer to Sasuke, but that only enraged him more with how his son acted. He admits he had a lot of pride, but that gives no reason to why any of this is happening. "Your mother has been worrying sick about you."

Sasuke scoff. "She's _already_ sick."

"Why are you doing this to me? Does all this serve any purpose whatsoever? Do you know how humiliated we were? Reporters were constantly asking me about my son's whereabouts and I himself had no idea. Don't you think you've ruin the family enough?" It wasn't much of a question. Come on, look at the situation.

"_Me_? How _I _ruin the family?" Sasuke felt anger boil up inside of him. "This family was already ruined before I was ever born! You don't care about me!"

Fugaku turn to his son, his brows furrow in a mist of confusion. "Of course I care about you."

"No, you don't! I'm only a failure to you! If I'm embarrassing you so much, why don't you just get rid of me like you've done to all the others?" Sasuke shouted into his father's face, not caring about the consequences.

"Sasuke, this is enough," Fugaku said, his voice raising and growing angry.

"No! This is not enough! All you care about is yourself! You won't be satisfied until everyone is unhappy as _you_ are!"

SLAP!

Sasuke hit the floor, his cheek stinging from his father's blow. He stared up into those pair of black identical eyes in disbelief. The only thing he could do was run out before any tears started to fall.

Fugaku was frozen solid to the ground. He had never raised a finger to any of his children before. His hand clutch into a fist as he curtly turns away from the door. _Run after him._ But he couldn't because he was too afraid. He didn't want to show weakness in front of anyone. He has to be strong. People don't want someone who's weak. He wanted to protect his sons so much, but he only ended up hurting them more.

Nobody noticed someone standing hiding in the dark, watching the events going on with gleeful eyes. That person's eyes glowed with malicious evil that promised painful deaths.

* * *

Naruto look through Halie's unfinished work. Some were stories or projects for the company that had pieces of it here and there. He managed to do all of it and sent a new program to Tenten so she could fax it to NB. After that he had some news from Konoha about Gaara's test. It turned out Gaara did so great, the school was willing to let him bump up two grades, but Naruto turned down the offer. Gaara wasn't exactly a social type. It was obvious really so he needed to spend more time with other humans and learn how to communicate. 

"Here's your uniform," Naruto presented the red head with a grey suit. The school was really into grey this year. Don't really know why though, but it looked great on Gaara. Naruto bought Gaara a new bag and books. All kind of supplies. "Now, Gaara, remember what I told you," he warned.

Gaara sigh and nodded his head. His Master had been worrying non-stop. "Make friends, be yourself, don't give in to peer pressure, and no killing anyone…nice."

"That's right. Now do you want homemade lunches or school lunch? Last time I was there, the food wasn't so much as edible, but I haven't been there for years. It could've change." He saw the doubtful look on Gaara's face and realized his small space of hopefulness was popped. "Homemade lunches it is then."

Gaara nodded. It was a very good idea after all. A very good one.

Everything was set and ready. Now all alone with nothing to do. That's the worst time of the day for him. It gave him too much time to think and he didn't want that. His mind settled on the book Halie had given him. He went to get it, not knowing what to find or expect. When he opens it, there was an entry already written.

_Run after him. Cause you are the only one with a choice right now, Naruto. Don't let him be alone anymore._

His hands trembled for an unknown reason. It was unreal. It was like-. _'…Halie.'_ He slams the book close with a quick snap. Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, he put the book away. _'I really need to take a walk.'_ He opens his door and almost screams in panic. "Gaara! My god, what are you doing standing there?"

Gaara tilt his head to the side in confusion. "I'm not allowed in Master's bedroom."

"What are you talking about? You went in last time."

Giving it a seconds thought, Gaara had to agree on that one. "Oh yeah."

If it was anyone else, Naruto would've taken a shot gun and blew their heads sky high. "Was there something you needed?"

"I was wondering if you had any Slipknot CDs."

"Oh, sure." Naruto pause in his mid-position. "Slipknot?" Nod. "You know music?" Nod. "Should've figured you chose rock."

"Actually," Gaara said, stretching his words more than necessary. "It was Sasuke who showed me."

Somehow the name didn't upset him; instead those words came back like a memo. It didn't upset him because he knew he was going to do it. "What else did he show you?"

* * *

Naruto passed in his paper and quietly left to let the other suckers finish theirs'. He smirks as he went to his job. 

Meanwhile, Fugaku was busy in his office when the tests came in from the interns. Most of them were just really pathetic. He didn't even finish reading the first sentence before tearing it up. There were four that caught his eyes. One of them being Uzumaki Naruto. He singled that boy out from the others, remembering the incident with Yamanaka Ino and Sannin Jiraiya. He was interested in the boy who made not one, but _two_ of the NB to actually become friends with him. That boy would be a great leverage for his plans. He push the intercom button. "Find out everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Naruto suit himself up in the servants uniform. It was kinda scratchy. _'Uchiha, you think they're rich enough to buy something more comfortable. Cheap bastard.'_ He still wasn't ok with Sasuke being gone. It's his way of dealing with things. One of them anyway. He was about to open the door, but it opened by itself and out walked a maid. 

"Oh, Naruto, Lady Uchiha is busy right now. Leave the tray and I'll bring it in later."

"Busy, huh?" he repeated quietly. "I've been brining food to Mikoto-sama everyday and I don't think it'll be alright if you bring it in. She, herself, walked out of bed and demanded for only_ my_ service. If you walk in there, I can't guarantee you'll keep your job. Now would you please let me in?"

She loved her warm house and her job paid for that house, so she had no choice, but to step aside.

Naruto grinned inwardly and walked in, closing the door lightly to not distrub whatever "business" Mikoto was having in there. He stopped short in his steps as he realized that that "business" was Sasuke. They were both having a private conversation and it looked kinda personal. He thought about leaving, but since the book told him to come, he might as well advance forward. Beside this food cost money and he never waste food, especially if _he_ made it. _'Hmm, how should I approach them?'_ He didn't want to send Sasuke into some frenzy. That would be bad. _'Well, duh.'_ He made his appearance by walking right up to Mikoto's bed and setting the tray by the desk. "I don't mean to interrupt, but you're meal is here."

"Thank you, Naruto. Sasuke-."

"I'll wait till you finish, mother," Sasuke said and quickly left the room.

"He didn't make a scene," Naurto said to himself.

"What?"

Naruto shook his head and began to prepare the meals for Mikoto. _'I'll have to talk to him later.'_

* * *

Naruto whistle a small little tone as he made his way downstairs. Suddenly a hand shot out and pulled him into a nearby room. He wince as his back was slammed against a wall. He was ready to fight off whoever the sonofabitch was, but stopped as a voice said... 

"Why are you here?"

His eyes focus itself to the dark and he saw a very familiar face in front of him. "Oh, hi, Sasuke."

"I asked you why are you here?" Sasuke said, sounding very angry, but relieved at the same time. He was almost on the edge of insanity thinking about Naruto. He wasn't too tempted, however, to start up anything that'll only end badly.

"What? Am I not suppose to be here?" Naruto teased playfully, adding more fuel to Sasuke's already growing flame.

"I want you out of here now!" He was embarrased with himself for sounding like such a spoil brat, but Naruto seemed to have this talent of making him lose his cool.

Naruto grip the side of Sasuke's head gently and step forward with this really huge grin on his face. "You are so hot when you're angry." He loved flirting with Sasuke just to see the boy get all fluster up. He wanted to taste Sasuke's lips again. _'What would today's flavor be, I wonder?'_ he mused silently.

Sasuke push him away angrily, his face burning red. "Why can't you just go away?"

With a swift move, Naruto had Sasuke in his arms. The hold isn't too tight, but neither is it willing to let go. "You want me to leave?" He asked with an honest heart-broken voice that shocked Sasuke into a mute trance. He lean forward as if to kiss Sasuke, but the boy in turn put up his arms, keeping a safe distance from Naruto.

"H-Hey, s-stop that!" Sasuke hissed, warning Naruto where they were. Anyone of his maids could come by and catch them, or worse, one of his family members.

Naruto grab one of Sasuke's arm and pull him closer. "I really want to, but my body just doesn't seem to want to listen," he said, leaning in closer until they were a mere inch away from touching. Sasuke didn't really have much willpower left, his struggle melting at Naruto's touch. Naruto, however, was so into it, he didn't exactly notice the door opening and a certain someone coming in.

"What are you two doing?"

They two froze in mid-motion. _'Oh no!_

* * *

Fugaku didn't say anything for a while as he watch the angry expression on his wife's face. She wasn't exactly frowning, but her body language tells it all. He mentally sigh. _'She talked to Sasuke then.'_ He knew his son wouldn't say anything, but the bruise on his face would be enough proof of what happened. The air was darkening with a tension that seemed to come solely from Fugaku. His wife sat calm and still on her bed. "Mikoto-." 

She cut him off immediately. "Talk to him. I don't want to hear about it again." It was kinda like a mom scolding her six-year-old son about an incident he caused. Really pathetic. "Please, Fugaku," she said, her voice now gentle and on the verge of tears.

He sat down beside her and wrap his arms around her shoulder. He wouldn't bare seeing his wife in pain. "You know how he is. He won't listen to me."

"It's not about him listening to you. You have to listen to him, too. Losing him the first time was awful enough, a second time would break my heart. He's our son, Fugaku. I want us to be a happy family again."

He tighten his hold on her, letting her rest her head on his chest. "I know."

* * *

Have you ever exprienced something really awkward? Something that, if repeated, would make you take a nice little stroll on the free way? It is happening right now. Itachi stood in the doorway, watching his little brother and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were frozen in their postion. Now right at that moment, Naruto didn't want to get Sasuke in trouble and he didn't want to reveal his plan so soon, so he did the only thing that came to mind at that moment... 

...he fainted.

In that small two second, to Itachi, it would've only looked like he was falling onto Sasuke and was not actually trying to molest him. Sasuke fell under Naruto's weight, but quickly reacted as they hit the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke said in a panic voice, shaking the body on top of him.

"I'll go get someone," Itachi said and ran off.

Sasuke waited until he couldn't hear his brother's footsteps anymore before getting up. The problem was he can't. A certain heavy blonde was in his lap. "You can get up on, he left." No respnse whatsoever. "Hey!" He shook Naruto a little harder, afraid that the boy really had fainted. "Naruto?" He jumped a little as arms wrapped around his waist and squeeze tightly. That was when he realized he was trap. He went into **extremely** angry mode, trying to pry Naruto's hands away from him without much of a success. "Goddamnit, Naruto! Let go! My brother's going to come back any minute now!"

That seem to make Naruto release him, but before pulling however, Naruto whispered a few words in his ears. "Next time, I'm not letting go." Naruto stood up as if nothing happened, but right then and there, Itachi came back with a nurse by his side. He immediately clunch his head as if in pain.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

He grinned and rub his forehead. "I'm ok, just a little dizzy that's all. Come to think of it, I haven't ate breakfast." That was praticalarly true, but Itachi didn't need to know that.

"How 'bout you take the day off?"

Naruto pretend to think about it. "Will I still get pay?" The whole room became silence.

Itachi chuckle, amused at Naruto's question. "Of course." The nurse beside him did the take-over. A rampage was going on in her head. The reason was because she didn't get paid last time she was out and she had a surgery! Now Naruto comes in, faints, and get the day off with payment. She kept quiet however. He _is_ an Uchiha after all.

Sasuke was a little taken aback when his brother laughed. Itachi rarely did those kind of things these days and he instantly felt jealous. _'Does he have a crush on Naruto? There's no other reason why he would laugh like that. Yes, that must be it.'_ After his brother left, he turn to Naruto. "How do you know my brother?"

"I kind of ran into him at the park." Now Naruto didn't lie, not exactly. He did run into Itachi at the park, but he just kinda left out the part about the researching and all that.

"How long did you know? About me?"

_'Busted!'_ There was no way he could make up a lie out of thin air with Sasuke staring at him like a prey. "S-Since the hotel?" Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes narrow and quickly said, "I figure that if you had wanted me to know then you would've told me. I didn't want to scare you off." He watched Sasuke for some kind of reaction, bu the boy turn to leave. "Hey, wait!" He grab Sasuke's arm and held him back, but the other boy free himself from Naruto's grasp easily. That was when Naruto noticed something that he had missed before. Before Sasuke could make it out the door, Naruto grab him with an iron grip and spun him around.

Sasuke push against Naruto, but stopped and gasp when he saw the pair of angry blue eyes. "W-Wha-?"

With one arm wrap around Sasuke's waist, he used the other to cup the side of Sasuke's face. "Who did this?"

Sasuke was confused at first until he realized that Naruto was talking about the bruise his father gave him. "I fell," he lied through his teeth.

"Hmph, like I believe you actually fell." With the back of his hand, he gently felt the bruise skin. "You're too poise for that." He kissed Sasuke's cheek, letting his lip linger and his eyes half-close as if in a dream. Sasuke felt his body grow weak, unable to stop Naruto's advances. Naruto move his lips closer to Sasuke's. Just as they were able to kiss, however, Sasuke seem to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He push Naruto to the floor and quickly ran away.

Naruto sat up, but not making any move to stand. He close his eyes and touch his lips. "How long are you going to keep me waiting...

...Sasuke?"

* * *

The last few days passed by like a breeze. Kids cramming like crazy for exams, parents running around doing what they do best, and others run their life how they want to. Naruto wasn't joining in their fun, not today at least. He sat on the bench nearby a park and watched as people pass him by and by. Normally, one would think he was moping about relationship or, probably, financial problems, but that wasn't it. He was simply waiting for time to land on the spot where he would start his body up again. 

Fugaku was smitten with him, all go according to plan. The NB are still managing the company well...enough. The candidate was ready and there was no need to worry about screw ups or such. Naruto was suppose to go meet whoever the person was...soon. It was in 4 hours. Gaara was going to school, lasting the first and second day, but no further progress on his human behavior. Sasuke still hadn't said anything to him, much less speak to him. The ignoring part was not lacking any bit of spice, but there was something missing. Ah, Naruto still hadn't figure out the ending of all of this. Waiting for time to catch up, he was thinking about that. The world has no happy endings for those who lie and steal, but neither does honesty lead you to a better fate.

_'Heh, what am I thinking now?'_ he asked himself. _'Thinking about things that does not matter while others are lingering not far away. Doesn't make much sense, eh?' _He smirked outwardly, enjoying the small one-on-one with himself, but the smirk didn't stay long. Naruto's face form an irritated frown. He thought to himself as to why he's unhappy and found that he was all out of ideas for that one. No matter he always have one made up later on. _'I shouldn't be unhappy. I have things already set in motion. All is going great.'_ He stood up and walk to the black limousine parked...about a few kilometer away. Class is almost letting out.

Meanwhile at Konoha High School:

Sasuke stared dumbfounded as Gaara was introduced to the whole class. _'What the hell?'_

"Uzumaki-kun, please go sti by Uchiha-kun."

_'Uzumaki? You gotta be kidding. Uzumaki Gaara, nope, nothing.'_ The name doesn't exactly fit, like two pieces of mismatch puzzle. It was distrubing to know that Gaara will be going to the same school as he, but he couldn't exactly make a scene at school, now could he? Technically he could, but the odds were against him. He considered asking questions like, 'what are you doing here?' and something more like, 'did Naruto sent you to keep an eye on me?', but who knows. _'I don't feel like asking him such mediocre questions.' _It wasn't like it bothered him to have Gaara, a reminder of Naruto, to be sitting so close. In the last few days that Naruto been at his house, in a way, he felt like a tension had been lift off of him. He needed Naruto more than he ever thought he did.

When Gaara sat down, neither of them bother with the idea of trying to make a conversation, but instead sat in silence, but that kinda bothered the surrounding people. They couldn't help but feel a dark aura lurking behind their back, almost getting ready to pounce, or it was something like that.

TICK

TOCK

TICK

TOCK

RIIIIIIING! (**1**)

Sasuke picked up his things slowly. He didn't feel like going home today, or any other day...if he had a choice that is. In an empty hallway, however, he stopped in his track as Gaara step before him. "Is there something you wanted?" he casually asked.

Gaara lean against the locker, keeping his eyes on Sasuke like an eagle. "I was just curious."

"Oh, and that would be about what?"

"You," he stated clearly. "I thought you would be streaming questions at me."

If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would've thought that Gaara was actually, if probably, concerned about him. Come on, the cold eyes, minus the eyebrows, and all the emotionless features couldn't possibly hold any concern in them. "And why should I?" Before Gaara could answer, a loud shriek came from outside, echoing through the hallway. "What the...?" Upon coming out, he glared at a certain person who was leaning casually against the shiny black limo. Gleeful girls sworm around the blonde with envious boys not standing too far behind. He glared at Gaara who just came up beside him.

"...what? It's not mine," the red head said with pure honesty.

Sasuke sigh and pocket his hands. He proceeded to the main exit, deciding to walk home. _'Like hell I'll ever ride in the same car as him.'_ His house was approximately 30 miles or so from here. He could make it in 3 hours top, but he highly doubt that. Before he could make it far, a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from going any further.

"Uchiha-_sama_, where are you going?" said a cheery voice.

"Walking."

"Ah, but your mother personally asked me to pick you up from school." That made Sasuke turn around, but made no move toward the car. "She also wants you to change into something formal. It's in the car, of course." Naruto grinned as Sasuke made his way to the limo. His happy achievement didn't last long when a girl jumped on Sasuke, clinging to him. Sasuke didn't seem to like it, but he didn't try to pry her off. Naruto resisted the urge to glare at her. He looked her up and down, wondering who she was. She was pretty, but not exactly to his standards. She has green eyes, pink hair, but a forehead like a polished table. While giggling with joy, he noticed how she glared victoriously at many of the jealous girls. _'Oh, she's a skank.'_ He seen that look one too many time. The glare disappeared from her face immediately when she face Sasuke.

Naruto cut in between them when he saw the girl about to kiss him. "Um...Uchiha-sama, we should get going." He literally yank Sasuke away from her and to the limo. As he was opening the door, a hand slammed it shut. The pink hair girl stood in between him and Sasuke. On her face was an angry pout, which appeared very cute to some people, but Naruto could probably figure many of the colorful words in her head.

"That was just very rude of you," she said, her voice sweet with a melody. Everyone looked entrance by it, even the jealous girls, however, Naruto didn't seem to be affect by it at all.

"We're in a hurry," he said, opening the door full way with full force so that she had to step back before it hit her, but she stood right in front of the doorway, the pout gone.

"That could've hit me. Who do you think you are anyway?"

_'Stupid skank, huh?'_ "I'm sure you heard of the word 'driver' before, right? Bascially that's what I do," he told her, saying it like if she was a toddler.

The girl was infuriated. "Not anymore. You're fired." She grabbed Sasuke and pulled him closer to her as if that somehow helped her words.

"You don't have the authority."

She smirked and said very clearly, "Unfortunately for you, I do. I'm Sasuke's fiancee, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**1)** sorry, wanted to speed up time a bit.**  
**

**Charlie:** _(acting as some old gypsy) _Gather round my bond fire, children! The heavens tell us a story tonight! For what shall be the **beginning** which is the **end**. And what of our god, **Apollo** tonight? Has the **demon** come to rip the **God** **off _his_ steed**?

Not even the **Moon** can hold the tears. For a **raven**, as black as the evening sky, has fallen from his tree. Fly no more can he. **Forbidden** to go near the **Sun**. Or it shall be burned. **Threaten** of its own **Father**. Not to step into the light, but be a mere shadow.

Ok, first question. Do you guys understand any of this? Hint: bold letters are clue to future chapter. More or less. There is one that I will just tell you cause it'll be hell trying to figure it out. The words **beginning** and** end** is talking about the chapter title. The title is Secret Revealed I. The last letter is a roman numeral by the way so it basically mean 'one'. However, next chapter, the title will be _Bonding. _Usually what's suppose to come next is Secret Revealed II, but it doesn't. That can only mean there's still more secrets that will be reveal later on in the story. It isn't that big of a deal, but I had nothing to write about... sorry, I was very bored.

**Movie Quotes:**

(**A Cinderella Story**)

Fiona: I am very very upset about this

Brianna: you don't look upset

Fiona: it's the Botoz. I can't show any emotion for another hour and a half

_Fiona: (to Sam) there's something I've always wanted to tell you-you're not very pretty and you're not very bright_

Shelby: what has no carb, no sugar and is fat free?

Sam: water

_Austin: you need a wax_

_Sam: excuse me?_

_Austin: (laughs) I meant the car_

Terry: did you know you're standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor?

Sam: Terry? _you're_ nomad?

Terry: indeed I have travel through time and space to find you. Now join me in the mating dance of Zion!

_Austin: Sam! Okay, I know you think I'm just some...__  
_**  
**_Sam: Coward? Phony?__  
_**  
**_Austin: Okay, just listen.__  
_**  
**_Sam: No, you listen. You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It's been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody. Look, I didn't come here to yell at you, okay? I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was. But not anymore. And the thing is, I don't care what people think about me... because I believe in myself. And I know that things are gonna be okay. But even though I have no family, and no job, and no money for college... it's you that I feel sorry for.__  
_**  
**_David: Heads up! Yo, five minutes.__  
_**  
**_Austin: I'm coming!__  
_**  
**_Sam: I know that guy that sent those emails is somewhere inside of you, but, I can't wait for him... because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing.__(walks away)_

Sam's dad: never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game

_Rhonda: (trying to stall) I wanna get my breast done. where'd you get your's?_

_Fiona: San Diego. move (pushes Rhonda aside)_

Sam: hello?

Fiona: Sam? Some Little Rat got into my salmon, and ate it all! I need more salmon! And pick up my dry cleaning and wash the Jag!

_Austin: do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Sam: I'll let you know_

Fiona: (to Sam) People go to school to get smarter, so that they can get a job. You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step.

_Fiona: no, honey, leave those on! the lawn looks a little brown_

_Sam: You know we're supposed to be conserving water! We're in the middle of a drought!_

_Fiona: Droughts are for poor people, you think J-Lo has a brown lawn? People who use extra water have extra class._

(**Cheaper by the Dozen**)

Tom: you soaked his underwear in meat. this is so wrong. funny, but wrong.

_Tom: you were checking me out, weren't you?_

_Kate: yeah, I was. you got a problem with that?_

_Tom: twelve kids later and we still got the heat_

Kate: Sarah, your suspension from lacrosse for excessive force has been lifted, so you're going today.

Sarah: Yes!

Kate: Henry, you have band practice, all right? I cleaned your clarinet. Please don't play with food in your mouth again. Kim and Jessica, your teacher called and has made a request that you do not correct her in front of the class. Mike, you have show-and-tell today. And please, honey, remember that body parts do not count. Kyle and Nigel, you have a dentist's appointment at three o'clock, so you're going to work with Dad.  
**  
**Nigel and Kyle: Yeah!

_Tina Shenk: is Jake your only son?_

_Kate: oh no. we have 12._

_Tom: I couldn't keep her off of me_

Kate: My book's getting published.  
**  
**Tom: Did I tell you we're going to have it all?  
**  
**Kate: You've never said that.  
**  
**Tom: (Sweeping Kate onto the bed) I'm telling you now, baby.  
**  
**Lorraine: (Rushing from the room) Oh my god, can you guys just please wait till I leave the room?  
**  
**Tom: (Between kisses) Can you hurry?

_Charlie: did I mention I don't like you very much?_

_Tom: yeah you mention that_

_Charlie: then I'm good_

(With his football players)  
Tom: Get my kids and meet me at my house. Ready? Break.

_Mark: have you seen my frog, dad?_

_Tom: sorry, Charlie, er, Nigel, Kyle._

_Mark: its Mark_

_Tom: I knew that_

Jake: dude, two words: need new skates

Kate: dude, three words: paper route

_(Sarah has just orchestrated a major practical joke against Hank)__  
__Tom: You have a dark gift, Sarah Baker._

Nora: oh, honey, their just welcoming you into the family

Hank: they set me on fire

Nora: just your pants

_Jake: without you we would not be the 12 Bakers we'd be like...11_

Jake: Want to play catch with the football I got you?  
**  
**Dylan Shenk: My nanny'd have to check with my dad who'd have to check with my mom who'd say it was an inappropriate use of free time.  
**  
**Jake: Sounds like a "yes" to me. Go get it Mikey.

_(phoning a "nanny" service)__  
__Tom: How many kids do I have? Twelve, but one doesn't live with me and one you never see cuz he's so mad__  
_  
Lorraine: Black works Mom. Jesus like had his funeral on Christmas.  
**  
**Henry: Jesus died on Easter, Barbie!  
**  
**Jessica: Jesus was resurrected on Easter, moron.

_Sarah: Does anyone besides me think our "happier and stronger" life, is actually code for "nastier and suckier"?__  
_**  
**_Mike: First dad forces us to move _

_Jake: Then mom decides to become a career women and like, travel the globe__  
**  
**__Jessica: And Now, we have to take order from Hank, the model/ actor!__  
**  
**__Mark: And he hates kids too._

_Hank: So, you guys popping another one anytime soon?_

_(Tom and Kate looking shocked)__  
**  
**__Hank: Curiosity!_

(Sarah banging on bathroom door)  
Lorraine: you blew my concentration. I get to start all over again.

_Nora: did you not hear me? my brother is missing!_

_Hank: did you not hear me? I'm on TV!_

(phone rings and Mike gets it)

Mike: hello...who's this?

(hands the phone to mom)

Mike: somebody from something something

_Jessica: dad! Nigel hit Kim with a dart and I assume he will be punished!_

Hank: All I'm saying is families are inevitable they're like death or taxes.

_Nora and Hank making out)_

_Kate: (claps) Nora Stop! Wanna help me in the kitchen? Get a pie, look at a picture of grandma, say the rosary._

Kate: (referring to Hank) he's not a doorknob

Jake: he irons his jeans, mom

Kate: yeah that's weird

_Jessica Baker: (to Mark) Your eccentricities and vision problems could be linked to any number of the Baker ancestors._

Tom: (picking an athletic cup out of the spaghetti sauce) ah...pasta de la croch

_Sarah: first we we're a family and now we're a support system?_

_Lorraine: a family is a support system, bozo_


	16. Private Parties

**Charlie: **the quotes are annoying to some people, but some likes it so I'm keeping it. And I've found I was spelling Orochimaru wrong. My mistake. Ah, I'm such a dork! Well, anyone who is finding this story a bit angst, please keep reading! I don't want to lose anyone when it's just getting good!

**Narra:** _(walks in with something that resembles a fish bowel on his head)_ oh, don't worry about that. You have a lot of admirers.

**Charlie:** _(shock)_ you're actually being…supportive? Are you ok?

**Narra:** _(points to head)_ what do you think?

**Charlie:** _(slowly closes the curtains)_ I'm just gonna take care of this for a moment. Enjoy the story.

**NEWS ALERT:** I have taken the last pages of my old quotes and cram them all into this one chapter so please don't complain about how my story is full of quotes. I just wanted to speed this up a bit and be able to update new quotes. Next chapter, all quotes will be new! Yeah!

**Beta Status:** Present…somewhere

**Quotes:**

"If you like me in uniform, you'll like me out of it."

"I have a history of taking off my shirt."

"I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is."

"I'm not a lesbian, but my girlfriend is."

"You can't make someone love you; all you can do is stalk them till they're afraid and give in."

"Why does a rose represent love, if a rose always dies?"

"Oops. Did my sarcasm hurt your feelings? Get over it."

"I like walking in the rain, because then nobody can see me crying."

"People don't die from suicide."

"Aww... The sky is crying."

"So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey. "

"There is no vaccine against stupidity."

"Some day you will find yourself - and wish you hadn't."

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent."

"I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?"

"If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive."

"I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time? "

"Glad to know I made you un-normal."

"I'd give you a piece of my mind, but I'm on my last one!"

"How far can you open your mind before your brain falls out?"

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going; this is also sometimes known as a tactical retreat!"

"We are _not_ retreating; we are simply advancing in the other direction!"

"Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons... you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup."

"Tragedy is when I cut my finger; comedy is when I fall into an open sewer and die."

"I can only please one person per day, today is not your day and tomorrow is not looking good either!"

"There's a light at the end of every tunnel. Let's hope it's not a train.'

"Insanity isn't a disease or a problem. It's a life choice, and one I'm proud of making."

"You know what the hardest part of using a screwdriver to take apart a computer with a friend is? Refraining from screw comments."

"Romantic moments are boring. It's much more entertaining to run in circles, when hyper."

"Illiterate? Write for help."

"Heart attacks, Gods' revenge for eating his animal friends."

"If you want breakfast in bed, sleep in the kitchen."

"You have the right to remain silent, so please shut up!"

"All stressed out and no one to choke."

"I have PMS and a handgun, any questions?"

"I have a mind like a steel trap; it's rusty and illegal in 47 states."

"There is nothing wrong with being a loser, it just depends how good you are at it."

"Playing with boys' minds is my anti-drug."

"I'm candy-coated cyanides. Eat me."

"Not even the mentally ill would wish to stalk me."

"Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Sorry I forgot to take my _**happy **_pills."

"I'm not crazy; my reality is just different from yours."

"The voices may not be real, but they have pretty good ideas."

"You may not like me, but deep down, you know you hate me."

"Assume makes an ass out of you and me."

"Misery loves me."

"There is no darkness. There are only those places that the light has not yet reached."

Don't talk, it makes you sound stupid."

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?"

"I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had..."

Fool me once shame on you.  
Fool me twice shame on me.  
Fool me three times...  
Well let's just say there won't be a forth time

"When life throws me lemons, it makes sure the lemon juice lands in all my wounds."

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Sixteen: Private Parties_

* * *

**Name:** Haruno Sakura 

**Age:** 17

**Parents:** Kaoru (father) and Nakamura (mother) Haruno

**Hobbies:** Sasuke

**Future Interest:** Sasuke

**Extra information:** betroth to Sasuke since the age of 6. Fell in love with him at the age of 6. Engaged to him at the age of 16. To be marry after Sasuke finish high school.

**Continuing from last chapter…**

Sakura secretly sneered in her mind. _'Hmph, that'll show the bastard to ever mess with me again.'_

Sasuke half-expected Naruto to snap and start shouting, but the blonde doesn't, instead there seem to be a calculating look in his eyes. He didn't want to ride with Naruto, but since he's mother ordered him too, he had no other choice. Normally he wouldn't be glad to see Sakura, but now at least she was here to keep Naruto away from him. The memory when Naruto almost kissed him was imprinted into his mind. To admit, he spent three whole days thinking what to do if he ran into Naruto. Thankfully he never did because he wouldn't have known what to do.

The taste and smell of Naruto, just being near him. He doesn't think he could've refused the blonde a second time. He shook his mind of those thoughts. It doesn't matter now. Everything's blown, its ove-.

"So?"

Everyone, including the curious students, look at Naruto like he was crazy. If not crazy, then that just mean he doesn't have a brain. However, they didn't exactly hear his answer; moreover, they were looking at the What-am-I-suppose-to-bow-or-something-hell-no-screw-you face he has on. It only took them a few second to process that then they were beyond shock. Nobody mess with anyone or anyone related to the Uchihas. Drinking a whole bottle of horse morphine then having sex with your sister-in-law in Chuck-E-Cheese infront of minors is suicide. Parking your truck in the middle of a busy highway is suicide. Playing fetch with a demonic spawn on top of the Empire State Building is suicide. This? This was like totally ignoring the rules of heaven and hell and walking straight into an abyss fill with something worse than the devil could ever come up with!

Sakura regain her composure, in time to ask, "What?"

Naruto shrug and pocket his hands. His position now was Bad Boy style. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. "I said, 'so?' So what if you are his fiancée? That doesn't exactly put you on top of me." That was actually quite true since Naruto _is_ the heir to the Coron Empire.

He's heard of the Haruno before, but never met or associated with them until now. For protection against the Coron, out of fear, they partnered with the Uchihas long ago. He heard that Fugaku and Kaoru are very close friends, but that was as far as he got on the Haruno/Uchiha gossip line. He didn't listen to the media very often, only if it was something important like he needed to bring an umbrella cause it was gonna rain. Usually Tenten tells him that.

'_The engagement must've been a secret between families only.'_ Naruto _did_ care that Sasuke's engaged; however, he had confidence that it wouldn't make it as far as the church. He… h-he doesn't exactly know. It was like trying to quit smoking. He couldn't explain it quite clearly, he just want…Sasuke. He was sure this was unhealthy, but he couldn't help it.

"I-I…," Sakura couldn't get her words out. She couldn't speak. Nobody had ever talked like that to her in her entire life, not even her parents dared to. _'T-This boy…who is this boy? How is it he's not afraid of me?'_ She noticed the way Naruto's face was and felt offended. _'Is he underestimating me?'_

Naruto grab Sasuke by the collar lightly and whisper in his ear. "You do know you have to change in the car, right?" Somehow he felt that Sasuke didn't "like" Sakura very much.

Sasuke pull his arm from Sakura's grasp. "Uh, Sakura?"

The pink hair girl immediately turns her attention all towards him. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Can you let me ride alone today? I'm pretty tired from getting back to school," he lied.

Naruto narrow his eyes. _'Today? How long has she been riding with him? What have they been doing?'_ He sure missed out on a lot.

Sakura didn't like the idea, but nodded her head anyway. Then as he was about to get in the car, she grab him and planted a big kiss right on his lips. As she close her eyes savoring the moment, she glance at Naruto slightly, feeling some victory. She pulled away not long after and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Sasuke-kun!"

The group of students was already starting to disband as they've seen enough to pass around for weeks.

Sasuke, a bit surprise by the kiss, weakly smile back at her and went in the car. He resisted the urge to wipe his lips until the car started moving. He might have to gurgle on some whiskey later.

All through the ordeal, Naruto didn't say anything. Sakura walk by him and purposely slammed into his shoulders, however, she seem to take more of the damage since Naruto felt more like a stone then human.

When the car was moving, Sasuke open the bag beside him. In it was a pair of clothes except it wasn't what he expected. It was casual. Black color jeans and a shirt. _'Why would mom give me this?'_ He thought it would've been something formal. That's when it hit him. Naruto had tricked him! He was about to say something about it, but then the car skidded to a stop. Sasuke quickly open his door and got out to see if anything was wrong. He saw Naruto get out of the car and make his way toward him. "Uh, Naru-?" He didn't finish his sentence as Naruto suffocated him with a long, intoxicating kiss.

Sasuke felt his back touch the car as Naruto rub his body against him. He couldn't help it. He wraps his arms around Naruto's neck and tries to pull himself closer. His mouth move against the other's, almost desperately as Naruto. Naruto had his hand tightly in the black strands of hair as the other try to keep as less distance between them as possible.

When they parted, each was in much need of air. Sasuke suddenly felt as though he's done something wrong and quickly averted his gaze away from those _eyes_. Naruto wouldn't have any of that. He grab Sasuke's chin gently, but also firmly directed his gaze back to him. His hand grazes down to the side of Sasuke's neck then up to his face. Lightly, he placed a small kiss on Sasuke's lips, then pull back, but not too far. "I don't like other people kissing you," he said, his voice possessive.

The raven hair boy didn't say anything for a long time, only looking into the other's blue eyes, letting himself get suck into it. Somehow, he liked the possessive tone. He didn't feel any different than what Naruto felt for him, but he couldn't form it into words. _'Heh, he would think I'm really stupid if I told him that.'_

Sasuke's answer should've been more like, "Yeah, me neither," instead it came out more like this, "What are the clothes for?" He waited for a moment, finding amusement in Naruto's eyes. The blonde boy pulls away and smiles at him. "It isn't exactly formal."

The blonde fold his arms behind his head. "Your mom's secret, not mine," he turn to Sasuke with a devious look, "But I'm sure you'll like it."

"I highly doubt that," Sasuke said getting ready to go back in the car, but Naruto stop him.

"You're supposed to change into the clothes now." He was given a pair of clueless eyes. "Haven't you notice we're in a forest?"

Sasuke looked about and saw that it was true, but he didn't get why he can't get back in the car. "So?"

Naruto roll his eyes. "It'll be roomier out here. I don't think you'll like bumping your head in there."

"I'll change in there," Sasuke said, finalizing his decision. No way in hell was he ever stripping out in the wilderness.

"Suit yourself." Naruto went round to the other side and took out his own pair of clothes. He went west of the car and disappeared inside the trees.

**3 minutes…**

Sasuke rolled up the black screen and lock his door. He waited quietly for Naruto to come back, but just in case he didn't, Sasuke could be reminded of the comfort that the front doors were lock and the keys were still in the ignition. _'Ok, comfortable. …'_ There was a small humming in his head, a process that helped him block out reality. It was less embarrassing this way then tell someone that he was afraid of…woods. Sick him in the middle of the dark, or sunny, woods and watch him curl up into a ball and hyperventilate.

It wasn't an "Uchiha" weakness, more like his. See, it all happened very innocently one Sunday morning. His family, years ago when they were happy, went on a picnic. In the middle of the woods. Then guess who got left behind? Yup, the little ever so adorable Sasuke. It wasn't pretty much scary until hours later when he found himself wandering among the now dark trees, trying to find a way home. Hylophobia developed then later on bacteriophobia, though he has to say he didn't know where _that_ one came from. Probably during…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sasuke wouldn't say he was completely shock to hear the knock, he just wasn't prepared. Now turning around and seeing Naruto's face pressed against the glass was shock. He didn't pull down the window, nor open the door though. He thinks Naruto was telling him to because the blonde had locked himself out.

Naruto frown and he continue trying to tell Sasuke to open the door. However the boy pointed for him to go to the front door. _'What's his problem?'_ He didn't argue any further and went to the driver's door. Sasuke had to lean forward to unlock it, but it worked anyhow. Once Naruto got inside, he couldn't help, but ask. "What is it this time?" He got a half-confuse look staring right back at him. "Is it another one of your weird phobia issue?" Oh, this time he got a glare. "Seriously though, what is it?"

No way in hell was Sasuke saying anything. He cocks his head to the side, confused as to why Naruto was looking at…not his face. He looked down and realized that he was holding the edge of the chair so tightly, his knuckle had turned white. "So what? There's something wrong with me. You have something loose in you too and don't start bringing up one of that bullshit about you fixing me and all. Not working then, not working now," he said in a strange, but very quick voice. _'Argh, don't tell me I'm nervous.'_

Naruto contemplated what Sasuke said and nodded his head. "Ok then, let's go," he start the car and began driving out of the woods. There wasn't any use talking to Sasuke when he's in one of his "state".

The road started looking more and more unfamiliar to Sasuke, though vaguely, he could've swear he seen it somewhere before. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. When Naruto finally stopped in a clear meadow, he definitely felt like he been here before. He couldn't quite put a finger on it though. He got out the car and looked at the endless green, seeing an oak tree in the middle of it. Well, it wasn't quite endless. The meadow was in a circular shape with the tree in the middle like a target.

Sasuke squint his eyes. Was it just him or is there someone sitting under the tree? It looked like a woman; his only clue was the blue dress and long hair. As he walks closer, he was 100 percent sure she was someone real and not some illusion. There was a blanket laid out and a picnic basket. _'Picnic? Oh god, please don't tell me…'_

The woman stood up from where she was sitting, a large hat on her head and a big smile on her face. "Hi, Sasuke," his _mother_ said as he came near.

Meanwhile…

The girl nearly fainted right there on the floor when she saw the empty bed, the place where Mikoto was suppose to be. She was a new maid and was bringing Mikoto her lunch. Her trembling hand picks up the note.

_Out for lunch. Back by five. - Mikoto_

She quickly ran to Itachi's study room, but not before knocking did she go in. She bow and gave him the paper, blushing as he took it from her. She's "in love" with Itachi. The young girl watched as he read it, not being able to read his face as it was emotionless.

"You can go now," he said without looking up.

"But-."

He looks up and gave her the most amazing smile she has ever seen. "Let's just keep this between _you_ and _me_, alright?" The way he said it left her in a dream-like trance for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sasuke returned his mother's hug awkwardly, still shock that his mom was out of bed. His first reaction was, "What are you doing here? And what's with the summer clothes? You're sick! You could get pneumonia out here, though it is kinda warm here." However, all he said was, "What's going on?" 

Mikoto grab her son by the arm and pulled him to the spread-out blanket. "Sit." He obediently sat next to her with her arm still around his. "I wanted to spend some time with my sons."

'_Sons? Mom, please tell me you're not referring to Naruto because I cannot deal with that right now. Oh, wait.'_ "Don't tell me-."

"Yes, your brother will be coming out to join us soon." She let go of his arm and open the basket eagerly. "I assume you must be starving. What would you like to eat? I prepared some of them myself."

"Y-You d-did what now?" Sasuke couldn't help but stutter. See, all his year being alive, he's never seen his mother cook. Not once. Now hearing her talk to him so…motherly, not that she ever wasn't, is kind of disrupting his image of her, which is something like a porcelain doll. Naruto, right here, is not helping the situation. And if he didn't know any better, he say the blonde was trembling while doing a very poor job of hiding his face, a sign saying Naruto is trying very hard not to laugh. He resisted doing any glaring while in his mother's present.

Mikoto laughed her voice light and mellow. "It's not like I've never made something before. Now what do you like? I have some turkey sandwiches; Naruto helped me make those, inarizushi, dango, and some onigiri. There are others if you like." She looked expectantly toward him.

Sasuke wanted onigiri, but he wanted to be logical. "Why did you suddenly want to spend time with _us_?" Us is Itachi and him. Mikoto seem to be frozen to the spot by her inability to answer the question. When his mother didn't answer right away, he felt that something was wrong. _Deadly_ wrong. "Are you alright?" He wasn't joking around when asking about her mental health. He was serious. "Mother, are you d-?"

"No, she is not," said a fourth person.

Two out of three people wasn't shock to see Itachi right in front of them, looking cool as ever. Naruto remain quiet all through the mother-and-son-reuniting scene for some reason. He didn't look uncomfortable, for God knows he's been in a tough spot more agonizing then this. It was a small urging in the back of his head that prevented him from saying a few words of acknowledgement.

Itachi sat down at the unoccupied space between Sasuke and Naruto. His attire was more casual then his usual everyday wears. "Why can't you stop thinking for one minute that she's not numb in the brain? Moreover in the low area." Sasuke blushed, the words all clogged in his throat.

"Okay, awkward," said Naruto. It was the first thing that came to mind.

Itachi narrows his eyes at the two young boys' thoughts. "If in any situation, you find yourself _not_ thinking of anything disgusting between a mother and son, pat yourself on the back," he said, hinting his annoyance greatly. "The only organ _I_ will ever talk about that is on _my_ mother's body is her heart, and brain."

Naruto shrug, as if that proved him innocent. "I saw it happen once. I don't know what his excuse is," he gesture at Sasuke, making the raven hair boy glare at him with blushing cheeks.

The only thing Mikoto could do was shake her head. Suddenly she let out a burst of laughter, startling both of her sons. That kind of set things off and the three boys laugh along with her. Well, Itachi and Sasuke didn't exactly do a laugh _laugh_, but it was close.

* * *

Itachi held his mother's arm as he led her back into the house. She had too much excitement and needed to rest for a while. They spent almost four hours outside doing nothing but eat and play. 

Naruto watch as the two disappear inside. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke walking by, but did nothing to stop him. "I'll see you tomorrow after school." No answer was given to him, but the slamming of a door. He pouted at the response, but didn't do anything about it. Inwardly, he was happy that Sasuke didn't say any negative things about seeing each other again.

In the mansion, Sasuke waited in his room for his heart to stop pounding. His cheeks blush pink from Naruto's words. For some reason, he begins feeling very shy about the idea of seeing the blonde tomorrow. His mind was in frantic thinking of what to say and do. He wanted to scold himself for even giving a thought to such things, but he found himself not really hating those thoughts. _'I don't like him! I don't like him!'_ He chanted those words in his head, hoping that the intimate feelings will go away, but, obviously, they didn't, instead they started to grow. He stopped himself in the middle of it and suddenly curse himself for not keeping his distances from Naruto at the very beginning before any of this started. He leans back against his bed and look up towards the ceiling. _'I need some serious help.'_

A man walked alone to a bar called Fetish. By the name you should already know what the bar is. Upon entering, he made his way into the interior of the building. Nobody questioned him for he had been here several times already to have his face memorized by the staffs. He went into a VIP room and sat down in a cubicle, facing a familiar man.

"Good evening. It's been a while, Shikamaru."

"Yes it has, Orichimaru-sama."

* * *

**Charlie:** Ladies and gentlemen, I have officially gone to my very first anime convention! Oh my god, it was great! A little tiring after a while, but over all an OK party. Anyw- _(director comes out)_

**Director:** _(hands her an envelope)_

**Charlie:** Uh-huh…and why are you out here?

**Director:**_(shrugs and goes back in)_

**Charlie:** _(shakes head and open envelope)_ Oh my god _(speaks to audience)_ excuse me _(leaves in a hysterical state)_

**To be continued…**

**Quotes: **

"Love is the slowest form of suicide."

"My anger management class PISSES ME OFF!"

"Death is Life's way of telling you you're fired."

"I hear voices + they don't like you."

"This is Bob, Bob likes you, Bob likes sharp things, and I suggest you run Bob."

"If you have nothing nice to say at least be sarcastic."

"Is that all you have to say, it is your last words ya know."

"Let's talk about demonic birds and bees'."

"So this is the entrance to hell? It's drier then I expected."

"Tell me how does it feel to be in a constant haze of stupidity?"

"I will give you guys a ten second head start before I personally mutilate you."

Woman: um…hi

Man: your lack of social skills astounds me

Woman: don't use big words. It makes you sound smart

The less people know about how sausages and laws are made, the better they'll sleep at night When I'm good, I'm very, very good, but when I'm bad I'm better The male is a domestic animal which, if treated with firmness and kindness, can be trained to do most things

Expecting the world to treat you well because you are good is like expecting the bull not to charge because you're a vegetarian

I have been described as a lighthouse in the middle of a bog; brilliant but useless

We spend the first 12 months of our children lives teaching them how to walk and talk, and the next twelve years to sit down and shut up

I drive way too fast to worry about cholesterol

I will not eat oysters. I want my food dead. Not sick, not wounded, but dead

"If we can say, 'I loved, and I received a lot of love,' then great. That's enough." 'Don't make plans, make options."

"Everybody always asks if we're happy. Give me a break. We're married two years. In Hollywood years, that's forever."

"When somebody follows you 20 blocks to the pharmacy, where they watch you buy toilet paper, you know your life has changed."

"It's impossible to satisfy everyone, and I suggest we all stop trying."

The Earl of Sandwich once said… "There is no future without today's dreams. Now bring me another falafel." (Two years after his discovery) "I'm sorry, but we don't have the equipment you need to talk across the room." – Showboat Inn Hotel Dying isn't painful; it's just the pain of doing. Isn't it funny how the word 'politics' is made up of the words 'poli' meaning 'many' in Latin, and 'tics' as in 'bloodsucking creatures'?

"See with your soul, not just your eyes, for the eyes only sees what the heart believes."

"I've already matched all of the stars in the sky with the reasons why I love you. I was doing a great job until I ran out of stars."

"You are either incredibly smart... or incredibly stupid."

"You don't smile when you're happy. You smile when you're up to something." --Troublesome Goddess

"I can't sleep knowing I'll see you in the morning." --Troublesome Goddess

"It's logical. Don't laugh. Though I'm reckless. Don't get in my way. Though I'm trash.

"I can only please one person a day. And today ain't yours. Tomorrow ain't looking too good either."

"If all my dreams came true...what's the point of dreaming?" --Troublesome Goddess

"As long as it's fun, no one really cares what happens."

"Eat until you can't anymore.  
Play until you drop.  
Sleep the day away.  
It's okay to laugh, or yell, or cry,  
Just live, live, live."

"Expect the unexpected."

"When someone dies, you celebrate his life, not mourn his death."

"Smile... it confuses people"

"You laugh because I'm crazy. I laugh because you're stupid."

"I used to have superpowers, but my therapists took them away."

"Which one of my enemies told you I was paranoid!"

"I don't get how some of the world's most brilliant scientists and philosophers just can't understand how the word 'miracle' goes."

"Insanity: A perfect rational adjustment to an insane world"


	17. Drown Memories

**Narra:** the author is currently un-.

**Charlie:** WAAAHHHAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE-HIC! AAHHHWHAHAH!

**Narra:** Ahem, the author is available at this moment due to a problem with her _(quiet voice)_ beta. Charlie no longer has one. Anyway, the notice is out that Charlie is looking for anyone out there who would be willing to become her _(whisper again)_ beta. Now the following is requested…

**1)** Your current situation has to be open at all time, meaning no **extreme** family problems.

**2)** Have available access to a computer 24/7.

**3)** Has an incurable illness for correcting other's writing error to the point of criticism.

**4)** Be on schedule with the maximum excuse of being sick, crippled (hands), or dead.

Please be sure to have all the following before applying.

**Quotes:**

**Is this not a messed-up world? **

**Competition, you have to fight in order to be seen. **

**Love, a once pitiful thing with strength more then thousands of men. **

**Life, the most value of things. **

**Soul, no such things as long as there is doubts and curiosity. **

**Knowledge, death and life from different point of views. **

**Power, craved and needed by all. **

**Kill, a thing call game to others, another as murder. **

**Hate, no common thing to the human heart. **

**Peace, has no end or beginning. **

**Jealous, everyone feels this thing. **

**Danger, so lovely yet so cruel. **

**Skill, a thing needed to survive. **

**Weak, not tolerated. **

**Sex, a pleasure or a way to feel. **

**Life, value your own but none others. **

**Hunger, it will never end. **

**Thirst, cannot be satisfied with water. **

**Animals, a thing used for storage or sport. **

**Game, a mild thing play by weak minds. **

**Song, control people of so many things unknown to us. **

**Blood, a red color that flow through us to keep us alive. **

**Human, different and most confusing. **

**Machine, work work work work work work then break. **

**Rest, a thing not needed. **

**Beauty, a soul filled with pity and wishes. **

**God, never existed before human eyes. **

**Generous, step on like an insect but a kind insect. **

**Story, a pass time that sends you into a non-reality world. **

**Parents, can there be such things? **

**Earth, has none other purpose to exist but needed. **

**Universe, no reason at all to exist. **

**Sin, a joyful experience. **

**Fight, fill you with satisfaction, relief your pain. **

**Hell, curse by hatred but loved and exist. **

**Heaven, a playground with no adult supervision. **

**Fly, kill by man. **

**Clouds, soft and rough. **

**Women, a devil of hell that has all answers and an angel of god with a mouth of lies. **

**Men, only one out of a hundred humans. **

**Skin, an outer shell that can put pain to a whole new meaning. **

**Gun, slow and heavy. **

**Trees, kill or be kill. **

**Voice, loud if used. **

**Feeling, satisfaction of surroundings. **

**Movement, physical action that allow us to make decision. **

**President, a sacrifice for all humanity. **

**Name, a thing call by others to not get confuse. **

**Alien, hated because of its unknown ability and existence thus called. **

**Humor, to past the time in joy as not the reality. **

**Dream, an escape through your mind. **

**Taste, a feeling out disgust yet fill you with hunger. **

**Complication, hated but force. **

**Darkness, what is called evil but needed. **

**Light, blind your eyes. **

**Children, our destruction**

**Clothes, an outer shell of our outer shell**

**Food, a pity substance that grows old**

**Lover, is always brutal**

**Trust, no such thing**

**Humanity, destroyed when man learned**

**Perfection, I am perfect**

**Water, begging to be no more**

**Tears, sign of weakness**

**Hell, better then life**

**Devil, my lover**

**Killer, my sweet relief**

**Family, demons that never went to hell**

**Air, torturer to my heaven**

**Cold, bitterness soup**

**Warm, burning sheets**

**Fire, dancing odds**

**Dirt, eat me please**

**Why would you listen to this rubbish? This is a messed-up world, but you are living in it, so what then? Can't stand living in it, so you kill yourself. **

**Give me one reason why you should die, coward? Afraid of a something that can be defeated, but you are afraid. You don't care, so maybe you do deserve to die. Die so that can make _them_ happy, make _them_ laugh with satisfaction. You don't care. (laugh) Yes, you are a coward and no one would ever miss you because you have not given them a reason to. What you describe as the greatest thing to be feared is self-pity. (laugh) Then perhaps you deserve to die. Perhaps. **

**To live, forget all that I wrote, but keep it somewhere in you. As reminder. Of what? _You _decide.**

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Seventeen: Drown Memories_

* * *

Jiraiya and com. ignored the young boy fidgeting in his chair. He hadn't been here for more than an hour and already he was feeling a bit nauseous. Can't really blame him though considering his current position. 

**Name:** Sarutobi Konohamaru

**Age:** 17

**Occupation: **N/A

Jiraiya looked at the profile and almost jumped right out of his chair. "Sarutobi? Are you by any chance related to the old geezer down at Konoha High School?"

The young boy looked startled. "You know my grandfather?"

"Your grand-!"

Neji finished reading the application a while ago and had just caught the conversation. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We need to start the interview right now," his voice left no room for argument, not even for Jiraiya. "Do you have any friends?"

Konohamaru did a 'huh?' face. He didn't really know the procedure in an interview, but he was sure that question isn't one of 'em. "Well…yeah." Obviously.

"I meant best friends. Someone close someone who is very nosy and can't mind their own business." It made the boy wince at the harshness.

Temari laughed and gave Konohamaru a sympathetic look. "Come on, Neji, you're scaring him. He looks ready to cry," she said, laughed again, but mockingly.

Konohamaru didn't know if he should be grateful _the_ Byakko-hime stood up for him or just…die. Wait, he'll crawl up in a small hole then he'll die.

She gave him a playful look. "You don't need to worry, kid, this is just an interview after all," she said, but that didn't reassure him one bit. _Sabaku Temari's_ nickname is Byakko-hime **1)**. For the NB, she handles the metal manufacturing, such as mining, ornamental sites, and has many of Coron's major jeweler store set up. Because of her mining sites, some of the time she accidentally digs up an old burial ground, which benefits the company nonetheless.

Temari doesn't say much about her past life, but it was taken into consideration that she came from a wealthy family since Temari was attending an elite school that wasn't very cheap on the admission or expenses. _Unlike_ the other Eight, Temari herself signed up for an internship at the company. She was assigned to manage the metal production because of her skill in estimating each mining site's elevation and structure. It makes it easier to determine how the site should be built, limiting less construction accident and by rebuilding the whole mining site into something afterwards. Shikamaru is her partner when doing the reconstructing, but anything else, it's her territory. Temari is one of the only two female in the group and she is the Fourth Boss/Chair.

**Fun Fact:** Doesn't let anyone get too close to her heart because of past stuff.

In fact, the entire NG has some sort of nickname given to them by their fans, or haters, from all over the world. Hmm, while we're on the case….

_Sannin Jiraiya_, senior partner and president of the Coron Corp and also a legend all over Japan for his successful skill of calculations in undermining opponents. About the time when Halie was around, he was only the second chair man. What his job cover is looking over files given to him by the other Eight and handling "personal" stuff from the Man. He's also the one who writes Coron's Will and keeps order in the company. His authority is limited to an extent, but others may see it as limitless since he has gone as far as kicking an officer in the balls for arresting him after having cause a traffic accident in the middle of a four-way intersection. They later found out it was because he was busy looking at some girl's butt instead of the light. He got away with it after paying a fine, but then on the same day next week, the same thing happened again. Jiraiya got Shikamaru to build a train station right under the traffic site, but every now and then, Jiraiya missed the red light.

Being a pervert and with his powerful ability in showing how incapable he is of handling anything is a shock to many as to why Halie had picked him in the first place. The details are unknown, but Jiraiya seems to hold a high respect for Halie and never once questioned her judgments. Since he is second in power, he holds records of all Coron's personal files, even the Eight does not get to see it unless it is approve. It is rumoured that along with Coron's files, he also holds Halie's many secret project, and probably background. Nicknamed Bishamon **2)**, as the First Boss/Chair.

**Fun Fact:** Likes the pretty nurse, Tsunade, but keeps it a secret, even if everybody already knows.

_Umino Iruka_ is the chairman. He's sweet by nature and is consider the "Mother Hen" of the group since most of them act like kids than adults. He works along side Jiraiya in handling the major trades going in and out of their company, basically the substitute in taking in Jiraiya's work if the dude got sick, die, or kill. Jiraiya's personality doesn't quite "click" with other more _sophisticated_ chairmen, Iruka is held as an official representative for the company.

He was a lowly paid high school teacher at the time until by chance; he met Halie, not knowing who she was at the time.

**Flashback:**

_Iruka pack up his papers in a worn-out brief case and proceeded on his way home. He hum to himself, thinking of the delicious meal he was going to have when he get home. Unnoticed by him, a brunette hair girl walked behind him. She looked at him up and down while sighing softly, but in a thinking manner. All the way home, he didn't notice her until he got to his door and saw her standing in the middle of the hallway giving him a ghostly look. It wasn't exactly a ghostly look, but she just stood there, staring at him and he wasn't use to that kind of attention. _

"_Can I help you?"_

_She didn't answer, except sigh again. In her mind, she was thinking about why she should even bother with him. 'The old man did say he was elite,' she thought to herself. When she didn't answer, it gave off the impression that she was dump and lost. _

_Iruka open his door and look at it to her. "Would you like to come in?" he asked unsurely. She could be a serial killer, but the lost look on her face made him rethink on that._

_Not answering again, she walks in as if it were her own home. Making herself comfortable on the couch, she waited for him to do something, like offer her a drink and maybe some food. He did after changing into some new clothes. _

_She spent the whole day there, without question, and left in the morning before he woke up. Every evening, she would walk, unnoticed, behind him until he would turn around and see her. He would then wait for her to catch up to him and they walk to his house together. It went on like that for about two weeks until he got an urge to ask her about who she was. _

"_My name's Halie," she answered casually. "Do you like it there?" _

_Iruka knew what she meant by there. "The kids need me," as if that clarify everything._

_She nodded and went back to eating. That signals the end of the conversation. _

_The next day, Halie didn't meet him as before and she didn't show up for days until he thought she had gone back home. _

_Iruka arrived every morning to his work as usual, but today was different. Kids were crowding around the principal as the old man spoke._

"_I would like to make an announcement. As you know, our school is very old-." There were a few agreements and laughing in the background, but nothing else. "-and Coron has offered to rebuild out school!" This time, everyone didn't make a sound; they stood numbly next to each other as the news began to dissolve. Iruka was shock too. Everybody knew about Coron. It's the largest running company in Japan and is rapidly growing in size and rank. _

"_I know you must be very surprise. I was too. In addition with the reconstruction of the school, we will also get new books and equipment! Everything from the ground up will be rebuilt as new!" Everyone broke into cheers and applauds, blocking out the principal's voice about moving to another school while their old one was being built._

"_SHUT UP!" yelled the old principal. Everyone close their mouths, but huge grins were on their faces. "However, there is a condition." _

_The students groan. _

"_You have to improve your scores, wear uniform-." _

_The students were ready to give up on the new school. _

"_-and be rank as one of the elite schools in the country." The principal snorted in annoyance. "Coron isn't going to waste their time building a school for a bunch of delinquents." _

_Ok, screw the school! Kill the old geezer!_

"_But…I believe in you," he said, making the kids stop thinking about which knife to use on him. "You may be a bunch of good-for-nothing delinquents, but…you're my bunch of good-for-nothing delinquents! Now are we gonna let the other rich, bossy brats continue to look down on us?" he yelled as loud as possible. _

_Everyone, including the teachers, pump their fists into the air. "NOOOO! DEFEAT THE BRATS!"_

"_Alright!" he said, happy with the determination. "Now crack open those books and read! Go, students!" _

"_Oh, man, I have a party planned already," said one student. "Yeah, I'm leaving the country tonight," said another. So on and so on. _

_Months later…_

_Students and teachers stood in front of their NEW school as the principal is about to pull back the red cloth which is to reveal their school name. Iruka stood in the back near tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. The school actually had a basketball court and a FIELD! _

"_What now?"_

_He was startle to hear the voice from right behind him. Turning around, he was shock to see the same girl who had left months ago. "Halie? What are you doing here?" he wasn't angry with her or anything, he was curious as to why she came back._

_She shrugs. "Just came to see the new school. Pretty nice, huh?"_

"_It's great!"_

"_Shoot, better be," she said under her breath so that he can't hear. _

_The principal pull off the cloth to reveal the school sign. In bright gold letters, it said KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. _

_Weeks later…_

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"_I don't know. The kids are working hard to improve themselves. I'm happy for them."_

"_You don't sound happy."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_For?"_

"_Worrying you."_

"_Would you like to do something else?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like working for me."_

**End of Flashback**

Under her advice, he quit teaching and took up a day class at an elite tutoring school for business management, including some foreign languages (French and English). It was a big shock when he found out that she was Coron, he literally fainted on the sidewalk.

Iruka is Jiraiya's 4 years junior, by intellectual and status. Later on, he earned the nickname Suijin or Suiou **3)**.

**Fun Fact:** "Mother Hen" does not "walk" in a _straight_ line.

_Rock Lee_ is in charge of handling the security and is always on the update with the latest technology. He's a mad genius with the protection procedure. Well, all he did was make one of the most unbreakable (five years running) security systems in the state. Because people don't know who Naruto is (even if people did know), the boy could get kidnap and Lee is in charge of watching him 24/7, or put a bug on him that only has a 10 percent chance of ever being track. While in charge of looking after Naruto's safety, Lee also have many 'bugs' on all the other eight members in case of emergency. Being very smart hasn't improved his looks, but that doesn't matter to him since he is very cheerful by nature. He has all criminal records on a disk, just to be on the safe side. Because he is in charge of security, all files has to pass through him first and every occasion where one of the NB shows up, _he_ has to give the ok on it _after_ Naruto, of course.

During college and most of his life, Lee was a computer geek. He loved computer so much that he soon became a high-level hacker. There wasn't any security system he couldn't bust, until the day he came across the Coron software. Lee didn't really know the meaning of 'give up' and was eventually caught by the police, however, Halie disclose the charges against him and he was let go. Later on, she had approach him and ask him to join Coron. Lee was apparently the only person who got even close to the files' core showing his dormant skill. The Sixth Boss/Chair and nicknamed Android 8 **4)**.

**Fun Fact:** _Had _a crush on Neji at the age of 16 when seeing him on TV.

_Hyuuga Neji_ is from the Branch in the Hyuuga Family. Though being in that position does no damage to his intellectual. He is Kiba's cousin-in-law (duh!) and works along side him (double duh!). Neji manages the Human Anatomy department. That also means giving every crack-pot employee a check-up. He covers for the Coron Hospital etc. and does most of the antibiotic project. (**A/N:** don't know what else to call it, but they basically tries to find a cure for HIV virus or cancer etc.) Coming from a wealthy family, he's very proud, but surprisingly, he listens only to Jiraiya (only when the dude got serious), Shikamaru (no idea why), Iruka (he's like a father), and Naruto (boss).

Neji was a student, fresh out of college, and already many Corporation had approach him offering a job, but he turned it all down because they weren't 'up to his height'. Halie heard about him through the ex-chairman and how they should get him and everything. She personally met up with him and offered him the Ninth Chair. He got cheeky. Neji had been turning down offers because he was waiting for Coron to come. He wanted First Chair or he would refuse.

**Flashback**

"_I want the First Chair."_

"_You want the First Chair?" He gave her his most firm smirk. "That means I have to demote someone."_

"_So do it."_

"_You want me to demote someone who has work hard for twenty years to get there?" His smirk didn't budge. Halie gave him one of her looks. _

"_If you don't then no deal."_

_  
She did the only thing she could do. She got angry. "What the fuck, man? I give you something and you're supposed to take it, if you don't want it then screw you. **This** gal does not negotiate. You **earn** your position. I don't give a fuck if your dad is the Emperor of China. I am fair. Do you know what fair is, **Neji**?" she said, using her commanding tone. "You know what, don't answer that. Apparently you don't know what fair is. The world may be harsh, but there is a limit to it. I don't tolerate brats like you; I run them over with my Porsche." Then rethinking that last part, she said, "Actually I can't do that. The law doesn't allow me to, but if you were **mine**, you would be face down flat on the ground in my rear view mirror."_

_Neji had people look down on him, but they fear him. He has never had anyone say those things to him before. And to top it off, she directly used his name in such a casual, yet vulgar tone. It gave him a numb feeling and he couldn't think of anything to say back. _

"_Just because you have a hard life, you think you're above everyone. News flash, honey, **everyone** has a hard life. Yours is a small bruise compare to half of them." Then she said something that will be carved into his mind for the rest of his life. "**Do not ever think you are above anyone**." _

_After that, Neji went into what is call an emotional trauma. First, he convinced himself he loved Halie, because of the challenge that she gave him. It was misunderstood as romantic feelings. Then after some major readjusting, on his part, he came soon to realize that he respected her, but that doesn't change the fact that she insulted him._

_It was a couple days after that had occurred when Neji approached Halie. Infront of anybody who was present, he bowed before her. Of course, everyone present was shock out of their skull, but they watched nonetheless. _

_Halie gave him a very uncomfortable look when he faced her. "Alright, what are you doing?"_

_Neji took a deep breath. He has never apologized to someone so willingly before. "I-I'm sorry for acting the way I was. Please give me another chance for me to prove to you that I'm not just another brat."_

_For a long time she didn't answer him. "I accept the apology but I feel no need for you to go and humiliate yourself like this."_

"_Pardon?"_

_She sighs tiresomely. "For you to go this far for retribution, I-."_

"_Retribution?" He scoffed in amusement. "You think I humiliate myself for that." He cringes a little when he saw the seriousness on her face._

"_Yes, I do, Neji. I scorned you not once, but twice. Don't tell me that didn't hurt."_

_Neji still faked being innocent. "Of course it hurt, but I've put that all behind me now."_

"_norom siht pelh elaesp doG," she said. That sure confused everyone to the depths of hell. _

"_What?" _

"_Nothing." Staring him in the eye once more, she sent him the same tone she did last time. "Neji, you haven't left shit behind. The first time I insulted you because you were a brat. You seek revenge by trying to make me fall in love with you," she said, showing her discomfort at the mention of it. "It kinda had the reverse effect then I rejected you, adding another wound to your injury. Now here you are before me, seeking to make your way into my territory using humility infront of a crowd so that I have no choice in rejecting you. After that, you'll find a way to have the upper hand and destroy my life. Am I right?" she asked him. _

_She shook her head in disbelief. "You people have a weird way in thinking up plans, but it's most effective…in some cases. Listen here, boy, I may look young but I am much older than you." She turned her back on him, in a way telling him how embarrassing it is to be seen with him. "I don't concern myself with meaningless, not to mention reckless, revenge, you waste my time," Halie said and left him._

_It didn't exactly end there, but the next couple of days were kind of gruesome and painful to say the least. Neji, after having mope around, accepted defeat and confronted her another time, but she refused his words." _

"_What I look for is not your defeat. Admit that you're wrong." _

_Those four words sent him into a raging attack with his inner self and everyone close to him. He sees himself as having done nothing wrong. _

"_Neji, normally I don't tell anyone to admit that they're wrong. I tell them and they accept my words, but since we are both stranger, you can't do that, can you? No one wants others to tell them that they are doing wrong, because it's not 'right'."_

_Over the past few months, he had been in a mix of emotions and confusion, more than he has ever experienced in the last 16 years of his life. _

"_I'm wrong."_

**End of Flashback**

Neji didn't fully change his entire character, but he knew right from wrong and he knew that even he is only human. The day he admitted he was wrong, he officially became the Ninth member of the group, but now… Third Boss/Chair, nicknamed Manji **6)**.

**Fun Fact:** Currently confuse about his sexuality though keeps it to himself.

Akimichi Choji works in the Biology department, partner with Neji. He develops new medicine for the Coron Hospital and Science Lab. Matter of fact, he owns the Science Lab. Even though not officially, he's Tsunade's subordinate since his father passed away so all his skills came from her. He has found a lot of exotic plants and animal (majoring in agriculture) for his medicine, but also maintaining their existence, meaning he actually help people without harming the environment's natural zone. He handles many of the Coron exhibits and artifacts, including the tourists' sites, with Shikamaru.

Tsunade knew Choji's father so that was the only reason why he became her apprentice. Tsunade had already been working for the Coron during that time and every now and then, she took him to work with her so he can learn from it. Halie noticed his remarkably skill and chose him to be part of the group, but that was after he turned 19. He is now the Fifth Boss/Chair, nicknamed Mitama **7)**.

**Fun Fact:** Rarely goes home and sleep in his office most of the time because of some unknown reason.

Inuzuka Kiba married to Hyuuga Hinata, cousin-in-law of Neji, and manages Coron's stock/trade market, also Iruka's executive assistant. Naruto once said the guy's psychic because of his success in that department. Seventh Boss/Chair, but originally _Hinata_ was the Seventh Boss, but because she wanted to go back to school to study some more, she quit and handed it over to Kiba. Nicknamed Otome-akuma **8)**. Hinata has the nickname of Tenbin-seijin **9)**, even though she's gone from the group, the name remained.

Halie had chosen Hinata through Neji's connection, but because of Hinata's busy schedule, Kiba joined the group after she left. Hinata had only joined the group for a year actually. At that time, Kiba and Hinata didn't even know each other until they accidentally met at the office.

**Fun Fact:** Kiba is married to a 17 year old.

Yamanaka Ino is part of the interrogation team resolved to "dispose" of those who go against Coron. It is said she is the most highly capable in the Psychology department. She teaches part time in a high school. At the company, she and Lee checks everyone who goes in and out of Coron Corp. She is in charge of keeping records of everything, not surprising that she writes the schedule etc. for the NB **10)**. Ino also has a Law degree which is useful when she's in court because of the media. She is one of the only two female in the group.

Before she became part of the team, she was initially a high school drop out (15) then started a life of prostitution and walked more and more down the wrong path. Halie had a mess trying to sort out Ino's life and make it right, but in the end, Halie let her make her own decision. Eight Boss/Chair **11)**, nicknamed Gensou-megami **12)**.

**Fun Fact:** Have always wanted to slap Tenten for some reason.

Nara Shikamaru is an A-level genius, I.Q. over 200. He majored in architecture and designs all of Coron's buildings, planning from the location to elevation. Mainly, he keeps tabs of all the building sites made by other companies and their own, also very useful for Lee who occasionally set 'bugs' in certain areas. Shika is also "the bait" whenever the media swarms in to ask questions, or when the situation has something to do with Naruto "accidentally" damaging somebody. He's the only one when the patience to do it and have a _clean_ record. Although, he is in charge of that kind of thing, he only steer the media in circles with make-up stories, but when the media got serious, Ino is the one who handles the job. Ninth Boss/Chair, nicknamed Kagemane no Meijin **13)**.

Shikamaru's promotion in his life is probably a more complicated, but dull tale. However, he would not speak of it. Jiraiya's situation is different from Shikamaru. _No one_ wanted to hear about Jiraiya. They assume it's going to be something highly perverted and not worth their time. Shikamaru chooses not to tell. He refuse to…for some reason. He said it wasn't that big of a deal, or so he says.

**Fun Fact:** Being a genius, he could've gotten First Chair, but instead is the last of the row. The reason is unclear as to why, but he insists that it's because he wanted to be the first out the door if something comes up, like a fire or whatever.

Everyone has their own stories to tell, whether they want to or not, but sometime we can't help but keep it inside…just a bit longer.

Back on the track…

Kiba touched the back of his neck lightly. His skin was healing up fine because of his unusual ability to heal faster than normal people. However, he still winced as the skin was still too soft. _'There should definitely a law as to how much you can heat your coffee.'_ He hadn't been able to do anything with his pretty little wife at all! It's not that he couldn't, he can, but Tsunade forbid him to get off the sex for a while. _'Naruto!'_ Sure, he had asked to be punish, but now that he has been, it kind of had a side effect. _'And I swear to god if that kid does not stop fidgeting, I am going to nail him to the damn chair!'_

Konohamaru's head was rushing with questions and all kind of words that he has no idea of who they got there. Nobody was talking. All that there were, was the flipping of paper and that was enough to send him into suicide. _'I can not take this.'_

"The kids useless," said Ino harshly.

'_Finally! Wait, wha-?'_

"Shortness of breath, increasing in blood pressure and heart rate. Sweating, blood flow to the major muscles is increased. Trembling, papillary dilation. Freaks under pressure. Anxiety disorder. I vote him out."

Her words were like a slap in his face. His hand was shaking even though he willed it to stop. He forced himself to speak. "S-So w-what if I-I do?" Every motion stopped in the room, and people turn to look at him, waiting for his continuation. "S-So what i-if I'm a-afraid? I-It's natural, r-right?"

"I'll admit you have a _small_ amount of courage, kid, but we need someone without an anxiety disorder. Someone who can compose themselves under any circumstances. We can't have a child breaking down whenever he's threatened and spills all our secrets."

He cocks his head to the side, his sudden anxiety gone. "You're gonna tell me _all_ your secrets?"

Neji scoffs and shook his head as some of the members looked at him. It wasn't odd for him to mock someone, but scoffing? Rarely ever happens. "I vote yes."

"Neji!" Ino hissed, while at the same time wondered why he had said yes.

"I vote yes," said Shikamaru, his eyes half close as if he was going to attempt to sleep right now in the room.

Ino didn't know what to say against that. Shikamaru had the brains, but she seriously have to reconsider his mental judgement. "Can I get some help here please?"

Lee, as his joyful self, shouted with glee, "I vote yes for Konohamaru-kun!"

"What?" She must be going crazy or at least she thinks she is. Three NB members voting yes for _some_ kid. "You're absolutely crazy. Man-." She cut herself off and took a deep breath. She didn't want to go crazy herself so she was going to say something reasonable. "Three days. I give the kid three days. He can't impress me, he's gone, deal?" She gave everyone a look to see what they think. Jiraiya lazily wave his hand yes, Temari nodded. Choji was busy planning his meals, but he said ok absentmindedly and Iruka smile. "Alright, you're in then."

**Name:** Sarutobi Konohamaru

**Age:** 17

**Occupation:** In-training to be the heir of Coron Corp.

* * *

**1) **Byakko refers to White Tiger, the heavenly creature for metal, the fourth element in the Chinese philosophy. The meaning of it is saying that she's a selfish bitch who is incapable of truly loving another human being. All of the men she dated got toss away before their relationship ever got serious. Hime just means princess. 

**2)** Bishamon means the God of War. It refers to Jiraiya's ability to defeat an opponent unpredictably and his behavior pattern.

**3) **Suijin means God of Water, Suiou means Water King. Both are talking about Iruka's personality. Calm as the sea, but also rough as a…tsunami.

**4)** Hello! Android 8? Get it?

**5)** Island of Learnot… Hah, that one is my own pure genius. If you switch the word Learnot backward, it says Notreal. Understand?

**6)** Manji is the symbol for the German Nazi. Because Neji works in the Human anatomy department and people have been hearing about all of these sick tortures going on because someone tried to revolt against the Coron, or almost figured out the Coron heir's identity. Put two and two together, what does it become?

**7)** Mitama is part of Uka no Mitama no Kami, who is the god of agriculture.

**8)** Otome means Virgo in the horoscope. Virgo is said to have a diligent, analytical, self-sufficient, and intellectual character, referring to Kiba's skill in the stock/trade market. Akuma means demon.

**9)** Tenbin means Libra because even though a Libra is perceptive and diplomatic, it is also pleasant and charming, referring to Hinata's character. Seijin means saint because she seems to be the only nice person in all the devils.

**10)** Even though Tenten is supposedly view to write the schedule meeting for the NB, it is actually Ino who does it. Tenten writes _Naruto's_ schedule. It means that even the boss's secretary is not to be trusted either, no matter how long she's been there.

**11) **The reason for the Boss/Chair is because Boss refers not only to their status in the NB, also to their position of sitting. The closer you are to number one, the greater your power.

**12) **Gensou means illusion and megami means goddess, Goddess of Illusion. It comes with taking up the interrogation department, but since that part is partially a secret, people don't suspect her of being anything but a business woman. The rumors of Neji torturing people came from people's fear; however, they never suspected that there really _is_ a torture chamber. The Illusion part was given to her by Naruto, who posted it all over the web and it stuck, because she is the most skill at deception in all of them.

**13) **Kagemane no Meijin means the Master of Shadow. Shikamaru tells lies all the time to the media, it's like putting a cloak over them to block them from the truth. Also because of his perfect work in building, like imitating a shadow.

**Charlie:** WAHHHHAA! THIS ISN'T FAIR! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR AT ALLLLLLLLLLL! _(stomping her feet on the floor)_

**Narra:** _(rub his temples and decide on taking a whole bottom of migraine)_ Can somebody please shut her up? _(begging to you)_ PLEASE HURRY UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

**Charlie:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHAAWWWWAAAHHHAA!

**Narra:** WOMAN, SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'VE ONLY HAD TWO BETA SO FAR! THIS IS NOTHING TO GET UPSET ABOUT!

**Charlie:** … WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAA!

**Narra:** AAAAARRRRRHHHHHGGGG! AHHHHHAA!

**Movie Quotes:**

(**Happy Gilmore**)

_Virginia: What's this about you breaking a rake and throwing it in the woods?_

_Happy Gilmore: I didn't break it, I was merely testing its durability, and I placed it in the woods cause it's made of wood and I thought he should be with his family._

Nursing Home Orderly: Good news, everybody, we're extending arts and crafts time by four hours today.

Elderly Woman: My fingers hurt.

Nursing Home Orderly: What's that?

Elderly Woman: My fingers hurt.

Nursing Home Orderly: Oh, well, now your back's gonna hurt, 'cause you just pulled landscaping duty. Anybody else's fingers hurt? I didn't think so.

_Happy Gilmore: During high school, I played junior hockey and still hold two league records: most time spent in the penalty box; and I was the only guy to ever take off his skate and try to stab somebody._

Happy: Looks like a slight hill. Whaddya think?

Otto: And a slant to the left.

Happy: Nah, it looks that way cause you've only got one shoe on.

_Grandma: What happened to that nice girlfriend of yours?_

_Happy: Oh, She got hit by a car, she's dead._

Happy: I'll make you a bet. If you get this puck into that net, I'll never bother you again. But if you miss, you have to give me a big fat kiss. And you have to pretend you like it too.

Virginia: Do you always carry a puck with you?

Happy: Yeah.  
(Virginia shoots puck and scores)  
Happy: Holy shit. Talk about your all time backfires.

_Shooter: Just stay out of my way or you'll pay, listen to what I say.  
Happy: Hey, why don't I just go and eat some hay. I can lay by the bay, make things out of clay, I just may, what'd ya say?_

Chubbs: Back in 1965, Sports Illustrated said I was going to be the next Arnold Palmer.

Happy: Yeah? What happened?

Chubbs: They wouldn't let me play on the Pro Tour anymore.

Happy: Ah, I'm sorry. Because you're black?

Chubbs: Hell no! Damned alligator BIT my hand off!  
(Shows Happy his wooden hand)

Happy: OH MY GOD!

Chubbs: Yeah. tournament down in Florida. I hooked my ball in the rough down by the lake. Damned alligator just POPPED up, cut me down on my prime. He got me, but I tore one of the bastard's eyes out though. Look at that.  
(Shows Happy a small glass jar with an eyeball in it)

Happy: You're pretty sick, Chubbs.

(_in slow motion, Happy hits a ball a great distance. Soon after, the ball bounces on a green and rolls into a hole. The crowd goes wild_)  
_Happy: (shouts) He shoots, he scores!  
(Happy turns to Chubbs)  
Happy: Oh, man. That was so much easier than putting. I should just try to get the ball in one shot every time. _

_Chubbs: Good plan.  
(Chubbs chuckles as he pats Happy with his wooden hand. The two of them walk away)_

_Virginia: (to Shooter) Did you see that?_

_Shooter: Yes. Nice shot. _

_Virginia: He just got a Hole-in-One on a par four! _

_Shooter: I know. I just said I saw it._

_Virginia: (laughs) Oh, I hope he wins. He's a publicist's dream. I mean, a guy who could drive the ball that far - oh, he could really draw a crowd.  
(Virginia walks away smiling)_

_Shooter: (under his breath) You know what else could draw a crowd? A golfer with an arm growing out of his ass. _  
(_Shooter follows Virginia scowling_)

Grandma: Sir, can I trouble you for a warm glass of milk? It helps me go to sleep.

Nursing Home Orderly: You can trouble me for a warm glass of shut-the-hell-up. Now, you will go to sleep or I will put you to sleep. Check out the name tag. You're in my world now, grandma.

_Happy: I got into this tournament for one reason: money. And now I have a new reason: kicking your ass!_

_Shooter: Well, I'd like to see you try._

_Happy: (Picks up beer bottle and smashes it in half) Let's do it, then!_

_Shooter: I meant on a golf course!_

_Virginia: Hey! What's going on?_

_Happy: Oh, uh, I was just looking for the other half of this bottle and there's some of it and there's some of it right there, too._

_Virginia: Why don't you just put it down?_

_Happy: Yeah, I know._

Shooter: I eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast.

Happy: (laughing) you eat pieces of shit for breakfast?

Shooter: No... I...

_Terry: All you ever talk about is becoming a pro hockey player, but there's a problem: you're not any good._

_Happy: I am good. You know what; you're a lousy kindergarten teacher. I've seen those finger-paintings you bring home and they SUCK._

Crazy Old Lady: (jumps on car) Mister! Mister! Get me outta here!

Happy: (throws her a bag of chip) Here, eat that and leave us alone!

_Chubbs: Golf's no different from hockey. It requires concentration and focus._

_Happy: Golf requires goofy pants and a fat ass. You should talk to my neighbor the accountant. Probably a great golfer. Huge ass._

_Chubbs: I'll bet your neighbor the accountant doesn't have a shot at joining the pro tour, and winning the championships. Get that gold jacket like I never got._

_Happy: Gold jacket, green jacket, who gives a shit?_

Happy: I'm stupid. You're smart. I was wrong. You were right. You're the best. I'm the worst. You're very good-looking. I'm not very attractive.

_(an alligator eats Happy's ball)  
Happy: That Son of a Bitch. Give me my ball, come on, pop it up, you dirty bastard. I swear I'm gonna... give the ball, alligator. Hey, you've got one eye, Chubbs. You took his hand._

Mover #1: I'll tell you what, you hit a ball past my ball, and we'll go straight back to work so you can watch your precious hockey game.

Happy: Give me the stupid club.  
(approaches the ball on the tee)_  
_Happy: (judging the club) Look at this stupid thing.

Mover #1: This is going to be hilarious. I mean, look how he's standing.

Happy: (sarcastically) Yeah you like that?   
(Happy hits the ball, hits the window to the house at the end of the street)

Mover #1: Holy shit.

Happy: Go back to work.

Mover #1: That house is like 400 yards away.

Happy: Is that good?

Mover #1: That's unbelievable.

Mover #2: Beginner's luck. Twenty buck says you can't do it again.

Happy: Bring it on.  
(Happy hits the ball in the same direction)

Distant neighbor: You guys are going to pay for that. Owww.

Mover #2: You hit that guy.

Happy: He shouldn't have been standing there.

Mover #1: One more time, double or nothing.

Happy: You better pay up.  
(Happy hits the ball; ball hits a woman on the roof of the same house, falls off)  
Happy: Oops. All right, maybe we should get back inside.

_Virginia: (stopping Happy from fighting Shooter) Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! You want to beat him? Beat him on the course._

_Happy: That's right, I'm gonna beat your ass on the course!_

_Shooter: Yeah, right. And Grizzly Adams had a beard._

_Lee: Grizzly Adams did have a beard._

Virginia: I thought we were just going to be friends.

Happy: What? Friends listen to Endless Love in the dark.

_Crazy Old Lady: (after the air conditioner falls out the window) Mista, mista! Get this me_

_Happy:Hold on, I'll be right there! (turn to Grandma) Hey, you know that 'Mista Mista Lady'... I think I just killed her!_


	18. So Happy Together

**Charlie:** _(bell rings)_ Narra, can you get that for me?

**Narra:** _(wagging a finger)_ Charlie, what do we say when we want something?

**Charlie:** _(gives him a cold stare)_ Now.

**Narra:** geez, can't get no darn respect around here! _(opens door)_ AHHHHHH!

**Charlie:** _(not getting up, or caring)_ What happened?

**Narra:** …mail

_**NEWS ALERT: In need of beta. Who's willing?**_

**Quotes:**

_Husband: there's my uncle_

_Wife: I don't see him_

_Husband: there (points)_

_Wife: I can't see him. the fat, ugly man is blocking him_

_Husband: **that's** my uncle_

"Life isn't a garden so stop being a hoe. "

"Be careful of the feet you step on, they may be connected to the boot that kicks your ass"

"Please kill me. Too much pain, too much suffering. No relief, no peace. I rather die. Kill me, kill me. Please."

Suffer the relief of love

Be cut by beauty

Stay in my memory

Never come out, come out

Stay there for me…lock inside the lost memories

Bad life, good future

_-My hopes to those yet to come_

Wish my dream. Wait for me. Voice speak louder. Derange. Dreamt of the house. Help me sleep tight, murder. My mother scream. Believe in the darkest night. Drifting, drifting, drifting. The picture that makes me cry. The child that made me pray. Broken twice. The drips of blood. Should I try to stop it. Remember the back door. The lock. In memory, say goodbye, goodbye. Listen to the rain, sing along. Kiss me, kiss me. Never see me again. Albums of memory in the front door. Don't regret, forget. Miss it, but don't regret. Live for me.

"Life sucks for the loners in life."

"Artists use lies to show the truth while thieves use lies to hide it."

_Dear God, _

_Don't let me forget the faded memories. And please forgive me._

"You make my heart stop. I love you, don't you see?"

"What would you do if everyone around you is lying?"

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Eighteen: So Happy Together_

* * *

"Am I supposed to believe that?" asked Sasuke. He's currently in a ramen stand not far from his school with Naruto. After school was let out for the day, Naruto _had_ driven Sasuke home, but then there was that whole my-dad-hates-me-thing-and-is-yelling-at-my-big-brother-so-I-don't-want-to-be-there scene going on. So instead Naruto took Sasuke out for some ramen.

Naruto had his mouth stuff with noodles, but somehow he still managed to talk without spilling anything. "What? I'm not lying! It's the truth! The truth! Truth! Truth!" he yelled banging his fist on the table.

He was so engross in this conversation they had that he had totally forgotten about what happened at home. "Alright! Will you please be quiet?" Sasuke already got many disturbing looks aimed at him, he absolutely didn't need more.

Table 4 – "Wow, look at those two hotties over there!"

Table 9 – "Oh my god, I wonder if they're single!"

Blah blah blah blah, who gives a crap anyway? Just so tired of all the damns girls gossiping! Piss people off! Can't they ever find a life of their own to mess with or have they scared it off to the end of hell? Females, heh! Who needs 'em? (rhetorical question) All they can do is bust somebody's fuse and complain 24/7! Man, if there was a contest for the person who could talk the most, women would definitely win every year. There should be a law to limit a women's voice. Ugh, it annoys the fuck out of people! You guys ever heard of Mazikeen? Nice, dead girl, always follow Lucifer around? Yeah, can't talk. Well, can, but it comes out kinda wrong since half of her face is deformed, so she doesn't do it much.

Anyway, Sasuke is in an ambiguous argument with Naruto. According to the blonde, Halie invented noodles.

….uh…

Sasuke sit his chopsticks down. He didn't really have any interest in eating ramen anyway. In fact, he thinks of them as unhealthy and to an extreme degree of disgust. "Listen, you moron, and listen well. If she had invented noodles, she be **dead** right now."

"Yeah, that's what I think too," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." However, "But she did invent noodles, Sasuke. She makes one of the best!"

He would rack his brains out, if he could stay alive after it that is. Sasuke was almost at his wits end. "Making the best noodles and inventing it are two very different things. Seriously, you're supposed to be the adult here."

Naruto whimpered and pout then a thought came to him. "Has anyone ever told you that you look really hot when you're angry? The eyes and cute little lips just make me want to jump you right now, but I think it'll be really inappropriate, for you of course. Because I don't really care, but your father might chop off my genital and use it as a chandelier if I do it. Though it'll be a really weird chandelier," he said fluently in English, all the while grinning brightly.

Sasuke could only stare at him. "Y-You…that…" Then he started laughing, like really really loud. It was different from his other laughters, this one just….came out. There wasn't an ounce of self-control in it and the sound was…"open". He hadn't laughed this hard since a very long time ago.

Over in a corner, a man, whose identity is covered up by newspapers and an oversize hat, watched them. His eyes had widened considerable when the sudden noise came from the young Uchiha's mouth. He couldn't believe it! It was a real laugh! Uchihas were control and poise, but seeing this sight before him, he wanted to slap himself to wake up…b-because this couldn't be real!

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing, but when he did, the first thing he said were, "Chandelier, huh? Yes, I think that _would_ be very weird indeed," then he start laughing again.

Naruto was stun shut, his tongue was wrapped up in a shockingly layer of surprise and numbness. "I-I…w-wha-….th-the….u-uh…geeehh…ummm-" He gripped his head and slam it really hard into the table. BAM! BAM! BAM! "Damnit! STUPID STUPID!" Naruto stood up tall on his chair and pointed down at the raven hair boy, making him stop in the middle of his laughing. "Y-YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! HUH? FUNNY, RIGHT WELL, LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT IF I-I…" Naruto stopped and sat down. He didn't know what he would do. When he didn't say anything, Sasuke started laughing again. This time it was louder and it included the slapping-your-hand-on-the-table-several-times part. "Hey, stop laughing, you p-peacock!" That only seems to make Sasuke laugh harder.

Now…listen carefully, this communication this was spoken in English so…

NOBODY HAS ANY IDEA OF THE FUCK THAT JUST WENT ON!

Then Naruto went all espanol on Sasuke. "Hah, bet you can't understand me now, can you?"

"Oh no, mister, of course not," said Sasuke in….Spanish.

"How 'bout now?" – Arabian.

"Yes." – Arabian.

"Is there a language you can't speak?!" – English.

"…Latin." – English.

Naruto's head slam right onto the table. _'IT JUST HAD TO BE LATIN! THE ONE FUCKING LANUAGE **I **CAN SPEAK!'_

……………..

Naruto finished up his bowl _and_ Sasuke's then they both left though having no idea where to go. Well… "Where do _you_ want to go?"

"Me?" Sasuke said, pointing to himself. He's never chosen to go somewhere before, his dad was the man of the house after all.

"Uh-huh. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"I…"

Naruto chewed on his toothpick as he waited for the answer.

"I want to go somewhere with absolutely no one there."

* * *

Shikamaru folded his hands in front of him, a fresh cigarette in his mouth. He didn't really like smoking, but he found it to be relaxing in some cases. Right across from the table was _the_ Orichimaru. He didn't want to do this kind of dealing, but he had no choice. Coron is about to meet a disastrous end. Beside, he was the only one good enough for this job at least that was what everybody had said.

**Flashback**

Jiraiya handed Shikamaru a folder marked Confidential with a red marker. "This will be your case for the next two months."

Shikamaru opened the folder and took a look inside. The cigarette in his mouth almost fell out as he saw the information. "T-This is…"

"No one is to know of this, understand? There are three of us and whatever happens in here is not to be spoken to a fourth person. If it is, certain death will come. Whatever _he_ wants, give it to him. I don't care if it's half of the company; just do what the paper says."

"B-But…Jiraiya-sama….Halie-."

Jiraiya gave him a cold stare and answered in the angriest tone Shikamaru has ever heard him use, "Do you see her here? She'll see the result soon enough."

**End of Flashback.**

The young man took a deep breath and breathes out the grey smoke from his lips. _'See the result, huh? Heh, stingy old man.'_ He half-ignored Orichimaru though his alert was high. In this secluded room, there was no one, but them; however, dealing with _these_ kinds of people, he had to be careful, or he might not even make it to his next birthday. "Orochimaru-sama, we would like to make a request of you."

"Oh, and who is we?"

"Coron," he said, smirking as the info processed into the devilish man's brain. "I will tell you everything if you would help us."

Orochimaru rub the bottom of his chin as he considered it. "Everything, huh? It's very tempting, but…I'm going to have to say no to that," he said, shrugging as if it was nothing.

Shikamaru narrow his eyes. _'So the guy likes to play hard to get. Pathetic.'_ He would've turned the job down if it hadn't come directly from the boss. He ground his cigar up and lights another one. After taking a slow smoke, he replied, "Wouldn't you like to know about _her_?"

Even if he didn't mention her name, Orochimaru knew what he meant and immediately sat up eagerly, but the recompose himself quickly. "Isn't that violating your loyalty to her?"

"Hmph, you actually think anyone at the company really cares about her?" Shikamaru said, his voice derive of any emotion. It was almost the same tone that Jiraiya had used. The tone made even Orochimaru wince. "You can hear the request first if you like then you can consider it." Nod. "We want everything the Uchiha has. We want it **all**."

* * *

Naruto lead Sasuke into a meadow different from the one with Mikoto. At the edge was the ocean and surrounding it was a thicket of trees. There was a small clearing in the center and a looooong willow tree by the edge. Sasuke was blind-folded and couldn't see anything of course and he didn't need to know that Naruto got lost five times trying to find the place. See, it was _so_ void of anybody or anything that it was kinda forgotten. Also, there isn't a path to this place so Naruto's car is really far from here and Sasuke _did_ complain a few times.

"Are we there yet?" Sasuke's voice sounded tired and whiny. He didn't mean to, but damn it! He's been blind-folded for too long.

Naruto slyly step away from Sasuke and appear a few feet in front of him. He covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. _'Finally some fun.'_

"Hey, N-Naruto?" Sasuke started to inwardly sweat. _'That bastard! Don't tell me he-.'_ Sasuke reached out blindly trying to find something to hold on. Ok, it wasn't that he couldn't just go ahead and untie the blindfold, but Naruto had somehow managed to glue it tightly so that he's unable to take it off without assistant. Sucks, doesn't it? "Naruto! You better not have left me in the middle of some forest!" He reached behind him and try to pull the piece of cloth off, or tear it, but ended up with the same result as before. And _that's_ why Sasuke was complaining. _'Damn, what is this thing made of?"_ Usually, he can easily tear of a mere piece of fabric; however, Naruto went and bought the "special" kind…in a store called Lustful.

Naruto waved his hands in front of Sasuke's face and made funny faces while not making a noise. He ducked as Sasuke's hand wave back and forth trying to find a foot hold. As one of his hands went by Sasuke's face, it was immediately caught in a tight grip.

"Got you," said Sasuke, smirking as he pull the blonde closer. "Now quit playing around and get this off me." There wasn't any answer given to him and oddly he didn't feel cautious by it.

It seemed like an eternity passed by as they stood waiting for the other to react in some way.

"Why?"

Just that simple word made Sasuke forget all of his surroundings. Sasuke's hand fell slant to his side. There was this deep pain in his chest. Why?

Why should I let you go?

Why can't we be together?

Why…

…_can't_ I let you go?

The piece of cloth loosens and fell down on the ground. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Naruto stood right in front of him, if he reached out, he could touch Naruto's face and…perhaps wipe those tears away. However, his hand was still. "I want to go home."

Naruto's hands rested on Sasuke's shoulders as he lean in and rested his head at the base of Sasuke's neck. "Do you really?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. No, he didn't want to go home. Not right now when he was sure that _it _wasn't over. The blonde step away from him and he immediately felt himself take a step forward. "I….we can stay a little while longer. If you want."

"…ok."

The sun that was above them, now moved over to the ocean's horizon. The weather is nice today, it would think. From its view, it can seen two people lying under the willow tree. At the sight of it, all it can do is wish a good night.

Sasuke was seated on Naruto; his eyes closed like it had been hours ago. The blonde, however was still awake. He squint his eyes as the sun shine in them then he looked down at Sasuke. The boy was beautiful indeed. Soon after, he too fell asleep.

* * *

Orochimaru grinned at Shikamaru. "Really? She's gone?"

"Yes, approximately for three weeks."

"And who is managing the company? Don't tell me it's just the nine of you."

Shikamaru smirked and took a sip of his drink. "So…you agree with our request?"

The man had already made up his mind since he was contacted, but he liked playing this game. However, it had to end. "Yes. Now tell me more about this heir."

* * *

Sasuke walked up the steps to his house. It was already dark out and his father was probably in bed by now. He handed Naruto his jacket back, saying thanks out of courtesy, and opened his door. Naruto waved by to him, but the blonde didn't get far. "Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"You should stop coming by here. You know how dangerous it is to get involve with me. Even with you being here and trying to convince my father, it's not changing any thing."

Naruto turned around sharply with a stun expression. "Wha-?" _'S-Sasuke knew?'_

"Face the facts, Naruto. We're not fit to be together." Sasuke's hand on the doorknob tightens. He didn't want to risk facing Naruto now that he's made his decision. "I'm from a high class society and you're just you." His resolve was not going to break. This was for both of them. "I'm getting married to Sakura in two months, Naruto. Everything has already been arranged. Before _this_ all happened."

"I'm not leaving you."

Sasuke could have predicted that Naruto would say those exact words. That's why he was ready. "That's so pathetic."

Naruto bite his lips as those words rang in his ears. _'Sasuke couldn't possibly be saying this. He can't!'_ His hand gripped the front of his t-shirt. He was having a hard time breathing. This was like last time. _'Just like her. He's leaving me.'_

"Do you think that someone like you can stand up to my father?! You have no status whatsoever. You're weak, Naruto. How do you expect _me_, an Uchiha, to be with the likes of you? Did you actually start to believe that I love you?" Sasuke went inside and he said only three words before shutting the door. "What a moron."

* * *

**Narra: **_(hands over a letter)_ 1065, 4503 more to go.

**Charlie:** _(rips open the envelope)_ You know, this is tough enough without you having to tell me about it.

**Narra:** _(shrugs and pass the letter on)_ 1066, 450-.

**Charlie:** That's it! OUT!

**Movie Quote:**

(**Billy Madison**)

Brain: Remember that spelling bee you won in the first grade? Rock: r-o-k?

Billy: Yeah, so what's your point?

Brian: r-o-C-k!

Billy: Ohhh yeh! The c is silent.

_Billy: No, I will not make out with you. Did ya hear that? This girl wants to make out with me in the middle of class. You got Chlorophyll Man up there talking about God knows what and all she can talk about is making out with me. I'm here to learn, everybody, not to make out with you. Go on with the chlorophyll._

Lunch Lady: Have some more sloppy joes. I made 'em extra sloppy for you. I know how you kids like 'em sloppy.

Billy: Lady, you're scaring us.

_Frank: Who would you rather bone, Meg Ryan or Jack Nicholson?_

_Billy: Jack Nicholson now, or 1974? _

_Frank: 1974._

_Billy: Meg Ryan. _

Principal: Mr. Madison, what you've just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard. At no point in your rambling, incoherent response were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone in this room is now dumber for having listened to it. I award you no points, and may God have mercy on your soul.

Billy: Okay, a simple "wrong" would've done just fine.

_Billy: I swear to God I'm sick. I can't go to school._

_Juanita: If you're gonna stay home today, you can help me shave my armpits. _

_Billy: Oh my God. I'll go to school. _

Billy: Sometimes I feel like an idiot. But I am an idiot, so it kinda works out.

_Billy: Back to school. Back to school, to prove to Dad that I'm not a fool. I got my lunch packed up, my boots tied tight, I hope I don't get in a fight. Ohhhh, back to school. Back to school. Back to school. Well, here goes nothing._

Billy: When I graduated from first grade, all my dad did was told me to get a job.

_Knibb High Principal: Any attempt to cheat, especially with my wife, who is a dirty, dirty, tramp, and I am just gonna snap. _

**3rd Grader**: Hey look everybody, Billy peed his pants.

Billy: Of course I peed my pants, everyone my age pees their pants. It's the coolest.

**3rd Grader**: Really?

Billy: YES. You ain't cool, unless you pee your pants.

**3rd Grader**: Hey look, Ernie peed his pants too. Alright!

**Old Farm Lady**: If peeing in your pants is cool, consider me Miles Davis.

Billy: OOH. That is the grossest thing I've ever heard in my life. Let's Go.

Billy: (shouting) where's my snack pack?

Juanita: You got a banana; you don't need no snack pack.

_Billy: Whoa whoa whoa, Miss Lippy. The part of the story I don't like is that the little boy gave up looking for Happy after an hour. He didn't put posters up or anything, he just sat on the porch like a goon and waited. That little boy's gotta think 'You got a pet. You got a responsibility.' If your dog is lost you don't look for an hour then call it quits. You get your ass out there and you find that fucking dog. _

**3rd Grader**: How's high school Billy?

Billy: High school is great. I'm learning new things and everyone is really nice.

**3rd Grader**: Gee, I can't wait till I get into high school.

Billy: (whispering) Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that. Stay here. Stay here as long as you can. For the love of God, cherish it. You have to cherish it.

_**Teacher**: Spell "couch"._

_**Little girl**: Couch. C-O-W..._

_Billy: No!_

_**Teacher**: (to little girl) No, I'm sorry, that is incorrect  
(to Billy) Billy, if you spell this correctly you pass second grade._

_Billy: Couch. C-O-R, uh, are you going to the mall today?_

_**Teacher**: No I'm not goin to the mall, keep spelling, mister._

_Billy: Couch. C-O-U-C-H!_

_**Teacher**: That is correct!_

_Billy: I AM THE SMARTEST MAN ALIVE!_

Billy: Well, I made the duck blue because I'd never seen a blue duck before and I wanted to see one.

Ms. Lippy: Well, I think it's an excellent blue duck. Congratulations Billy, you just passed the first grade.

_Veronica: So it's um, the last day of 3rd grade, and you have the teacher alone in your tent; what do you want to do?_

_Billy: Well I could think of three things I'd like to do. One would involve some ice cubes and a nine iron. Two would involve a buffalo, live or stuffed, preferably stuffed for safety sake, and three, we bring back some of those ice cubes and switch it over to a pitching wedge._

Billy: I guess that snack pack is pretty good huh? (the little kid smiles and nods) Wanna trade me the rest of it for this banana? (the little kid smiles and shakes his head) You know how hard I could beat you? (the kid keeps smiling and nods)

_Billy: (Veronica has taken Billy out of the classroom after making fun of the kid trying to read My sister Fanny) OW! Your tearing my ear off. (Sits down on chair)_

_Veronica: Making fun of a little kid for trying to read. Are you psycho? Do you not have a soul?_

_Billy: I'm sorry I can't hear you. I've been physically abused in the ear._

_Veronica: You keep your mouth shut for the next two weeks or I'm going to fail you. End of story. (Goes back into classroom)_

_Billy: I can see your lips moving but I can't make out the words. I'm deaf. Oh Veronica Vaughn so hot want to touch the hiney. (Howls like a wolf)_

Billy: Bunt. B-U-N-T, in perfect cursive. Got any more brain busters?

Veronica: How about 'Rizzuto'? (Billy ponders then writes) Rirruto?

Billy: Those are Z's.

Veronica: They look like R's to me.

Billy: You're cheating! Rizzuto's not a word! He's a baseball player!

_(Billy Madison is having big party for passing 2nd grade)  
Eric: (very stressed out) Is he going to have one of these big parties every time he passes a grade? _


	19. Catch the Moon

**Narra:** _(playing a guitar and singing)_ Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shape  
Hope shall fail  
All shall fade

**Charlie:**_(checking email)_ nobody's review for chapter seventeen and I hardly got any for eighteen. Is this bad?

**Narra:** what do you think? This story got less reviews than the last one and nobody's turn in one requesting to be your beta. I say you're in deep shit.

**Charlie:** geez, how comforting of you.

**Narra:** you're welcome.

**Quotes:**

_**The Cocoon**_

**As far as I can see this autumn haze**

**That spreading in the evening air both way,**

**Makes the new moon look anything but new**

**And pours of elm-tree meadow full of blue,**

**Is all the smoke from one poor house alone**

**With but one chimney it can call its own**

"Perfect life, perfect family, perfect illusion"

"Stay away from your family. Trust the stranger."

"Live good, lie even better."

"Life is a fairy tale."

**Monster**

**Too much pain**

**The monster inside not tame**

**Let me kill it says**

**Let me out it prays**

**The youth of blood run, hide**

**Sweep away by the dangerous tide**

**Run from me**

**Give me a game I see**

**I want some fun**

**Though catching you would be worth a ton**

Dark prince, on your face no light

Swimming with mermaids

Flying with angels

Still your heart despairs

What is missing my lord

Does the heaven wine not please you?

Or the company too drier

What is it that is missing?

…_**you**_

"When life gives you lemon, make poison lemonade."

"The world is made up of two classes – the hunters and the huntees."

"When you're on the rescuing side, you're very aware of the life and death."

"Censors – these things happen the minute you're careless."

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Nineteen: Catch the Moon_

* * *

I watched as a younger version of myself walked alongside _her_. The place was crowded, but I somehow managed to see them from across the street. The little boy was trying to match her walk, but his feet were still small. Then suddenly he was left behind. I stood rooted to the cement as I watch the boy try to find her in the group of people, but I knew he could never find her… 

….no matter how hard he tries to look.

I can see that he started crying. But suddenly he smile, looking out in the middle of the streets. I turn to where he was looking at and saw her. She was a couple feet from me, but she kept on walking. I reach out to touch her, but my hands went through her body and she disappeared.

Desperately, I looked around, trying to find her again. I felt a pair of eyes watching me and turn around. My eyes met with another pair of blue eyes. He was looking at me and saying something. The streets were too noisy and I couldn't hear him, but I can read his lips. My eyes widen as I translated it.

His mouth move in a perfect pattern, saying the words over and over again. _"….fault…"_

I screamed no, but my words were drowned out, not like his. It seems to echo in my ear.

"…_all…- fault."_

I then realized everybody had stopped walking and they pointed at me. Every noise ceased as they glared at me saying,

"_It's all your fault."_

"NO!"

I open my eyes and sat up, gasping for breath. My hands clenched the sheets tightly as I try to breath normally again. Slowly I release my grasp. I grab head with one hand and clutched the front of my shirt with the other. My head hurts and my heart was beating at 80 miles an hour, or more. I can't really tell.

It was still 3 in the morning and I have no intention of going back to sleep. I was afraid I might start dreaming again. Not that I hated dream, just this particular one. It was dangerous to think of it any further so I got out of bed and decided to wonder the house, or something.

But then again the house had too many memories. I thought about the backyard. Well, hopefully it was free of anything too harmful.

I brought a flashlight with me, just in case, and walked barefoot onto the lawn and made my way to the forests. I remembered there was a treehouse there. Treehouse, another present, huh? Anywhere I got, I can't seem to get away from her. However, there was probably one place I have never been one her before.

The pond.

It wasn't a pond per say, more like a small little lake…with tiny waterfall. I made my way through a thicket of bush and came to it. Maybe a pond wasn't the right name, nor a lake. There was a carter made in the rock where I stood and somehow the water filled it up. The waterfall's a total mystery to me though. God only knows how it got there.

I sat by the edge of it as little tides of water came up. It looked small, but it was quite deep. You can only swim in it when the lights are out or you might get lost. Well, only if you're a stranger. I took off my shirt, not bothering with the pants, and jumped into the water. I float on top of the surface as the moon reflected itself in the waters. A bright and dark color almost like _him_. _No one can ever catch the moon, can they?_ Heh, no use thinking about such useless things. Though I have to comment on how he found out.

As I laid there with my eyes closed, my thoughts wondered around. I thought about many different things that are happening in my life, but there was an important question I wanted to know the answer to.

Why?

I was a lonely beggar, a nobody that was left out on the streets. I had no memories of my parents, except sitting in that dark corner, waiting and being looked at. It made me appear as a slide show. One that show case a small child and that symbol gave people hope because as they looked at me, everyone of them thought the same thing.

'I'm glad that isn't me.'

No matter. My being there gave others a sign of superiority that they never had at their everyday job, or probably even at home. God, how I hated it. Everything was so blurry then. No time or date to erase my life away. Even in that situation, somewhere, I felt a bit of hope. Innocent was the only thing keeping me from committing suicide. Heh, running away as the main definition of the word suicide, but if I had nothing at all, then if I suicide, that wouldn't be running away, right?

I waited and waited for something or someone. It kept my mind off of hunger…most of the time. The clock tick away each minute of the sun and I waited. I had no idea what I was waiting for, but it was probably for her. She did come one day when I was almost abducted by gangsters. She was my hero, my mother, my only family. Was.

Then she was gone.

Disappearing….

….always….

…and always….from me.

I brought the waters still surface and plunge underneath. There were no snakes or anything dangerous crawling around in the water. Don't know why, there just isn't. The moon gave me a little bit of light to help me. At the end of it to the right, there was a small opening. I move my way to it and quickly went through. I came up into an underwater cave. It was my most secret place. One that she has never been to. I turned on the flashlight and looked around. It was big enough for me to stand up. In a corner was a box containing dry clothes and a few snacks. I knew because I put it there. It wasn't that long ago, probably three months.

I changed my pants and put on a shirt. The snacks I put in can be preserved for five years. I opened it and sat there eating. There wasn't much to do in a cave like this. There was a small hole where I can make a fire, but I almost suffocated the last time I tried. A cave with a water air hole, not a very good idea for a fire. Surprisingly, it was warm though. In a place like this, all I can think about was the treehouse.

Truthfully, I've never been in it before. The closest I can get to it was to stand beside the tree that contains the treehouse. That was all. _She_ had once said that when I was ready, I would find it on my own. A lot of good that would do. I could try looking inside the book she gave me, but it, too, had memories. Probably was hers. I didn't want to read that last message. Opening it in the car was just a spur thought of the moment, because _he_ was there, but then he left too.

Now there was Gaara, but the red head was a gift. Gaara needed me. I was his purpose, but it was only one of those pathetic loves. Somehow, I needed Gaara too. He's a reminder that she existed. She did, didn't she? She could've been a fake, a LIE. But now I had to believe she was there. Her name was Halie and she was the one who took care of me. Or was it someone else? Someone that just went by the name of Halie and wasn't really her. Was there really a her?

I slammed my fist into the wall beside me. The thought of being alone reminded me too much of the past and so I have to block it out. Just block it all away. Seal it up and throw away the key. Yeah, it's gone.

**I don't need those memories.**

* * *

A wind blew past me, making me shiver. Maybe taking a swim in the middle of the night wasn't such a good idea, especially if it's close to winter. Oh, yeah, that somehow just made me feel colder. Ugh, I better hurry inside. Upon coming in, I saw a towel hanging on the chair and a mug of something steamy. 

"You're back, Young Master."

I looked up and saw it was the old maid. I didn't know very much about her, or rather I didn't want to pry. Though I heard she was Halie's first maid…seventy years ago. Seriously, what is holding this woman together? Man, she's way over ninety and she still kicking. "Is that for me?"

She nodded and didn't say anything else. Instead she quietly went into the kitchen.

I took the towel gladly and sip from the cup. It was quiet inside the kitchen and I was hoping she didn't go and die in there. It'll be very troublesome. I should give her some retirement money. Wait a minute. How in the world did she know I was outside? I follow her and saw her washing dishes…for some reason. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

She didn't look my way as she answered, "Isn't it a little late to be wondering outside? Not to mention cold."

I scoffed and drain the warm liquid. Truthfully, I've never had a real conversation with her. The only one she ever talked to was _her_. I didn't really care since I've always thought the old woman was creepy. Hmm, now that I thought about it, this woman was always old in my memory. She should've at least looked a little younger when I first saw her, but somehow her face has never changed. Suddenly I got an eerie feeling, but the sound of a dish being set down disturbed it. There on the counter was a sandwich cut perfectly in half. I picked it up and carefully examine it. "Ne, obasan, don't you think you've forgotten something? There's nothing inside."

"Eat it."

I decided against it, but reluctantly took a bite anyway. "Wow, it's good." I can literally hear her smirking at my compliment. But I must admit the bread tasted delicious. "What is it?"

"Past."

"Pardon?" I'm hoping she didn't just say what I think I heard her just say. Or something.

"That bread is made from the Past."

I looked the piece of wheat over and over. It didn't look any different from other bread, only it tastes different. "Seriously?" I said doubtfully. Some people did say she was senile. I almost shriek as she turns around to stare at me. Her face was illuminated by the moon's light giving off a dead-like affect and she was smiling, showing her perfectly white, big teeth.

"What do you think?" her voice was eerie and mysterious, as if the bread was made from a human shouldn't eat.

Ugh. "I-I rather not say." This dead beat lady could give Shikamaru a heart attack.

"Is somebody there?"

I turn toward the voice. Oh, it's Gaara. I was about to thank the old lady, but when I turn around she kinda disappear. I felt my body grow cold. O-O I turned in the opposite direction and pretty much ran for it.

The old lady came up from behind the counter with a towel in her hand. She had dropped it a while ago and was just bending down to pick it up. She looked around the kitchen, not seeing a single soul in sight. _'Huh? Where did he go?'_

* * *

I rode up the elevator to the Meeting Room. There wasn't any way Sasuke could have figured about what was going on behind the scene unless somebody helped him. There were a lot of possibilities, of course, but narrowing it down, only _they_ could've helped him. Who else had more direct contact and with enough evidence? It couldn't have been anyone else, but what I didn't get was, why are they doing this? Are they revolting? No, I've known them for too long. It's something else. Something I've missed. 

There are fourteen of them, including Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Kakashi. Mikoto is obviously not a part of it, but Kakashi? Hmm, it's hard to say. He's Fugaku's right hand man after all, but he doesn't have any sources. Neither does Fugaku.

Sasuke only knows I'm after him, but his answer didn't say that he knows who I am. Does that mean he only knows me from my past? That could be it, but he's also hiding something. I haven't talked to Kakashi yet, but he's out of the question. There's just no way he'll spill any secrets concerning the Uchiha. Mikoto then? But if Sasuke's already told me to stay away then he must've already made up some plan to get me fire. It'll be hard to approach her.

Itachi is a very reliable source, but I don't know how trustable he is. He's a nice enough guys, but whatever info I give him, he'll probably just give to his dad. Man, it's only those nine. I'm gonna fry my brain trying to figure this out. Really, what am I going to do? Is there someone I've forgotten about? Whose evil, have contact with Uchiha directly, and can hack into Coron? Well, eliminating the last part, there's only Orochimaru. That guy's only objective is wealth and power. He has both, but he could be aiming for dominant control. That could be bad. What am I saying? That _is_ bad.

As I walked into the Meeting Room, I noticed an extra person sitting in with them. At least my chair wasn't occupied. I sat down and open the folder that was placed in front of me. So they've found someone already? Sarutobi Konohamaru? The last name sounds familiar. Oh, it's that guy that was the pervious chairman. So he had a grandson? Weird, it's like déjà vu.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" I flip through the folder to look at everything. Why did they choose him? No job, average grades in school.

"Do you approve?"

I shut the folder and sigh in thought. Looking at the boy, I felt a little confusion. "Not really. What's he got that's so special?"

"He has a canny ability to adapt to any situation. You should've seen him at that party last week."

I dully wave it off. Even Ino seem please with the boy, as is everyone else. I toy with the pencil while thinking about it. He didn't seem very great right now to me. Nervously glancing at me, but then quickly looking away when he catches me staring back. I flick the pencil towards him. It had enough force to probably give him a bleeding wound, but luckily someone caught it before it hit the boy's head.

"That's going too far."

I grinned in playfully. "You're reflex hasn't lost its edge, Neji."

"Oh? Are you suggesting I'm getting weak?" he said, giving me a cocky smile.

"No, not at all." I looked at Temari as she laughed. "What?" I followed her glance to Konohamaru, who still had a look of bewilderment by the sudden attack. "Are you sure he's gonna make it? He doesn't look too good."

"We're sure."

I highly doubt it, beside I still have something to discuss with them, but if I just blurt it out, it could get ugly. What should I do? "Seven o'clock at the Midnight Hotel. Ballroom, target Uchiha Sasuke _and_ Haruno Sakura." The name Sasuke, I didn't want to speak of it or even hear of it. So why, I wonder, did I make him the target? He's one for good, isn't it? So why am I still attached? Did I need him so much? Does he need to be by my side for me to forget about _her_? Did I even want to forget about her? "Exactly five minutes in conversation and you have to come out with info. You may only bring one assistant. Now leave, I have things to discuss with them."

Konohamaru looked around dumbly, thinking _'is he talking to me?'_

"Go, Konohamaru." After the troublesome boy left, I got down to business. "I want info on Orochimaru. I'm pretty sure he's planning something."

Jiraiya looked at him queerly. "How do you know?"

I held up a picture of the guy. "Look at this face. It's. Evil." They gave each other an odd look, but didn't question my judgement. Hmph, better not question me. I spent the last ten minutes (three seconds) thinking about it. "Have someone follow him. Oh, and the Sarutobi boy too. I'm not taking any chances." I looked at their reaction. Disbelief, shock, and the I-can't-believe-he's-my-boss look, but I was looking for something else too. "Did you guys…?" How should I put this? "…do _something_?" It wasn't a direct question, but close enough. Well, I don't really know.

"No, not really," said Jiraiya.

Oh, of course, he's the one who's talking. I feel an awkward atmosphere coming. "I guess." There was a profound silence. "Ne, everybody? Can I quit?"

"Wha?"

My question caught their attention. Shikamaru had even opened his eyes and was looking at me. "I mean, y-you can do this job without me, right? Jiraiya's here to help you. So…why do you need me?" _Why have you not rid of me?_

"What are you saying? You're our leader!" said Ino. _Leader? Am I?_

"That's right! You must not give up, Naruto!" supported Lee. _Was I ever a leader?_

"Give up? What exactly did I have to give up, huh? Tell me!" I stood up, challenging them for an answer. _Please tell me._

Neji didn't seem phase by my outburst. "We are here to teach and advise you, Naruto. This is not the time to be playing games." _Game. Perhaps we really are playing a game. Was that how it was with her too? I was just part of a game._

"Teach and advise me. What a joke," I said with absolute disgust. "Alright, teach me then." _Yes, teach me. Advise me._

"Naru-," Temari started, but I interrupt her.

I want to say something against all this bullshit they put up. "Teach me how to keep living when my only family left me! Teach me how to lie to the one I love! Go ahead, Neji!" The astonish look on his face tells me it wasn't something he expected to hear. "What about you, Lee? You're cheerful and happy, even though you're family left you, too! Teach me how to do that, why don't you?" _I want to know how you do it. Because I…_

…_miss them. Both of them. And I can't stand it anymore. Am I so weak? Breaking away like this? Did I need them so much? I can't even stand to be a part of either of them for a week, eh? _

Jiraiya abruptly stood up and slammed his fist onto the table angrily. "That's enough, Naruto! Halie did not-!" _No, you're wrong, Jiraiya. This isn't enough!_

"Halie Halie Halie Halie! What about her? She's not here anymore! She abandoned all of you!" _She abandoned me!_

"There is a reason why she left!"

"Tell me then!" I shouted back at him and watch him shrink with defeat. "What reason could she have for leaving without saying goodbye?" _Is it because I'm too worthless? _

"She did say goodbye," he said quietly. There wasn't a good enough reason why. _She just left. _

"She did, eh? On a fucking cassette! What am I suppose to do with it? Say, 'thank you' to it! Thank you for deserting me! Thank you for lying to me all these years!" _Am I just a thing she tossed away? _

"That isn't-."

"That isn't what?! That isn't true?!" I smirk at their little charade. This time I didn't shout. _Shouting wouldn't have helped. _

* * *

Everyone watched as Naruto slowly broke down. The argument going on between Jiraiya and Naruto was pointless. Almost pointless. They wonder about their own judgment. Was Naruto right or wrong? He was definitely right. 

Were they really helping him? What if he doesn't recover? Naruto was happy, but under all of it, he's hurt. Wounds from the past and new ones that was carved by Halie's own hand. She hadn't deserted him. Her existence was real, but it was not meant to be here.

_Not dead, but not alive. Not real, but not fake. _

They had to hold back any emotion that might've spilled after hearing what Naruto said.

"Did she not want me?"

Sure, they wanted to help him. Naruto has experience living on his own, but the reason they were there was to support him when he have to experience it again. Halie gave Naruto a life, but she couldn't be a part of it for long. She gave him nine pillars to hold him up, but…._was it enough?_

Naruto slump back down, he nudged Shikamaru. "Hey, you're smart, right?" His voice sounded so innocent and broken. "Why didn't she take me with her?"

Shikamaru was at a lost of words. Smart as he was, he had no answer. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't know."

Naruto laid his head on the table as he asked, "She really isn't coming back, is she?"

Temari looked away. Heartless as she was, she couldn't stand it. Neither can anybody. For the first time since he came, Lee's face wasn't smiling. Everyone reacted differently, but it still hurt. Jiraiya, with all his power, was powerless in front of an abandon child.

Iruka walked over to Naruto and held him in his arms as the boy silently cried.

* * *

Gaara met his master at the door as he came in. He didn't question why Naruto was home early. Instead he presented Naruto with a piece of paper. "Look." 

Naruto look and ruffle Gaara's hair. "Good job." It was from the school. Gaara aced his test.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

Gaara frown and pull Naruto over to the couch, making him lay down. "Sleep."

Naruto gave a tired laugh. "Interesting, the slave commanding the master," but he begin to close his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

"When you wake up, it'll be alright, don't you think so Lady?"

* * *

Naruto rode the elevator up. He sighs as he got nearer to the meeting room. Since yesterday, another problem has come up. Neji and Tenten. Neji isn't exactly the problem, more like Tenten, but since Neji is going out with Tenten, he is drag into the problem too. He actually learned it from Gaara, the problem that is. Naruto doesn't exactly know how the red head knew with all his extracurricular and homework. 

Since the blonde is not home very often, Gaara had to find things to do so he took up, Chess Club, Theatre Arts, Checker Club, Chopper, Student Council, Gardening, internship at a hospital, Office Helper, and an advice column for the school's newspaper.

Anyway, back to the issue at hand.

"Hi, Naruto. Here's your coffee," said Tenten, handing over the cup.

Naruto gave her a hard stare then hesitantly took the cup. He walked straight to the room without saying a single word to her. As he closed the door behind him…

**BOOM! BANG! SHANG-LA! WHOOP WHOOP! POP! POP! POP!**

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" Naruto was covered from head to toe in confetti. "I look like a rainbow."

Temari immediately jumped on him and gave him a near death hug. "We are so happy for you!"

"I'm confused." And indeed he was.

**POP!**

A sign rolled down from the ceiling, God only knows how they got it up there, that said, "**HAPPY HEARTBROKEN, NARUTO!**"

"Ok, like I said a few seconds before that very big sign rolled down and scared the hell out of me, 'I'm confused'."

Jiraiya presented Naruto with an envelope. "Open it."

Naruto was just getting ready to, but thought better of it. "No, _you _open it."

"It's yours, open it."

"Why do you want me to open it so badly?"

"OPEN IT!"

"Ok," he quickly ripped it and took out a piece of paper. "It's Coron's Will."

"Yup."

**Coron's Will**

_I'm hoping that this last message will be read by you all. I know that I have no right to be asking favors after what I did to everyone and especially to Naruto. Even if this doesn't ease your sorrow, I'm truly sorry. There isn't a good enough reason of why I left so I'm not going to say anything about that. _

_My last request of you is to help Naruto. It may seem he's invincible and well-off, but truthfully, he's crying. All these years, I was a failure. I didn't help him; I just covered up his wounds with dirt. I'm weak for not being able to do anything for him. What I am asking is for all of you to support him. I don't want him to be behind that wall anymore. But I could be wrong. That wall he built is protecting him more than I ever did. I was a bad mother. _

_So I am begging you to please help Naruto. _

_Halie Coron_

They weren't surprise to find Naruto crying, but they were however, shocked, to see him throw down the paper and stump on it.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Iruka reached out a hand, but Kiba grabbed it and shook his head.

"You weren't a bad mother, Halie," Naruto said. "I'm not going to accept the fact that she's gone. But I guess I can deal." The blonde suddenly pointed towards the banner, with a hand on his hip, and announced, "NOW LET'S CELEBRATE MY BROKEN HEART!"

"YOSH!"

They had a cake in the shape of a broken heart and drinks. Somebody was gonna have to drive Kiba home later. Oh, and they had games. One is called Loser's Drink. See, you take a tall cup and fill it up with…

1) ketchup

2) mayonnaise

3) marmalade of four different flavours

4) oyster sauce

5) barbeque sauce

6) cola

7) milk that is four days old

8) ginger ale

9) beer (any kind)

10) red wine

11) mustard

12) soy sauce

13) smashed beans

14) chilli pepper (solid or liquid)

15) your favorite ice cream (melt)

16) add one spoon of water

17) apple juice

…and then YOU PUT IT ALL A BLENDER!

Next, you choose any game. Poker, Twister, a race even, and however loses WILL DRINK FROM THE CUP!

The next game they played was I HAVE NEVER! MUAAHHHHAAA! (**A/N:** no idea what it's really call, but I'm sure it's close to that title.) The game works with one person, going clockwise, say something they have never done before, and whoever in the group has will drink one shot of whiskey.

Naruto goes first. "I have never not liked ramen." Everyone down their drink, except for Chouji. It's an easy win.

Temari was next. "I have never worn a dress." Ino drank and… _Neji_ was given odd looks as he, too, drank from his cup. Unknown to others, Shikamaru, too, was surprised and for a fragment of a second, he looked…thoughtful, in a different sense.

Jiraiya had a notepad in his hand ready to go. "N-Neji, I never thought I see this! Tell me everything!" They weren't too surprise to see a shoe implanted into Jiraiya's face.

Next up, Lee. "I will proudly say I have never mooned anybody!" Everyone drank their cup, making Lee feel like he missed something big.

Kiba patted Lee on the back. "Don't worry; I'll take you next weekend! It's my turn right. I have never kissed a dude."

Shikamaru (college on a dare), Naruto (Sasuke and others), Temari (obvious), Ino (obvious), and Iruka (couple times) drank.

Next, Neji. "I have never eaten a fish." They stared at him like he was a mutated freak from hell.

Chouji could not believe that there was at least one person who has never eaten fish before. "Pardon?"

"I think they're disgusting."

"Pardon?"

"Didn't you hear-."

"Pardon?"

Naruto laughed embarrassingly. "I think he's in shock."

Ahem. Moving on.

Jiraiya, "I have never betrayed my wife." Obviously, no one drank, but they did question his state of mind.

Ino, who is sitting right next to him, examine his head. "Are you ok?"

"What I say?"

"You just said you have a wife, that's what," said Naruto.

"So?"

"You don't have a wife."

"And how would you know?"

"B-Because…you just can't! Look at you, you're old! Who would marry someone whose balls can stretch all the way to their ass?" Naruto narrowed dodged a knife from Jiraiya.

"What did you just say about my balls!" It was a rhetorical question, but Naruto answered anyway and that burst one of Jiraiya's major vein.

Iruka separated the two before they can attack each other. "Who's next?"

"Me," said Ino cheerfully and kinda sloppy. She doesn't have any alcohol tolerance. "I have never killed someone!"

"We'll skip that one."

Naruto's cup stopped mid-way to his mouth. "Oh, we weren't supposed to drink?" Nobody else's cup was raised. He quickly set his cup down, blushing a deep red.

NEXT!

The final game they played was truth or dare.

Naruto:

Dare – snapped a broom against a janitor's butt, gave the security guard a kiss on the cheek, ate paper, striptease (only half-way) for the 10th floor's new secretary, and ran around with a bat (cover with red paint) until a police caught him.

Truth – loves Sasuke more than ramen, once tried on women's underwear (color red) out of curiosity, was the one who glued Jiraiya to his chair last year, had pinched Temari's butt and blamed it on another guy.

Ino:

Dare – took off her bra without unbuttoning her shirt, made out with Lee for five minutes, slapped Jiraiya twice.

Truth – is in fact, asexual (was too drunk to play further)

Jiraiya:

Dare – talk to the new secretary without making any sexual comments for three seconds (fainted before completing and is officially knocked out)

Truth – (this was before dare) is married to Tsunade for twenty years

Shikamaru:

Dare – announced to the whole building that he likes Neji then gave him an extremely long kiss (the last part was, unknown to Neji, voluntarily), traded clothes with Ino (while she's sleeping).

Truth – first time was with his 10th grade science teacher to which Naruto commented, "Wasn't your teacher a dude?" and Shikamaru shrug then went to sleep.

Temari had to take Kiba (drunk) home because Hinata was getting worry. Chouji ate too much and had to be taken to the hospital by Lee.

In the quiet room, everyone was asleep, well, almost. Naruto was lying down on the floor, looking at the moon. Jiraiya was beside him, sleeping, or he was.

"What are you going to do now?"

Naruto looked at him then turn to the moon, holding his hand around it. "I'm gonna try and catch the moon."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. Probably something."

* * *

**Narra:**_(still playing guitar) _Tinuviel elvanui  
Elleth alfirin edhelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol... 

Tinuviel elven-fair,

**Charlie:** do you even know what you're singing?

**Narra:** not a word

**Movie Quotes:**

_(**Kill Bill**)_

**_The Bride_**_: Those of you lucky enough to have your lives, take them with you. However, leave the limbs you've lost. They belong to me now. EXCEPT YOU, SOFIE! You stay right where you are! _

**The Bride**: It was not my intention to do this in front of you. For that I'm sorry. But you can take my word for it; your mother had it comin'. When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting.

**_Bill_**_: Do you find me sadistic? You know, I bet I could fry an egg on your head right now, if I wanted to. You know, Kiddo, I'd like to believe that you're aware enough even now to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions. Well, maybe towards those other... jokers, but not you. No Kiddo, at this moment, this is me at my most... (cocks pistol) masochistic.  
_**_The Bride_**_: Bill... it's your baby...  
(BLAM!) _

**Copperhead**: So I suppose it's a little late for an apology, huh?  
**The Bride**: You suppose correctly.  
**Copperhead**: You have every right to want to get even.  
**The Bride**: No. No. To get even? Even-Steven? I would have to kill you, go up to Nikki's room, kill her, then wait for your husband to come home, and kill him. That would be even, Verntia. That'd be about square.

**_The Bride_**_: Go-Go, I know you feel you must protect your mistress. But I beg you, walk away.  
_**_Go Go Yubari_**_: (Go-Go giggles girlishly) You call that begging? You can beg better than that. _

**Hattori Hanzo**: I'm done doing what I swore an oath to God 28 years ago to never do again. I've created, "something that kills people." And in that purpose I was a success. I've done this, because philosophically I'm sympathetic to your aim. I can tell you with no ego, this is my finest sword. If on your journey, you should encounter God, God will be cut.

**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: What brings you to Okinawa?  
_**_The Bride_**_: I'm here to see a man.  
_**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: Oh yeah? You have a friend living in Okinawa?  
_**_The Bride_**_: Not quite.  
_**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: Not a friend?  
_**_The Bride_**_: I've never met him. _

**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: Never? Who is he, may I ask?  
_**_The Bride_**_: Hattori Hanzo.  
_**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: (Serious, switches to Japanese) What do you want with Hattori Hanzo?  
_**_The Bride_**_: (Japanese) I need Japanese steel.   
_**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: (Japanese) Why do you need Japanese steel?  
_**_The Bride_**_: (Japanese) I have vermin to kill.   
_**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: (English) You must have big rats if you need Hattori Hanzo's steel.  
_**_The Bride_**_: (English) ... Huge. _

**O-Ren Ishii**: You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?  
**The Bride**: You know, for a second there, yeah, I kinda did.  
**O-Ren Ishii**: Silly rabbit. Trix are for kids.

**_O-Ren Ishii_**_: Silly Caucasian girl likes to play with Samurai swords. _

**Budd**: That woman deserves her revenge and we deserve to die.

**_Elle Driver_**_: (after Bill tells her not to kill The Bride) Thought that was pretty fuckin' funny didn't you? Word of advice, shithead - don't you ever wake up. _

**O-Ren Ishii**: (_after she cuts off Tanaka's head, in Japanese_) So you all will know the seriousness of my warning, I shall say this in English.  
**O-Ren Ishii**: (_in English_) As your leader, I encourage you from time to time, and always in a respectful manner, to question my logic. If you're unconvinced that a particular plan of action I've decided is the wisest, tell me so, but allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now, no subject will ever be taboo. Except, of course, the subject that was just under discussion. The price you pay for bringing up either my Chinese or American heritage as a negative is... I collect your fucking head. Just like this fucker here. Now, if any of you sons of bitches got anything else to say, now's the fucking time! (_pause_) I didn't think so.  
**O-Ren Ishii**: (_calmly, in Japanese_) Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned.

**_The Bride_**_: As I said before, I've allowed you to keep your wicked life for two reasons. And the second reason is so you can tell him in person everything that happened here tonight. I want him to witness the extent of my mercy by witnessing your deformed body. I want you to tell him all the information you just told me. I want him to know what I know. I want him to know I want him to know. And I want them all to know they'll all soon be as dead as O-Ren. _

**Copperhead**: So when do we do this?  
**The Bride**: It all depends on when do you want to die? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow?  
**Copperhead**: How about tonight, bitch?  
**The Bride**: Splendid, where?

**_The Bride_**_: You can relax for now. I'm not going to murder you in front of your daughter.  
_**_Copperhead_**_: That's being more rational than Bill led me to believe you were capable of.  
_**_The Bride_**_: It's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack; not rationality. _

**Elle Driver**: I might never have liked you. Point of fact, I despise you. But that doesn't suggest I don't respect you. Dying in our sleep is a luxury our kind is rarely afforded. My gift to you.

**_O-Ren Ishii_**_: You might not be able to fight like a samurai, but you can at least die like a samurai. _

**Japanese Businessman**: Do you like Ferraris?

**Go Go Yubari**: Ferraris... Italian trash.  
(_Japanese businessman giggles_)  
**Go Go Yubari**: Do you want to screw me?  
(_Japanese businessman giggles again_)  
**Go Go Yubari**: Don't laugh. Do you want to screw me, yes or no?  
**Japanese Businessman**: Yes.  
(_She stabs him in the stomach with a Samurai short sword_)  
**Go Go Yubari**: How about now, big boy? Do you still wish to penetrate me?... Or is it I who has penetrated you?

**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: For those regarded as warriors, when engaged in combat the vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warrior's only concern. Suppress all human emotion and compassion. Kill whoever stands in thy way, even if that be Lord God, or Buddha himself. This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat. _

**The Bride**: (_drags Buck The Rapist's head between a hospital door, and screams_) WHERE'S BILL!  
(_slam_)   
**Buck**: Ugh!  
**The Bride**: WHERE'S BILL!  
(_slam_)  
**Buck**: Ugh!  
(_feebly_)  
**Buck**: Please... stop... hitting me...  
**The Bride**: WHERE'S BILL!  
(_slam_)  
**Buck**: Ugh!  
(_frantically_)  
**Buck**: I... I don't know who Bill is!  
**The Bride**: BULLSHIT!  
(_slam_)  
**The Bride**: (_then she notices the tattoos of "Buck" on one hand, and "Fuck" on another, then starts to remember the rapists standing by her bed_)

**Buck**: (_flashback_) Well ain'cha the slice of cutie pie they said you were... Janes Doe... They don't know shit about you! Well, I'm from Huntsville; Texas. My name is Buck, and I'm here to fuck... Hahahahahahaha...  
**The Bride**: (_gently_) Your name is "Buck"... right?  
**Buck**: (_Buck gulps_)  
**The Bride**: (_getting angrier and angrier_) ... and you came here to "Fuck", RIGHT?  
(_prepares for one last mighty slam_)  
**Buck**: (_screaming_) WAIT A MINUTE!  
**The Bride**: HRRAAAARRRGH! (_with one mighty slam, The Bride kills Buck The Rapist_)  
**The Bride**: (_scrambles through Buck's corpse and finds a key ring_) Pussy Wagon... You FUCKER! (_one last slam_)

**_Proprietor_**_: You have to say, "Yes, yes, yes" to any selfish demands they make.  
_**_Charlie Brown_**_: They demand ridiculous things.   
_**_Proprietor_**_: Shut up! Do you know what would happen if they heard you?  
_**_Charlie Brown_**_: What's gonna happen?  
_**_Proprietor_**_: Did you hear about the Tanaka clan? You're gonna get your head cut off.  
_**_Charlie Brown_**_: No, I don't want that. _

**Boss Benta**: Boss Tanaka! What is the meaning of this outburst? This is a time for celebration.  
**Boss Tanaka**: And what exactly are we celebrating? The perversion of our illustrious  
council?  
**Boss Honda**: Tanaka, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this! You're disrespecting our sister! Apologize!  
**O-Ren Ishii**: Tanaka-san, of what perversion do you speak?  
**Boss Tanaka**: My father...  
(_to Benta_)  
**Boss Tanaka**: along with yours...  
(_to Ozawah_)   
**Boss Tanaka**: and along with yours, started this council. And while you laugh like stupid donkeys, they weep in the afterlife over the perversion committed today.  
**Boss Ozawah**: Outrageous! Tanaka, it is you who insults this council!  
(_Throws rag at him_)  
**Boss Ozawah**: Bastard!  
**Boss Tanaka**: (_Throws rag back_) Fuck face!  
**O-Ren Ishii**: Gentlemen. Tanaka obvious has something on his mind. By all means, allow him to express it.  
**Boss Tanaka**: (_Last words_) I speak, of the perversion done to this council... which I love... more than my own children, by making a Chinese Jap-American half-breed bitch its leader! (_O-Ren quickly runs across the table and cuts off his head_)

**_Earl McGraw_**_: Son number one?  
_**_Edgar McGraw_**_: Yeah?  
_**_Earl McGraw_**_: This tall drink of cocksucker ain't dead. _

**O-Ren (voice)**: Look at me, Matsumoto... Take a good look at my face. Look at my eyes. Look at my mouth. Do I look familiar? Do I look like somebody... you murdered?

**The Bride**: Bitch, you can stop right there. Just because I have no wish to murder you before the eyes of your daughter, does not mean parading her around in front of me is going to inspire sympathy. You and I have unfinished business. And not a goddamn fuckin' thing you've done in the subsequent four years, including getting knocked up, is going to change that.

**_Bill_**_: (last lines) One more thing, Sofie... is she aware her daughter is still alive? _

**The Bride**: (_voiceover narration_) As I lay in the back of Buck's truck, trying to will my limbs out of entropy, I could see the faces of the cunts that did this to me and the dick responsible. Members all of Bill's brainchild - the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. When fortune smiles on something as violent and ugly as revenge, it seems proof like no other, that God exists, and not only does He exist, you're doing His will.

**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: Revenge is never a straight line. It's a forest, And like a forest it's easy to lose your way... To get lost... To forget where you came in. _

**O-Ren Ishii**: Your instrument is quite impressive. Where was it made?  
**The Bride**: Okinawa.  
**O-Ren Ishii**: (_in Japanese_) Whom in Okinawa made you this steel?  
**The Bride**: (_in Japanese_) Hattori Hanzo.  
**O-Ren Ishii**: (_in Japanese_) YOU LIE!  
(_the Bride shows Hattori Hanzo marking on sword_)  
**O-Ren Ishii**: (_in Japanese_) Swords however, never get tired. I hope you saved your energy. If you haven't... You may not last five minutes. But as last looks go, you could do worse.

**_Elle Driver_**_: Hello, Bill.  
_**_Bill_**_: What's her condition?  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: Comatose.  
_**_Bill_**_: Where is she?  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: I'm standing over her right now.   
_**_Bill_**_: That's my girl. Elle, you're gonna have to abort the mission.  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: WHAT?  
_**_Bill_**_: We owe her better than that.  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T OWE HER SHIT!  
_**_Bill_**_: Will you keep your voice down?  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: (whispering) You don't owe her shit!  
_**_Bill_**_: May I say one thing?  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: Speak  
_**_Bill_**_: Y'all beat the hell out of that woman, but you didn't kill her. And I put a bullet in her  
head, but her heart just kept on beatin'. Now, you saw that yourself with your own beautiful blue eye, did you not? We've done a lot of things to this lady. And if she ever wakes up, we'll do a whole lot more. But one thing we won't do is sneak into her room in the night like a filthy rat and kill her in her sleep. And the reason we won't do that thing is because... that thing would lower us. Don't you agree, Miss Driver?  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: I guess.  
_**_Bill_**_: Do you really have to guess?  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: (sighs) No. I don't really have to guess. I know.  
_**_Bill_**_: Come on home, honey.  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: Affirmative.  
_**_Bill_**_: I love you very much.  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: I love you too. bye bye. _

**Sushi Bar Assistant**: (_in Japanese_) I'm not bald, okay? I shaved my head.

**_Hattori Hanzo_**_: Funny, you like samurai swords... I like baseball. _

**Earl McGraw**: Well, give me the gory details, Son Number One.  
**Edgar McGraw**: It's a goddamn massacre, Pop. They wiped out the whole wedding party, execution-style.  
**Earl McGraw**: Give me a figure.  
**Edgar McGraw**: Nine dead bodies. And we're talking the whole shebang: Bride, Groom, Reverend, Reverend's wife... hell, they even shot that old colored fella that plays the organ.  
**Earl McGraw**: It would appear someone objected to this union and wasn't able to hold their peace.

**_Edgar McGraw_**_: What'd I tell you, Pop? It's like a goddamn Nicaraguan death squad.  
_**_Earl McGraw_**_: You'd better shit-can that blasphemy, boy. You're in a house of worship. _

**Earl McGraw**: Well, this is definitely the work of professionals. I'd guess-timate Mexican Mafia hit squad. Four, maybe five strong.  
**Edgar McGraw**: How can you tell?  
**Earl McGraw**: Well a sure and steady hand did this. This ain't no squirrelly amateur. This is the work of a salty dog. You can tell by the cleanliness of the carnage. Now a kill-crazy rampage though it may be, all the colors are kept within the lines. If you was a moron, you could almost admire it.

**_Earl McGraw_**_: Who's the bride?  
_**_Edgar McGraw_**_: Don't know. The name on the marriage certificate is "Arlene Machiavelli." That's a fake. We've all just been calling her "The Bride" on account of the dress.  
_**_Earl McGraw_**_: You can tell she was pregnant. Man'd have to be a mad dog to shoot a goddamn good-looking gal like that in the head. Look at her. Hay-colored hair, big eyes. She's a little blood-spattered angel. _

**Buck**: (_looking at the Bride in her coma_) Price is $75 a fuck, my friend. You getting your freak on, or what?  
**Trucker**: Oh yeah, boy.  
(_gives Buck the money_)  
**Buck**: Now here are the rules. Rule Number One: no punching her. The nurse comes in tomorrow and she got a shiner or less some teeth, jig's up. So, no knuckle sandwiches under no circumstances. And by the way, this little cunt's a spitter. It's a motor-reflex thing. But spit or not, no punching. Now, are we absolutely, positively clear on Rule Number One?  
**Trucker**: Yeah.  
**Buck**: Good. Now, Rule Number Two: no monkey bites, and no hickeys. In fact, no leaving no marks of any kind on her. After that, it's all good, buddy. Now, her plumbing down there don't work no more, so feel free to come in her all you want. Keep the noise down, try not to make a mess. I'll be back in twenty.  
(_Buck starts to leave, but snaps his fingers and turns back_)  
**Buck**: Oh, shit! By the way, not every time but sometimes this chick's cooch will get drier than a bucket of sand. If she's dry, just lube up with this,  
(_tosses him a jar labeled "VasaLube"_)   
**Buck**: and you'll be good to go. Bon Appetite, good buddy.

**_The Bride_**_: (English) I've kept you alive for two reasons. And the first reason is information.  
_**_Sofie Fatale_**_: (French) Burn in hell, blonde bitch! I'll tell you nothing!  
_**_The Bride_**_: English But I am gonna ask you questions. And every time you don't give me answers, I'm gonna cut something off. And I promise you, they will be things you will miss. _

**The Bride**: (_after finally getting her big toe to move_) Hard part's over. Now let's get these other piggies wiggling.

**_The Bride_**_: (after quickly dispatching six Crazy 88's) So, O-Ren? Any more subordinates for me to kill?_


	20. It Ends With a Bang

**Enter a Very Cheerful Charlie...**

**Charlie: **OH MY GOD! CRAP CRAP CRAP! _(looks at audience, who are very confused)_ oops, I forgot you guys were here. I am happy, not very psychotic. I've got a few things to say and so you have to listen very carefully. I mean serious you **_do not_** want to miss any of this going on right now.

**1) **Meeting a Stranger has only _**two**_ chapters left! Yes, people only two left!

**2) **I got me a beta! oh yeah! hello, who's the bitch now! she is _**ChildofLight 051**_! sorry if you didn't want your name here, but I just needed everyone to know who you were!

**3) **I have got one loooong, the longest ever, review! EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR **_SAVELOVE_**! again, I copy and paste that last little note up there and put it here. sorry if you didn't want your name here, but I just needed everyone to know who you were!

YEAH YEAH! YES, I HAVE GOT A BETA AND ADORING FANS! I AM THE RICHEST PERSON ALIVE! ...well, figuratively speaking... cause you know Bill Gates had that thing with the com-.

**Narra:**_(interrupts) _two chapters? And when are you gonna continue writing again?

**Charlie:** Maybe on Christmas break, or after. Next year sounds better. A vacation sounds perfect.

**Narra:** Yeah, except there is one problem

**Charlie:**_(guessing) _you don't want to be left alone?

**Narra:** uh…yes

**Charlie:** Can't do nothing about it since you aren't real. I'll shut you down and give you an extended vacation when I start writing again. Sounds good?

**Narra:** wait, so if you write your seventh story, I won't be here for the next couple chapters?

**Charlie:** precisely.

**Narra:**_(long pause)_ are you nuts?

**Quotes:**

_Woman: you know something_

_Man: what?_

_Woman: I left the oven on_

_Man: I don't think it's the time for that right now (over a larger view, shows both hanging over a cliff)_

"There are only two kinds of daughters. Those who are obedient and those who follow their own mind. Only on kind of daughter can live in this house. Obedient daughter."

"The death of a beautiful woman is, unquestionably, the most poetical topic in the world."

"I must not only punish, but punish with impunity."

"High fashion has the shelf life of potato salad."

"Fashion nearly wrecked my life."

_**I love working with dying children. They're just so beautiful. Nobody knows what pearls they are. They have all the wisdoms in the world. They know they are dying. They know how and when they are dying. They teach you all about life if you can hear, if you can listen to them. They use an incredible symbolic language.**_

"Dying patients literally teach you about life."

**The Artist by Isabelle C. Chang**

**There was once a king who loved the graceful curves of the rooster. He asked the court artist to paint a picture of a rooster for him. For one year he waited, and still this order was not fulfilled. In a rage, he stomped to the artist's studio and demanded to see the artist.**

**Quickly the artist brought out paper, paint, and brush. In five minutes a perfect picture of a rooster emerged from his skillful brush. The king turned purple with anger, saying, "If you can paint a perfect picture of a rooster in five minutes, why did you keep me waiting for over a year?"**

**"Come with me," begged the artist. He led the king to his storage room. Paper was piled from the floor to the ceiling. On every sheet was a painting of a rooster.**

**"Your Majesty," explained the artist, "it took me more than a year to learn how to paint a perfect rooster in five minutes."**

**Moral – Life is short, art is long.**

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twenty: It Ends With a Bang_

* * *

Naruto held the book in his hand. He hadn't touched it since that time, but now was different. At least he had hoped it was going to be different. He opened to the first page where the title and acknowledgement were, then flipped all the way to the back where Halie's last message was for him. Problem was, it was gone! 

_Yeah, that would be a problem._

The book was writing back to him. It reminded him of something that usually happens in movies.

_What are you, stupid? I'm not getting out of control and…how the fuck am I going to kill you anyway?_

'Are books even allowed to cuss?' The blonde was having a hard time comprehending, and somehow, the words sounded like Halie.

_I'm acting as a telephone, ok? Big surprise there._

Seriously, if the book had eyes, Naruto was sure it be rolling them.

_Yes, I would be. _

Now would be a good time to freak.

_I can read your thoughts since you're holding me, and I haven't forgotten that time you threw me against the wall. That is so not how to treat a nice book. Let's get down to business. My name is Book of Kismet, as you already know. There is a message for you from someone who has asked me not to reveal their name. _

'_Heh, Halie,'_ thought Naruto. It was so obvious.

_Guessed correctly. Now the message…_

* * *

Naruto fixed his bow a little and picked up the tray with the glass of drinks. He moved through the crowd with ease. Five months with the Chinese acrobats helped his balance greatly. "Is he here?" he whispered, barely moving his lips. There was a small mic attached to his bow. He was there to keep taps on Konohamaru and Sakura's movement. Don't know when that witch is going to touch _his_ Sasuke. _Yes, it's my Sasuke. And I'm going to MAKE HIM MINE!'_ he thought possessively. _'Ok, a little too possessive, but…oh, what the hell! I love him! There, I said it! Now I just need to say it out-.'_ He heard someone say 'waiter boy' over and over again until he realized that _he's_ waiter boy. "Yes?" He felt a weight on his tray.

"Fill it up."

'_Oh, go screw yourself, old fart.'_ But he went to the bar anyway. Can't get fired on his first night, now can he? Yeah, technically he can, 'cause, whoo, he's rich, but that would totally ruin his purpose. And he would be screwed because…

**Flashback:**

_Naruto answered his phone with a nice hello, and…_

"_This is Uchiha Fugaku. Don't speak because I have something to tell you and all this, I'm only going to say once, so you listen carefully. If you ever hurt my son again, or even dare come near him, I will hunt you down myself, rip out your spleen, and shove it down your throat. And you can forget about the internship."_

"_Sir-."_

"_I don't want to hear it, Uzumaki. The only reason you're still alive is because of your relation with Ino-san and Jiraiya-san, but touch one hair on my boy's head and I won't even care if you're under the protection of Coron, I will make you experience pain you have never even dared to dream about."_

_Naruto winced as the phone was slammed down from the other line. _

**End of Flashback**

Well, now you know. Naruto had to watch out for Fugaku this time. He thought about disguising himself, but that was just plain stupid. He held up the tray to cover his face as Itachi walked by. Let's just say the whole Uchiha family isn't very happy with him right now. Security was tight, but Lee had some influences on the inside so he could, at least, walk around without his hands tied behind him. With Fugaku's threat and everyone else on his back, he shouldn't even be here, but a hope came to him.

**Flashback**

_Gaara normally wasn't worried about anything in particular except his Master's well being, but right now things had changed. He was actually in school, the last place he would ever be. At least that was what he was thinking when he was in the cage. _

_Uchiha Sasuke sat right in front of him. Class president and respected by the entire student body. Gone missing for about three weeks, but evidently came back without harm. A heartthrob for all the female population. Even the seventy year old secretary couldn't even keep herself from having R rated thoughts. _

_The red head was worried about Sasuke. The boy looked like he hadn't slept for days the last time Gaara saw him. And occasionally, he looked absentminded, sometimes he just doze out until he was snapped back. Gaara had heard that Sasuke was 'perfect' in school and that this was abnormal for him. Many times, the red head had tried to approach him, but Sasuke would find one way or the other to avoid him. Gaara tried not to let it get it him, but he couldn't help it. Not that he was in love with Sasuke, because that would just be wrong, he thought Sasuke was more of a best friend. He just hoped his Master was cooking up some good plans._

_After finishing lunch, he wondered around the school up to the roof somehow. That was when he heard sobbing, and it sounded familiarly like Sasuke. There was also another voice. He peeked around outside and saw Sasuke in the arms of a girl, who seemed to be comforting him. Gaara didn't want to eavesdrop, he didn't do that, but this occasion called for it. He couldn't hear anything, but he was good at reading lips; however, only the girl was facing his way. _

"_Are you ok like this?" _

"_Sasuke, if he's the one you-." She was cut off._

_Gaara couldn't tell what Sasuke said, but the girl stopped asking. She looked familiar to him. 'That's right. Her name was something Anta. No, that's not right. Hinata! Hmm, isn't she Kiba's wife?' _

**End of Flashback**

Naruto knew Sasuke still loved him. So if he get caught, what would happen? He'd only be missing a spleen and probably some other very important organs that keep him alive.

Abort! All logic had flown away! Abort!

And sure, his brain was giving off that red alert, but come on. This is Sasuke. _'Oh, he better be good in bed.'_ Naruto turned to head to the bar when he came face to face with his arch nemesis. "Oh, Sakura-san. How nice to meet you?" he said, letting his sarcasm out in the open.

Sakura's face wasn't pretty at the moment. She walked down a hallway and stopped waiting for him to follow. Naruto did, and was led into a secure room where no one would hear their conversation.

The first thing she said was, "I'm surprised they let _your kind_ in here."

He set his tray down and smiled kindly. Not! "Well, I saw you and thought it was ok."

"Leave or I'm calling security." Sakura was not about to lose Sasuke. Not to some beggar! They were engaged, and getting married in less than a month.

"Right, like that would actually help you. Why do you hate me, Sakura?"

"Why? You're nothing but a low life, you don't deserve Sasuke!"

"Oh, really? What bothers you more, though? That I am common, or that I am competition?"

"You can't have him." She said it with so much determination and confidence that Naruto thought for a split second that she might actually start fist fighting him for Sasuke right now, right here.

"He doesn't love you." Naruto was shocked when he saw the tears run down Sakura's face. He almost dropped his tray until he got back his composure, reached for a handkerchief, and gave it to her. She took it and didn't say anything. Good thing people weren't here. "H-Hey, I d-didn't mean to make you cry."

Sakura looked at him, not with anger or bitterness, but with this helpless face that made her so vulnerable and sad, not the witch that she was. She sat down on the couch and he followed. "You know the funny thing is, I know he doesn't love me."

"What?"

"We were only kids when Sasuke and I met. He was such a shy boy," she said with a small giggle as she remembered it. "But I was patient. We were betrothed almost on the spot. I fell in love with him. It might not have been a true love, but Sasuke accepted me as a friend and that was enough. Slowly as we grew up together, Sasuke began dating. I was really happy to see my friend dating, but…" her voice dropped down a few decibels and grew fierce. "I could've stopped her, but he looked so happy. I could've stood in as his fiancée and stopped that moment. In the end, he got hurt. It was then that I swore to protect him.

"We marry, and I can protect him as his wife. It didn't matter to me if people thought badly of me, I only needed Sasuke. Sasuke only saw me as a friend, but he wouldn't get hurt if he doesn't love me, right? That's what I thought and still think. I don't care about my own feelings, only his. So…I _will _marry Sasuke, no matter what, even if he does love someone else. Do you understand now, Uzumaki? Will you leave us alone?"

"Hell no."

Sakura was shocked as she heard those words. She turned sharply to stare at him and was even more shocked to see him pouting likes a child, stomping his feet as he yelled out, "No, no, no, no!" At that moment, she found that she admired him. He said that word so easily and yet it weighed a ton on her lip. "Heh, if only I had said that about Sasuke dating, I could've prevented that."

Naruto stared at her with sympathy, but then looked away with an empty look in his eyes. "You don't have to hold onto the pain to hold onto the memory."

"Excuse me?"

He suddenly realized what he said and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, 'cause you were talking about pain and that just kinda came up. Sorry."

Sakura laughed at his ridiculous excuse, then stopped abruptly as she knew what she was doing. "I-I…we're getting-."

"I have a funny idea of you getting married on a hill. Wouldn't that be beautiful?" She didn't say anything, not that he had expected her to. They sat in a profound silent for a while.

"Sasuke and I are getting married in a church."

He scoffed arrogantly, but somewhat sympathetically on her sake. "What makes you think it'll get that far?"

Alarms were going off in Sakura's head as she heard what he said. "Y-You wouldn't-."

"The difference between you and me is that I'm a selfish bastard."

Her eyes widened at the implication. "I-."

"Someone as selfish as me, we ruin others just by wanting. We aren't given that privilege. I know that if Sasuke stays with you, he'll probably be happier. He's safe and he doesn't have to give anything in return. No pain, _no love_."

Sakura's hands clutch her dress in anger. What he said was true and she couldn't believe that she wanted to cry when she heard it, _that_ made her angry. "What would you know about it?" she cried out. "I've had people say things to me just because I was protecting! They call me a spoil bitch, a whore!" She stood up and grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt as she yelled into his face. "You don't know of what happened to us these past few years! You weren't there when he was crying! You didn't have to be there! Sasuke's already beyond repair! If he stays with you, he'll only get hurt even more and you know what, he might not come back this time!" She cried, really cried. _'Who did he think he was? Coming in here and ruining our lives! He can't take Sasuke, he can't! I won't let him!'_

"…I know."

She looked up at him, stunned. "Liar! You don't know anything!" she yelled, pounding against his chest with her fists. "You don't know!"

"I know I'll hurt him," he laughed humourlessly. "Hell, he'll probably even die because of me, but…I lo-."

"No! You can't say that! You can't have him! You two won't be happy together!"

"I don't care."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Tears ran freely down her face and her grip on his shirt tightened. "Why? Why can _you_ say that so easily?!" Something wet fell on her hand, making her look up. She gasped as she saw him crying. She turned away, not being able to look at him.

"I know I'm weak and selfish! I can't protect him," he admitted. Naruto grabed her by the shoulder. "Sakura, do you love him?" he asked, managing to keep his voice calm even though emotions were raging inside him.

She didn't want to listen to him, but she did. She still had her hands on his shirt, but it slowly loosened. Sakura felt shaken by this man's words, but she forced herself to stay focused. "What are you talking about? Of course I love him." She tried to keep her voice steady and to sound convincing.

His grip on her didn't fall. "Do you love him?" he asked again. "Because…I do."

Her whole body went cold and stiff. "No, you ca-."

"I can't stand being without him for too long. I can't stand not being able to hear his voice. I'm obsessed with him and I know it isn't healthy, but I can't help it. I need him, no, I _want_ him." He let go of her and, for the first time, realized he just admitted something really ridiculous out loud. _'Yeah, like that's the first time it ever happened. Ok, fix this, Naruto. You're a man and you're standing here crying next to a…crying girl. Right, that'll make Jiraiya respect you so much. What? Is somebody in my head complaining about my sudden change of mood? News flash, the Ultimate Master of Moods here. Yeah, nice to meet you. You know, I'm sure this talking to myself is not very sane. Oh, come on, Naruto, you studied Psychology for what…couple months. Ahem, anyway…'_

Naruto stepped away from her. Somebody could walk in and think up some pretty nasty idea. Sakura had stopped crying…a little. It was an improvement from a moment ago.

"Sakura."

He's a hundred percent sure that _that _was not his voice. _'Is my personality getting out of hand?'_ Naruto had almost always been in denial about his feelings most of his life, so after an emotional act, he either slept it off or gone into _this_ state. It's where logic doesn't exist and he thinks he's crazy, which he kinda is.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's entire body immediately went numb. He had to tell himself to breath and not look too out of style.

"We're leaving," Sasuke said, without paying attention to the blonde standing next to her.

Sakura looked at Naruto to see if he was going to do anything, like move, but she saw no movement. For a second there, she actually wanted Naruto to stop the wedding. This man she came to respect after having _one_ conversation with him, he moved her. It was weird, there was something that drawn her to him, but it wasn't love. Admiration, curiosity? Could be either, but right now she needed to be with Sasuke, so she walked over to Sasuke, confident that Naruto understood and was letting go. That the blonde was now too afraid to admit to Sasuke what he just said to her a few minutes ago. That was where she was seriously and most definitely wrong. As she was about to take Sasuke's outstretch hand, another grabbed it before her. She looked at its owner: Naruto then at Sasuke. She held a hand over her mouth as she saw Sasuke's eyes. They were completely empty as soon as Naruto touched his hand.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was going to do. Kill Sakura, maybe, and grab Sasuke? Two bird with one stone. Everything, even a small little detail, anything that concerned Sasuke, he didn't know what to do. Comfort him, claim him, or walk away? Achieving business goals were a piece of cake compared to this he was in. Right now, to be able to hold his hand, he felt as if that was enough, but no, it wasn't. "It'll probably never be enough, right Sasuke?"

"L-Let g-go." Sasuke was shaking as he said it. From fear and anger of what Naruto was doing to him. One touch was all it took.

Sakura held up a hand, about to do something before this got out of hand. "Sasu-."

"Shut up!" he shouted at her. "Let. Go." He tried to pull away from Naruto's touch, tried as he might, he couldn't.

Naruto, with one yank, pulled Sasuke closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the other. "Just stop it already. I'm not letting go, not like last time, ok?" he said reassuringly.

_"Next time, I'm not letting go."_

Sasuke remembered Naruto saying that once.

Sakura didn't intervene, she was frozen shut. Nothing was making her body move to stop this act before her eyes. Sasuke's _her_ fiancé. She should be the one comforting him, but no matter what, she couldn't will her body to do so.

BANG!

All three forgot about their problems and looked toward the sound.

Naruto seem to think about the noise and then said, "That doesn't sound very good."

"That was a gun, Naruto."

* * *

**Narra:** Quote is kinda long, so maybe you can cut it off and put it into one chapter. 

**Charlie:** sounds good. people are so gonna love the next chapter!

**Narra:** don't you mean "if"? You're not very popular anymore and it's been what…two years?

**Charlie:** probably two years or three. I can't remember and right now, being popular is the least of my problems.

**Narra:** People seem to like Battle for Dominance better than this.

**Charlie:** …

**Movie Quote:**

(**Kill Bill 2**)

**Elle Driver**: Bill.  
**Budd**: Wrong brother, you hateful bitch.  
**Elle Driver**: Budd.  
**Budd**: Bingo!  
**Elle Driver**: And to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?  
**Budd**: I just caught me a cowgirl that ain't never been caught.  
**Elle Driver**: Did you kill her?  
**Budd**: Well, not yet I ain't. I shot her full of rock salt. She's so gentle right now, I could perform a coup-de-grace with a rock. Anywho. Guess what I'm holding in my hand right now.  
**Elle Driver**: What?  
**Budd**: Brand spankin' new Hattori Hanzo sword. Let me tell you Elle, that's what I call sharp.  
**Elle Driver**: How much?  
**Budd**: Well, that's hard to say, being that it's priceless and all.  
**Elle Driver**: What's the terms?  
**Budd**: Get your bony ass down here in the morning, with a million dollars in cash, and I give you the greatest sword ever made by man. How do you like the sound of that?  
**Elle Driver**: Sounds like we got a deal, one condition.  
**Budd**: What?  
**Elle Driver**: She must suffer to her last breath.  
**Budd**: Well, that little darlin', I can pretty much damn well guarantee.  
**Elle Driver**: Then I'll see you in the morning... millionaire.

_(Esteban, an 80-year-old pimp, appraises The Bride)  
_**_Esteban Vihaio_**_: If I had met you forty years ago, you would have been my Number One lady.  
_**_The Bride_**_: Well, I'm flattered.  
_**_Esteban Vihaio_**_: You goddamn better well be. _

**Bill**: Pai Mei taught you the five point palm-exploding heart technique?  
**The Bride**: Of course he did.  
**Bill**: Why didn't you tell me?  
**The Bride**: I don't know... because I'm a bad person.  
**Bill**: No. You're not a bad person. You're a terrific person. You're my favorite person, but every once in a while, you can be a real cunt.

**_Budd_**_: Looky here, bitch, this is a can of mace. Now, you're going underground tonight, and that's all there is to it. But, when I bury you, I was gonna bury you with this. (holds up a flashlight alongside the can of mace)  
_**_Budd_**_: But if you're gonna act like a horse's ass, I'll spray this whole Goddamn can in your eyeballs. Then you'll be blind, burning, and buried alive. So what's it gonna be, sister? (the Bride settles down, and nods toward the flashlight) That's a wise decision. _

**The Bride**: Did he teach you that?  
**Bill**: No. He teaches no one the five-point-palm-exploding-heart technique. Now, Kiddo, one of the things I always liked about you is you appear wise beyond your years. Then allow me to impart a word to the wise. Whatever - WHAT-EVER - Pai Mei says, obey. If you flash him, even for an instant, a defiant eye, he'll pluck it out. And if you throw any American sass his way, he will snap your back and your neck like they were twigs, and that will be the story of you.

**_Bill_**_: Mommy is still angry at Daddy.  
_**_B.B._**_: Why?  
_**_Bill_**_: Well, sweety, I love Mommy, but I did to Mommy what you did to Emilio.  
_**_B.B._**_: You stomped on Mommy?  
_**_Bill_**_: Worse. I shot Mommy. Not pretend shoot, like we were just doing. I shot her for real.  
_**_B.B._**_: Why? Did you want to see what would happen?  
_**_Bill_**_: No, I knew what would happen to Mommy if I shot her. What I didn't know is, when I shot Mommy, what would happen to me.  
_**_B.B._**_: What happened?  
_**_Bill_**_: I was very sad. And that was when I learned, some things, once you do, they can never be undone. _

**Bill**: (_looking at the stone stairs to Pai Mei's home_) Just seeing those steps again makes me ache. You're gonna have plenty of fun carrying buckets of water up and down that fucker.

**_The Bride_**_: (on Pai Mei) Why did he accept me?  
_**_Bill_**_: Because he's a very, very, very old man. And like all rotten bastards, when they get old, they become lonely. Not that that has any effect on their disposition. But they do learn the value of company. _

**Pai Mei**: (_punches through a block of wood from three inches away_) Since your arm now belongs to me, I want it strong. Can you do that?

**The Bride**: I can, but not that close.  
**Pai Mei**: Then you can't do it. What if your enemy is three inches in front of you, what do you do then? Curl into a ball? Or do you put your fist through him?

**_Pai Mei_**_: It's the wood that should fear your hand, not the other way around. No wonder you can't do it, you acquiesce to defeat before you even begin. _

**Budd**: So, which "R" you filled with?  
**Elle Driver**: What?  
**Budd**: They say the number one killer of old people is retirement. People got 'em a job to do, they tend to live a little longer so they can do it. I've always figured warriors and their enemies share the same relationship. So, now you ain't gonna hafta face your enemy on the battlefield no more, which "R" are you filled with: Relief or Regret?  
**Elle Driver**: A little bit of both.  
**Budd**: Bullshit. I'm sure you do feel a little bit of both. But I know damn well you feel one more than you feel the other. The question was, which one?  
**Elle Driver**: Regret.

**_Budd_**_: You gotta hand it to the old girl. I never saw nobody buffalo Bill the way she buffaloed Bill. Bill used to think she was so damn smart. I tried to tell him..."Bill, she's just smart for a blonde."_

**Elle Driver**: (_to Budd, as he is dying_) Now in these last agonizing minutes of life you have left, let me answer the question you asked earlier more thoroughly. Right at this moment, the biggest "R" I feel is Regret. Regret that maybe the greatest warrior I have ever known, met her end at the hands of a bushwhackin, scrub, alky piece of shit like you. That woman deserved better.

**_Bill_**_: I suppose the traditional way to conclude this is, we cross Hanzo swords. Well, it just so happens, this hacienda comes with its very own private beach. And this private beach just so happens to look particularly beautiful bathed in moonlight. And there just so happens to be a full moon out tonight. So, swordfighter, if you want to sword fight, that's where I suggest. But if you wanna be old school about it - and you know I'm all about old school - then we can wait till dawn, and slice each other up at sunrise, like a couple real-life, honest-to-goodness samurais. _

**Esteban Vihaio**: (_after telling the Bride where Bill is_) Bill is like a son to me. You know why I help you?  
**The Bride**: No.  
**Esteban Vihaio**: He would want me to.  
**The Bride**: Now that I don't believe.  
**Esteban Vihaio**: How else is he going to see you again?

**_Budd_**_: I'm a bouncer in a titty bar, Bill. If she wants to fight me, all she gotta do is come down to the Club, start some shit, and we'll be in a fight.  
_**_Bill_**_: I know we haven't spoken for quite some time, and the last time we spoke wasn't the most pleasant. But you need to get over being mad at me, and start becoming afraid of (beep) Because she is coming, and she's coming to kill you. And unless you accept my assistance, I have no doubt she will succeed. _

(_his opinion of Tommy_)  
**Bill**: When I first saw him... I like his hair.  
**The Bride**: You promised you'd be nice.  
**Bill**: No, I said I'd do my best. That's hardly a promise.

**_The Bride_**_: You any good with that shotgun?  
_**_Karen Kim_**_: Not that I have to be at this range, but I'm a fucking surgeon with this shotgun.  
_**_The Bride_**_: Well, guess what, bitch? I'm better than Annie Oakley and I've got you right in my sights. _

**The Bride**: I was wondering, just between us girls, what did you say to Pai Mei for him to snatch out your eye?  
**Elle Driver**: (_flashback showing Pai Mei snatching out Elle's eye_) I called him a miserable old fool.  
**The Bride**: Ooh, bad idea.  
**Elle Driver**: You know what I did? I killed that miserable old fool. (_the Bride gasps as they show a flashback of Pai Mei gagging from the poison Elle put in his food_) How do you like the fishheads you miserable old fool? (_Present_) I poisoned his fishheads.  
**Pai Mei**: Elle, you treacherous dog. I give you my word...  
**Elle Driver**: And I told him, "To me the word of an old fool like you is worth less than nothing." (_Pai Mei keels over and dies, as Elle starts laughing_)

**_Budd_**_: That woman deserves her revenge... and we deserve to die. (laughs) But then again, so does she. _

**The Bride**: You and I have unfinished business.  
**Bill**: Baby, you ain't kidding.

**_Budd_**_: She's got a Hanzo sword?  
_**_Bill_**_: He made one for her.  
_**_Budd_**_: Didn't he swear a blood oath to never make another sword?  
_**_Bill_**_: It would appear he has broken it.  
_**_Budd_**_: Them Japs sure know how to hold a grudge. (laughs) Or maybe, you just tend to bring that out in people. _

**Bill**: When you didn't come back, I naturally assumed that Lisa Wong or somebody else had killed you. Oh, and for the record, letting someone think that someone they love is dead when they're not is quite cruel. I mourned you for three months. And in the third month, I tracked you down. Now, I wasn't trying to track you down. I was trying to track down the fucking assholes who I thought killed you. So, I find you. And what do I find? Not only are you not dead, you're getting married to some fucking jerk and you're pregnant. I... overreacted.  
**The Bride**: You overreacted?

_(after entering a cafe, covered head to toe in dirt)  
_**_The Bride_**_: May I have a glass of water, please?_

**The Bride**: Looked dead, didn't I? But I wasn't. But it wasn't from lack of trying, I can tell you that. Actually, Bill's last bullet put me in a coma - A coma I was to lie in for four years. When I woke up, I went on what the movie advertisements refer to as a 'roaring rampage of revenge.' I roared. And I rampaged. And I got bloody satisfaction. I've killed a hell of a lot of people to get to this point, but I have only one more. The last one. The one I'm driving to right now. The only one left. And when I arrive at my destination, I am gonna kill Bill.

_(as the Deadly Vipers enter the chapel)  
_**_Reverend Harmony_**_: What the hell? _

**Bill**: Now... When it comes to you, and us, I have a few unanswered questions. So, before this tale of bloody revenge reaches its climax, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to tell me the truth. However, therein lies a dilemma. Because, when it comes to the subject of me, I believe you are truly and utterly incapable of telling the truth, especially to me, and least of all, to yourself. And, when it comes to the subject of me, I am truly and utterly incapable of believing anything you say.  
**The Bride**: How do you suppose we solve this dilemma?  
**Bill**: Well, it just so happens I have a solution. (_he shoots The Bride with a dart filled with Truth Serum_) Gotcha!  
**The Bride**: Goddamn! What the fuck did you just shoot me with?  
**Bill**: My greatest invention. Or at least, my favorite one. (_she reaches for the dart_) Don't touch it, or I'll stick another one right in your cheek.

**_Bill_**_: I'm a killer. A murdering bastard, you know that. And there are consequences to breaking the heart of a murdering bastard. _

**Elle Driver**: The venom of a black mamba can kill a human in four hours, if, say, bitten on the ankle or the thumb. However, a bite to the face or torso can bring death from paralysis within 20 minutes. Now, you should listen to this, 'cause this concerns you. The amount of venom that can be delivered from a single bite can be gargantuan. You know, I've always liked that word..."gargantuan"... so rarely have an opportunity to use it in a sentence. If not treated quickly with antivenom, 10 to 15 milligrams can be fatal to human beings. However, the black mamba can deliver as much as 100 to 400 milligrams of venom from a single bite.

**_Pai Mei_**_: (holding the Bride in an armlock) It's my arm now, I'll do what I want with it. _

**Bill**: An essential characteristic of the superhero mythology is, there's the superhero, and there's the alter ego. Batman is actually Bruce Wayne, Spider-Man is actually Peter Parker. When he wakes up in the morning, he's Peter Parker. He has to put on a costume to become Spider-Man. And it is in that characteristic that Superman stands alone. Superman did not become Superman, Superman was born Superman. When Superman wakes up in the morning, he's Superman. His alter ego is Clark Kent. His outfit with the big red "S", that's the blanket he was wrapped in as a baby when the Kents found him. Those are his clothes. What Kent wears, the glasses, the business suit, that's the costume. That's the costume Superman wears to blend in with us. Clark Kent is how Superman views us. And what are the characteristics of Clark Kent? He's weak, he's unsure of himself... he's a coward. Clark Kent is Superman's critique on the whole human race. Sort of like Beatrix Kiddo and Mrs. Tommy Plympton.

**_Elle Driver_**_: That's right. I killed your master. And now I'm gonna kill you, with your own sword, no less, which in the very immediate future, will become... my sword.  
_**_The Bride_**_: Bitch, you don't have a future. _

**The Bride**: When will I see you again?  
**Bill**: You know, that's the name of my favorite soul song from the '70s.

**_Bill_**_: What lies within that dart, just begging to course its way through your veins, is a potent and quite infallible truth serum. I call it "The Undisputed Truth." Twice as strong as sodium penethol, with none of the druggie after-effect. Oh, except for a slight wave of euphoria. Can you feel it?  
_**_The Bride_**_: Euphoria?  
_**_Bill_**_: Yeah.  
_**_The Bride_**_: No.  
_**_Bill_**_: Too bad. _

**Budd**: Larry, there ain't nobody out there!  
**Larry Gomez**: There ain't nobody out there... Larry... What's your point? That you're not needed here?  
**Budd**: My point is, I'm the bouncer... and there ain't nobody out there to bounce!  
**Larry Gomez**: You're saying that the reason... that you're not doing the job... that I'm... paying you to do... is, that you don't have a job to do? Is that what you're saying? What are you trying to convince me of, exactly? That you're as useless as an asshole right here? Well guess what, Buddy. I think, you just fucking convinced me!

**_The Bride_**_: (reading the inscription on Budd's Hanzo sword) To my brother Budd, the only man I ever loved, Bill. _

**Pai Mei**: From here you can get an excellent view of my foot.

**_The Bride_**_: What are you doing here?  
_**_Bill_**_: What am I doing? A moment ago, I was playin' my flute. But this moment, I'm looking at the most beautiful bride these old eyes have ever seen.  
_**_The Bride_**_: Why are you here?  
_**_Bill_**_: Last look.  
_**_The Bride_**_: Are you going to be nice?  
_**_Bill_**_: I've never been nice my whole life, but I'll do my best... to be sweet. _

**Elle Driver**: She put a Black Mamba in his camper. (_pause_) I got her, sweety. (_pause_) She's dead. (_pause_) Let me put it this way. If you ever start feeling sentimental, go to Barstow, California. When you get here, walk into a florist and buy a bunch of flowers. Then you take those flowers to Huntington cemetery on Fuller and Guadalupe, look for the headstone marked Paula Schultz, then lay them on the grave. Because you will be standing at the final resting place of BEATRIX KIDDO.

**_Bill_**_: You hocked a Hattori Hanzon Sword?  
_**_Budd_**_: Yep.  
_**_Bill_**_: It was priceless.  
_**_Budd_**_: Well, not in El Paso, it ain't. In El Paso I got me $250 for it. _

**Budd**: You're telling me she cut through eighty-eight bodyguards before she got to O-Ren?  
**Bill**: Nah, there weren't really eighty-eight of them. They just called themselves "The Crazy 88."  
**Budd**: How come?  
**Bill**: I don't know. I guess they thought it sounded cool.

**_Bill_**_: Once upon a time in China, some believe, around the year one double-aught three, head priest of the White Lotus Clan, Pai Mei, was walking down the road, contemplating whatever it is that a man of Pai Mei's infinite power contemplates - which is another way of saying "who knows?" - when a Shaolin monk appeared, traveling in the opposite direction. As the monk and the priest crossed paths, Pai Mei, in a practically unfathomable display of generosity, gave the monk the slightest of nods. The nod was not returned. Now was it the intention of the Shaolin monk to insult Pai Mei? Or did he just fail to see the generous social gesture? The motives of the monk remain unknown. What is known, are the consequences. The next morning Pai Mei appeared at the Shaolin Temple and demanded of the Temple's head abbot that he offer Pai Mei his neck to repay the insult. The Abbot at first tried to console Pai Mei, only to find Pai Mei was inconsolable. So began the massacre of the Shaolin Temple and all sixty of the monks inside at the fists of the White Lotus. And so began the legend of Pai Mei's five-point-palm-exploding-heart technique.  
_**_The Bride_**_: And what, pray tell, is the five-point-palm-exploding-heart technique?  
_**_Bill_**_: Quite simply, the deadliest blow in all of martial arts. He hits you with his fingertips at five different pressure points on your body. And then he lets you walk away. But after you've taken five steps, your heart explodes inside your body, and you fall to the floor, dead. _

(_Elle and The Bride each have a sword in hand_)  
**Elle Driver**: What's that?  
**The Bride**: Budd's Hanzo sword.  
**Elle Driver**: He said he pawned it.  
**The Bride**: Guess that makes him a liar, don't it?

**_The Bride_**_: (Describing her pregnancy to Bill) Before that strip turned blue, I was a woman. I was your woman. I was a killer who killed for you. Before that strip turned blue, I would have jumped a motorcycle onto a speeding train... for you. But once that strip turned blue, I could no longer do any of those things. Not anymore. Because I was going to be a mother. Can you understand that?  
_**_Bill_**_: Yes. But why didn't you tell me then instead of now?  
_**_The Bride_**_: Because once I would have told you, you'd claim her, and I didn't want that.  
_**_Bill_**_: Not your decision to make.  
_**_The Bride_**_: Yes, but it was the right decision and I made it for my daughter. She deserved to be born with a clean slate. But with you, she would have been born in a world she shouldn't have. I had to choose... I chose her. _

**Bill**: (_the Bride lunges for Bill's sword, Bill draws a gun and shoots, barely missing her_) Now if you don't settle down, I'm gonna have to put one in your kneecap. And I hear tell that's a very painful place to get shot in. (_he suddenly fires again, hitting a fruit bowl and splattering the Bride, making her jump_) Ha ha ha! I'm just fucking with you.

**_Esteban Vihaio_**_Bill shot you in the head, no?  
_**_The Bride_**_Yes.  
_**_Esteban Vihaio_**_I would've been much nicer. I would've just cut your face. _

**B.B**: (_affectionately_) Did you dream of me, Mommy? I dreamed of you.  
**The Bride**: (_crying_) Every single night, baby.

_(to The Bride, about training with Pai Mei)  
_**_Bill_**_: He hates Caucasians, despises Americans, and has nothing but contempt for women... so in your case, it might take a while. _

**Budd**: This is for breaking my brother's heart.

_(a few minutes after being shot by the truth dart that was supposed to cause euphoria)  
_**_The Bride_**_: How long does this shit take to go into effect?  
_**_Bill_**_: About two minutes. Just long enough for me to finish my point. _

**Budd**: That gentled ya down some. Ain't nobody a badass with a double dose of rock salt that deep in their tits. Not havin tits as fine or big as yours, I can't even imagine how bad that shit must sting... yet I don't want to, neither. (_the Bride spits blood into Budd's face. He wipes it away and returns the favor with a long, foul stream of tobacco juice_) I win.

**_Pai Mei_**_: Your so-called kung-fu - is really - quite pathetic. _

**Pai Mei**: Your swordsmanship is amateur at best.

**Elle Driver**: Okay, I'm leaving now, go smoke some pot or something. I'll be there soon.

**_Elle Driver_**_: (reading) "In Africa, the saying goes 'In the bush, an elephant can kill you, a leopard can kill you, and a black mamba can kill you. But only with the mamba is death sure.' Hence its handle, 'Death Incarnate.'" Pretty cool, huh?" _

**Pai Mei**: Just like all Yankee women, all you are good at is ordering in restaurants- and spending a man's money!

**_The Bride_**_: Master.  
_**_Pai Mei_**_: Your Mandarin is lousy. It causes my ears great discomfort. You bray like an ass! You are not to speak unless spoken to. It is too much to hope - you speak Cantonese?  
_**_The Bride_**_: I speak Japanese very well...  
_**_Pai Mei_**_: I didn't ask if you speak Japanese! I asked if you understood Cantonese. _

**Pai Mei**: The exquisite art of the samurai sword? Don't make me laugh! You're so-called exquisite art is only fit for Japanese fatheads!

**_Esteban Vihaio_**_: (indicating the Bride's convertible) I heard you were driving a truck.  
_**_The Bride_**_: My Pussy Wagon died on me. _

**Larry Gomez**: Fuckin' with your cash is the only thing you kids seem to understand!

**_Budd_**_: I don't dodge guilt... and I don't Jew out of paying my comeuppance. _

**Esteban Vihaio**: Being a fool for a woman such as yourself is always the right thing to do.

**_Ernie_**_: Whoa... look at those eyes. This bitch is furious! _

**Ernie**: White women call this the silent treatment... and we let 'em think we don't like it.

**_The Bride_**_: You want to come to the wedding?  
_**_Bill_**_: Only if I can sit on the bride's side.  
_**_The Bride_**_: You'll find it a bit lonely on my side.  
_**_Bill_**_: Your side always was a bit lonely. But I wouldn't sit anywhere else. _

**Bill**: Was my reaction really that surprising?  
**The Bride**: Yes, it was. Could you do what you did? Of course you could. But, I never thought you could or would do that to me.  
**Bill**: I'm really sorry, Kiddo. You thought wrong.

**_Bill_**_: Isn't it supposed to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?  
_**_Tommy Plympton_**_: Well, let's just say I like to live dangerously.  
_**_Bill_**_: I know just what you mean. _

**Larry Gomez**: I don't know what car wash allowed you to walk in twenty minutes late, but it wasn't owned by me and I own a fucking car wash.

_(discussing Tommy Plympton, the Bride's husband-to-be)  
_**_Bill_**_: And what does he do for a living?  
_**_The Bride_**_: He owns a record store.  
_**_Bill_**_: Ah. And what do you plan to do?  
_**_The Bride_**_: I work in the record store.  
_**_Bill_**_: Ah. Suddenly, it all seems so clear. _

**Bill**: I was just admiring your sword. Quite a piece of work. Speaking of which, how is Hanzo-san?  
**The Bride**: He's good.  
**Bill**: Has his sushi gotten any better?  
**The Bride**: (_shakes her head_)  
**Bill**: You know, I couldn't believe it. You got him to make you a sword.  
**The Bride**: It was easy. I just dropped your name, Bill.  
**Bill**: (_chuckles_) That'd do it.

**_The Bride_**_: I'm the deadliest woman in the world. But right now, I'm just scared shitless for my baby. _

(_after the Bride convinces Karen Kim not to kill her because she's pregnant, Karen backs out holding a shotgun on her_)  
**Karen Kim**: Congratulations.

**_Elle Driver_**_: Bill tells me you had a Hanzo sword once.  
_**_Budd_**_: Yeah.  
_**_Elle Driver_**_: (examining the Bride's sword) How does this one compare to that one?  
_**_Budd_**_: If you're gonna compare a Hanzo sword, you compare it to every other sword ever made... that wasn't made by Hattori Hanzo. _

**Pai Mei**: (_to the Bride_) If you want to eat like a dog, you can live and sleep outside like a dog. If you want to live and sleep like a human, pick up those sticks!

**_Pai Mei_**_: Do you believe you are my match?  
_**_The Bride_**_: No.  
_**_Pai Mei_**_: Are you aware I kill at will?  
_**_The Bride_**_: Yes.  
_**_Pai Mei_**_: Is it your wish to die?  
_**_The Bride_**_: No.  
_**_Pai Mei_**_: Then you must be stupid... so stupid. _

**Larry Gomez**: The hat. That fucking hat. How many times did I tell you not to wear that fucking hat?  
**Budd**: Customers wear hats.

**Larry Gomez**: I'm not the boss of the customers, but I'm the boss of you, and I'm telling you to keep that shit kicker hat at home.

**Reverend Harmony**: Rufus... he's the man. (_to Rufus_) Who was that you used to play for?  
**Rufus**: Rufus Thomas.  
**Reverend Harmony**: Rufus Thomas... (_to Bride_) Rufus Thomas.  
**Rufus**: I was a Drell. I was a Drifter. I was a Coaster. I was part of The Gang. I was a Bar-Kay... If they come through Texas, I done played with them.  
**Reverend Harmony**: Rufus... He's the man.

**_Bill_**_: Do you find me sadistic? You know, Kiddo, I'd like to believe that you're aware enough even now to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions. At this moment, this is me at my most masochistic.  
_**_The Bride_**_: Bill, it's your baby. _

_  
_**a crew member**: Ok, mark it. And action. (_man screams in pain_) Cut.  
**The Bride**: Oh, come on, let's do it again.  
(_a crew member laughs_)

**_Jay_**_: You're late again. Budd, can't you tell time?  
_**_Budd_**_: There ain't nobody in here, man.  
_**_Larry Gomez_**_: (voice; offscreen) Hey, Jay! Is Budd out there?  
_**_Jay_**_: (yells) Yeah.  
_**_Larry Gomez_**_: Tell him to get his fucking ass in here!  
_**_Jay_**_: Okay!  
_**_Jay_**_: Budd, Larry'd like a word with you._


	21. Secrets Revealed II

**Charlie: **sorry for the wait, everybody. As I've said, I been having some troubles with this chapter. I've got some news. Have any of you ever heard of a boy band called KAT TUN? Their songs are awesome! Though, pity, one of their members left.

**Narra:** They're ok

**Charlie:** please don't pay attention to the loser with bad taste over there. He's still a little down about... _(confused)_ why are you so down?

**Narra:** If you had been _paying_ attention, you would have noticed the news this morning

**Charlie:** I have, but I still don't know what the big deal i-.

**Narra:** LOGISTIC MAP, woman! The quantitative universality for a class of nonlinear transformations should be there! _(near tears)_ I-It should have been there! I don't understand!

**Charlie:** _(comforting him)_ no one does, sweetie

**Movie Quotes:**

(**Teen Titans**)

_(Robin offers Starfire some cotton candy)  
_**_Starfire_**_: The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very good.  
_**_Robin_**_: This is different.  
(both eat some)  
_**_Starfire_**_: Mmm... It vanished!_  
**_Robin_**_: Yeah. It'll do that. _

**Guy at Club**: Hey, Hot Alien Babe, you digging the scene?   
**Starfire**: Oh I didn't know we were supposed to bring shovels...

_(Winning a carnival ring-toss game)  
_**_Beast Boy_**_: Told ya we'll win you a prize.  
_**_Raven_**_: A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world. _

**Starfire**: I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting.   
**Robin**: Uh, Starfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping.

**_Raven_**_: (at a rave) This party is pointless.  
**Goth Boy**: Everything's pointless. Wanna talk about it? _

**Raven**: (_during a battle in the tower, she sees a bunch of robots come out of a room_) That's my room! NOBODY GOES IN MY ROOM!

**_Beast Boy_**_: (about a mad-scientist's army of oversized maggots) You know, now that nobody's making 'em all mutate-y, these little guys might actually make good pets.  
_**_Raven_**_: Don't even think about it. _

**Starfire**: I cannot awaken Beast Boy. I have tried the tickling, all matter of bodily noises, and the word "underpants". I fear this time Beast Boy's brain is truly gone.  
**Raven**: Beast Boy had a brain?  
**Beast Boy**: (_wakes, cracking up_) Ha. Ha. Ha. Good one... hey! That's not funny. I totally have a brain... I just don't use it very much.

**_Aqualad_**_: And while he's helping you, I'll track down Trident.  
_**_Beast Boy_**_: You mean I'll track down Trident.   
_**_Aqualad_**_: That's okay I can handle it.  
_**_Beast Boy_**_: Thanks, but I think I...  
_**_Aqualad_**_: Seriously, I'll take care of it.  
_**_Beast Boy_**_: Would you just get out of my...   
_**_Aqualad_****_Beast Boy_**_: (shouting) Let me go!  
(start fighting over each other)  
_**_Robin_**_: Guys, why don't you both track him down, together?_  
**_Aqualad_**_: I usually work alone._  
**_Beast Boy_**_: Yeah, me too.  
_**_Aqualad_**_: You do not! You're part of a team!  
_**_Beast Boy_**_: And you hang out with Tram the fish boy, what's your point? _

**Control Freak**: (_after all his gadgets fail to stop the Titans East_) Those would have worked on the real Titans. Your powers are just . . . stupid. I don't want to play any more! (_teleports away_)  
**Speedy**: Did the bad guy just zap himself out of the fight?

_(Beast Boy and Cyborg have just entered the "happy" part of Raven's mind)  
_**_Beast Boy_**_: I think this is where air fresheners come from. _

(_Beast Boy deliberately knocks into Raven_)  
**Raven**: Sorry...  
**Beast Boy**: You'd better be! Why don't you look where you're going?  
**Raven**: On second thoughts, I'm not sorry and you're a jerk.  
**Beast Boy**: (_blocks her path_) Y'know Raven, I've been a really nice guy for a really long time. I've put up with your insults and your attitude, and I've had it! Consider this a warning: As of last night, Mr. Niceguy has left the building.  
**Raven**: Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?  
**Beast Boy**: No, THIS is! (_Changes into a Gorilla_)

**_Cyborg_**_: So, Raven has the gem?  
_**_Robin_**_: No, Raven is the gem. _

**Slade**: The first task is complete... master. The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place, she knows what she must do. The Prophecy will be fulfilled.  
**Trigon**: Then the world of mortals shall be ended.

**_Robin_**_: You could have taken a class, but no, you had to travel around the world! _

**Beast Boy**: (_after seeing Slade's fire powers_) DUDE!  
**Cyborg**: Yeah! Since when can Slade do that?  
**Robin**: Not sure, but he won't be doing it for long. Titans GO!

**_Headmistress_**_: I am deeply sorry. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be severely punished.  
_**_Slade_**_: No need. They were messengers, and my message got across loud and clear. (then Slade pushes a button that has images of Robin popping up on the TV)  
_**_Robin_**_: (on the TV) Who is Slade? _

**Blackfire**: How do I look?  
**Robin**: ...pink.

**_Beast Boy_**_: No matter what I do, she STILL treats me like tofu eggs. _

**Beast Boy**: Aquadude, what's up! Ready to watch me win all those prizes?  
**Aqualad**: No. But after I win, I promise to let you have my autograph.

**_Speedy_**_: May the best man win!  
_**_Robin_**_: I intend to. _

**Master of Games**: I am invincible!  
**Robin**: How can you be invincible if you don't have the champion of champions?

**_Starfire_**_: (to Robin, who is on a self-deprecating rant) No more Robin yelling at Robin! _

**Cyborg**: (_infected with a computer virus_) I know what we should do! Let's go get some waffles! Raven you like waffles, don't you?  
**Raven**: (_deadpan_) More than life itself.

**_Beast Boy_**_: So, I guess it is bad to watch too much TV.  
_**_Starfire_**_: But, we were only victorious because you watches too much the television.  
_**_Raven_**_: So, I guess there really is no lesson.  
_**_Cyborg_**_: Yep, it was all completely meaningless. (everyone laughs) _

**Cyborg**: (_about Gizmo_) Hey! What's he doing here? He's no hero I thought this was suppose to be a tournament of...  
**Gizmo**: (_Gizmo interrupts_) What's the matter robo-whip? Afraid I'll kick your stinkin' can.  
**Cyborg**: (_goes eye to eye_) Just try it!

**_Slade_**_: Hurry young titans you're running out of time.  
_**_Robin_**_: (the door explodes and Robin enters) Actually we just went into overtime. _

**Starfire**: But how do I... (_snap Beast Boy out of his trance_)  
**Cyborg**: Make him laugh!  
**Starfire**: (_to Beast Boy_) How many okarins does it take to hogie a morflark? Fimbar!  
**Beast Boy**: (_no response_)  
**Starfire**: Umm... boo-gers?  
**Beast Boy**: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Boogers!

**_Starfire_**_: Are ALL the schools on your planet this horrible? _

**Robin**: You've got a problem, Tin Man?  
**Cyborg**: YEAH. Its four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel.

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twenty-one: Secret Revealed II_

* * *

**You once told me  
We can be together  
I've always remember that**

Sasuke stood firmly in his place. A priest stood beside him, there was his family and Sakura's family seated in the front row, and then further back was a bunch of people he didn't know, but seemed to be very important. His mind was void of anything living. There was nothing he could do as they crowd stood up to greet Sakura: the bride.

He was getting married.

The music didn't reach him, nor did he acknowledge anybody else. His body took Sakura's hand, as they had practiced, and turn toward the old priest. Words didn't reach him, but then he heard…a chance.

"If there is anyone here who objects to these two's union, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

Only one person was racing through his mind. That person is the one he truly loves.

…Naruto.

But Sasuke knew…no, he just wanted to believe that they can't be together. He didn't want to risk Naruto losing his life. He'd rather have Naruto believe that he was hated then have him killed.

**However you've never said**  
'**I love you' to me  
It didn't matter then  
Because we were together  
But that was _then_**

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

Sakura said, "I do."

All that was needed was for him to say it, too. There wasn't any hesitation as he said it though, because it was just like how they practiced. He wanted to say no, but somehow it didn't come out. He'll admit that he's weak without Naruto there beside him. He was very weak, just like his father had said.

**We're not together anymore, are we?  
I would die if you had left me  
But that wasn't it, was it?**

…**no**

"I, Sasuke, take you, Sakura, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Sasuke repeated what the priest said and waited as Sakura, too, said her lines. He thinks that the priest has no idea what sin he was committing by wedding them. It wouldn't really be a sin. He did love Sakura, but not in the way that a husband should love his wife.

**If I met God one day,  
I would like to ask Him one thing**

…**what am I doing here?**

"You may kiss the bride."

'_When did he get to that part?'_ Sasuke wonder. He hadn't even realized the ring was on his finger. Sakura's kiss was plain. It was _just _a kiss.

**……………..**

**People always ask for power  
I would ask them why  
They would answer with something original  
If I was asked what I wanted  
I would say wings**

Sasuke lay on the large velvet bed. From the window, there was a view of the ocean, but it didn't catch his attention; neither did the fact that his wife was in the shower. He took off the gold ring from his finger and put it down on the nightstand without glancing at it.

He was married.

He ignored the sound of a door opening. This was his honeymoon and he's supposed to be very excited right now, but he couldn't get his heart to speed up. Well, if he held his breath, yeah. He wasn't attracted to her, so what is he suppose to do?

"Is that any way to act on our honeymoon?"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he recognized that voice. But no, it couldn't be right. He turns around and was entranced to see a pair of blue eyes. "N-Naruto? But…h-."

* * *

Sasuke sat up quickly and examine his room. He wasn't in a hotel somewhere far away and he was definitely not married to Sakura. He felt a migraine growing slowly in his head as he felt warmth between his legs. _'Great.'_ Sasuke's been having the same dream with the same result for every day he hadn't seen Naruto's face. It was getting to be a problem, since the maids have all been wondering for a while now why he had suddenly insisted on doing his own laundry. He took a look at his clock. _'Damn, still three.'_ Once he wakes up, he can't go back to sleep so easily. _'A few hundred jogs around the park might help.'_

* * *

**Wings can take me away  
Somewhere far and quiet  
I can be with anyone I want  
But I don't have wings**

Sakura held on to Sasuke's arm as she chatted away about things to get for their wedding. She occasionally pointed to shiny objects in the store's window and openly hinted about her wanting which one. Sasuke tried to be as negative as possible to discourage her from walking with him during the long-length walk to the jewelry shop.

"Wow, that's a cute bear."

Sasuke glanced at it and wish he could tear off the head using its cuteness as an excuse to do so. "Not really."

She wasn't easy to discourage as she always get her ways. "Look, there's a festival in town tom-."

"Don't like it."

"But you haven't heard what festival it is?"

"Ok, what kind of festival is it?"

She smile and said, "It's for the opening of winter."

"Too cold."

"It's inside." There wasn't an answer from him, leading to her thinking that victory was hers until…

"…I'm busy."

However Sakura would not give up. "A new movie's up."

"There's green zombies."

"Eh?"

"Have you ever seen green zombies?"

* * *

Sasuke grinded his teeth. _'Kill, kill, kill, kill…'_ The saleslady had slapped on a big fake smile as soon as she spotted them outside her shop. They were asking for a wedding ring, but now they're talking about necklaces and other accessories. Everything beside rings. Sakura was already caught up in the business web as soon as she saw the big diamond laid out in front of her. He couldn't understand what it is with women and jewelry. Sure, the stuff is very pretty in its own rights and worth a lot of money. But overall, it's just a piece of rock that's laid next to a five thousand dollar sign. It get lost and broken way too easily. There's no point in buying junk like that. 

Being a very small store, there wasn't much ground to cover which made his pacing very pointlessly obvious. He stops as a set of gold rings caught his eye. It was plain, but there was this nice tune they gave off…if rings can give a tune. The attendant saw him looking at it and automatically took out it for him. He felt an urge to try one of them on. Sasuke made sure Sakura wasn't looking his way first before slipping it on. Surprisingly, it fitted perfectly. He took it off and looked at it closely. There was an inscription on it. _For my love, N_-.

"Sasuke!"

He almost dropped it when his name was suddenly yelled out. Putting the ring back, he turns to Sakura who eagerly held out a pair of rings. One had a big diamond on it that looked ready to pop out from its small container. Sasuke smiled, which was painful enough without having Sakura jump all over him.

"You really like it?"

The respond, "No, I hate it. Putting that ring on is like having an advertisement for every unemployed loser out there who desperately need money. I mean, look at the size of that rock. Will you even be able to lift your hand? Beside, you don't need it. Believe me; I've seen your treasure box. I almost lost my eyes when I opened it", was on the tip of his tongue, but he held back and just nod. Any words coming out of his mouth right now would send Sakura crying to her father and him to the dungeon.

* * *

"So…how was school?" 

"Good." _'I had a dream about making my teacher cry by taking away his adult privileges.'  
_

"Got any homework?"

"Finished." _'I always have homework. You're my bodyguard. I think you of all people should know that. It is your job to keep track of everything I do after all.'  
_

"Hungry?"

"No." _'Why do you insist on asking that question when we both know you can't cook?'  
_

"Going anywhere?"

"No." _'Where else am I going to go? Why can't you get a life? Oh, I forgot. This is your life.'_

"Want to talk?"

"…"

Kakashi peered from behind his book curiously. Usually the direct answer would be 'no' or 'go to hell'. It was his job to ask these questions, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about the boy. God knows he isn't stupid. Sasuke liked that blonde boy. Mikoto knew that, too. But what Kakashi couldn't figure out was how Naruto got off their radar so easily? Once was suspicious enough, but twice? It was actually more than two times, though he rather not mentioned that to Fugaku. There was also the peculiar event where Naruto knew both Ino _and_ Jiraiya. He didn't agree with allowing Sasuke to hang around those kinds of people, due to his job, but he disagreed more with having the marriage forced on Sasuke. His job and his personal opinion cannot travel the same wavelength, so he remains quiet about everything, saying things that are only necessary.

He didn't like having Sasuke being even moodier than he already is. The problem was status. He couldn't help in any way and being Sasuke's personal bodyguard, he's supposed to be of some help…at least. But no, he's forced to watch Sasuke go through with something he doesn't want to. Arguing with Fugaku was impossible. It was like making a rock float on water.

"Kakashi."

'_Not a question.'_ "Yes?"

"…go to hell."

'_Oh thank god!'_ As much as he cared about Sasuke, he is not the greatest adviser.

* * *

Sasuke didn't hear the teacher's lecture. His mind was occupied with daydreaming about a certain someone. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Usually the daydreams consisted of _him_ and fruits. Sasuke didn't know why fruits, but it just sort of happened. 

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

He blinked and looked up at the teacher, who held a stern look on her face. "Yes?"

"Please pay attention."

Sasuke avoided everyone's gaze. This was the first time in years that that happened to him. He just hoped the news didn't get to his father.

* * *

**Floating  
I would like to float  
It'll be nice and easy  
I can relax**

"Sasuke, finish the reports by noon."

**But I can't  
I can't do ANYTHING**

"Congratulations on your law paper, Sasuke-san."

**My life is a clock  
It goes around  
It doesn't turn or go straight**

"Uchiha-sama would like to see you, Sasuke-sama."

**I want him  
That's all I want  
Why can't I have him?  
Please, I…**

"Sasuke, I need…"

"…I want…"

**I can't live without him  
Do you care?  
No, you wouldn't't…**

…**father**

"Have you finished…?"

"…make a good impression…"

"Don't let us down."

"…you'll be representing everyone, Sasuke-sama."

**Dear God  
Give me wings  
So I can fly  
Far far from here**

Daily, Sasuke couldn't deal with all his problems and he would need help. Kakashi was the one he would go to as the last resort, his mother is sick, Itachi and he have never been great on the details, and there really was only one person to turn to.

Hinata sat down next to him with a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?"

_**Dear God  
Give me wings  
So I can fly  
Far far from here**_

"Yeah." The lie rolls of his tongue easily, but he didn't go to her to lie. "Sorry, habit."

"I understand." She stayed there and waited for as long as he needed to open up, if only just a little.

"I don't want to marry Sakura."

_**Dear God  
Give me wings  
So I can fly  
Far far from here**_

"I know you don't."

It felt good to say it out loud. "Is that wrong?"

"No."

Most people wouldn't believe it if Sasuke told them Hinata was an easy talker. In front of them, she would stutter and blush 'till her face was filled with so much blood it seemed she could faint. It wasn't her fault for being shy when it comes to strangers. When Hinata was small, she was mostly kept in her room and not allowed out, so she didn't have much experience with people.

Sasuke didn't know how, but he just started crying, and Hinata had her arms around him. This action would've made his father scowl. It was considered weak.

"Are you ok like this?" she asked. No answer. "Sasuke, if he's the one you-."

"Shh, someone's here." Sasuke knew it was Gaara. The red head was the only one in school who has some amount of stealth. He waited for some times before letting go of Hinata. "Thanks."

She nodded with sympathy. The silence drowning both of them were comfortable, yes, very comfortable, but also painful.

**That would be nice**

* * *

Sasuke threw his backpack on his bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers stopped for a second when he felt someone behind him, but they continue quickly after. It was only when he felt a hand reaching for him did he react. He grabbed the hand and flipped the person over. While doing so, he reached for a knife under his bed and put it threateningly at that person's throat. His eyes widened in shock as he realized it was Orochimaru! 

The man under him didn't mind his position in the least. Matter of fact, he was enjoying it. He reached out for Sasuke's arm with his free hand, but the boy quickly let him go and stepped away. Orochimaru slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Now now, that isn't the way to behave, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't bother with the questions 'what are you doing here' or 'what do you want'. He knew all that a long time ago. "Get out."

Orochimaru didn't answer, but his eyes glowed maliciously. He advanced forward, not caring if Sasuke had a knife. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to use it. True, Sasuke didn't do anything as he pulled him closer and-.

"Orochimaru," warned a voice.

They both looked towards the door where Itachi stood.

Sasuke was, for the first time in his life, glad his big brother was here. "Aniki…"

"My little brother said to get out, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru took the knife out of Sasuke's hand, pretending that was what he had intended from the beginning. He walked out, almost flinching at the murderous intent he felt as he passed Itachi.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief when Orochimaru's footsteps disappear down the hall. One, he had absolutely no romantic, or some weird sadistically masochist, feelings toward the other man. That would be just plain gross in five different languages. Now with his older brother here, after witnessing what almost just happened, Sasuke didn't know how to explain. He really wished none of this was happening. If he could solve it, he would've long ago. It was the one secret he's kept for years now. He avoided his brother's eyes and tried as hard as possible to think.

"Sasuke," Itachi began. But then after a long pause, he said nothing more and left, leaving Sasuke puzzled by his action. That was when he noticed that _that_ was the first time Itachi had spoke for him.

* * *

**You like to torture me  
And I don't speak**

Sasuke hated seeing his father _with _Orochimaru. The problem wasn't because the dude was evil, partially, it's that his dad trusted him more than his own son. Here he was, in front of them, being fire questions at. After all these years, he wasn't used to it at all. If so, he'd grown to hate it more each day. What kind of father asks all those questions about his son's personal life in front of a co-worker? It was absolute bogus.

**You like to see me as nothing  
And I don't grow**

"Son, how is school?"

He almost let himself show confusion. His father was showing more than needed seriousness on his face for such a simple question, unless there was something else. The look on Orochimaru's face confirmed it. He was smirking sinisterly, hiding nothing good. It meant they found something about him they shouldn't have, but Sasuke couldn't place it. The answer was there in the back of his mind, he couldn't quite figure it out. There seemed to be a cloud covering it.

**You like to kill me  
And I don't move**

He froze, shock washing over his body. _'They couldn't have-.'_ His little daydreams weren't affecting his grades and he's been extra nice to Sakura, well, kind of. He was cursing himself as the plans unfolded before him. _'That bastard!'_

Orochimaru was evil, but he wasn't stupid. The difference between the two brothers was their will. Itachi can't be damage directly or indirectly. And if he was to charge in and attack, he would be the one who gets killed. Orochimaru understood the way Itachi works, and knowing he couldn't bring him down, he went after the youngest. Sasuke was already on the bad side of Fugaku, duh, and Orochimaru could easily have something over Sasuke's head, successfully controlling him. However, Sasuke's still a prodigy, so whatever it is would have to be carefully planned and have no escape. That plan would have to involve some _killing_.

Well, after being humiliated by Itachi, Orochimaru would like some revenge. What better way than to kill Sasuke? Figuratively speaking of course.

"Its fine," Sasuke answered simply. "I don't believe you want to ask _just_ that, father. If you find there is something wrong with what I'm doing, you can tell me right out. I'll try to change." What more can he do? He has to avoid letting his father from pin pointing any blame on Naruto.

Fugaku's face was dry of any emotions as he tried to find some answers behind Sasuke's steal mask. "Since you want to go straight into the subject, so be it." He opened the folder on his desk and turned it toward his son.

Sasuke looked down at it. The folder contains things as he had thought. Pictures of Naruto and him together. There weren't any intimate moments, thank god, but it was enough to create suspicion. Sasuke thought about everything else. It wasn't right. The pictures could prove that Naruto was only his friend and nothing more. So what exactly was it that made Fugaku so concern? "He's my friend. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He could see flames growing in his father's eyes, but for what reason, he doesn't know.

"No, but conspiring with a Coron is."

"WHAT!" He might as well have shouted it out, which he kind of sort of did. His tone showed how much he wasn't ready to hear that.

His father was just as surprised as Orochimaru when he heard the outburst. It had shock, anger from the shock, and a bit of promising death as any innocent victim would've had in their voice. "You…didn't know?"

"No."

Fugaku didn't want to believe it, but after hearing his son's response a while ago, he had to. Sasuke rarely raised his voice for any reason and when he did, even Fugaku had to know it was serious…and true.

Naruto _is not_ a Coron. Sasuke believed that, but in his heart, he knew there was something Naruto wasn't telling him. It can't be about _this_. "But father," he argued. He wanted to see the evidence for himself. "How do you know? Are there any proof?"

Orochimaru smirked and spoke in for Fugaku. "Are you saying that Fugaku-sama is lying? You don't trust his words, Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew what that bastard was doing and he wouldn't let that happen! "Father, it's not that I don't trust you, but I know Naruto isn't that kind of person."

"Oh, and how well exactly do you know him? You've only been with him for a few days."

'_That's right. They don't know about that time at the lake house.'_ It didn't matter what Orochimaru said, as long as Sasuke could get his father on his side, then everything could be solved quickly. "So what if it was only a couple of days? In that time, I got to know Naruto enough to not suspect him." But it wasn't as easy as Sasuke planned. Orochimaru was a tricky little worm.

Orochimaru looked at Fugaku, who gave him a nod of approval. "Yamanaka Ino and Sannin Jiraiya have both admitted that they are on a personal level with Naruto. If that is not enough, we have a direct link from inside of Coron, though we can't tell you who."

The Uchihas wanted to beat Coron, but that's just low. Even Sasuke knew that. "Father, I don't think that's very honorable. It'll ruin our name. Sending a spy in."

"Whoever said I sent someone," Fugaku had pride, not that everybody else didn't already know.

He was dumbfounded by that answer. "Then…" As Orochimaru flip the folder over, Sasuke narrowly noticed a report about Naruto.

"_She_ came to us."

Sasuke looked at the photo, eyes widening when he recognized who she is. "I don't believe this," he mumbled to himself. He looked through the files, show casing contracts of the conspiracies. "But what about-?"

"Your cousin had already chosen his side long ago. He is no longer discussable in our household." Fugaku fold his hands together. "Son, what I want to know is did you give _them_ any information about our plans?"

'…' Sasuke's hand was contemplating between forming a fist or tensing every muscle to keep _from_ forming a fist. "No, sir."

* * *

**Some people once said**  
'**The father would kill the son'  
I didn't know why then  
I don't know why now  
Maybe it's because he doesn't love me**

Mikoto watched her youngest son's tired face. She reached out a hand and moved a piece of hair away from his eyes. Sasuke lay asleep on her lap. Her oldest son sat beside her, watching nothing in particular. "Itachi," she began, but stopped as she realized there was nothing she could say to make it better.

**Or maybe because…**

…**I'm not suppose to be here**

"It's ok."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm your mother for god sake."

"Haha," he immediately shut his mouth. He pretend to cough when seeing his mother's questioning look. "It's…uh…just your speech. Uh…it's…_young_."

"I beg your pardon. I am still quite young and…hip," Mikoto said in her defence.

"I think you just proved my point, mother"

* * *

A woman in a brown coat pushed against the crowd, a mic in one hand and the other shoving this other lady out of the way. "Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san! Where were you during your disappearance?" she shouted at Sasuke, who ignored her like everyone else. "I heard you went oversea! Is that true?" 

Kakashi stepped into the camera and blocked Sasuke from view. "That's enough questions for today ladies and gentlemen. Thank you and good evening." He led Sasuke into the lobby of Yakuza Hotel.

"Hey! Hey! You didn't even answer any of my-!" The door slammed in her face, silencing her.

* * *

Sakura made small talks to everybody, at least to those who "mattered". She was being a perfect hostess with her handsome fiancé beside her, unknown to her that her fiancé is having deadly thoughts about killing somebody because they wouldn't stop talking. "Sasuke?" 

"Hmm?" He had just noticed that the two people who stood in front of them just a minute ago had changed into another annoying set. "Good evening, Sabaku-san."

Temari smiled and pulled a young man forward. "Let me introduce Konohamaru Sarutobi." She extended a hand to Sasuke and Sakura, saying their names in doing so.

"I've never heard of him," said Sakura, showing a fake politeness. Temari and she had never been on good terms because Temari "humiliated" her publicly.

"You would've…if you actually came to work once in a while."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura secretly fumed inside. "Sabaku-san, how did you and Konohamaru meet?" The two chicks lost interest in their 'fight' and focused on the question.

"We work together," Temari answered, openly hinting that Konohamaru is the heir to Coron. She saw Jiraiya eyeing her from behind Sasuke and excused herself. Upon arriving, he immediately engrossed her about a…situation.

Over at Sasuke's side, Sakura was asking Konohamaru personal questions to get some gossip about Coron. The boy in turn was hoping all of the antiperspirants he put on wouldn't't wear off in the middle of their conversation.

"So…what exactly do you do in Coron?" Her eyes gleam with greed and malice as she awaited the answer.

"I handle Coron's finances and will," Konohamaru lied smoothly. He was actually getting the hang of it after each question. Suddenly Sakura stopped, her eye catching something, and excused herself. Sasuke had followed her gaze and he saw someone he knew wasn't supposed to be here. Luckily he was able to leave Konohamaru quickly.

Ino, across the room, saw everything and she grabbed Konohamaru, dragging him over to Fugaku as Jiraiya and Temari watched him. She walked over to Neji and began talking to him. Each was secretly looking over the other's shoulder however. Ino was carefully watching Orochimaru's movements and telling Neji, who was being informed by Lee about the _preparations_. Meanwhile Konohamaru succeeded in winning over Fugaku with his business talk.

* * *

**If everything I wish for came true  
It would be nice  
But then I wouldn't be alive**

Sasuke silently walked behind the two. A part of him wanted to call them, but the other was a little suspicious. He found himself becoming angry with the thought of being, well, cheated on. He didn't find it too surprising to find his angry directed at Naruto for following Sakura into a room. Even though it was undignified, he eavesdropped on them.

A few seconds later, he found himself gripping the doorknob so hard that it made his knuckles turn white. He was focusing on every single word that was being said even if he forced himself not to.

**I could only die  
To get anything  
I wish that was true**

Sakura was only trying to protect him because of the event that happened long ago, but as he listened more, he had to say he sided with Naruto. There was the overload of love on one side and the side of reason on another. He was already engaged to Sakura. Her family and friends were out there celebrating the event. He couldn't just go out there and call it off. Not only would Sakura's father want to kill him, his father's hand would also be reaching for his throat. And…Naruto would probably get caught in the middle of it too. Hell, he is in the middle of it. But Sasuke was scared Naruto would die. His father would find a way around Naruto's protection. Almost like last time. _'Heh, ironic.'_

"Because…I do."

He stood at the door, numb with shock. Naruto loved him. His lips curve up to a satisfied, but broken smile. _'That's enough.'_ It was enough to know Naruto felt the same way that he did. He was tempted to walk away, but he didn't. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to get hurt, but he rather the blonde stay alive over everything else. He opened the door and walked in. "Sakura."

It could've been settled right then and there, but Naruto had to reach for him. That, Sasuke couldn't handle. Days without Naruto's presences, a single touch was enough to make him go hysterical. He wanted to pull away, get Naruto away from him. A half of him wondered why Sakura wasn't moving. She looked frozen as he was. Naruto pulled him into his arms and he stilled.

"Just stop it already. I'm not letting go, not like last time, ok?"

_"Next time, I'm not letting go."_

Those words rang in his ear as he remembered them. He felt comforted by them…only because it came from Naruto. All seem to be ok now until…

BANG!

"That doesn't sound very good."

Sasuke loved the guy, but sometime he just wanted to bitch slap him. He hated it when people stated the obvious. "That was a gun, Naruto." He felt the arms around him tighten as he heard the words, 'you said my name, you said my name'. _'Cute. Kind of.'_ "Alright, let go."

Naruto released him and nudged the tip of his nose playfully. "Oh, I almost forgot." He took out a photograph and handed it to Sasuke. "Orochimaru wants to kill your dad." He was given two odd looks for sounding so casual when saying that.

The photograph was a picture of Orochimaru smuggling info from the Uchiha's files. Sasuke shrugged. "I know," he said, handing it back. "By the way, your secretary's been doing the same thing."

"Duh. I'm not stupid. What is it with secretaries and stealing, anyways? They're always evil."

"It's because their low-paying morons sitting in front of a computer with the words MONEY MACHINE flickering on it."

Sakura tapped Sasuke's shoulder nervously. "Uh…a little help here."

They both turn to her, saying, "What?" at the same time, but then their faces turned into little sweet surprises in a toy store.

A man, masked, was holding an AG3K, with a ROF of 500-650 bullets/min and a velocity of 803m/s, at his side. "You guys are gonna come quietly or should I use my little friend over here?" he said with a hand around Sakura's neck.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before raising their hands to surrender. There is an old saying: The man who surrenders before his friends will fight another day.

* * *

When they got to the lobby, they saw Orochimaru standing in the center of the frightened crowd, grinning pleasurably from his accomplishments. Armed men stood around every corner waiting for any unsuspecting police officer to come barging in. The lobby was located in the center of the hotel, so it was hard to see the evil bastard doing all the dirty work. 

Orochimaru was more than happy when he saw the three of them walk in, especially Sasuke. "Nice of you to join us." He took Sasuke's unwilling hand and led him to where Fugaku was.

Naruto's left eyebrow twitched when he saw the two being all touchy feely, but he resisted the urge to beep beep. He waited 'till all the secrets were out in the open, but it was kind of boring. Villains like to brag about their plans before the big bang. However, he had to bite his lip while Orochimaru made Sasuke all depressed and sad. _'Fucking bastard.'_ He _coughed,_ trying to get Sasuke's attention. See, Orochimaru was facing Fugaku, thinking that Sasuke was watching which the boy was doing, but Naruto was trying to call him toward him. He coughed again, much louder this time and stopped. Villains don't really like it when they're interrupted too many times.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who smiled reassuringly at him. The blonde slide a hand under his chin with a finger pointing to the left. He looked to where the finger pointed and almost gasped. A man with an armed guy ran across the hall. The words FBI were printed in big white letters on the vest.

'I've got it coverd,' Naruto mouthed to Sasuke, making sure none of the others noticed. He saw Sasuke gesture about them being killed because it isn't gonna work. _'Ok, this guy has no confidence at all.'_ He signaled to Sasuke, 'Look, you can kick his butt if you want to when this is over, but tell me if his hands go below the waist. Don't worry, I'll make sure I call an ambulance.' Naruto grinned as he saw Sasuke forcing himself not to smile at that thought.

"What are you smiling about? Is it so funny?" said _Orochimaru_.

'_Crap. This guy can't tell when a couple's having a moment.'_ Naruto double over in "pain" and start saying stuff like, 'Oh, I can see like light' to get Orochimaru partially distracted from Sasuke's sudden amusement.

"How about I put him out of his miseries, boss?" said a guy about to shot a bullet into Naruto's stomach.

The blonde quickly got up, grinning nervously. "Oh, it's a miracle. I'm fine." He dodged a swing from the guy and then plopped back down. "I-I…guess I'll be…down here." He zipped his mouth and sat quietly. Naruto's mind fast-forward to the part where Orochimaru had stopped bragging about himself.

Orochimaru was Fugaku's best friend and advisor/assistant. He was corrupted, evil, blah blah. You know, the usual villain act. So anyway, a couple years ago, he started having this plan of owning everything. He took advantage of Sasuke's rebellious and Fugaku's controlling attitude to pit one against the other. In doing so, he got to become Sasuke's mentor. Then he became perverted and all this new shit starts happening. (**A/N:** FYI, Sasuke is still a virgin.)

Years ago, Sasuke had a lover who had a low social status. Fugaku didn't approve of the relationship at first, but he started to accept it. That was when Orochimaru whispered little ideas into the dude's head, saying bad things about Sasuke's lover. An accident happened, resulting in a death. The thing is the accident wasn't an accident at all. Orochimaru said a lot of stuff to both Sasuke and the lover, trying to break up the two. He then suggested that Fugaku should send some people to teach Sasuke's lover a lesson or two. But they went too far and well, the guy died. Sasuke, thinking his father killed his love, hated him even more and Fugaku, by Orochimaru's words, thought his son was betraying him. Orochimaru kept Fugaku thinking that Sasuke wanted him dead and was going to try to take over the business. Since son and father weren't doing so well on the communicating line, things got worse.

Of course there was Itachi, but he was also stuck in a rut. Orochimaru was going to dispose of him because he was the first in line of inheriting the company. But getting rid of him wasn't so easy. He set up accidents, sent in assassins, and tried to get Itachi on Fugaku's bad side, but none of it worked. Itachi was the opposite of Sasuke and always listened to his father. Itachi was also very developed in the kung fu department, and highly conscious of everything Orochimaru do. A person couldn't be _that_ perfect and it was true. Itachi's cousin was very close to Coron, so he has bodyguards watching after him. But Itachi couldn't find ways to dispose of Orochimaru, nor the other way around, so they merely tolerated the other while they schemed of how to deal with the other.

Orochimaru had intended to kill Mikoto, but she was weak so he never thought of her much as a threat. However, she could easily persuade Fugaku, and what does he do? He poisoned her food and that's the reason why she was dying, ladies and gentlemen. Nobody knows about that though.

He had always had his eyes on Coron's fortune, but that company was so secretive, it was hard to get anything out. There was also the issue of _who_ Halie Coron was. Then Sasuke disappeared. That was when someone came in that gave him leverage.

Sasuke wanted to rip Orochimaru's hands away from him, but with that gun at his father's temple, he didn't dare move. He remembered back to that picture he saw. The reason why it wasn't so difficult to figure out who Halie Coron was or her heir, the reason why information came so easily, it was because the _secretary_ held it: Tenten. She was the only one who could've done it. She _was_ the one who did it. Yes, and that makes Neji Sasuke's cousin.

When Orochimaru found Sasuke again, he also found the new lover: Naruto. He threatened Sasuke and made him agree to the marriage with Naruto's life at his hand. Another situation came up, to his favor. Nara Shikamaru abandoned his loyalty to Coron and teamed up with _him_, but Orochimaru wasn't caught in it. He pretended to not know anything about the information he was told, trying to earn Shikamaru's twisted trust.

At the hotel, he was going to have some of his people do a terrorist's scene and have everybody killed, except him. He'd have one or two bullet wounds to the leg, but that's all. He'd threaten Fugaku to write a will at the cost of Sasuke's life and kill them both when it's written, but not before having Naruto write a will for him from Coron. He knew Naruto was going to be there…from Shikamaru. Hell, he'd even get Haruno's fortune. He was going to be filthy rich.

But Orochimaru didn't count on something.

Naruto stood up and raised his hand awkwardly. He didn't know any other way to get Orochimaru's attention. _'Right, I'm dumb.'_ "Uh…excuse me?" He got _everyone's_ attention now. "I just wanted to say something."

"What?"

"Umm…you're kind of being targeted. You know, those red dots moving around on your back aren't there for nothing."

* * *

**Charlie:** _(reading a magazine then looks up)_ Narra has been sent to the therapist and I only have one more chapter to go. Ok now beat it. I have things to do. _(goes out)_

(**…continue Teen Titans**)

**Dr. Light**: No one defeats Dr. Light! No one!  
**Raven**: (_Appears behind Dr. Light_) Remember me?  
**Dr. Light**: (_looking mortified_) I'd like to go to jail now, please.

**_Monkey_**_: I am the Guardian of the Trees.  
_**_Robin_**_: (takes a breath) And if I want to get to the top of the mountain, I must first defeat you.  
_**_Monkey_**_: How did you know I was going to say that? Do you know what I'm going to say next?  
_**_Robin_**_: No.  
_**_Monkey_**_: Me neither. It's been a while since anyone's gotten this far up the mountain. _

**Cyborg**: (_to Starfire and Beast Boy_) I can't believe you two would go into Robin's room while he's gone and wear his uniform and pretend to be Robin.  
**Starfire****Beast Boy**: Well...  
**Cyborg**: Without me!

**_Cyborg_**_: (rips a huge metal pillar off the wall and swings it at Slade. Slade burns through it) Whoa!_  
**_Slade_**_: Whoa? That's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to that. _

**Aqualad**: Fish tacos? What were you thinking? I'm from the ocean! These were probably friends of mine!  
**Speedy**: You said get lunch and I got lunch. Chow down!

**_Starfire_**_: (after Cyborg has left the team) Eat. It will ease your troubled mind.  
_**_Raven_**_: My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg. (powers flare up and destroy several computer screens) What? _

**Raven**: (_after she and Starfire have switched bodies_) Starfire! You have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash.  
**Starfire**: I will try to calm down.  
**Starfire**: (_takes a few deep breaths and closes her eyes_) Peace... quiet... tranquil... (_her powers cause a car to flip over and blow sky high_)  
**Raven**: We are sooo doomed.

**_Robin_**_: (to Starfire) You're getting married?  
_**_Starfire_**_: Indeed, and I cannot wait to Tamaran. I have been having a bit of the sick-home  
feeling lately, and am eager to introduce my home planet to you, my friends.  
_**_Robin_**_: You're getting married?  
_**_Raven_**_: Yeah, anyone we know?  
_**_Starfire_**_: I have never met him. My betrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran.  
_**_Robin_**_: You're getting MARRIED? And to SOMEONE YOU'VE NEVER MET! _

**Beast Boy**: (_while inside Raven's mind_) I've had it with this Mystery-Girl-Routine! I wanna know exactly what we're talking about here.  
**Raven**: (_as Trigon appears in a very frightening form_) Let's just say I have issues with my father.

**_Fang_**_: (to Robin, who's dancing with Kitten under duress) Keep your hands off my girl. (attacks Robin)  
_**_Starfire_**_: (blasts Fang) Keep your legs off my boy! _

**Brother Blood**: (_about Bumblebee_) Another spy! Tell me, was anyone at my school actually there to LEARN?

**_Starfire_**_: (about Slade's invading army of robots) They are too numerous to fight. What shall we do?  
_**_Robin_**_: Fight anyway. _

**Terra**: (_to Raven, after an earthquake_) Are you gonna give me that look every time there's an earthquake?

**_Cyborg_**_: (as the tower is under attack) Somebody wanna explain how 200 armed robots got past my security? _

**Cyborg**: (_trying to convince Raven to come to the birthday party they're throwing for her_) We've got a piñata shaped like Beast Boy. You know you wanna smack it.

**_Cyborg_**_: Star! Remember that purple wiggly Tamaranean pie thingie you made that was full of bugs?  
_**_Starfire_**_: My stewed grunthmek which made you physically sick?  
_**_Cyborg_**_: You gotta cook up some of that! _

**Beast Boy puppet**: Dude. Get your BUTT outta my FACE.  
**Robin puppet**: Can't. Move. DEAL with it.

**_Raven_**_: (to Beast Boy) I respect that you don't eat meat... please respect that I don't eat fake meat. _

**Beast Boy**: Who wants tofu waffles?  
**Cyborg**: Man, _no one_ wants tofu waffles.

_(Starfire, Cyborg and Robin are sitting at a picnic table)   
_**_Starfire_**_: This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful.  
_**_Cyborg_**_: Uh, Starfire?  
_**_Robin_**_: That's mustard.  
_**_Starfire_**_: Is there more?  
(Robin and Cyborg stare at her weirdly) _

**Starfire**: (_after Raven laughs and leaves the roof of Titan Tower_) Many of your Earth ways are still strange to me, but that was... just plain freaky, correct?

_(the Teen Titans arrive back at the Tower. Starfire bursts through the door, gleeful)  
_**_Starfire_**_: Come, Friends. I shall thank you all by reciting the Poem of Gratitude. All six thousand verses. (the Titans look shocked) _

**Cyborg**: Is there any meat in that tofu?  
**Beast Boy**: No, there's no meat in the tofu, it's TOFU.

**_Beast Boy_**_: See? SHE thinks I'm funny.  
_**_Raven_**_: Statistically, someone has to. _

**Starfire**: I am happy to see her. But Blackfire rules the videogames and she is able to share very depressing poems AND she knows the cool moves and she always knows when people are NOT talking about shovels.  
**Robin**: ...

**_Starfire_**_: (Starfire is teaching Raven how to fly, because they have switched bodies, and requires a happy thought) Very, very good. What was your joyful thought?  
_**_Raven_**_: You don't want to know...  
_**_Starfire_**_: Oh, but I do... please tell me... what did you imagine?  
_**_Raven_**_: You not talking.  
_**_Starfire_**_: Oh... well then... I'm glad I can contribute... _

**Cyborg**: Have you ever seen her this happy?  
**Beast Boy**: Dude, I didn't think Raven could DO happy.

_(Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting, trying to find the remote control)  
_**_Cyborg_**_: (shouting) Man, how am I supposed to watch TV without the remote?   
_**_Raven_**_: (angry) Simple... you just get up, and change the channel. (pause)   
_**_Cyborg_**_: Don't even joke like that.  
_**_Raven_**_: Ugggghh... I wasn't joking.  
_**_Cyborg_**_: Good. Cause it's not funny. _

(_the Titans are deciding on pizza toppings_)  
**Cyborg**: Come on, how can you deprive me of the all-meat experience?  
**Beast Boy**: Dude, I've BEEN most of those animals.

_**Jinx**: Man, does that girl wear ANYTHING that isn't blue? _

**Slade**: Trust is something easily broken but difficult to build.

**_Slade_**_: Who knows... I could become like a father to you.  
_**_Robin_**_: I already have a father.  
(Bats fly off and Batman music plays) _


	22. End of WWII

**Charlie: **_(picking up books and a backpack)_ This is the end of the story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. I will be hiatus till February 14. I have a special story planned for it. The project will end on March 14. Most of you probably already know why I chose those two dates, but if you don't… February 14 is Valentine's Day and a person is supposed to give their crush a red present. On March 14, their crush (if they like you) returns the favor by giving you a white gift.

I've chosen a title called **Konrinzai **which means** Never**. Now tell me if you like it to be a Bleach or Naruto fanfiction. On my profile, I said I was going to do a Bleach fanfiction after this, but it was not intended to be a Valentine story, so if you like it to be Naruto, then tell me, ok?

**Narra:**_(packing)_ Hey, where's my toothbrush?

**Charlie:** I already packed it.

**Narra:**_(looking under a bag of trash)_ Where's my underwear?

**Charlie: **_(annoyed and disgusted)_ Maybe if you clean your room once in a while, you wouldn't have to ask me.

**Narra:**_(ignores her)_ Have you seen my teddy bear?

**Charlie:** …

**Quote: **

THEME FOR ENGLISH B By Langston Hughes

The instructor said,

Go home and write  
a page tonight.  
And let that page come out of you---  
Then, it will be true.

I wonder if it's that simple?  
I am twenty-two, colored, born in Winston-Salem.  
I went to school there, then Durham, then here  
to this college on the hill above Harlem.  
I am the only colored student in my class.   
The steps from the hill lead down into Harlem  
through a park, then I cross St. Nicholas,  
Eighth Avenue, Seventh, and I come to the Y,  
the Harlem Branch Y, where I take the elevator  
up to my room, sit down, and write this page:

It's not easy to know what is true for you or me  
at twenty-two, my age. But I guess I'm what  
I feel and see and hear, Harlem, I hear you:  
hear you, hear me---we two---you, me, talk on this page.  
(I hear New York too.) Me---who?  
Well, I like to eat, sleep, drink, and be in love.  
I like to work, read, learn, and understand life.  
I like a pipe for a Christmas present,  
or records---Bessie, bop, or Bach.  
I guess being colored doesn't make me NOT like  
the same things other folks like who are other races.  
So will my page be colored that I write?  
Being me, it will not be white.  
But it will be  
a part of you, instructor.  
You are white---  
yet a part of me, as I am a part of you.  
That's American.  
Sometimes perhaps you don't want to be a part of me.  
Nor do I often want to be a part of you.  
But we are, that's true!  
As I learn from you,  
I guess you learn from me---  
although you're older---and white---  
and somewhat more free.

This is my page for English B.

"We've never liked each other all that much, mostly I reckon because we're supposed to."

**The Seven Ages of Man by William Shakespeare**

**All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players,  
They have their exits and entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages. At first the infant,  
Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms.  
Then, the whining schoolboy with his satchel  
And shining morning face, creeping like snail  
Unwillingly to school. And then the lover,  
Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad  
Made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then a soldier,  
Full of strange oaths, and bearded like the pard,  
Jealous in honor, sudden, and quick in quarrel,  
Seeking the bubble reputation  
Even in the cannon's mouth. And then the justice  
In fair round belly, with good capon lin'd,  
With eyes severe, and beard of formal cut,  
Full of wise saws, and modern instances,  
And so he plays his part.**

"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face."

"Death is not fearful, only leaving."

"My natural rights, my civil rights, my political rights, are all alike, ignored."

"Be NOT afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."

"Some people, unable to go to school, were more educate and even more intelligent than college professors."

"When it is seventy-five below zero, a man must not fail in his first attempt to build a fire."

"On being seventeen, bright and unable to read."

"Renaming my brother was the kindest thing I ever did for him because…nobody expects much from someone called Doodle."

* * *

_Meeting a Stranger_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twenty-two: End of WWII_

* * *

The room was quiet; you can't even hear people breathing. Naruto cough again in respond to the awkwardness. Everyone was looking at him, stunned. He started getting just a teeny tiny bit irritated. "Hey!" he shouted to get their attention. "You can leave." Nobody moved. "What are you, stupid? I said leave. The damn terrorists are already arrested, if you were paying attention that is. So move it!" 

The guests looked around the room and were shock to see about a hundred officers pointing their weapons of destruction at each terrorist. Kakashi had to keep himself from laughing as he began to lead everyone outside the hotel.

Naruto saw that the only civilians left were the Harunos and Uchihas. _'Outside must be swarming with the media.'_ He lightly bites his thumb, making sure the entire NB saw him. He waited till Konohamaru was in his path between him and Sasuke then casually walks by. "Wait for my signal." It was an escape plan. Somewhere along the line, somebody is going to approach him about the terrorist attack so he had to get out before it happens a.k.a. a riot is gonna go down.

In the split of a second, a group of media burst through the door, including some curious civilians (moron). Orochimaru took the distraction to elbow punch the police behind him, grab his gun, and aimed it at Sasuke.

Sasuke never saw it coming, but he heard it. When he turned around, he saw a body in front of him, shielding him from the bullet. "N-Naruto…"

Five policemen immediately jumped at Orochimaru, taking the gun from him and cuffed him. The media tried to push past the guards to take a closer picture of Naruto and maybe ask some questions, but they couldn't even get an inch closer.

Sasuke quickly ran over to Naruto, but was shock to see no blood coming from the wound. "Are you-?" He watched as the blonde took out the bullet, wincing, and saw a black vest behind the white shirt.

Naruto glance at Sasuke, smiling, and winked before popping a small bag of blood in the vest. He got up and walk towards Orochimaru with a frown on his face. When he got there, he gave the bastard a spin-kick to the face. Orochimaru fell backwards and didn't even have time to show his shock when another blow hit him, this time to his stomach.

The news that came on later that day was this:

_'After having been shot in the chest, the young blonde waiter went into shock and began to attack Orochimaru vigorously. None of the reporters **or** police dared to approach him due to fear of getting hit themselves. Police were only able to take Orochimaru to jail after Umino-san separated the blonde waiter. Updates say Orochimaru will have to spend the next four months in the county jail hospital before he can be present at trial. _

_Another interesting news was that after the event, Fugaku-sama and Itachi-sama had defended the young Sasuke-san when reporters swarm in to get answers.'_

Naruto shut off the TV and lay back on the couch. The photographer were too shock to get a clear picture of him so he was still in secret. He looked under the ice pack on his shoulder and groan as he saw the bruise. If he had been any closer to the gun's range, the bullet would've gone through the vest and successfully kill him. Talk about a tough job. He heard from Kiba that Konohamaru did well yesterday after he went berserk on Orochimaru's ass.

Konohamaru had got into the whole Coron act thing. He yelled at Lee for not guarding Orochimaru more carefully and went in front of the media to answer questions, which was a lot by the way. He didn't even break a sweat. Lots of pictures of him were taken and titles like 'Could This be Coron's Heir?' were on the front page. Of course, it was settled without harm on Konohamaru's side.

The blonde, however, was at home moping about what to do with Sasuke. Konohamaru was taking care of business for him until he felt like going back, which was gonna be a while. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Gaara walk by. "Gaara, come here."

The red head sat down next to him and handed him his report card.

"It's good, but that's not why I called you." Naruto notice how Gaara looked alert and like he was hiding something. "What happened?"

"It wasn't my fault, really."

"Uh-huh. That's not answering my questions _specifically_."

3 seconds later…

"YOU DID WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"She started it," Gaara said, defending himself.

"And why have I not heard about it until now?"

"Maybe if you weren't so caught up with _Sasuke_, you would've noticed the 59 messages, 10 school mails, and 15 emails YESTERDAY!"

Naruto almost jump back a bit at Gaara's sudden wrath. Almost. "HE COULD'VE GOTTEN SHOT!"

"YES, I KNOW, BUT THAT WAS DAYS AGO! IF ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SASUKE THEN WHAT EXACTLY IS THE POINT OF HAVING ME HERE ANYWAY?" Gaara's eyes had so much anger and hurt in it that it kept Naruto from saying anymore. "Why don't you just say it? I'm only your slave. There isn't any reason for this," he said and ripped up the report card.

Naruto had the urge to go after Gaara, but he wouldn't know what to say. He was wrong. The phone shook him out of his one-on-one moment with himself.

"Naruto-sama, phone call!"

"Hello?" he said in a long, tired voice.

"Come to my house right now."

"Yes, Fugaku-san," he said as the other line abruptly shut off. "Asshole." Hey, he was only human after all. He has a right to be angry.

* * *

He didn't dare speak, because truth is told, besides Halie, he fears Fugaku. Those two are the only living human being he's afraid of. There was Tsunade, but that woman is like the dead. Who in the world is _that_ old and still look _that_ young? Anyway, he's in Fugaku's home office (whatever you call it) with an uncomfortable silence. He is trying to talk with Kakashi telepathically, but there's the problem with him not-. 

"I'm sorry."

Naruto sat there like a dumb brick until he realized that both Fugaku and Kakashi were looking at him. "Pardon?"

"I said…I'm sorry."

"Wow, that sounded painful," he joked, however Fugaku was not laughing. _'Way to go, Naruto. You're a real genius.'_ "Uhh…-."

"Kakashi, leave us."

Naruto stood up abruptly; a little nervous and scared here and there on his face…as any normal person should have when in the face of danger. "Uh…am I gonna…you know…come out?" Fugaku and Kakashi gave each other a look, which seem quite suspicious on his part. "Alive?"

Kakashi tried really hard to keep from laughing, _really_ hard. So between that and having the urge to laugh, what came out of his mouth was a stuttering of words. "Are you scared?" (**A/N:** it is stuttering, but I only write it like that so you can understand.)

He understood him, though, and answered with a, "No. I'm beyond scared."

Fugaku sigh and wave his hands for Kakashi to leave. When it was just the two of them, the father of all evil bid Naruto to sit down.

"I-I'm f-fine….s-standing," _'So it'll be faster to bail.'_

"Sit," Fugaku said firmly.

Naruto obeyed without a seconds thought. "So…" _'Whoa, man, Fugaku look like he's having a hard time.'_ He begins to stand, "Well, i-it was nice talking to you, but I-."

"I haven't started yet."

He quickly sat back down, again. Naruto looked around the room, anywhere to avoid Papa there.

Fugaku saw Naruto's nervous actions and sigh again. "I'm not going to kill you."

Naruto's gaze settled back on Fugaku, but still a little nervous.

"Or torture you," he said with a tad of annoyance.

'_Nervous gone. Proceed, sir.'_

"My son…it's very difficult to say…I…" Fugaku paused, thinking about his words. He opened his mouth to say something again, but the door opened, interrupting him. "Mikoto. Good, you're here." His wife walks to him and places a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"You look well, Mikoto-san."

She smiles at him. "So do you, Naruto. We called you here to talk about some things."

"So I heard."

"My husband wants to apologize to you."

"I already did, dear," said Fugaku.

"Well then, do it again," she said, without dropping her smile, but her voice was certain to bring death.

"…I-I'm sorry."

This is the first time Naruto has ever seen this side of Fugaku and he's gotta admit something. _'Oh my fucking lord, Fugaku is whip. He is so whip.'_ "Whip," he muttered out loud, a little too late to realize that though.

"What?" said Fugaku, kinda angry since he heard it.

"Oh, I-I…uh said I accept your apology." Then he quickly added, "Sir." Next, Naruto saw something, which he is most certain if he ever told anyone he won't live. Mikoto slapped Fugaku right across the head. Like really slap, not that wrestling kind of slap, but the wife-hitting-husband kind. Naruto averted his eyes, pretending he just didn't see, but he…uh…snorted. Even with Fugaku glaring at him, he couldn't help it. "I-It…it was…" He said this as quietly as possible, "Funny."

"Fugaku, stop glaring at him," Mikoto said, looking at him sternly.

Mikoto 1, Fugaku nada

"Say something," she commanded.

"Umm…my…uh…son…" It went on for a while until Mikoto took over.

"What my husband is trying to say is, 'I'm sorry for the trouble I gave you in the past, but I only wanted to protect my son. Even if I don't say it, or actually never, I love him very much. Besides that, can you please forget about that "interesting" phone call we had?"

"Sure?" Naruto didn't really know what to say.

Fugaku continued, "You…um…can…the school…"

"What he's trying to say is, we both agree on allowing you to see our son, but anything on the issue of marriage is strictly forbidden until Sasuke finish school."

"Marriage!" Naruto _and_ Fugaku both half-yelled in unison.

Fugaku suddenly turn to Naruto sharply. "Why are _you_ yelling?"

"Oh, I was just a little shock, but I will marry him," then he went into _deep_ shock.

"Will? You're already planned it?"

"N-No, sir. I-I…just…m-meant…um," Naruto look at Mikoto for help.

"Fugaku, what did I say about pressuring him?"

Naruto narrow his eyes in amusement when he saw Fugaku become smitten and respond with a, 'don't do it'. "Hah!" he quickly claps a hand over his mouth at what just burst out. They both look at him, but one of them wanted to kill him. Guess who? "Oops?"

Mikoto changed the subject to something a little pleasanter. "We, I would like to know a few things."

"Sure."

She grabbed a chair and eagerly sat down. "When and where did you and Sasuke met?"

"It was on October 10th, my birthday, at my lake house."

Fugaku grunted in some what of a challenging tone. "_One_ lake house."

"Actually, sir….I have more than one."

"Really? How many do you have then?"

"I think about five," Naruto scrunch up his eyebrows. "I don't really know, but I've been to five so far with her. We may have more. She's very secretive about those kinds of things. She likes to set up bear traps and so as to have some amusement."

"She?" Fugaku look up at Mikoto with an 'I told you so'. "He has another one on the side."

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's not what I meant. 'She' is my guardian."

"Oh. Sorry."

"When do we get to meet her?" Mikoto asked, a little tired of being the only mom in the house.

"You can't, because she's…gone."

Mikoto gave him sympathy, but not the kind he was expecting. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. When did she pass away?"

Naruto is definitely surprise. "Pass away? By gone, I meant she high tail herself across the country…without me, five days before my birthday. I _think _she went across the country."

"She just left? What kind of horrible person would do such a thing?"

"Well…" he said, thinking about all his gifts. "It wasn't all bad since I got an inheritance."

"An inheritance? What, fifty bucks?" Fugaku said, making Mikoto snap at him.

Naruto smirk. "I didn't know you were one to joke, sir. FYI, the inheritance was something much bigger than just fifty bucks," he said, laughing at his own little joke, but stops at where this conversation would lead to. "Uh…are that all the questions?"

"Actually there is. How come my wife is walking?"

"Because…she used her legs?"

Mikoto wave an annoyed hand at Fugaku. "Tsunade-san treated my illness…for _no pay_ at all. When I asked her why, she said someone had sent her." She paused before saying, "We know about your…situation."

"You mean…" They both nodded. "How?"

Fugaku handed him a folder. "Your people sent a spy, Shikamaru-san, to investigate about Orochimaru. Shikamaru-san had told him about you."

"Oh," Naruto look at him suspiciously. "Is that why you allow Sasuke to be with me?" He stood up and was going to walk out too if Mikoto didn't stop him.

"Naruto, that's not why. Sasuke loves you and we know you love him. That is the only reason why. Please, sit back down."

He begrudgingly did so. Naruto didn't want to trust what they're saying, but Mikoto was honest and Fugaku, at least, was trying hard. That was when he realized, he might be colder than Sasuke. He tried to remember a time where he had actually told anyone about his childhood, the one when he was 10 years old, before any of this glamorous life he's living. He found none. Naruto found himself to be a hypocrite to his own advice; he didn't trust people easily even if his face was in a grin. . "I have something to say."

"Yes?"

"I would like to tell you about a different part of my life. If you still let me see Sasuke after this, I would be grateful."

* * *

After the incident with Orochimaru, Sasuke had been avoiding the paparazzi like crazy, but surprisingly, his life has been better. His mom was up and about, he and his father sort out all their issues and they were talking (kind of). Sakura was somehow dealing with everything; the good news is she isn't suicidal _or_ homicidal. His brother and he have been the same actually, but with a bit of brotherly love toss in here and there. He wasn't big on the sharing your feelings though, neither were Itachi. Thank god for that. Neji, his cousin, was a whole package of surprise. It turns out; he never really liked Tenten, but was only dating her to keep track of her whereabouts and other stuff that has to do with spying. 

The two downsides to all of this are:

People know he's gay. They found out from the school. Two guys and a girl fighting do raise questions, especially when it is obvious that one guy is fighting for another guy. They don't seem to be very disgusted at the idea, especially the girls. They've even set up some kind of supporter's club to fight against those who disagree with his gender issue. It can be pretty nasty since an actual fist fight had occurred.

He hasn't seen Naruto the Orochimaru incident.

Walking out to the courtyard, Sasuke was surprise to see the person who he has been thinking about all day. He stops right in front of him, a bit curious not to see a limo. "Hi."

"Hi." Naruto brought out his hand to reveal a box of pork buns. "I thought you might be hungry," he said, offering him one.

Sasuke took it and smile awkwardly. "You remembered?"

Naruto took a bite out of the bun he had in his hand. "Kinda hard to forget when it's the only decent meal I had in weeks." There was a moment where they didn't say anything to each other. "I actually came for a favor."

* * *

Gaara's pencil broke between his hands. For half an hour, HALF AN HOUR, there has been this most annoying noise in the damn world downstairs. He tried to block it out, but then there was this shaking. And the shaking did not stop. Anger. White flashes of anger were all he saw. He didn't remember kicking down the door and stomping all the way down 1,050 steps of those stairs, but he did remember that when he got there, it was dark. "Who turned off the light?" 

It switched on quickly and everyone jumped out yelling surprise. The sign says, 'WELCOME, GAARA!' Oh, he was surprise. As it turns out, the noise was to call Gaara downstairs. Yeah, they're stupid, but see nobody wanted to go in Gaara's room. Naruto told them on the sideline that the last time he went in Gaara's room; he was almost castrated because of one of Gaara's defence "toys".

So the party was going on. Gaara forgave Naruto and Naruto promise to try to be more of a father figure. Keyword being try. Naruto tends to get distracted a lot. Gaara brought up the terrorists incident, saying that Naruto forgot to fill him in about it, but Naruto countered by saying Gaara had tons of essays and projects to work on and wouldn't have time to protect him. They left it at that.

Naruto spotted Sasuke across the room, but he hesitated to go over. He doesn't really know what's stopping him, but he felt shy all of a sudden. It was going to get serious. Heck, he had already mentioned things about marriage. Naruto walk over, silently taking Sasuke's hand and leading him into the back room. Nobody notice the two leave.

Sasuke lean up against the door with Naruto towering over him. "Is this the part where you take advantage of me?

He laughs, but shook his head. "I want to talk," he said softly, lips almost touching Sasuke's. Naruto entangle his hand in Sasuke's, his other hand above Sasuke's head. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too," his hand trails up and gently touch Sasuke's lips before he kiss him. The kiss was slow and tender, both savouring the moment. Naruto move away, locking eyes with Sasuke. "Can you stay here tonight?"

* * *

Neji was working on some papers in his office late in the night again. His life was basically about work, there's no time for love, as an example with Tenten. She was locked up and doing her time. For a few moments, spending time with her, he could've sworn he felt himself…wanting a serious relationship. It was a strange feeling and it gave him a new opening, sort of. Neji found himself not liking-. 

"Neji," said a voice from outside.

"Come in."

The door open and in step a visitor of whom Neji was definitely not expecting. "Still working?"

"Shikamaru, what can I do for you?" Silence. He waited, but was only given a tired look.

"Would you like to go to a party this weekend?"

"The whole staff is going, Shikamaru."

"I meant with me. As a couple."

Neji raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "Did Jiraiya put you up to this?"

"No. If you don't want to go, then say so."

"I'll go."

"I'll pick you up at eight," he said and left.

Neji drop his pen and took a deep breathe. _'What just happen?'_ Shikamaru just asked him out and he said yes. That's what he wasn't getting. He looks up sharply when the door opens again and Shikamaru stroll over to him. "Wha-?" He was interrupt as his lips came into contact with Shikamaru's, which he has to admit is very soft.

Shikamaru pull away and lean back. "I had to get some before you change your mind," then Shikamaru turn around and left.

'_What the hell just happened!'_

* * *

Naruto slowly open his eyes and stretch his arms. Last night was long and….smooth. He turns over and smiles as he came to a familiar, beautiful face. He probes himself up on his elbow and trails a hand down Sasuke's cheek to his neck. The blonde grin as he saw the mark he placed there. He kissed it and made his way up to Sasuke's lips. "Hey, time to wake up." Naruto poke Sasuke's chest, but he felt better with running his hand on it. 

Sasuke grab Naruto's hands then open his eyes. "That tickles."

"You have school today."

He looked at the clock and groan. Sasuke move closer to Naruto and wrap his arms around him. "Not going. I'm two hours late anyway."

Naruto roll his eyes and sat up. "Sorry, but I fear your dad and would like to keep my spleen thank you very much." Sasuke reluctantly let go and let himself be pull out of bed. "Up, up. Extra toothbrushes on the left counter." He didn't hear a door close and look up, thinking there was something wrong. "What?" he said at the look Sasuke was giving him. They continue to stare at each other until Naruto, sighing, took out a controller and press the big red button on it. "There. Happy. The cameras are turn off." Naruto was surprise and confuse when he saw the shock look on Sasuke's face.

"You had cameras!" Sasuke fold his arms. "I was hoping for some clothes, I thought you knew and just wanted me naked fresh out of the shower. I'm not going in there now."

The blonde tossed the controller behind him. "Fine, I need to go anyway with all your talk about…naked," Naruto stroll past him and slam the door behind him.

Sasuke smile satisfyingly and shrug to himself. "Hmm, that actually worked." A few minutes later Sasuke was dress and ready to go when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. "What now?" He yelps as he was half-thrown back onto the bed.

Naruto crawls on top of him and lean down, nuzzling against him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Umm, school? You said, remember?"

He grabs Sasuke's backpack and drop it n the floor. "Yeah, but that was only so you can let go of me. When I said I had to go, I had to go."

"You lied to me?" Sasuke said, feeling angry.

Naruto laugh and look at Sasuke's face. "You did too. Don't think I didn't hear that last remark. The walls may be thick, but my hearing is….oh, screw it." He lean down and gave Sasuke one of the hottest kiss ever.

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

I'm annoyed.

The reason was because it was my birthday. No one can forget their own birthday, except maybe me. I only found out when everyone started making me miserable. It's to make me _forget_ about my birthday, but it had an opposite affect. But…damnit, they stole my keys, my entire closet and worse of all; they all tried to TRIP me! I mean, what the hell is up with _that_? At least _Sasuke _didn't try to trip me. Oh no, he completely avoided me. No phone calls, no face-to-face talk, no kiss, nothing. Then today he came over. It happened like this.

I was out in the yard, about to go to the treehouse, when Sasuke literally pops up out of nowhere. He didn't say anything and started dragging me to my house. I would've settle for a slap plus a kiss right after. This was not my day.

People, they have succeeded. I am miserable as hell! I just want it to be all over. It's only been a year since Halie left and I…I need her. My birthday hadn't been this bad since…since ever! These darn people don't know anything! Halie made it fun. She was never secretive about my birthday, only the present! I swear I'm going to break down and cry if my birthday cake is not made out of multimillion dollar chocolate. It better have a few hundred bucks between the frostings.

When I'm in the living room, it was dark (obviously) and then everyone jump up, with lights on, and yelled surprise. The only reason I looked surprise was because Kiba had jumped right out in front of me. The guy's about to be a father and you think he be a little more mature. That's right, a father. A lot has happened in a year. Hinata's father almost clobbered Kiba for getting his baby girl pregnant while she was still in school, yeah, but then he reconsidered it because his grandbaby needs a father even if he is an idiot. Well, Hinata got her knowledge thing that she wanted and got out of school.

The first day that Kiba was told he was going to be a father, everyone wanted to kill him. Seriously. He was grinning all day and jumping (more than usual) and talking non-stop, except when he ran out of air. Besides that, we were happy for him. We hope that after the baby is born, for better or for worse, it would be _nothing_ like him. Temari and Tenten have nominated themselves as midwifes and the rest of us dudes are either an old guy who knows the baby or godfather. _I'm_ going to be a godfather, even if Kiba doesn't want me to.

More good news came, it's like everything just fell into place. We found out something really…well, it's just something about Jiraiya that we have never known before. Ah, we will look back on that day and laugh, but for now, we mourn for our dignity.

**Flashback:**

_Jiraiya was checking out yet another young secretary, like looking at her boobs and making perverted comments. "I like this one." That's what he said to every single chick that had walked through that door. _

"_Jiraiya-san, if you don't stop this, you're going to be single for the rest of your life," said Iruka._

_This was where it got really interesting. Jiraiya gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"_

_Lee was being his usual self. "Jiraiya-san, you need not be embarrassed! We know about your…crush," he said, winking. _

"_Oh, really?" Jiraiya's voice sounded pretty innocent that everyone almost believed he **really** didn't know anything, which he didn't. "And who do I have a crush on?" _

_Temari waved an annoy hand, but she was amused nonetheless. "We all know you have a crush on Tsunade."_

_Kiba joined in, saying, "If you don't ask her out soon, you'll miss your chance. I saw that delivery boy looking at her."_

_Now this is the climax of the entire flashback. Jiraiya startled everyone by physically damaging the table. "Why that little brat! How dare he mess with my **wife**!"_

"_YOUR WHAT?" everyone yelled out in shock._

_Jiraiya sat back down, **calmly**, and nodded. "Yeah, we've been married for the past 30 years."_

**End of Flashback.**

I was definitely shock. The way Jiraiya was acting, even I was fooled. Come to think of it, Jiraiya has never said he doesn't like Tsunade and he does make it really obvious that he loves her. I wonder if Halie knows about this. Oh my god, we're idiots. Oh well. Jiraiya had said that he would retire soon, making Iruka First Chair. It was time the old man takes a rest anyhow. Man, I wish I can revisit the day when Halie picked him.

**40 Years Ago:**

_Halie took a stroll down memory lane. It was a long time since she visited Konoha High School. She still remembered 58 years ago when she first met Naruto. Boy, was that the day. Helping him cope with a new school and then a new love. She had just come from visiting his grave, all their graves. Upon approaching Konoha, she took a minute to take in the moment. "Something is definitely different."_

_On a larger view, Konoha can be seen as trashy. The clean courtyard was filled with paint and overflowing trashcans. Some windows were broke and yellow stains on the walls. The school flag was replaced with a kid in his underwear. Only the Lord, and the kids who did that, shall know of how he got up there. The kid was overweight and the pole looked ready to bend against his weight. _

_She sigh and walk over, pulling the strings to get him down, but the kid was a coward. _

"_W-Wait, w-what happens if I-I fall?"_

"_I'm more worry about the concrete, kid." _

"_C-Can…you c-catch me?" He was thinking that she was strong. After all, it took three well-trained boys to get him up here and she was strong enough to pull that string. It may look frail, but that string is made out of pure iron.  
_

_Halie gave him her one look that made him shut up. She shrugs her shoulders and held out her hand. He smile thankfully and let go of the pole. _

_THUD!_

"_OW!" _

"_I never said I would catch you, kid."_

* * *

_Halie waited outside while the nurse stitched the kid up. The nurse was one she recognized as Tsunade. Halie noticed that she wasn't any different than from her previous life. She stood up just as he came out. "You shouldn't cry like that. Ever."  
_

_The boy held the ice pack to his stitched eyebrow, blinking with curiosity. "How did you know I was crying?"_

"_Thin walls." She cross her arms and went to the front desk, not expecting him to follow her._

"_So…why are you here?" he asked, completely forgetting about the incident a moment ago._

"_Visiting," she wrote her name on the sign in sheet and slaps a name tag on the outside of her leather jacket. Halie didn't waste a second and began walking wherever she pleased. "What's your name, kid?"_

"_Sannin! Jiraiya Sannin, ma'am!" he said eagerly._

_She caught his tone and smirk. "Don't have many friends, do you?" Only desperate people use that tone  
_

_He bows his head in shame. Jiraiya was overweight and a complete wuss. He was the perfect impression of a loser. _

"_Don't feel bad. I used to be like you too."_

"_Really?" he said, happy to have someone to share his pain with._

"_Well, no, but I knew someone who was."_

"_Oh."_

_Halie went to the place where they had that graduation party: the gym. It used to be fresh and clean, but now it smelled like overdue sex. "Pity," she continued down the hall, upstairs and to her old classroom. On the way, she was wondering exactly why Jiraiya was still following her around, but she shut her mouth. He was so obvious. It was homeroom and he probably wouldn't like to have a view of the neighborhood from afar again. 'This is awkward.' The Jiraiya she knew would not by crying during a stitching-up, wait, he probably would. _

_She stopped outside of the classroom and saw how Jiraiya looked ready to run if she opened the door. "I'm guessing this is your homeroom." She opened the door to a room full of delinquents and a boring middle age teacher who didn't care what the kids were doing as long as he was getting paid. "Well, things haven't changed much," she said, referring to the teacher. It didn't have to take a genius to figure out the kids were a punch of jackasses. The room quiet down as she entered. She saw some students who had their affinities connected. They were all the "parents". Shikamaru's mother and father (all younger version), even Sasuke's parents. _

"_I came to return a student." She steps aside to let Jiraiya walk in. _

_The teacher's face quickly turned from tired to anger. "Where have you been? If you're not going to help me, you might as well leave."_

"_He's your helper?" Halie covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but some of it got out anyway. She glances sideways at him and watched as his face turn bright red. "And why exactly were you up on that pole again?" she said, teasing him._

_The class laughed mockingly at him, making Jiraiya want to die immediately. _

"_And who are you?"_

_Halie looked at the man and even thought she didn't really want to, she said, "I'm the new assistant."_

…_and so it begins._

**Present Day:**

My birthday cake wasn't all glamorous, but Hinata made it. I knew those bastard would pull something like this so I wouldn't kill 'em. Hinata makes the best cake in the whole world!

The NB has been more comfortable to be around recently. Temari has a case of being cold-hearted. Well, guess what? She's engaged, baby! Yup, that's right. Our bird is about to fly. We don't know much about the details, but we know she's happy. If she isn't, we can always kill the jerk. In fact, he's here right now at my party.

"Hi," I said to him and we begin talking. Everyone get along great with him, but there's a small problem. Nothing big. Ok, you have to keep this secret, alright? You ready?

…

NOBODY knows his name!

He does have a name and Temari has said it a couple of times, but man, we cannot remember it! Even _Fugaku_ has given up on it. I don't know why, his name just doesn't stick with us. It slips. Literally. So, that's why we try as much as possible to not make the conversation steer to where we have to say his name. Anyway, he knows everything about us and what we do. Funny thing is, he's a reporter. Man, you should've seen what happened to him the first time that was announced to us. We tried to crack him open with a chainsaw dipped in butter. Oh, my bad, I'm hungry. Let's get some cake!

…

That was Temari's life. A part of it anyway. I still don't know much about her past and why she shut off her heart. I think that's why we don't remember her man's name because if we somehow did memorize it, she'll leave him. I really don't know what I'm talking about. I look across the room and see Lee dancing around. Oh no, someone spiked the punch bowl again. "Someone, take care of Lee," I said, but nobody moves. Lee is nice, but he's a mean drunk.

THUD!

"Hey, who put that table there?" we all hear him say before he passed out.

Speaking of Lee, he's leaving the company in a few months. He could leave right now, but he wanted to see Hinata's baby first. Lee said he wanted to go up to Mt. Everest? Wait, it wasn't Mt. Everest; I know it's a mountain though. Anyway, he wants to go there to study with the monks and maybe study further more into martial arts. That reminds me. Everyone knows about this, but Lee, that's because he was drunk. Lee can kick ass when he's in the realm of the unconscious. He once, drunk, beat up an entire gang _after _strolling right into the middle of their shoot-out and walked out without a single scratch. Well, we're all happy Lee has found his dream. I know I am.

CRASH!

"Lee, sit down and quit breaking my stuff!" I yelled at him.

Right across the room were Iruka and Kakashi…flirting. I know. I just found out too. It seems they've been dating for quite a while, but were keeping it a secret. The only reason I found out was because I accidentally walk in on them making out in the copy room _on top_ of the copying machine _with_ Kakashi _handcuffed_ and other R rated things Who knew Iruka was a freak. Now the relationship is much more serious. Kind of.

_And then_ we all see Neji and Shikamaru out on a date. That was when I found out another piece of information. You know how Shikamaru always say he only pick the last chair because he wants to make a quick run in case of a fire? Yeah, all lies. He wants to make a quick run alright…from Neji. He liked Neji since they first time they met, but was too scare to say or do anything. He gets really nervous when he sees Neji even if he doesn't look it. Now, however, he got booted up right beside Neji. Ino is now last chair.

Did you know that the NB only hired Tenten because they know she was working for Orochimaru and wanted to bust both of them? That's why Ino dislike Tenten and wants to slap her, which she did in jail. And another incredible news is that Ino and Choji are getting married in two weeks! Choji always stay behind late in his office so he can meet up with Ino, she also works late, and they go have dinner or maybe watch a movie. From there, you know what happened.

While everyone was having a good time, the doorbell rang. No one move to get it. I roll my eyes and went to open the door. What jerks, huh? Letting the birthday boy open the door all by himself. A delivery man asked if I was Uzumaki Naruto to which I answer yes. He made me sign a clipboard and gave me an envelope. I opened it and took out what was in it. A piece of paper. I quietly read the letter to myself.

_Happy 22nd Birthday, Naruto! I'm going to give you the best gift ever! But I have a condition. Remember that Book of Kismet? I want you to burn it before I can give you my gift. There are a few things you need to know. If you agree to burn the book, I'll give you a gift you will never forget and will treasure always. But you won't be receiving anymore presents from me or ever hear from me for that matter. _

_If you don't want to burn it, then that's ok too. I'll be staying here, sending you gifts every year, but that won't be too good for me. I can't stay here and you know that. Naruto, if you don't let me go, you won't get on with your life. You're still feeling bitter about me leaving. I can understand that. Another reason why I want you to destroy the book is because you've become to attach to it. I'll explain further to you later on if you agree to burn it. I hope you make the right choice. _

My mind was swirling with decisions. Halie was still here. At first, that was all that matters to me. I wanted her to be here, but I also don't want to keep her here against her well. She was right about my bitterness, but I want to send her off to a good place. I really hope that she's safe. That's all I care about. "I'm ready to move on."

The man flips the clipboard and hands me a pen, taking back the envelope and presenting me with another.

Writing my name was very hard when you know you're signing off the one you love, but I guess it's for the best. As I close the door, I wonder if I should tell Sasuke. I choose not to until I know what Halie was giving me. I quietly went upstairs to retrieve the book and burn it before opening the letter.

……………

_Naruto, take the box that you kept and bring it to the treehouse. _

I follow her instructions perfectly. I mean it was easy. After getting inside the treehouse, I read the next lines.

_Congratulations! Now please don't be mad. That Book of Kismet is a neutral sort of being, but after getting too attached it, it **will** manifest and kill you._

See! I knew it! I can't believe her! Mythology has proven that every single talking book's good deed weight as much as the feather on a rubber duck's back!

_I didn't tell you because…I wanted you to be strong. Mentally. There has been a few people that have become obsess with the book's knowledge and wither away, but I knew you wouldn't._

I know better than to believe that. She was actually thinking of using violence, which seem more her.

_Your gift is in the box. Some of it anyway. Look in every cabinet of the treehouse. You've never before because it was locked. Was. And I would like to give you something else in congratulation with your relationship with Sasuke. Go to Water St. and go in the first jewellery store you see. Say, "I would like the gold box from the sea kingdom." I know it's embarrassing. It was a good idea at the time, now I realize it's dumb. In the box is a pair of rings. I would like you to have it. It used to belong to two friends of mine long ago._

_I won't tell you to understand or anything. I will ask you not to completely forget me. I want you to be happy with everyone and you're new…ahem. I'm going to officially forever leave from here. Sorry, but I'm sticking around some places; I just can't stay in this particular place. Hey, Earth's people are fun. I'll see you after you die. By that I mean I'll visit your grave. _

_I would love to say more, but I can't. I wish you luck, Naruto_.

_Good-bye, my son. _

I put the letter down and slide the box over. I didn't bother to take another look at the letter or pick it up. It had probably disappeared already…which is what always happen. I open the book, half noticing how heavier it felt when I had carried it. I almost cried when I saw what was inside.

It was photo albums.

I pick one of it up and open the album. Each page was filled with pictures of me and Halie. I hurriedly went and open every cabinet. Albums, everywhere was albums! There were also essays I had written and pictures I drew when I was small. Every single detail of the time we spent together. Video tapes (including DVD) of my school play, at the beach etc.

* * *

Sasuke waited impatiently with everyone for Naruto to return. He had suddenly disappeared right in the middle of the party. They were worried sick. His head shot up as soon as he heard footsteps coming in. Sasuke sigh with relief, approaching Naruto with the idea of getting an explanation out of the blonde man. 

Naruto's grin were happier than usual, his movements were a little quicker due to excitement. "Sasuke, everyone! Come look!" He put the book down on the floor and opens it, passing each thing out. He felt like bragging about his past, something he never would've even thought about a year ago. He took out a tape and jump all the way to the TV. "Hey, watch this! Watch this!" he called like a little boy.

They gather around, all confused with his actions. Some who were looking through the albums understood completely why.

After the show, Naruto was explaining about each picture in the album. "And this one!" It showed Jiraiya buried in sand with only his head sticking out, crying for help. "He went along with us on the trip. We had such a great time, oh, except for that one time." He flips over showing them what he meant.

Their faces were indescribable.

**Few blanks later…**

Naruto sip his coffee and lean as far back into the couch as he could. _'This is nice,'_ he thought, looking around at everyone else. "I've been thinking," he said, catching their attention. "Jiraiya's retiring and Iruka will be taking his place, but there'll be an empty chair left. I was thinking…" He looked over to Konohamaru and wiggles his eyebrow suggestively.

Konohamaru's cup drop from his hand, but thankfully, Neji's reflex still works. "Y-You m-mean-n...!"

"Y-Yes, o-of c-course," Naruto teased, imitating his stuttering. Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Wait," Konohamaru said suddenly, thinking more into the situation. "What's the catch?"

Naruto roll his eyes around. "You could die."

"Wha-?"

Jiraiya place a hand on the poor boy's shoulder. "Don't worry; he's like that all the time. It's not as bad as it sounds. You'll be ok."

Kiba spit/choke his coffee and held up a hand. "Hold on now, he can't just join in like that. He still needs to be initiated into the circle."

Konohamaru look nervously at the NB. "I have to be initiated?"

Naruto shrugs. "You'll find out soon."

"Sure," said a smirking Temari. "Because Naruto's the one who chooses what to do."

He glares at her, seeing out of the corner of his eyes at how Konohamaru tried to move as far away from him as possible. "Now why you have to go and ruin the surprise?" He slung a hand around Gaara, an idea catching up with him. "I also have another plan." Naruto wink at the red head and turn to everyone. "Let me introduce to you the future heir of Coron. Your new boss."

Everyone claps, but the NB begins dreading the future for a special reason. Gaara's a psychopath.

"Our new boss?" Kiba said, turning slowly to Jiraiya for help, but the man only has one thing to say.

"I'm retiring. It's your problem now."

Hinata giggle shyly, beginning to clear the table. Kiba helps her up and takes a few plates for her. "Would you like another helping of cake?"

Naruto look at her then smile, placing his cup on the table. He stands up and walks over to her, grabbing hold of one of her arm. "No, thanks. It's time anyway."

She looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?"

He smile calmly, but firmly and lead her to the door. "Your water just broke, sweetie." Upon hearing that, she started to panic, but he held her tightly to keep her from moving _too_ much. "Come on; let's get you to the hospital."

Neji and Shikamaru sigh as they lifted Kiba up, who had immediately fainted when hearing Hinata had started going into labor. Tsunade help Naruto carry Hinata to the car and keep her calm, while Jiraiya thank the maid, took some cake for the ride, and hurry after his wife. Konohamaru carried Hinata's belongings to the car and Lee turned on the camera. Sasuke called his mother so she can come see a newborn baby and take pictures, and she'll force Fugaku and Itachi to come just so they can see it too even if they don't want to. Temari, who was driving the car, and her fiancé, who was in the passenger seat and also the one calling the hospital to get them ready. The remaining was just there.

…………

Naruto didn't understand why things happened the way they did, but he didn't have any regrets. He was still hung-over the fact that he'll never see Halie again, but he'll always know that she did exists and that he has a family who loves him.

Naruto didn't need the answer to his question anymore.

He'll probably never find out the answer to his question, but he can live with that.

And that is how the beginning of their life in this story ended. For us, anyway.

* * *

A brown hair girl watched from behind a tree at the departing group. She had been there for about an hour, just standing there until Naruto and them left. On a fuller view, the girl show to be none other than Halie. Behind her was the man in the black leather coat, watching her watching them. "That's good." 

"Are you ready to leave?"

She turns around, smirking when the sound of a car screeching down the road was heard. "Yeah."

He follows beside her as they both walk to their destination. "Where are we going now?"

"I'm thinking Okinawa."

"Would you like to use the car, train, or time machine?"

**Owari**

* * *

**Charlie:**_(turning off the computer and grabbing the keys)_ Narra, hurry up! We need to leave! 

**Narra:** Ok, give me one more minute.

**Charlie:**_(pretend to wait)_ Time's up! I'm going to leave you if-!

**Narra:** _(walks out dragging out a luggage)_

**Charlie:** I told you to pack light. _(impatiently open the door)_ Whatever. Come on. _(looks at audience)_ Sorry, everyone, but I'm in a hurry. I'm going to be on break till February 14, but I would like some reviews too. Read the alert at the bottom for some news. Thanks for reading this sequel and reviewing even though I'm more than 300 reviews short than the first story. See yah! _(waves and close the door)_

**The Stage…**

**Cameraman: **And…cut! _(snaps a board shut and applause with everyone)_ Alright, that was great everybody!

**Shikamaru:**_(yawns)_ Being an actor is so tiring.

**Sasuke:** You had one of the fewest lines.

**Director:** _(holding a camera in front of a chair)_ HEY, come over here and say a few last words to the audience!

**Shikamaru:** Be good and be safe.

**Naruto:** _(sits down, but look to Jiraiya)_ Have you seen the Author?

**Jiraiya:** She already left.

**Director:** Kid, hurry up, I don't have all day.

**Naruto:** Thank you for supporting me! I'll see yah' later!

**Sasuke:** _(calls to Naruto)_ Hey, moron, wait for me! I need a ride! _(to the camera)_ Happy New Year and good luck with your life._ (walks to Naruto)_

**Naruto:** A ride? I thought your car was right out-. _(thinks about it)_ Oooooh! _(blushes)  
_

**Director: **_(moving the camera to other people)  
_

**Jiraiya:** I hope you had enjoyed the story throughout. My name is Sannin Jiraiya, age 38 (58), single and love long walks on the beach.

**Tsunade:** _(slaps him off the chair. It's possibly)_ Don't you ever get tired of trying to pick up chicks? _(to camera)_ Please try not to get sick from physical contact or any other contact for that matter.

**Gaara:** _(holding a brief case that is jingling)_ See you later.

**Director:** Gaara! Drop the case.

**Gaara:** _(gives him a deadly look)_

**Director: **I'll tell the Author.

**Gaara:** _(pause, then drops it and leave)_

**Orochimaru:** This is the first time we've met face to face. I didn't think the Author would let me say a few words. _(does that thing with his tongue and laughs)_ Remember, boys and girls, drugs is healthy and safe, be free from school.

**Fugaku:** Don't listen to that last part. He's crazy. The correct wordings would be school is healthy and safe, be free from drugs.

**Mikoto:** Have a late Merry Christmas and a good New Year.

**Kiba: **I have a present for you! _(pulls out a microphone and starts singing Jingle Bells horribly, but then sees Hinata and pull her over)_ Hi, Hinata. The Director's doing a little something. Why don't you say a few words?

**Hinata:** _(her face is bold and confidence, different from her shy nature on the set)_ Good-bye. Thank you for taking time out of your life and reading this.

**Kiba:** _(throws the microphone to the director, who skillfully catches it. Hurries after Hinata) _There's this great restaurant I know. How about we...? _(voice drones off)_

**Tenten: **I hope I'm in the next story. Please tell the Author to include me in too!

**Neji:** _(opens his mouth to say something, but Shikamaru interrupts by whispering something in his ear, which got him interested)_ Bye. _(and he runs off...with Shikamaru)_

**Director: **_(tries to find other actors, but can't. Stops a boy passing by)_ I'm sorry, but have you seen the MS actors?

**Boy:** Oh, they're at the party.

**Director:** What part?

**Boy:** The party after the story. Kakashi sent out lots of invitation. _(holds out one)_

**Director:** _YOU_ HAVE ONE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

**Boy:** ...I'm the towel boy. _(runs off.)_

**Director:** _(looks into the camera)_ I'm leaving. Read the alert and do...something. _(turns off the camera and run after the boy)_ HEY, HOLD UP! TAKE ME TO THE PARTY TO!

**NEWS ALERT: **everyone remember the flashback with Jiraiya, right? if you don't, find it because this news alert concerns that. I want to ask if any one of you would like a story about that? It's time-place will be set in between Battle for Dominance and Meeting a Stranger. Naruto and Sasuke etc. won't be in it till maybe the very end of the story. It'll have characters like Tsunade, Jiraiya, Fugaku, Mikoto, but when they're younger...like 15 or so younger. However, if you want that story, I won't be able to write it until after the Valentine Story.

There's also a request from one of my reviewers about making an alternate version of Battle for Dominance where Sasuke won the bet. I'm still wondering if I should do that, because it would totally ruin the whole Naruto-teaching-Sasuke-a-lesson which was pretty much the whole idea of the story. If you like the idea, then I would write it, but if I do, I'm hoping for more reviews. Hey, it's what I live for. Well, not exactly but you know what I mean.

**Continue of Quote:**

Call it a clan  
Call it a network  
Call it a tribe  
Call it a family  
Whatever you call it  
Whoever you are  
You need one

"I never loved my brother because he killed mama."

_Girl: Ahhh!_

_Teacher: what happened?!_

_Girl: (points) he broke the thermo stick_

_Teacher: why is it pink?_

_Girl: he used it to suck the candle wax_

Woman: I am a professional entomologist

Man: there's a roach in your hair

Woman: Ahhhhhh!

_Girl: had you ever had when you're sleeping and you can't move when you wake up?_

_Boy: I talk in my sleep_

"**Walk me home  
Even though you're a stranger  
I don't care  
Just please don't leave me  
All alone in the dark  
Wake me up in the morning  
Only to see you gone  
After another  
That's where you've gone  
Far away where I can't reach  
Don't leave me to fight the monster  
All alone in the dark  
Take me with you  
I don't wanna go home  
It's empty rooms  
The livings are cold  
Dead, dead corpses  
Be my angel  
To guide me away from the dark  
Help me right the monster  
Help me  
Please don't go."**

"When I'm hungry, I eat. When I'm thirsty, I drink. When I feel like saying something, I say it."

"Children always understand. They have open minds. They have built-in shit detectors."

"I think that everyone should get married at least once, so you can see what a silly, outdated institution it is."

"A lot of people are afraid to say what they want. That's why they don't get what they want." "I feel just as hungry today as I did the day I left home."

"Better to live one year as a tiger, then a hundred as sheep."

"I am my own experiment. I am my own work of art."

"I'm like a cockroach - you just can't get rid of me!"

"People who have nothing better to do than talk about my hair color have no lives."

"I'm a gay man trapped in a woman's body!"

"Not only do we suffer from racism and sexism, but we also suffer from ageism. Once you reach a certain age you're not allowed to be adventurous, you're not allowed to be sexual, I mean is there a rule? Are you supposed to just die when you're 40?"

"Without the heart, there can be no understanding between the hand and the mind."

"I'm tough, ambitious and I know exactly what I want... if that makes me a bitch - okay!"

"Fame can be very disruptive. It can be like a drug. It gives you the feeling that you're happy, it gives you the feeling of self-importance, it gives you the feeling of fulfillment... but it can distract you from what is really important."

"My ambition may be American, and I may have married a Brit, but my heart belongs to France."

"I wouldn't live **_here_** because it's too conservative, aside for the fact that Oprah Winfrey lives here."


End file.
